Quando me dei conta da sua existência
by Mrs. Mandy Black
Summary: Lily Evans e James Potter fazem parte de grupos completamente opostos em Hogwarts. Os caminhos dos dois se cruzam bastante durante o último ano, e James acaba decidido a conquistar a ruiva. Mas será que um ano é o suficiente para Lily passar por cima de toda a imagem que construiu de Potter? Tradução de "Cuando me di cuenta de que estabas ahí"
1. A queda de braço

**Autora:** Hermione-weasley86 ( www. fanfiction u/ 528474/ Hermione_weasley86)

**Tradutora:** Mrs. Mandy Black

**Shipper:** Lily Evans e James Potter

**Gênero:** Romance / Humor

**Fic Original:** Cuando me di cuenta de que estabas ahí ( www. fanfiction s/ 1723590/ 1/)

**Sinopse:** Lily Evans e James Potter fazem parte de grupos completamente opostos em Hogwarts. Os caminhos dos dois se cruzam bastante durante o último ano, e James acaba decidido a conquistar a ruiva. Mas será que um ano é o suficiente para Lily passar por cima de toda a imagem que construiu de Potter?

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Todos os personagens da série pertencem a J. K. Rownling e a história pertence à Hermione-weasley86. A mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**QUANDO ME DEI CONTA DE SUA EXISTÊNCIA**

**| Capítulo 1 - A Queda de braço |**

Lily chegava bufando chateada à estação da locomotiva vermelha. Sua irmã havia decidido ficar doente justo nesse dia (para aborrecê-la, é claro) e seu pai não conseguiu levá-la à estação King's Cross. Não desejava nem a seu pior inimigo a viagem de duas horas e meia de ônibus com uma coruja que acredita ser um rouxinol, com um malão do tamanho de Santiago Bernabeu, TPM e sem ar condicionado. Definitivamente não era um bom começo para seu último ano em Hogwarts.

Lily era, por assim dizer, alguém que passa despercebida, por vontade própria. Era uma garota bonita, mas poucos sabiam disso, já que não se preocupava em se arrumar muito. Seu conceito de tratamento de beleza era uma ducha diária, pentear e prender o cabelo em uma trança e manter a depilação em dia. Além disso, para o desgosto de sua mãe, fazia questão de sempre vestir roupas largas e esportivas. Na verdade fazia isso para disfarçar sua magreza, que de certo modo a incomodava. Mas não era magra porque não comia, afinal o lema de Lily era "se está em um prato e não se mexe, coma!". O problema era sua hiperatividade: era a melhor aluna da escola, participava dos clubes de Astronomia, Aritmancia e Feitiços, além de praticar quatro horas por dia, e em segredo, ballet. Por que em segredo? Simples, tinha alergia de qualquer coisa que a fizesse se destacar acima dos demais; era feliz em seu anonimato, tanto que recusara o posto de monitora no quinto ano para continuar assim. Também não suportaria escutar comentários do tipo "É sério? Você faz ballet?". Sabia que não se destacava exatamente por sua feminilidade, e definitivamente não ligava para isso.

Foi até um compartimento vazio e guardou seu malão sem problemas - o ballet tinha fortalecido todos os seus músculos -, pegando em seguida um enorme livro entitulado "Teoria Básica de Transfiguração Avançada" e o walkman. Adorava cantar.

Eram quinze para as onze, o que queria dizer que Elise, Kate e Artemis chegariam logo. Eles eram amigos desde o primeiro ano, quando os quatro foram para a Grifinória. Lily era a única que tinha os pais trouxas. Elise também era uma devoradora de livros, mas gostava mesmo era da "história do traçado das letras", como dizia Lily, já que fazia Runas Antigas, História da Magia e Estudo dos Trouxas. Era uma garota baixinha, mas enérgica, com olhos e cabelos escuros. Também gostava de música e tocava piano e guitarra muito bem. Já Kate era outra história... Compartilhava a fixação de Elise por música - aliás, era frequente as três amigas se juntarem para tocar alguma coisa -, mas tinha alergia a livros. Estudava apenas o essencial e escapava da reprovação graças à ajuda de seus amigos. Seu sonho era ser uma cantora e se dedicaria a isso quando saísse do colégio. Seu pai era um milionário do Ministério, então não precisaria se preocupar com seu sustento. Era loira, alta e tinha uma língua maior que a boca. O último era Artemis, um garoto... Peculiar. Não era tão unido às garotas como elas eram entre si, mas eram grandes amigos. Artemis era inteligente e obcecado por todo o tipo de plantas e animais esquisitos, então mesmo vindo de uma família bruxa decidira estudar Biologia em uma universidade trouxa. Artemis também não era muito popular, sobretudo devido ao fato de ser muito calado e reservado com as pessoas que não conhecia tão bem. Mas era um garoto, como podemos dizer... Charmoso. Não um gostosão tradicional e sim um cara doce de olhos claros e corpo definido pelas suas múltiplas excursões até a Floresta Proibida para ver o que Kate definia como "uma porção de bichos dispostos a comer seus olhos junto com a salada".

Elise entrou na cabine sorrindo, vestida como francesa, de preto e branco e uma boina na cabeça.

- _Bonjour, ma chèrie!_ - cumprimentou alegremente. - Está há muito tempo por aqui?

- Acabei de chegar - Lily largou o livro e se sentou ao lado da amiga. - Estás _très chic_.

- Paris é linda! - respondeu Elise, com um olhar sonhador. - Tem tanta coisa para se ver... Temos que ir juntas da próxima vez, você ficará encantada!

- Aonde temos que ir? - Kate acabava de entrar carregando a guitarra de Elise junto com a sua.

- A Paris.

- Eu prefiro ficar aqui. Se tiver que arrastar todas essas coisas por mais dez metros vou ficar toda desconjuntada.

- Perdeu a aposta - Elise sorriu -, agora tem que carregar a bagagem.

- Que aposta? - perguntou Lily, curiosa. Kate corou e Elise começou a rir.

- Apostamos que Kate viraria um tomatinho quando visse o Black. É lógico que ela perdeu.

- Ah não, Kate - suspirou -, pensei que já tinha superado isso. Black é mau... M-A-U - a cada letra dava um tapinha na cabeça da loira.

- Ei, ele é meu primo! - queixou-se Elise, brincando.

- Não deixa de ser um idiota - decretou Lily. - Ele, Pettigrew e Potter.

- E Remus - completou Kate. - Ele também é um Maroto.

- Mas não é tão idiota. Ele pelo menos não anda por aí com aqueles ares de "o mundo é meu, não se atreva a me encarar que eu te esmago". E também não tem uma namorada estúpida e esnob...

- Seu primo continua com a Izbel? - perguntou Lily, olhando preocupada para Kate, que guardava as malas.

- Não, agora é a vez da Monique Sword, uma Corvinal do sexto ano belíssima, encantadora e com apenas dois neurônios funcionando. Sério, Kate, se eu fosse você e meu primo olhasse para mim, eu me sentiria ofendida! As garotas com quem ele sai só tem cabeça para criar cabelo!

- Tá bom! Black nem sabe que eu existo, então essa conversa é perda de tempo, não é mesmo? - cortou Kate, se virando para a ruiva em seguida. - E aí, me trouxe as fitas?

Lily sorriu e passou sua bolsa para a loira. Dentro tinham milhares de fitas gravadas e etiquetadas pela ruiva durante o verão.

- Obrigada, isso dá para o ano todo! - elas adoravam escutar músicas trouxas e tinham até aprendido as canções que mais gostavam nos momentos livres.

De repente, uma loira deslumbrante e muitíssimo arrumada irrompeu pela cabine.

- Bem... vocês, que eu não sei quem são, façam o favor de saírem da **nossa** cabine.

Tracy Chambers estava parada em uma pose cuidadosamente estudada, com as mãos perfeitamente apoiadas nos quadris. Atrás delas apareceram suas amigas, tão belas e populares quanto ela. Formavam um grupo que Elise carinhosamente chamava de NTCMSP - **N**ão **T**emos **C**érebro **M**as **S**omos **P**opulares -, a "elite" das garotas de Hogwarts, só saíam com os super-hiper-mega-gatos da escola, sobretudo com os Marotos. Era desse grupo que costumavam sair suas namoradas.

- Tracy, _querida_ - começou Elise com uma falsa cordialidade na voz -, não estou vendo seu nome escrito em ligar nenhum.

- Mas esta é justamente a que fica ao lado da cabine dos melhores caras da escola e eu quero ficar perto do meu namorado! Então trate de sair antes que o meu Jamie chegue.

- Que seja - suspirou Kate -, podemos ir para outra - detestava brigar por bobeiras.

- Como assim _ir para outra cabine_? - disse Lily, escandalizada. - Olha aqui, _princesinha_, não sei com que tipo de pessoas você está acostumada a lidar, mas nós estamos aqui e continuaremos aqui. Se não gosta disso, vai dizer para o "seu Jamie" que mude _ele_ de cabine. Eu realmente não ligo para o que vocês vão fazer.

E se sentou tranquilamente, gesto imitado por suas amigas.

A esta altura, Tracy já estava chegando a uma feia cor vermelha, e as garotas ao seu lado murmuravam indignadas.

- Vai pagar por isso, garota estúpida! - a loira desapareceu com as amigas pelo corredor.

Kate e Elise encaravam Lily.

- Você realmente a deixou chateada... - Kate sorria. - Agora terás que arcar com a terrível vingança das NTCMSP!

- E o que vão fazer comigo? - perguntou Lily, despreocupadamente. - Arruinar minha popularidade? Não terão muito trabalho se pretendem fazer isso.

- Talvez a ataquem com seus batons! - riu Elise.

- Sim... creio que preciso achar um esconderijo urgentemente.

Terminando a conversa sarcástica, continuaram falando sobre música. Nem dois minutos depois, havia um grupo numeroso de gente se juntara fora da cabine.

A porta se abriu.

- Oh - murmurou Elise -, o Quarteto Fantástico!

Eram os Marotos acompanhados das garotas indignadas.

- Oi, parente - Sirius se dirigiu, sarcástico, à sua prima. - Como não pensei que isso era coisa sua?

- Olá, coisa com a qual compartilho um tanto por cento de informação genética que espero que não se revele nunca - sorria abertamente. As garotas do lado de fora da cabine se perderam na metade do comentário. - Não sei do que você está falando.

Sirius bufou. Estava farto de sua prima brincando com ele desse jeito. Era um garoto temperamental, muito bonito, com os cabelos negros e os olhos de um azul profundo. Muitas garotas do colégio suspiravam quando ele passava. Assim como James, acreditava ser o único galo do galinheiro, e não entrava em sua cabeça que podia existir alguma mulher que resistisse a ele. James também estava na porta, e tinha a mesma atitude perante as garotas, salvo que conseguia ser ainda mais arrogante. Também era bonito, com um belo corpo e um sorriso encantador. Remus estava apoiado na parede do corredor, apenas observando a cena; era mais calmo, mas ainda assim ficava com várias, mesmo que as garotas com as quais saía fugissem um pouco do padrão das NTCMSP. Era o mais alto e mais magro de todos, tinha o cabelo castanho e adoráveis olhos dourados. Cumprimentou Lily com um aceno de cabeça, que ela devolveu da mesma forma; eram colegas de classe e frequentavam os mesmos clubes. O quadro ficava completo com Peter, mais baixo e menos atraente que os outros, mas de certa forma também bonito. Não estava muito bem classificado no conceito de Kate, Lily e Elise, que diziam que ele tinha a mesma personalidade que uma batata no forno.

- O que fizeram com as meninas? - perguntou James, contrariado.

- As _meninas_ - respondeu Lily - vieram aqui com a intenção de nos tirar da nossa cabine.

- Custa tanto pra vocês se mudarem? - Sirius questionou, irritado. - Só querem ficar do nosso lado.

- E quanto custa para elas moverem seus traseiros de Misses Universo até a cabine de vocês? - Elise levantou-se, encarando seu primo.

- São uma invejosas - Peter se meteu. - Como não podem ser tão fantásticas como elas, resolveram chateá-las.

As garotas do corredor sorriram encantadas para Peter.

- Nossa, tenho uma inveja... - comentou Kate, sarcástica. - Até já marquei uma consulta para fazer uma lobotomia e ficar tão "fantástica" como elas.

- James - Remus falava pausadamente, se aproximando da porta. - Acho que elas têm razão, se estavam aqui antes...

Elise e Lily lhe mandaram um sorriso, agradecidas.

- Só fazem isso para irritar - resmungou Sirius. - Até parece que não conhece a minha prima...

- Você não é o centro do universo, cara - respondeu Lily.

- Sim, tenho coisas melhores para fazer que te aborrecer. Observar o ciclo reprodutivo das lesmas suecas, por exemplo - disse Elise.

- Bom, então não irão por bem? - perguntou James, perdendo a paciência. Estava acostumado com todos fazendo tudo que ele queria.

- Não - responderam as três juntas.

- Logo teremos que tirá-las daqui pela força - Sirius deu de ombros.

- Se atreva a me tocar e te deixo sem a possibilidade de ter herdeiros, priminho.

- Espera - Remus encarou Lily, lhe passando uma mensagem através do olhar. - Por que não resolvemos isso com uma queda-de-braço?

- Uma queda-de-braço? - perguntaram todos menos Lily, Elise e Kate, que já tinham entendido as intenções do lobisomem.

- O que foi? Estão com medo? Venham, quem vai ser aquele que ousa me desafiar? Quem ganha fica com a cabine.

- Garota... - começou James.

- Me chamo Evans, caso Vossa Majestade tenha tanta dificuldade em lembrar - comentou, sarcástica.

- Evans, não sabe onde está se metendo. A menos que esconda um braço de ferro em baixo da manga dessa blusa três números maiores, coisa que duvido, não pode me vencer.

- Pois se tem tanta certeza disso... - incentivou Elise.

Sorrindo, James se ajoelhou em frente ao baú que Kate arrastara até ali. Lily revelara seu magro, mas definido, braço, e apoiava o cotovelo sobre a tampa. James a encarou e mostrou seu poderoso bíceps. As garotas do corredor sorriram maravilhadas e Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não quero te machucar, Edams - James sorria, convencido.

- É Evans, e não se preocupe comigo.

Remus se aproximou e autorizou o início da partida. James só fez força suficiente para se mostrar, e esse engano fez com que a ruiva quase o derrubasse. Rapidamente aumentou a força e a encarou nos olhos. Seu rosto era impassível e não demonstrava o mínimo esforço. Sem demora estava outra vez a ponto de ganhar. O garoto exerceu mais pressão, mas ela continuou com o braço no mesmo lugar. James entendeu. Essa ruiva esquisita esta brincando com ele, iria ganhar quando quisesse... Estava apenas prolongando sua humilhação um pouco mais. A olhou com raiva e ela sorriu. Em um segundo percebeu o impacto de seu braço contra o baú.

- E... ganhamos! - anunciou Kate.

Todo mundo estava surpreso. Essa garota alta e magra vencera de um dos melhores esportistas do colégio. Sirius estava de boca aberta, atônito. Apenas Lupin sorria, pois conhecia a força da menina. Não sabia que era devido ao duro treinamento de ballet, mas no Clube de Astronomia era sempre ela quem carregava com uma grande facilidade os pesados telescópios, e uma vez a desafiou para uma queda-de-braço por brincadeira e teve verdadeiros problemas para vencê-la. E isso porque ele tinha muito mais força que um humano normal...

- Agora, se não se importam - começou Elise - podem sair de nossa cabine. Nosso amigo está tentando entrar.

Artemis estava perto da porta e olhava a cena visivelmente surpreso. Remus lhe fez um sinal para que entrasse. James, entretanto, encarava os olhos verdes de Lily com raiva, enquanto ela continuava indiferente.

- E aconteceria de novo, Potter. Acho que te faria bem treinar, porque com esse braço não vai capturar o pomo nem que ele pouse na sua vassoura - Lily sorria docemente.

- Egens...

- É _Evans_! Você tem Alzheimer?

- Você não é suficientemente importante para que eu me lembre - respondeu, tentando feri-la.

- Fico feliz. Se eu fosse importante para você, me jogava na frente do trem - a garota não tirava o sorriso do rosto.

- Não sabe com quem está se metendo - todos observavam a cena, atônitos. Ninguém zombava da cara de um Maroto se não quisesse ser ridicularizado na frente de toda a escola.

- Quem não sabe com quem está se metendo é você... Nem sequer foi capaz de aprender o meu nome - suas amigas, Artemis e Remus sorriram pela piada.

James saiu furioso, batendo a porta da cabine com força, acompanhado de sua inseparável corte. Remus continuou onde estava.

- Obrigada, Lupin.

- Me chama de Remus, como sempre, Lily. Não foi nada demais, você tinha razão e às vezes é bom que eles se recordem que são meros mortais...

- Mesmo assim - cortou Elise -, você foi muito gentil com a gente.

- Não foi nada - balançava a cabeça. - Bela boina - e se foi pelo corredor, com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Então - Artemis tinha se sentado ao lado da ruiva -, alguém vai me contar o que aconteceu?

Kate tomou ar e lhe contou a história inteira. Artemis quase caiu do assento de tanto rir, quando soube da queda-de-braço.

- Mas Lily, agora duas ameaças pairam sobre sua cabeça: a vingança dos Marotos e a das NTCMSP - Kate falava como se estivesse dentro de um filme de ação.

- Definitivamente preciso de um bom esconderijo - e despreocupadamente pegou seu livro-tijolão.

* * *

_**Fim do capítulo**_


	2. Sobre mulheres e balões

**Autora:** Hermione-weasley86 ( www. fanfiction u/ 528474/ Hermione_weasley86)

**Tradutora:** Mrs. Mandy Black

**Shipper:** Lily Evans e James Potter

**Gênero:** Romance / Humor

**Fic Original:** Cuando me di cuenta de que estabas ahí ( www. fanfiction s/ 1723590/ 1/)

**Sinopse:** Lily Evans e James Potter fazem parte de grupos completamente opostos em Hogwarts. Os caminhos dos dois se cruzam bastante durante o último ano, e James acaba decidido a conquistar a ruiva. Mas será que um ano é o suficiente para Lily passar por cima de toda a imagem que construiu de Potter?

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Todos os personagens da série pertencem a J. K. Rownling e a história pertence à Hermione-weasley86. A mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**QUANDO ME DEI CONTA DE SUA EXISTÊNCIA**

**| Capítulo 2 - Sobre mulheres e balões |**

Passaram o resto da viagem rindo e cantando uma canção depois da outra. Quando chegou o carrinho das guloseimas, Lily literalmente o esvaziou e começou a comer tudo, sendo observada por seus três amigos.

- Lily, isso vai te matar - Kate olhava com dor o modo que a ruiva engolia os sapos de chocolate de dois em dois.

- Será uma morte doce... além disso, melhor morrer com o açúcar que com Tracy me enforcando com uma de suas meias calças.

- Ou James te atirando da Torre de Astronomia - Artemis a apoiou.

- Sim, no final das contas, vou morrer de qualquer jeito - e comeu um bolinho de creme.

Seus amigos negavam espantados com a cabeça.

Ao entardecer, chegaram à Estação de Hogsmeade. Finalmente conseguiram retirar do vagão as duas guitarras e o piano de Elise - ele estava magicamente desmontado em um dos malões. Além disso, Kate e Elise não deixavam que ninguém sequer tocasse em seus instrumentos. Foi quando se aproximaram do Guardião das Chaves do colégio, Hagrid, um grande amigo dos quatro e de Artemis em especial, já que tinham em comum a paixão - ou como dizia Kate, paranóia - pelos animais.

- Como passarão o verão, meninos? - perguntou, enquanto organizava com dificuldade os estudantes do primeiro ano nos barquinhos no lago.

- Já sabe - respondeu Kate - nenhum lugar é como Hogwarts.

Hagrid sorriu por trás da barba.

- Querem ajuda para carregar esses negócios até a carruagem?

- Sim, por favor - respondeu Artemis, esticando as costas. Não estava acostumado a carregar pianos de duas toneladas.

Hagrid ergueu o baú com facilidade e o colocou em uma das carruagens, dizendo em seguida que os via no jantar. Elise e Artemis entraram na carruagem, e como não tinha espaço para mais ninguém, Lily e Kate foram se sentar em uma vazia, levando ainda uma das guitarras. Quando estavam ao ponto de sair, a portinhola da carruagem abriu. Eram Sirius e Remus.

- Podemos? - perguntou Remus educadamente, enquanto Sirius fazia uma careta de nojo. - Todas estão cheias e...

- Entrem - respondeu Lily amavelmente, enquanto Kate encarava o estofado do assento.

- Que fique claro que não estou aqui por vontade própria - resmungou Sirius, irritado.

- Que fique claro que você não está aqui pela nossa vontade - Lily disse, acomodando-se em seu lugar e ignorando a presença do moreno.

Remus começou a conversar com a ruiva sobre os NIEMS que fariam esse ano, enquanto Kate olhava pela janela e Sirius murmurava alguma coisa sobre garotas estúpidas, até que reparou na guitarra apoiada no banco.

- É uma guitarra? - perguntou para a loira, que se assustou um pouco.

- Não, Black, é um pônei. Não está vendo? - respondeu Lily.

- E sabe tocar? - continuou Sirius, ignorando a resposta da outra.

- Não, trouxemos porque combina com nossos sapatos.

- Sim - Kate disse, timidamente.

- E o que você sabe tocar? - Sirius fingia não escutar as respostas atravessadas da ruiva, mas estava se aborrecendo.

- As cordas pares, as ímpares ela não sabe - se intrometeu pela terceira vez.

- Quer ficar quieta, Evans? Não estou falando com você!

Remus ria e Kate estava um pouco encolhida. Lily simplesmente observava suas unhas com atenção. Voltou seu olhar para o moreno.

- Falou alguma coisa?

- Argh!

- Enfim - Kate falou apressada, querendo acabar com a discussão -, toco desde pequena.

- Minha prima também toca guitarra - lembrou-se Sirius.

- Sim, e piano também.

- Se você não reparou, ela é nossa amiga - novamente Sirius ignorou Lily.

- Eu gosto de cantar - respondeu o moreno, orgulhosamente.

- Respirar não é a mesma coisa de cantar - murmurou a ruiva, suficientemente alto para que todos a escutassem.

Então a carruagem parou suavemente e ela abriu a porta. Enquanto descia, Sirius comentou.

- Há, há. Já sei porque não gosto de garotas como você, Evans...

- Por que elas têm cérebro? - perguntou Elise, que chegava nesse momento.

Remus desceu rindo, atrás de Sirius e Kate. Das carruagens próximas, desceram os outros dois Marotos e as garotas do trem, que se dirigiram a eles sendo lideradas por Tracy.

- Oh - Kate exclamou, apoiando uma das mãos no quadril e colocando a outra teatralmente na cabeça -, as NTCMSP vieram em resgate. É melhor nós irmos ajudar Artemis com seu piano...

E rindo, foram dar uma mãozinha para o garoto que logo iria desenvolver uma hérnia de disco.

**...**

Os primeiros dias de aula passaram normalmente. Lily continuava em seu discreto anonimato, mas como a garota inteligente que era, procurava evitar James. Ele ainda estava soltando faíscas pela queda-de-braço e ela temia sua vingança. Kate queria espalhar a história pela escola, mas Lily não deixou. Não gostava da ideia de ter meio colégio - aqueles que acreditavam que os Marotos eram deuses, ou algo assim - contra ela por ter ridicularizado Potter. O que para ela tinha sido apenas um modo de continuar na sua, para James tinha sido, sem dúvidas, uma enorme ofensa.

Na primeira tarde de sábado, Lily preparou sua bolsa com todos os materiais que precisava para o Clube de Feitiços e com a roupa do ballet. Ajustou os pesos em seus braços e pernas - sim, ela andava com pesos que somavam um total de 20 quilos, pois não podia treinar tanto quanto queria. Kate folheava uma revista em sua cama, enquanto Elise fazia uma tradução de Runas especialmente difícil e soltava alguma besteira de vez em quando, _elogiando_ toda a família de quem tinha inventado aquilo.

- Não se esqueça de chegar antes das dez - comentou Kate distraída. - É mais ou menos a essa hora que os "gostosões" escapam para Hogsmeade, e não vai querer encontrar esse bando que nutre tanto amor por você...

- Sim, mamãe. E faz o favor de estudar Transfiguração, que o bule que a senhorita transfigurou outro dia tinha orelhas de coelho.

Kate fez sinal de sentido e continuou a ler a revista. Lily se pôs a correr até a aula de Feitiços. O professor Flitwick ainda não estava na sala, então procurou algum lugar para se sentar nas primeiras fileiras. Remus acenava em sua carteira.

- Oi - Lily sentou no banco ao lado e pegou seus livros. - Ai, que burra! Este eu não precisava ter trazido... - disse para si mesma, tirando um livro enorme de sua bolsa.

- _Transfiguração humana_? - Remus leu o título, confuso. Conhecia muito bem esse livro... - Pra que quer isso? - perguntou, preocupado.

Lily o guardou rapidamente, embaixo da mesa.

- Todos nós temos segredos, não?

Flitwick entrou, trazendo consigo uma porção de vasilhas. Iriam aprender a transformar os quatro elementos e Remus não poderia continuar com suas perguntas.

**...**

- Posso te ajudar com alguma coisa? - disse o garoto, observando a grande bolsa da ruiva.

- Não, não, é só... prontinho, já vou, estou com um pouco de pressa. Nos vemos por aí - e saiu derrapando pelo corredor.

Quando estava quase chegando à Torre Leste, onde estava a sala de aula que Dumbledore gentilmente cedera para ela, lembrou-se do livro.

- Merda!

Percorreu o caminho com a mesma velocidade de antes. Ao virar no corredor de Feitiços, ouviu vozes dentro da sala e parou, não querendo atrapalhar o professor Flitwick em sua reunião. Mas as vozes que escutava não era de nenhum professor... A curiosidade venceu. O corredor estava deserto, então espiou pela pequena fresta da porta.

- Estava com isso - Remus mostrou seu livro. James, Sirius e Peter se espantaram ao vê-lo.

- Esse não é... - começou James.

- É - confirmou Sirius.

- Mas por que ela está com ele? - questionou Peter. - Não é uma animaga, né?

Lily se sobressaltou. Se descobrissem seu segredo... Era animaga ilegal desde os quatorze anos e apenas Artemis sabia disso, já que aprenderam a se transformar juntos para visitarem a floresta livremente. Pegara o livro novamente para tentar uma transformação diferente, pois a forma de águia não se dava muito bem entre as densas árvores e tampouco conseguia seguir o ritmo de Artemis, que virava uma raposa.

- Até parece! - James disse convencido. - É uma perfeita traça de livros, não quebraria as regras nem se sua vida dependesse disso.

A "traça de livros" apertou os punhos do lado de fora. Sirius e Peter pareceram convencidos, mas Remus continuava com o cenho franzido.

- Não seja bobo, Moony. Além disso, precisamos pensar no castigo dela... E o de suas amiguinhas - os olhos de James brilharam.

- Castigo? - perguntou o lobisomem.

- Ninguém desafia um Maroto - lembrou Sirius - se não quiser sofrer as consequências.

Lily escutou atrás da porta todo o plano dos garotos e correu até a Torre Leste alguns segundos antes dos Marotos saírem da sala. Eles iam pagar, esses estúpidos... O que mais a chateava era que Remus não dissera nada para parar os outros. E isso que era seu amigo! Seu treinamento desta tarde foi curto, e logo depois de recuperar seu livro voltou para o dormitório, para contar a Kate, Artemis e Elise o que tinha escutado e o que decidira fazer. Eles ficaram de boca aberta. Recuperando-se do choque, Elise se ofereceu para fazer todo o trabalho, já que tinha certeza que fora seu priminho quem a incluíra na vingança.

**...**

Na manhã de domingo os Marotos desceram para o café da manhã pontualmente, pois não queriam perder nada da própria peça. Com uma poção e um suborno aos elfos, iriam conseguir que Lily, Elise e Kate inchassem como balões assim que tomassem seus cereais e saíssem voando acima de todas as mesas. A ruiva e suas amigas não os fizeram esperar muito e logo desceram para tomar o café tranquilamente. Os quatro amigos não puderam evitar as caras confusas ao vê-las: Elise usava um vestido hippie larguíssimo com mangas tão grandes que Hagrid poderia se esconder lá dentro, enquanto Lily vestia um jeans três números maiores e uma camiseta larga com a imagem de um tubarão e Kate... Bem, Kate resolvera revelar sua veia punk essa manhã e usava meias compridas e velhas, saia escocesa e um casaco bem folgado. Por que tinham que ser tão diferentes e não podiam simplesmente agir como todas as garotas da escola? Não era de se espantar que nenhum garoto se aproximava delas, nem que não fossem nem um pouco populares e... Rapidamente detiveram seus pensamentos ao ver que as garotas começaram a comer e... e... e... e não acontecia nada!

- Olá, _pichurrin_ - cumprimentou Tracy e James nem ligou. Estava concentrado encarando a ruiva e não notara a chegada de sua namorada, mas logo a beijou rapidamente. - O quê? Não viu nada de diferente?

- Er... o cabelo? - a loira negou. - A blusa? - ela negou novamente, irritada. - Os sapatos?

- Não, James, não! Já não repara mais em mim? - perguntou Tracy, a ponto de chorar. - O brilho labial! Não é mais rosa, é lilás! Não sou importante para você!

- Querida, já sabe que eu não... - seus amigos se escondiam atrás da mesa para gargalhar a vontade, enquanto a loira chorava desconsoladamente. - É que está tão bonita hoje que nem consegui prestar atenção apenas nisso. - Tracy fungou um pouco mais, mas pareceu se conformar com a resposta. James degolava seus amigos com o olhar.

Então chegaram Monique - a namorada de Sirius, que apesar de ser da Corvinal tomava o café da manhã com as NTCMSP - e o resto das garotas que, conversando animadamente sobre uma nova cor de esmalte, começaram a tomar o desjejum livre de calorias, de açúcares, de carboidratos, de... Tudo! Enquanto uma comentava maravilhada o quão lindas eram as novas bolsas da Madame Malkin, alguma coisa começou a desandar. As garotas passaram a inchar e começaram a berrar, assustadas. Como se tivessem colocado hélio em suas veias, subiram como balões de festas. A algazarra que se armou no Salão Principal foi monumental. Os professores tentavam acalmar os alunos que ou berravam assustados ou tinham ataques de riso e os Marotos subiam nas mesas para tentar agarrar as garotas pelos pés. Peter tinha segurado Monique e outra garota pelos tornozelos, mas elas eram demais para ele e agora estavam os três voando pelo Salão como um zepelim. Enquanto isso, Lily, Elise e Kate, acompanhadas por Artemis que acabara de chegar, continuaram comendo tranquilamente, mas faziam caretas de desgosto por causa do barulho ao seu redor. Farta, Kate subiu na mesa da Grifinória.

- EI! - gritou com sua voz potente e todo mundo no Salão Principal congelou. - Estamos tentando tomar café da manhã aqui, um pouco de respeito ia bem!

Elise e Lily aproveitaram e se aproximaram de onde estavam os Marotos e os professores, rindo e balançando a cabeça, sacando suas varinhas em seguida.

- _Attacho_! - gritaram de uma vez, fazendo sair de suas varinhas cordas que amarraram as garotas-balões pelos tornozelos. Logo passaram as cordas para os Marotos e para os professores.

- Assim não escapam - sorriu Lily - e vocês poderão descê-las.

- Muito bem, Srta. Evans e Srta. Black, excelente ideia - parabenizou Dumbledore, sorrindo ao ver as garotas inchadas. Tinha gostado muito dessa peça. - Cinquenta pontos para a Grifinória pela aplicação prática de magia.

- E se ficarem entediados ainda podem ir lá fora e fazê-las voar como cometas - comentou Elise sorrindo, completando entredentes, de modo que apenas os três Marotos em terra a ouviram. - Se saírem voando não será uma perda muito grande...

Sirius e James as mataram com o olhar e elas sorriram candidamente.

- Quem disse que as amebas não voavam? - perguntou Lily para Elise, na frente dos garotos.

A morena riu.

- Anda, vamos. O café está me dando uma sensação de inchaço... Sinto como se eu fosse uma enorme bola de praia com mãos - ironizou, dando uma palmadinha no ombro de seu primo. - O melhor nesses casos é um passeio ao ar livre. Por que não leva a Miss Balão de Futebol para ver os passarinhos? Com a corda vai conduzi-la bem.

- São umas filhas d... - começou Sirius.

- Sujas e baixas - terminou James.

As garotas encolheram os ombros.

- Você fez alguma coisa, Elise?

- Eu? Não, apenas desci até a cozinha e troquei nossas xícaras... estavam sujas. Sabe como é importante o cuidado com a higiene, e aquele líquido amarelo não estava com uma cara muito boa... Então o deixei "por aí" na mesa.

- Viram? Não fizemos nada.

E voltaram para perto de Kate e Artemis, enquanto os professores devolviam as ofendidíssimas garotas ao seu estado normal. Assim que recuperaram sua forma, voltaram chorando para seus dormitórios, pedindo a cabeça dos culpados em uma bandeja, sendo seguidas de perto pelos Marotos.

**...**

- EVANS! - Tracy descia como um furacão até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. - Vou te matar!

Lily, que estava fazendo seus deveres de casa em uma das mesas, ergueu o olhar a tempo de desviar de um tapa da loira. Artemis rapidamente se colocou entre as duas garotas. Pelas escadas desciam os quatro Marotos e um grupo de garotas ainda mais enfurecidas que Tracy, se isso era possível.

Todas se lançaram contra Lily, mas ela era muito mais ágil e se esquivou. Kate e Elise, que estavam na mesa ao lado, foram ajudar sua amiga; em um segundo sacaram suas varinhas.

- Paradas aí, ou vamos providenciar um novo corte de cabelo - ameaçou Kate.

- Eu também tenho uma varinha, menininha - e as cinco garotas enfurecidas ergueram suas varinhas.

- É, mas não sabe usá-la. Me atingiria mais se me atacasse com seu rímel, então pode ficando calminha... - advertiu Elise. - O que é isso de atacar a Lily?

- Ela fez aquilo com a gente no café da manhã! - gritou Rachel Ryan.

Lily, Elise e Kate trocaram olhares de dúvida.

- Quem falou isso? - perguntou Lily.

- Eles - respondeu Rachel raivosa, apontando para os Marotos. As outras fizeram cara de "Viram, como vão negar isso".

- Como é? - começou Artemis, coçando o queixo como se estivesse pensando. - Acho que eles estão se confundindo. Não foi a Lily.

- Se foi alguma de vocês... juro que as mato! - gritou Tracy.

- Não, _querida_, quem fez isso foram eles - Lily apontou com segurança para os Marotos. - Se eu fosse vocês, pediria para eles contarem melhor essa história...

- Isso é mentira!

- Querida... - começou James. - De fato, se tivesse me deixado terminar de explicar... é que...

- Foram vocês? - berrou Gilda, outra das garotas.

- Não. Bem, _tecnicamente sim_... - disse Sirius.

Os grifinórios observavam a cena encantados. O circo que as NTCMSP era monumental e Lily, Elise, Artemis e Kate aproveitaram para saírem da Torre, rindo da cara dos Marotos e imaginando possíveis vinganças que eles tentariam. No quinto andar, Artemis, Kate e Elise foram para a aula de Estudo dos Trouxas; guardavam seus instrumentos numa sala contígua a esta. Lily se despediu deles para ir treinar na Torre Leste. Mas não ia sozinha.

- Lily! - alguém a chamava de trás. Era Remus.

- Sim?

- Posso falar contigo?

- Sim, claro - concordou, se aproximando dele.

- Por que fez isso?

- Isso o quê?

- Aquilo com as garotas? Elas não tinham feito nada.

Lily virou-se e se afastou do lobisomem.

- Minhas amigas também não tinham feito nada, e nem fiz nada a você, nem a Sirius ou Peter. Inclusive me atreveria a dizer que não fiz nada, simplesmente. Exceto ficar com a cabine na qual estava.

- Espera - Remus a seguiu. - Não percebe que fez elas se chatearem com a gente? E se as garotas terminarem com Sirius e James?

- Ah, claro. De acordo com você eu deveria ter virado uma vaca voadora para salvar a relação de seus estúpidos amigos, não? Pois me desculpe, mas não importa pra mim suas fantásticas vidinhas, entende?

- Pensava que éramos amigos.

- Eu também pensava. Escutei o plano, e você não me defendeu em nenhum momento. Pelas costas é muito amigo, mas que ninguém sequer cogite a possibilidade de que se dá bem com a "esquisita da Evans". Lupin, agradeceria imensamente se parasse de falar comigo.

E se foi altivamente. Remus ficou parado na metade do corredor. Sentia que a ruiva havia lhe tocado profundamente... E estava doendo.

* * *

_**Fim do capítulo**_


	3. Coruja estúpida

**Autora:** Hermione-weasley86 ( www. fanfiction u/ 528474/ Hermione_weasley86)

**Tradutora:** Mrs. Mandy Black

**Shipper:** Lily Evans e James Potter

**Gênero:** Romance / Humor

**Fic Original:** Cuando me di cuenta de que estabas ahí ( www. fanfiction s/ 1723590/ 1/)

**Sinopse:** Lily Evans e James Potter fazem parte de grupos completamente opostos em Hogwarts. Os caminhos dos dois se cruzam bastante durante o último ano, e James acaba decidido a conquistar a ruiva. Mas será que um ano é o suficiente para Lily passar por cima de toda a imagem que construiu de Potter?

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Todos os personagens da série pertencem a J. K. Rownling e a história pertence à Hermione-weasley86. A mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**QUANDO ME DEI CONTA DE SUA EXISTÊNCIA**

**| Capítulo 3 - Coruja estúpida |**

Lily voltou à sua estratégia de evitar os Marotos e as NTCMSP. Estas últimas, que não eram conhecidas por sua estabilidade, rapidamente se esqueceram do assunto e passaram a discutir outros temas mais "importantes", como a arrumação do Baile de Halloween no início de outubro.

A estratégia de Lily também incluía Remus, que tinha tentado falar com ela várias vezes, mas a ruiva conseguia sempre escapar. Contudo, em uma quinta-feira de outubro aconteceu o inevitável.

- Quero que chegue logo a lua cheia! - suspirou Sirius despreocupadamente, enquanto iam jantar no Salão Principal.

- Sim, essa rotina está começando a ficar entediante - resmungou James. - Faz quanto tempo que não fazemos nada com os sonserinos?

- Não sei... - murmurou Peter. - Duas horas?

- Tempo demais - decretaram James e Sirius.

Remus estava alheio à conversa porque observava uma certa ruiva que empilhava umas caixas pretas no final do corredor. Seus amigos perceberam e encararam confusos ele se aproximar dela.

- Olá.

Lily se assustou um pouco e olhou para a direita e para a esquerda. Estupendo, sozinha em um corredor com os quatro Marotos. Preferia enfiar o dedo no olho de um dragão a estar ali.

- Temos que conversar - sussurrou Remus, para que seus amigos não o escutassem. Lily ergueu a sobrancelha. Então ele se dirigiu aos seus amigos. - Eu tinha me esquecido que a Professora Sinistra pediu para eu ajudar a Evans a levar as lentes novas do telescópio para a sal. Já encontro vocês.

Os três assentiram com a cabeça, se despedindo, mas a ruiva surpreendeu a todos.

- Não.

- Como assim não? - perguntou Remus, confuso.

- É que eu posso levar as "lentes" - na verdade eram ingredientes para poções - sozinha, não se preocupe.

- Quero falar com você - o garoto voltou a sussurrar.

- Pois eu não quero falar com alguém que precisa inventar desculpas porque tem vergonha de mim - ela murmurou também.

- Vamos Remus, a Edgray pode levar as caixas sozinha - James o apressou.

- Me chamo Evans! E-V-A-N-S! Se custa tanto para você aprender a porcaria de um sobrenome com cinco letras, simplesmente me ignore - exclamou Lily.

- Tanto faz pra mim como você se chama! - disse James, em resposta.

- E tanto faz pra mim se você insiste em se achar o gostosão!

- E tanto faz pra mim se você continua sendo uma intrometida!

- Tá bem, tá bem - Remus separou os dois, que já estavam a ponto de se pegarem no meio do corredor. - Já captamos a essência da discussão: pra vocês tanto faz.

Lily cruzou os braços e James a olhou com seu ar de superior.

- Vamos? - perguntou Sirius, impaciente.

- Vão indo - respondeu Remus.

- Edges pode se virar sozinha - insistiu James.

Na hora em que Lily iria mandar comprarem um novo cérebro para James, Remus tampou sua boca.

- Quero conversar com ela. É minha amiga.

Seus três amigos pareceram não entender muito bem e Lily se surpreendeu.

- Sua amiga? - perguntou Peter.

- Sim, uma das minhas melhores amigas - respondeu Lupin. - Já era hora de vocês saberem...

E pegou algumas das caixas que a garota tinha que levar. Ela o imitou e os dois foram pelo corredor.

- Lily, só queria...

- Não precisa - interrompeu a ruiva.

- Eu queria...

- Sério, não é necessário - depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, Lily começou a rir. - Não sabia que você era tão fofinho. "Sim, uma das minhas melhores amigas. Já era hora de vocês saberem."

Remus a encarou, entre irritado e divertido.

- Não era o que queria, Srta. Edgray?

- Há, há - Lily riu, sarcástica. - Me diz uma coisa, você tem certeza que James tem mais que um neurônio?

- Ele é uma boa pessoa... os três são. Me ajudaram e me ajudam muito...

Lily apenas concordou com a cabeça. Seguiram brincando e ambos estavam felizes de que tudo voltasse a ser como antes. Depois de arrumar todas as caixas, Lupin foi para o Salão Principal e Lily se despediu dele, já que tinha combinado de se encontrar na Torre da Grifinória com Artemis para descerem para jantar.

Chegou à Sala Comunal e se sentou perto do fogo para esperar seu amigo, enquanto folheava uma revista. Ouviu um ruído que vinha de uma das janelas. Aproximou-se dos vitrais para enxergar o que estava acontecendo lá fora. Era Betty, sua coruja, um passarinho estúpido cujo ego era comparável ao de Potter e Black juntos.

Abriu a janela e a coruja convencida de penas azuladas entrou espevitada.

- Pare de fazer palhaçadas, Betty, e me entrega logo o que tem que entregar - disse Lily, cansada.

Mas Betty arrepiou suas penas e ficou tensa, visivelmente sem nenhuma intenção de entregar algo para sua dona. Fez uns barulhinhos com a garganta.

- Agora não é hora de fazer doce - Lily começava a perder a paciência e tentou agarrar a coruja, que saiu voando. - Passarinho do demônio! Me dá a minha carta, já!

- Se fosse um pouco mais amável com ela... - Artemis descia as escadas de seu dormitório, sorrindo.

- Amável? Entregue a minha carta que eu serei amável! Serei tão amável que a comerei com penas e tudo! - Lily tentava em vão agarrar a vaidosa coruja. - E ainda por cima veio fora do horário do correio, simplesmente subiu aqui e ficou dando uma de superior sem querer me dar o que quer que tenha que dar. Tonta!

Isso foi demais para o orgulho de Betty, que saiu voando até o corujal com a carta de Lily.

- Arrrg! Tanto faz, o que quer que seja, pode esperar até amanhã.

Assim desceu com Artemis para jantar.

Quando entraram no Salão Principal, todos já estavam jantando. Dirigiam-se para a mesa da Grifinória, para sentarem com Kate e Elise, quando Dumbledore levantou-se de sua cadeira.

- Saudemos todos a nova monitora da Grifinória e Monitora-Chefe deste ano, junto com James Potter! - todos no Salão Principal começaram com os aplausos, mesmo sem saberem para quem eles eram.

Lily e Artemis aplaudiram também e continuaram indo para seus lugares, mas Dumbledore voltou a falar.

- Não, não se sente Srta. Evans. Suba aqui um instante para eu apresentá-la.

Lily ficou branca e grudada no chão. Ela não podia ser monitora, tinha recusado o cargo. Muito menos Monitora-Chefe! Todo o Salão encarava a ruiva, e seus amigos estavam de queixo caído. Os Marotos e as NTCMSP não pareciam nem um pouco contentes.

- A Srta. Evans - continuou o Diretor - recusou a monitoria há dois anos, mas como um dos monitores do sexto ano foi transferido para Beauxbotons, voltei a lhe oferecer o posto e qual foi a minha surpresa quando não recebi sua carta discordando.

Então tudo ficou claro. Betty, a carta... como, maldição, poderia recusar o posto se sua estúpida coruja não tinha lhe entregue a carta?

Subiu até a mesa dos professores e encarou a massa de alunos. Justamente quando iria declinar o convite diante de toda a escola, James se levantou de seu lugar e gritou.

- Eu não quero ser Monitor-Chefe junto com ela!

- Não cabe a você decidir nada sobre esse assunto - Lily tinha mudado rapidamente de opinião, somente para contrariar o prepotente do James. - Só me resta dizer que me sinto muito honrada por ter sido nomeada para o cargo e o exercerei da melhor forma possível.

E voltou para sua mesa de cabeça erguida, sem se importar com os discretos aplausos que acompanharam seu mini-discurso.

James continuava reclamando, mas Sirius tampou sua boca, negando com a cabeça.

- Não nos contou nada! - Kate resmungou quando Lily sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Porque eu não sabia - retrucou. - A idiota da Betty não me deu a carta. Acabei de aceitar só para irritar o Potter.

Elise começou a rir.

- Olhem que casal de Monitores-Chefe centrado que temos este ano - comentou Artemis. - Certamente a partir de amanhã você será alguém importante. Tem certeza de que quer ser vista com a gente? - brincou.

- Que engraçadinho!

E continuou suportando as piadinhas de seus amigos enquanto comia duas vezes mais que o normal. Quando estava chateada, ficava morta de fome.

**...**

As técnicas de Lily para controlar os estudantes desordeiros eram, no mínimo, peculiares. Se dois alunos brigavam, fazia um feitiço que os obrigava a andar de mãos dadas o dia inteiro; se fizessem feitiços fora da aula, rapidamente fazia outro que os impediam de soltar a varinha até que decorassem o poema "Minha terra tem palmeiras, onde canta o sabiá...". Quando gritavam pelos corredores, um feitiço que os fazia escutarem durante todo o dia a música do Teletubbies. Enfim, conseguiu o que nem mil Filchs poderiam ter feito: civilidade em Hogwarts. O bom era que nunca retirava pontos, o que James fazia por ela - além de, é claro, favorecer claramente sempre os grifinórios. Assim Lily se converteu, rapidamente, em uma pessoa respeitada. A mudança não agradou muito a ruiva, mas valia a pena pela cara de aborrecimento de James cada vez que a via. Uma tarde, em meados de outubro, Lily entrou em seu dormitório e se deixou cair em cima da cama, retirando os pesos das pernas e braços.

- O que estão fazendo? - perguntou, erguendo-se lentamente para enxergar suas amigas.

- A gente? Nada - Kate fez uma cara de inocente, ao mesmo tempo em que escondia alguma coisa atrás de suas costas.

Lily levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Claro que sim.

- Como foi o treinamento hoje, Lils? - Elise se meteu na conversa. - Você tem que nos deixar te ver dançar uma vez.

- É chato - na verdade, dançar em público a deixava nervosa. Elise tinha alcançado seu objetivo: mudar o assunto.

- Lógico que sim, Lils... Tem alguma coisa marcada para amanhã à tarde? - questionou Kate.

Lily revirou sua agenda em sua cabeça. Decidira que de noite iria dar uma volta na Floresta Proibida com Artemis. Iam sempre, mas a semana de lua cheia era a melhor, e começava justamente no dia seguinte.

- Não, vou ficar treinando, como sempre. Quer fazer alguma coisa?

Kate e Elise apenas encolheram os ombros.

**...**

No dia seguinte, à tarde, a ruiva treinava na Torre Leste e refletia. Kate e Elise estavam muito estranhas desde o dia anterior, cochichavam durante as aulas e sorriam cada vez que as encarava. Tinha tentado forçar Artemis a contar o que estava acontecendo, mas ele respondera que jurara sobre sua coleção da National Geographic que não diria nada. Então ela continuava dançando uma passagem do segundo ato de Quebra Nozes e esquentando a cabeça, tentando descobrir o que ocorria.

De repente, Elise entrou na sala correndo.

- Ah, Lily! Você não sabe o que aconteceu... Ai meu Deus! - Elise estava muito alterada.

Lily deu _stop_ no som e foi correndo até a morena.

- O que houve? - perguntava, enquanto a balançava pelos ombros.

- Não sei o a Kate tem! Parece que está morrendo! Venha, por favor.

- Vamos!

- Não vai se trocar? - Elise ergueu uma sobrancelha. Lily vestia o collant preto com tiras finas no lugar das mangas, meia calça, as sapatilhas e as polainas que sempre usava para treinar, além do cabelo preso em um coque.

- Como espera que eu me troque se Kate está passando mal? Onde ela está? - berrou Lily, nervosa.

- Ah, claro! Vamos, corra. Na sala de Estudos dos Trouxas - enquanto Lily saía correndo, Elise aproveitou para pegar em sua bolsa um short branco que já a vira usar outras vezes. Sabia que a amiga iria lhe matar, mas se pelo menos lhe entregasse o short...

Lily corria muito rápido, principalmente para alguém que carregava pesos de 20 quilos, e logo chegou na sala de Estudo dos Trouxas. Abriu a porta violentamente e entrou correndo. Mas... Kate estava ali sentada tranquilamente, com a guitarra apoiada nas pernas. Um momento... O que estava acontecendo? O que era esse murmúrio que ouvia à sua esquerda? Todos os alunos do sétimo de Estudo dos Trouxas estavam ali - e isso significava todos os alunos do sétimo ano de Hogwarts, exceto Lily e outros três que faziam Alquimia.

- AAAAAAAAH! - berrou e saiu correndo da sala, fechando a porta com tanta força quanto a tinha aberto.

Elise chegava correndo pelo corredor com o short branco de Lily em sua mão.

- Eu mato vocês! - gritava Lily, vermelha e tremendo.

- Eu avisei pra você se vestir... - comentou Elise.

- Como queria que eu me vestisse se me disse que Kate estava morrendo?

- Eu estava morrendo? - Kate acabara de sair para o corredor. - Faça-me o favor, Elise, você exagerou um pouco...

- Mas foi ideia sua! - queixou-se a morena.

- Há!

- De quem foi a ideia de me fazer pagar um mico diante de todo o corpo estudantil da escola? - berrou Lily.

- Não de todo, só do sétimo ano... - murmurou Kate.

Lily bufou.

- Não fique irritada - Elise se antecipou. - Não queríamos te fazer pagar um mico...

- Não sabíamos que ficava tão sexy para treinar - Artemis também tinha acabado de sair da sala. - Já falei para todo mundo que você tem medo de palco.

- Você também? - Lily estava começando a se desequilibrar.

- É que você precisa nos ajudar! - interrompeu Kate. - Temos que apresentar um projeto para Estudo dos Trouxas e pensamos em fazer algo sobre música... O negócio é que decidimos apresentar duas ou três canções, mas precisamos que você cante e toque guitarra.

- E por que, demônios, não me pediram!

- Teria dito sim? - perguntou Artemis.

- Não!

- Foi por isso.

- Agora, vai aceitar? - disse Kate, esperançosa.

- Claro que não!

- Pois dará ao Potter uma enorme satisfação... - comentou Elise, em voz baixa.

Isso pareceu captar a atenção da ruiva, que tentou soar despreocupada.

- Por quê?

- Porque quando falamos que teríamos que te buscar para cantar, ele disse que certamente seria melhor escutar um gato miando que você.

- Me dá esse short aqui!

Lily se vestia e os outros três trocavam sorrisos entre si: tudo saíra tal e como tinham planejado.

Enquanto isso, dentro da sala todo muito comentava o que tinha acontecido.

- Aquela era a Lily, Lily? A Monitora-Chefe? - perguntava um atônito Peter. - É um avião!

Sirius concordava com a cabeça, recordando a garota alta e com o corpo envolvido em um... maiô?

- Se ficasse mais tempo de maiô e parasse de usar aquela roupa-saco dela, já teríamos percebido isso - comentou.

- O que foi que disse? - Tracy ficou indignada. - Nenhuma garota decente andaria de maiô pela escola, muito menos com meias 3/4. Simplesmente não combina!

- Cinco anos de Estudo dos Trouxas e não perceberam que Lily estava vestida de bailarina? - Remus balançava sua cabeça, sem acreditar. - Não eram um maiô, muito menos meias 3/4. Era um collant e polainas.

- Bailarina? - disseram todos, confusos. Pelo que se sabia sobre Lily, não entrava na cabeça de ninguém que ela fosse bailarina.

- Além disso, faz parte do vestuário - Remus encolheu os ombros.

James, entretanto, não tinha a boca aberta. Estava muito concentrado no que tinha visto. Essa garota não deixava de surpreendê-lo.

Então a porta se abriu e os quatro entraram. Lily, que evitava encarar os outros alunos, se sentou em seu banquinho, pegando a guitarra de Elise. Não tocava tão bem quanto ela, mas se garantia. Kate sentou ao seu lado, com o baixo, e Elise se dirigiu ao piano.

- _Yesterday_, um dueto comigo - respondeu Kate. Lily fez cara de surpresa: era exatamente uma das canções que mais haviam tocado ultimamente. A loira adivinhou seus pensamentos. - Não pensava que iríamos te trazer sem ensaiar, né?

Artemis as estava anunciando, enquanto elas faziam um _sonorus_ na voz para que todos a escutassem bem.

- As garotas interpretarão duas canções. Para começar, _Yesterday_, dos Beatles, um conhecido grupo trouxa.

As três começaram a tocar e cantar. As vozes de Lily e Kate se encaixavam bem e soavam por toda a sala. Faziam um bom dueto, acompanhadas pelo baixo, guitarra e piano.

Os alunos foram tocados pela música. Algumas meninas que a escutavam pela primeira vez estavam chorando, inclusive aquelas do NTCMSP, que tiveram que fazer um grande esforço para continuar demonstrando desagrado. Quando terminaram, toda a sala irrompeu em aplausos e as garotas sorriram discretamente e agradeceram com um aceno de cabeça.

- Agora qual? - questionou Lily, desejando acabar logo com aquilo.

- Então, _Flash dance_...

- Me lembre de matá-los quando sairmos daqui, sim? - disse Lily, entredentes.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Artemis anunciava a segunda música e Elise trocava o piano pelo teclado, Kate preparou a caixa de música, uma espécie de gravadora mágica com a qual incorporavam à canção os instrumentos que não tinham ali.

Desta vez o público se entusiasmou com a música e os aplausos foram ensurdecedores. Todos gostaram da canção. Monique e Rachel, inclusive, se levantaram de suas cadeiras para dançar, assim como outras garotas, coisa que irritou muito a Tracy.

O trio agradeceu enquanto alguns pediam bis, mas Lily fugiu da sala antes que suas amigas voltassem a fazer algum tipo de chantagem emocional. Tinha decidido não aparecer no Salão Principal até o próximo mês. Tudo tinha seu lado positivo, é claro... Elise e Kate receberam um 10 com méritos!

**...**

Remus descia para a enfermaria. Em duas horas seria noite e teria que ir para a Casa dos Gritos. Quando passou pelo quinto andar, ouviu uma música, que vinha de um piano... Olhou o relógio, ainda tinha tempo. A melodia saía da sala de Estudos dos Trouxas. Aproximou-se e viu Elise na penumbra.

- Não gosto que me espiem quando toco, Lupin - murmurou Elise, sem se mexer ou deixar de tocar.

Remus se sobressaltou.

- Como me escutou?

- Não é o único da escola que tem um bom ouvido.

Remus se aproximou da garota, ficando atrás dela.

- _Clair de lune_ é uma canção muito bonita.

- É mesmo - Elise tocou muitas teclas de uma vez com seus dedos e se levantou -, mas creio que você não gosta muito da lua.

Remus a encarou com os olhos assustados e ela sorriu.

- Deveria se apressar - murmurou -, já é quase noite.

E saiu da sala rapidamente.

**...**

- Evans! - Lily virou-se. Tinha decidido jantar na cozinha, pois preferia não ter que ver ninguém.

Era James quem a chamava, alguns metros atrás no corredor.

- Aprendeu meu sobrenome ou o escreveu na mão para se lembrar?

- Muito engraçada. Vai jantar?

- Sim, estou indo para a cozinha.

- Vou descer com você.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu também vou jantar.

- E não pode ir sozinho?

- Prefiro ir contigo.

- Potter, não ache que vou te contar alguma coisa.

- Não se ache tão importante, só quero comer.

Lily encolheu os ombros e continuou seu caminho até a cozinha, com James calado ao seu lado. Entraram no amplo aposento subterr?eo e pegaram uma porção de comida, que logo se puseram a devorar.

- Quantos segredos mais você tem? - perguntou James, de repente.

Lily o encarou com seus olhos verdes, desafiadora.

- Que segredos?

- Sabe do que estou falando - James gesticulava com uma coxa de frango na mão. - É uma garota forte, canta, toca guitarra, é boa em quase todas as matérias... E cada dia para ter mais coisas.

- Te dou medo?

- Me intriga - respondeu o garoto dos cabelos revoltados. - Eu achava que sabia tudo sobre todo mundo, então apareceu você e...

- Nem sequer sabia que eu existia, Potter. Podia ter acontecido isso com um monte de pessoas.

James negava com a cabeça.

- Não é isso. Estava pensando, você e seus amigos são as únicas pessoas de todo o castelo que eu apenas conheço de vista. E não sei porquê.

- Simples, nunca tivemos interesse em que nos conhecesse.

- E ainda tem isso. Todo mundo se dá bem comigo.

- Por isso mesmo. Nós não somos "todo mundo", somos apenas nós e nos damos bem com quem gosta da gente pelo o que somos. Não precisamos que o _deus_ do colégio fale com a gente para que sentirmos que somos alguém.

- Está equivocada, Evans. Quero te conhecer.

- Eu estou muito bem sem que me conheças.

- Então será um desafio - os olhos de James brilhavam.

- Que medo - ironizou Lily. - Não sei o que a sua namorada vai pensar disso, principalmente de mim. Mesmo que eu não seja bonita ou popular, não deixo de ser uma garota. Não acho que vai gostar muito - e se levantou, para em seguida desaparecer pelas escadas.

- Vou conseguir - murmurou James.

**...**

A lua banhava a clareira no bosque, onde um cervo, um lobo, um cachorro e um pequeno rato repousavam. O lobo parecia estar muito cansado, a aurora estava próxima, e seus esquisitos companheiros pareciam igualmente exaustos. De repente, o lobo remexeu-se inquieto e se pôs a correr até o castelo que ficava perto dali. Seus companheiros não demoraram nem dois segundos para reagir e segui-lo, mas o lobo tinha uma grande vantagem sobre eles e estava a ponto de entrar na escola. Então, em frente ao portão de entrada surgiu uma águia enorme, da cor do fogo, se colocando diante do lobo e o impedindo de ver através de suas asas. O lobo tentava tirá-la da sua frente com suas garras, mas a águia era persistente. Um ataque foi certeiro, rasgando todas as costas da elegante ave. O lobo ficou livre de novo, mas então o cervo e o cachorro já o tinham alcançado e conseguiram amansar seu companheiro, enquanto a águia se retorcia de dor na terra. Assim que controlaram o lobo, o cervo se aproximou do animal machucado e lambeu a ferida de suas costas... Conseguiu ver que os olhos do charmoso animal eram verdes, mas em seguida apareceu outro visitante noturno, uma raposa de pelagem clara e olhos negros que rosnou para o imponente cervo para que este deixasse a ave. Logo a tomou e a arrastou bosque adentro. Tarde demais para que o cervo pudesse segui-lo.

* * *

_**Fim do capítulo**_


	4. Sem asinhas, por favor

**Autora:** Hermione-weasley86 ( www. fanfiction u/ 528474/ Hermione_weasley86)

**Tradutora:** Mrs. Mandy Black

**Shipper:** Lily Evans e James Potter

**Gênero:** Romance / Humor

**Fic Original:** Cuando me di cuenta de que estabas ahí ( www. fanfiction s/ 1723590/ 1/)

**Sinopse:** Lily Evans e James Potter fazem parte de grupos completamente opostos em Hogwarts. Os caminhos dos dois se cruzam bastante durante o último ano, e James acaba decidido a conquistar a ruiva. Mas será que um ano é o suficiente para Lily passar por cima de toda a imagem que construiu de Potter?

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Todos os personagens da série pertencem a J. K. Rownling e a história pertence à Hermione-weasley86. A mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**QUANDO ME DEI CONTA DE SUA EXISTÊNCIA**

**| Capítulo 4 - Sem asinhas, por favor |**

Remus encarava o teto da enfermaria e suspirava. Ultimamente vinham sendo muito inconsequentes e a noite anterior poderia ter terminado em uma grande desgraça. Se não fosse pela águia... Revirou-se incomodado, por sua culpa o animal estaria morto pela ferida ou, provavelmente, tinha sido devorado no café-da-manhã da raposa. Por sua culpa. Umas lágrimas tímidas caíram por seu rosto. Estava farto de tudo aquilo, de não ser capaz de se controlar, de machucar seres inocentes...

- Remus! - a cortina do lado direito se abriu de repente e o lobisomem limpou suas lágrimas. - Está aqui!

Lily lhe sorria da cama ao lado. Vestia uma camisola da enfermaria como ele, e estava pálida.

- Lils? O que está fazendo aqui, Tracy te jogou da Torre?

- Não, mas a partir de agora vou tomar cuidado com isso - e então apontou sua barriga. - Indigestão. Nunca misture chocolate com curry, não é boa ideia.

Remus gargalhou com vontade ao ver a cara de desalento da ruiva. Ela sempre conseguia fazê-lo sorrir. Era franca, alegre, inteligente, bonita... Bonita? Na verdade era muito bonita e ficava feliz em ter alguém como ela ao seu lado.

- E o que aconteceu com você? Excesso de açúcar?

- Há, há, não. Só um pouco de febre... Escuta, Lily, por que não me disse que cantava tão bem? - perguntou, brincando, o garoto.

- Porque eu não canto muito bem. É um hobbie, Kate e Elise são bem melhores, você viu.

- A única coisa que vi foi metade do corpo estudantil diante da Monitora-Chefe de roupa íntima. - Lily jogou uma almofada em sua cara. - Ei, que culpa eu tenho se você é uma pervertida!

Com essa resposta, Lily se levantou e pegou a almofada, começando a acertar golpes no amigo com ela. Remus ria, se retorcia e pedia clemência entre os ataques, mas a ruiva exigia uma desculpa. Finalmente o garoto conseguiu roubar a almofada, então ela subiu em sua cama para enchê-lo de cosquinhas para recuperá-la. O lobisomem ria e mantinha a almofada toda desplumada fora de seu alcance. A garota estava cada vez mais próxima do garoto. Quando suas respirações se cruzaram, com os rostos a poucos centímetros um do outro, Lily percebeu a situação em que se encontrava, parou de rir e saltou rapidamente da cama do amigo.

- M-me descul-culpa... - começou a gaguejar Lily corada, diante do desconcerto de Remus, que tampouco entendia muito bem o que tinha acontecido e tossia nervoso.

- LILIANE EVANS! - Kate acabara de entrar na enfermaria e a encarava com um olhar aborrecido. - Posso saber em que demônios está pensando? - Lily, que estava no meio do corredor, ficou branca. Será que Kate tinha visto o que acabara de acontecer na cama de Remus? - Quer fazer o favor de voltar pra cama, você está doente!

E dizendo isso, se aproximou de onde ela estava, a tomou pela mão e a obrigou a voltar para a cama, cobrindo-a em seguida.

- É uma inconsequente, uma despreocupada! - Kate continuava com o sermão. - Você acha que é normal caminhar descalça pela enfermaria com essa camisola de papel? Faça o favor de usar um pouquinho o cérebro!

Lily concordava assustada e encarava Kate com os olhos temerosos. Muitas emoções seguidas para uma garota tão equilibrada quanto ela.

- Kate, quando notar que não estamos sozinhos na enfermaria, baixará um pouco o tom de voz? - Artemis, que tinha entrado com Elise logo atrás de Kate, se ajeitava aos pés da cama da ruiva e apontava com a cabeça para a porta, onde James, Sirius e Peter observavam, achando graça.

- Ooops - Kate puxou as cortinas da cama de Lily para evitar que Remus e os outros três Marotos a vissem corar -, não tinha me dado conta...

- Ok - Elise, que também estava acomodada aos pés da cama de Lily, lhe dava palmadinhas nas costas. - Veja o lado positivo, com toda a certeza meu primo prestou atenção em você...

Kate corou ainda mais e olhou para o outro lado, constrangida.

- E como está a _sex-symbol_ da escola? - zombou Artemis.

- Morra - murmurou Lily enquanto seus amigos riam. - Não acho graça nenhuma em minhas amigas me chantagearem para cantar semi-nua diante de toda a escola - disse cruzando os braços, irritada.

- Não era _toda_ a escola. E você estava vestida - respondeu Kate sorrindo, como se isso fosse desculpa suficiente. - E agora, pode ir nos contando o que aconteceu essa noite ou não te dou os sapos de chocolate que te trouxe, porque o Artemis não quis falar nada.

Lily sorriu quando escutou a palavra "chocolate" e pediu para suas duas amigas se aproximarem.

- Tivemos... probleminhas na floresta - sussurrou para que os Marotos não escutassem. Kate e Elise sabiam do segredo de Lily e Artemis.

- Esse bichinhos asquerosos que vocês vão ver... - Kate fazia caretas de nojo. - Eu disse mil vezes que são mais perigosos que uma caixa de bombas de bos...

- Não foi isso - interrompeu Artemis, ofendido. - E não são _bichinhos_, são...

- Tá bem, tá bem - cortou Elise, cansada. Logo ergueu as sobrancelhas e fez um gesto com a cabeça, sinalizando a cortina atrás da qual estava a cama de Remus. Lily assentiu.

- Quer dizer que...? Oh não, Lils! Ele te mor... - berrou Kate.

- Shhhh! - Artemis tampou sua boca. - Quer que toda a escola descubra?

- Foi apenas um corte nas costas. Dissemos para a enfermeira Pomfrey que caí na banheira...

- E ela acreditou? - questionou Elise.

- Nunca pergunta muito - Lily sorria. - Não é a primeira vez que nos vê chegando assim...

- Inconsequentes - sentenciou Kate, negando com a cabeça. - E ele sabe que você...

- Claro que não! E deveríamos parar de falar sobre isso - Lily apontou outra vez para a cortina e mandou que ficassem em silêncio. - Agora, onde estão esses sapos?

**...**

- Remus, quanto tempo! - Sirius tinha se jogado sobre seu amigo, se deitando ao seu lado na cama.

- Sim - respondeu Remus, tentando afastar Sirius -, exatamente quatro horas...

- São muitas horas - decretou Sirius, enquanto roubava um caramelo da mesinha de Remus. - E o que a minha prima louca faz por aqui?

- Veio visitar a Lily, e sua prima não está louca... - disse, observando o amigo acabar com seus doces.

- Evans? O que aconteceu com ela? - perguntou James, sentado aos pés da cama.

- Indigestão - deu de ombros.

James ergueu uma sobrancelha com cara de dúvida, mas não perguntou mais nada.

- E como está? - falou Peter.

- Bem, é que... ontem foi por pouco - Remus baixou os olhos e seus amigos se entreolharam, preocupados.

Sirius largou o sapo de chocolate que estava a ponto de comer em cima da mesinha e deu um tapinha nos ombros de Remus.

- No fim não aconteceu nada...

- Sim, mas poderia ter acontecido - insistiu Remus chateado consigo mesmo. - E vai saber o que houve com a pobre águia.

- Era só um pássaro - disse Peter sem dar importância, rapidamente recebendo um olhar de reprovação dos outros três.

- Não era só um pássaro, Wormtail - falou James, ajeitando seus óculos. Sirius e Remus concordaram. - Nos livrou de uma...

**...**

Poucas horas depois a enfermaria estava em silêncio. Alguém entrou cautelosamente e Remus escutou como a pessoa afastou a cortina da cama de Lily e então voltou a fechá-la. Em seguida, esse alguém se dirigiu até sua cama.

- Remus? - Elise colocou a cabeça entre as cortinas.

- Elise - sorriu -, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim ver a Lily, mas ela está dormindo - ficou de pé ao lado de sua cama. - E como você está?

- Bem... - Remus se sentia incomodado com a presença dessa garota que parecia saber tanto dele. Ali estava ela, encarando-o com uma mistura de delicadeza e desafio, e ele sem saber quanto nem o quê escondia aquele sorriso - Esta tarde mesmo a Srta. Pomfrey vai me dar alta.

Elise sorriu um pouco mais.

- Fico feliz. Então, vou indo... fique bom logo - e separou a cortina para sair.

- Elise... - a garota virou-se para ele novamente. - Como me escutou?

A morena voltou a sorrir e apoiou sua mão na cabeceira da cama.

- Tenho um bom ouvido, e seu jeito de respirar é inconfundível - levou um dedo aos lábios e encarou o teto, pensativa. - Se não soubesse que era você, diria que era um animal - sorriu enigmática e desapareceu.

Remus juntou mais uma preocupação à sua longa lista: descobrir se Elise sabia de seu segredo.

**...**

O luar da meia-noite entrava pelas janelas da enfermaria. Lily lia um volume sobre Feitiços em sua cama. Estava sozinha, a enfermeira Pomfrey tinha se recolhido, mas ela estava sem sono. As cortinas de sua direita se abriram, assustando-a.

- Oi pra você - James tinha entrado na cabine de Lily.

- Oi, coisa - respondeu a garota. - Seu amigo foi liberado esta tarde, já não está na enfermaria. Pode confirmar.

- Que malvada...

- Veja só, sou um encanto! - a ruiva piscava os cílios comicamente.

- A verdade é que vim te ver.

- Já me viu, então já pode ir - finalizou voltando à leitura de seu livro.

- Quero falar com você - James sentou-se na cama dela, que lhe enviou um olhar zangado.

- É sério, Potter, você tem namorada. Sabia que é ela quem tem que te aguentar?

- Estava me perguntando - continuou James, ignorando-a - por que estava na enfermaria. - Lily ergueu os olhos de seu livro e encontrou os olhos dele. - Remus me contou que foi uma indigestão, mas ontem você jantou comigo e comeu normalmente... Por outro lado, uma indigestão não te obriga a passar o dia inteiro na enfermaria, uma poção já dá jeito... O que você acha?

- Acho que você precisa comprar uma vida e me deixar em paz - respondeu Lily, tentando esconder seu nervosismo.

- Bom, outro segredo da minha ruiva favorita - sorriu James.

- Tira o "minha" e "favorita", fazendo o favor. Creio que respirar o mesmo ar que você prejudica meu cérebro, então por favor, vá embora.

- Não vai falara nada?

- Não te devo explicações sobre a minha vida - respondeu secamente.

Encararam-se por alguns segundos. Desafio e curiosidade eram as palavras que podiam ser lidas nos olhos de James, e Lily se opunha com resistência.

- Tudo bem - James levantou-se da cama e se dirigiu à saída. - Melhore.

- Pode deixar - murmurou, cortante.

- Que bom - disse James já de costas, fechando a cortina atrás dele.

**...**

Os dias seguintes foram um bocado entediantes para Lily, Elise e Kate. Não paravam de pedir para cantarem ou tocarem algo como se fossem palhaços de feira, perdendo o anonimato de que tanto gostavam porque podiam fazer o que tivessem vontade. Ensaiar se converteu em uma odisséia para evitar que os estudantes mais novos espiassem. Mas, como sempre acontece, tudo deixou de ser novidade e conseguiram uma relativa tranquilidade. Relativa porque James não relaxava seu empenho em perseguir Lily, e se a isso juntarmos o fato de que toda a seção masculina do colégio descobriu que por baixo dos metros de roupa a ruiva tinha pernas, entenderemos porque Lily tentou assassinar Elise depois de precisar correr a maratona por Hogwarts inteira para poder treinar.

"Não sei como o idiota do Potter consegue me encontrar sempre", pensava. E era certeza, ao virar nos corredores, atrás das estátuas da porta do banheiro... James a vigiava incansavelmente e ela estava começando a desconfiar. Ao menos tinha a sorte de treinar sempre quando James praticava Quadribol, então ele não tinha descoberto esse segredo.

O Halloween se aproximava e o colégio estava se preparando para comemorá-lo. Dumbledore aceitara a proposta das NTCMSP de realizar um baile de máscaras, coisa estúpida na opinião de Elise e, segundo Kate, apenas uma desculpa das "fofas-e-belas" para se vestirem de princesas. Ainda assim iriam participar. Quem não tinha tanta certeza assim era Lily, que não fora a nenhum dos bailes desde que tinha entrado na escola e pensava que este não seria uma exceção. Dois dias antes do tão esperado baile, os quatro amigos estavam na sala de Estudos dos Trouxas escutando uma das fitas de Lily.

- E do que vocês vão se fantasiar? - perguntou Artemis, de repente.

- Eu de mulher-gato e Elise de odalisca - Kate contou de uma vez, ao mesmo tempo em que Elise falava "Isso não se conta!". Então Kate acabou ganhando um tapa no ombro, dado pela morena.

- Que _sexies_ - disse Artemis, rindo da cara de aborrecimento de Elise. - Querem ficar comigo, _babies_?

- Ao menos você tem certeza que não está gripado... - ironizou Kate.

Todos riram, lembrando-se da causa da piada interna.

- Não fale bobagens, Kate. Só falta os homens do colégio perceberem que você tem um corpaço e não vai conseguir mais tirá-los de cima. Olha como é com a Lily - a garota mencionada mostrou-lhe a língua. - Pois eu irei de Júlio César! - Artemis adotou uma postura altiva que fez com que as três voltassem a rir. - E você, Lils?

- Eu não vou - respondeu, distraída.

- Como assim não vai? - perguntou Artemis escandalizado, enquanto Kate e Elise faziam cara de cansaço. Estavam fartas de tentar convencer Lily, e já tinham tentado de tudo: chantagem emocional, subornos, pendurá-la em uma das gárgulas do castelo e ameaçar não deixá-la descer enquanto não aceitasse ir... - Tem que ir ao baile. É o nosso último Halloween em Hogwarts.

Lily suspirou.

- Não gosto de bailes. É muita gente, muito barulho... e além disso nem tenho par.

- Nenhum de nós tem par - contestou Artemis -, ninguém falou que precisamos de pares.

- Mas continuo sem ter uma fantasia e em dois dias não consigo nada decente. - Esse era um argumento válido. Lily sorriu triunfalmente, enquanto seus três amigos se davam por vencidos.

De repente, o rosto de Elise se iluminou.

- Se conseguirmos uma fantasia, você vai?

- Hmmm...

- Agora não tem mais desculpas - ameaçou Artemis. - Se disser que não, vou pensar que se acha importante demais para ir com a gente.

- Artemis... - suplicou Lily, mas o garoto negava com a cabeça. - Ótimo, está bem, mas somente se não me obrigaram a me fantasiar de pizza, de carta de baralho ou algo do gênero.

- Temos um trato - disseram Artemis, Kate e Elise de uma vez.

**...**

No Salão Comunal, os três Marotos jogavam pôquer enquanto suas amigas comentavam, pela vigésima sexta vez, sobre os esplêndidos trajes que usariam - todos variavam entre princesas, damas, dançarinas de cabaré, etc. James, Sirius - que continuava com Monique, quebrando todas as expectativas - e Remus começavam a se questionar quanto tempo uma garota poderia passar falando sobre sapatos e tecidos. Eles tinham decido fantasiar-se de Os Três Mosqueteiros, e Peter iria junto com sua namorada de pirata. Enquanto Rachel, Gilda, Tracy e algumas outras discutiam sobre o tamanho ideal dos saltos finos, entraram Kate, Lily e Elise.

- Do que elas vão fantasiadas? - murmurou James, encarando-as.

- Minha prima? De monstro. Só falta se pintar de verde - respondeu Sirus, alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem. Suas amigas soltaram risinhos tolos, concordando com a cabeça.

Elise, que escutara seu primo perfeitamente, voltou-se para ele, estampando inocência em seu rosto.

- E vocês irão de quê, de cérebro? Para dar um terão que juntar os quatro, né?

- Retire isso - Sirius se levantou da poltrona, apertando os punhos.

- Lógico, assim que você se jogar pela janela... - respondeu Elise.

- Menina estúpida, não sei como se atreve a falar assim com o Sirius! - berrou Rachel Rayan.

- Porque ela tem algo que falta a todos vocês: P-E-R-S-O-N-A-L-I-D-A-D-E - disse Lily, em resposta.

- E por que você está se metendo, linguaruda insuportável? - Tracy tinha se levantado e se colocado ao lado de Rachel.

- Ela se mete porque é nossa amiga, Barbie! - exclamou Kate. - E porque vocês se meteram com ela sem ter feito nada pra vocês!

- Olhem, as garotas perfeitas em sua cruzada pela justiça - ironizou Gilda.

- Em vez de arriscar frases de efeito, continue decidindo se o salto ideal tem 8 ou 9 cm que você ganha mais, _queridinha_ - respondeu Lily.

- Pelo menos não somos umas bregas que nem vocês! - Rachel apontou suas roupas.

- Pelo menos temos coisas melhores para fazer do que só ficar se preocupando com nossa aparência - Kate disse, dando de ombros.

Em meio aos gritos, pode-se ouvir uma voz pausada e tranquila.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Artemis acabara de entrar no Salão Comunal e se deparar com o show do qual todos os grifinórios estavam desfrutando.

Kate, Elise e Lily o encararam, ainda chateadas. O garoto compreendeu rapidamente.

- Anda, vamos para outro lugar - falou docemente, empurrando-as pelos ombros em direção ao seu dormitório. - Parem de discutir.

- Isso, façam como seu amigo, que sabe quem tem a razão - afirmou Tracy, triunfante.

- Chambers, estou levando-as daqui porque elas ainda não entenderam que não vale a pena discutir com pessoas como vocês - cortou-a Artemis. - Isso definitivamente não é para fazer um favor a você.

Tracy e suas amigas ficaram sem saber o que dizer, cheias de raiva. Não estavam acostumadas com um garoto que não gaguejasse diante delas ou pelo menos que tentasse conquistá-las. Os Marotos, que estavam observando a cena, não abriram a boca, mesmo com suas amigas cutucando-os para que as defendesse do garoto que acabara de insultá-las tão elegantemente. Sirius, Remus e James estavam muito ocupados vendo com Artemis apertava a bochecha de Lily, lhe arrancando um belo sorriso. E como puxava uma mecha do cabelo de Elise, de forma carinhosa. Ou ainda como dava um tapinha na cabeça de Kate porque a loira tinha socado a parede com raiva contida.

- São muito especiais - murmurou Remus. Apenas James e Sirius o escutaram, mas não disseram nada.

**...**

Nessa mesma noite, de madrugada, Kate estava de volta ao Salão Comunal, comendo feijõezinhos de todos os sabores deitada no chão. Ficara arrumando a fantasia de Lily com Elise, durante toda a tarde - enquanto a ruiva treinava, já que seria uma surpresa - e também durante o jantar, por isso ficara sem comer. Ao deitar não notou a fome, mas à meia-noite seu estômago rugia ferozmente, pedindo sustento. Não queria ir até a cozinha sozinha, então recorrera à única coisa que encontrou, o saquinho de feijõezinhos, e desceu para o Salão Comunal para comê-los sem perturbar suas amigas. Saboreava tranquilamente um com gosto de pizza Quatro Estações quando um barulho a assustou.

- Prongs, não faça tanto barulho ou vai acordar o poço sem fundo do Peter e ele vai querer vir...

- Moony não vem?

- Não, não tem fome e está cansado, querendo dormir e...

- Padfoot, tem alguém aqui - murmurou James, avistando a silhueta de Kate ao lado do fogo.

A garota os encarava com o cenho franzido.

- Padfoot? E eu que acreditava que quando se superava a pré-adolescência também se deixava de usar apelidos absurdos...

- É a Katherine? - perguntou James, incomodado.

- Kate, se não se importa. Só quem me chama de Katherine é meu pai quando recebe minhas notas.

Sirius e James não puderam conter a risada com o comentário.

- O que está fazendo aqui a esta hora, Kate? - questionou Sirius.

- O mesmo pergunto eu.

- Não, não, não... - disse Sirius galanteador, enquanto as bochechas de Kate ficavam vermelhas. - Eu perguntei primeiro.

- Ah, não é nenhum segredo. Estava comendo - e lhes mostrou o saquinho de feijõezinhos meio-vazio. - Querem?

James e Sirius se entreolharam desconfiados e logo encararam a garota, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- O quê? Não tem veneno! - a garota apoiou as mãos no quadril, ofendida. - Não sou tão perversa!

Os garotos finalmente pegaram um feijãozinho. Um atrás do outro, porque se sentaram em uma poltrona devorando os doces com a loira enquanto conversavam sobre as aulas. Kate começou a pensar que talvez os Marotos não fossem tão desagradáveis e assim, entre risadas, terminaram rapidamente com os feijõezinhos.

- Te deixamos sem! - exclamou Sirius.

- Não importa, estou sem fome - mas o estômago de Kate a traiu e voltou a roncar insistentemente, coisa que os garotos acharam muito engraçado.

- Venha, vamos te levar com a gente para a cozinha - disse James, levantando-se e ajudando Kate a fazer o mesmo.

Seguidos por Sirius, desceram silenciosamente até as masmorras e entraram na cozinha. Um grupo de elfos os recebeu imediatamente, convidando-os a sentarem e escolherem o que quiserem. Um dos elfos, mais gordinho e baixinho, se aproximou de Kate.

- Senhorita, deseja o de sempre?

- Não se preocupe Inflen, eu mesma pego alguma coisa e...

- Não, não, a senhorita senta que eu preparo - o elfo a tinha tomado pela mão e a obrigado a se sentar. - Façamos assim, tem que prometer a Inflen que o deixará continuar subindo para escutar como a senhorita e as suas amigas fazem música.

- Combinado, podem todos subir sempre que quiserem - Inflen e alguns outros elfos sorriram para, em seguida, sumirem pela imensa cozinha. James e Sirius se sentaram ao seu lado e encaravam a loira com muito interesse. - O quê?

- Pensei que não sabia onde ficava a cozinha - respondeu James.

- Ah, claro que sei. Passamos muito por aqui e os elfos sempre nos visitam quando ensaiamos, eles gostam de música. E além disso se dão maravilhosamente bem com Artemis.

- "O fantástico Artemis" - zombou James, um tanto desgostoso.

- Ele é mesmo - Kate preferiu ignorar a ironia.

- E por que nunca receberam detenção por virem à cozinha? - perguntou Sirius, intrigado.

- Porque nunca nos pegaram - respondeu Kate. - Suponho que somos mais discretos que vocês e não nos dedicamos a algazarras.

James e Sirius a encararam ofendidos.

- Para mim, deixar todo o time da Sonserina com as cuecas por cima das calças é armar uma algazarra - explicou a garota, sorrindo enquanto se servia do macarrão que Inflen acabara de lhe trazer.

- E Evans também sai à noite pela escola? - perguntou James. Kate começou a rir.

- Melhor descobrir sozinho, Sr. Detetive. Você vem deixando-a tão contente com essa perseguição... - James corou e Sirius os encarava como se tivesse acabado de perder um ponto muito importante.

- Vou... vou indo. Já estou sem fome. Boa noite, Kate - e o apanhador da Grifinória saiu voando da cozinha, deixando para trás um Sirius atônito e uma Kate morrendo de rir.

- O que foi isso? - o animago parecia um pouco contrariado por ter que perguntar.

- Nada, deixa ele. Coma!

- Olha, não me trate como se eu fosse burro. Não importa o que minha prima esquisita tenha te falado.

- Sua prima não acha que você seja burro.

- Não?

- Não.

- Pois me trata como tal.

- Porque você a trata como se ela fosse uma pedra no seu sapato - respondeu Kate, terminando seu macarrão.

- Porque ela sempre me deixa com cara de tacho.

- De certo modo, Elise te admira. O que acontece é que não aprova seu jeito de ser, Black. Lily também não, mas nenhuma delas acha que você seja imbecil. Todo mundo sabe que é um dos melhores alunos da escola.

- E você? - pressionou Black. Tinham acabado de se levantar da mesa e se dirigiam para a saída.

- Eu... eu só sei que até pouco tempo você ignorava a minha existência... - Sirius fez cara de que iria protestar. - Não estou te acusando, só falo porque isso diz muito sobre você e sua maneira de ser. E tampouco acho que seja burro.

Continuaram caminhando. Depois das palavras de Kate, seguiu-se uns segundos de silêncio. Não era um silêncio incômodo, mas sim um repleto de reflexão. Kate se sentia um pouco esquisita por ficar falando essas coisas com o garoto de quem gostava desde que entrara na escola, mas por outro lado sentia que era algo natural. Sirius pensava nas palavras de Remus à tarde. "São especiais..."

- É fácil conversar contigo - disse Sirius, de repente.

- Com você também. Espero que não ache que eu sou prepotente por ter falado aquilo e...

- Não, tudo bem. Só falou o que pensa.

- E você, o que acha das minhas amigas?

- Que devem ser inteligentes.

- São mesmo - sorriu Kate.

- É, mas têm essa mania de serem diferentes de todo mundo, como se o resto não fosse suficientemente bom para vocês.

Kate encolheu os ombros.

- Não é isso. Simplesmente... sei lá, é que parece que gostamos de coisas diferentes. Mas sabemos melhor que ninguém que somos as "esquisitas do sétimo ano" porque decidimos seguir outro caminho.

- Entendo - murmurou Sirius. O silêncio os seguiu até chegarem ao Salão Comunal.

Entraram na Torra deserta e Kate se dirigiu às escadas que levavam ao seu dormitório.

- Kate - chamou Sirius.

- Sim?

- Eu não acho que você seja esquisita.

- Eu também não acho que você seja tão mal. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Kate se sentiu feliz nesse dia. Não porque Sirius tinha dito que não a achava esquisita, nem por ter passado um tempo com ele. Mas soube que não estava apaixonada por um monstro, e isso era reconfortante.

**...**

- E por que tenho que ir fantasiada de galinha? - gritou Lily.

Faltavam duas horas para o baile de Halloween e Elise e Kate tinham acabado de mostrar a Lily qual seria sua fantasia.

- Não é de galinha. Você vai de Princesa Odette, tem que usar asas de cisne - repetiu Kate pela décima vez.

- FANTÁSTICO! De princesinha e, ainda por cima, com asas de galinha nas costas.

- De cisne... - corrigiu Kate.

- Dá no mesmo.

- Não, na verdade um cisne não tem nada a ver com... - começou Artemis, que também estava no dormitório das garotas. Lily cerrou os olhos, concentrando todo seu ódio no garoto de olhos claros. - Acho que vou me arrumar... tchau!

- Não, Artemis, não nos deixe sozinhas com ela. Irá nos matar! - gritou Kate da porta do dormitório. - Maldito traidor! Você nos ajudou a convencê-la! - as garotas dos dormitórios ao lado se aproximaram para ver o que era o escândalo. - Ooops... - Kate fechou a porta, corada.

Lily tinha se sentado em sua cama com um olhar que dizia "Atreva-se a colocar essas asas em mim e você verá aonde vou enfiá-las".

- Lils... - suplicou Elise.

- Não.

- Você prometeu - lembrou Kate.

- E a minha reputação?

- Que reputação? - disseram Kate e Elise.

- Tanto faz, não vou deixar ninguém me ver desse jeito.

- É um vestido tão elegante, Lily! Não gosta? - perguntou Elise, fingindo sentir-se atingida. - Fizemos especialmente para você...

- Não quero que ninguém me veja com isso - Lily se mantinha firme.

- Você vai usar uma máscara, ninguém vai te reconhecer. E tingiremos magicamente seu cabelo de preto para que ninguém saiba que é você...

Lily não respondeu nada.

- Venha...

Ela continuava parada em seu lugar.

- Venha, Lily - suas amigas choramingavam.

- Está bem! Mas parem de fazer essas caras - e sem delicadeza nenhuma, pegou sua fantasia e se trancou no banheiro.

Kate e Elise se encararam, triunfantes.

* * *

_**Fim do capítulo**_


	5. Halloween

**Autora:** Hermione-weasley86 ( www. fanfiction u/ 528474/ Hermione_weasley86)

**Tradutora:** Mrs. Mandy Black

**Shipper:** Lily Evans e James Potter

**Gênero:** Romance / Humor

**Fic Original:** Cuando me di cuenta de que estabas ahí ( www. fanfiction s/ 1723590/ 1/)

**Sinopse:** Lily Evans e James Potter fazem parte de grupos completamente opostos em Hogwarts. Os caminhos dos dois se cruzam bastante durante o último ano, e James acaba decidido a conquistar a ruiva. Mas será que um ano é o suficiente para Lily passar por cima de toda a imagem que construiu de Potter?

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Todos os personagens da série pertencem a J. K. Rownling e a história pertence à Hermione-weasley86. A mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**QUANDO ME DEI CONTA DE SUA EXISTÊNCIA**

**| Capítulo 5 - Halloween |**

- Viu só? Está muito linda - disse Elise, arrumando a faixa de pingentes dourados que marcava a cintura da longa saia azul celeste que vestia.

- Sim, estou super fantástica! - respondeu Lily com visível desagrado, olhando-se no espelho.

Usava um vestido branco com reflexos brilhantes que terminava no tornozelo, com enfeites dourados na barra da saia comprida e também nas mangas. Em suas costas, escondendo o zíper do vestido, duas grandes asas de algodão. O cabelo, tingido de preto com um feitiço, estava caprichosamente preso em um coque, enfeitado com penas brancas e douradas.

- Pareço um enfeite de presépio - queixou-se.

- Está ótima - discordou Kate, saindo do banheiro com uma roupa de couro preto apertada e uma tiara com duas orelhinhas de gato -, só não está acostumada ainda. Não está pensando em ficar com isso, né? - apontou seu sapatos.

Lily calçava tênis esportivos bem largos, com os cadarços sem amarrar.

- Por que não? - perguntou, desafiadora. - É a única coisa que eu gosto nessa roupa.

- Pois está parecendo que tem um bidê em cada pé, Srta. Odette - explicou Elise. - Faça o favor de colocar outra coisa.

- Não tenho outra coisa.

- E os sapatos que lhe demos com o vestido? - perguntou Kate.

- Ah, aquilo era para colocar nos pés? - questionou Lily, inocentemente. - Eu pensava que eram para picar gelo... Me nego a torcer um tornozelo com isso.

- Então ao menos coloque as sapatilhas - suplicou Elise -, mas não vá com esses mamutes nos pés.

- Tá bem - desistiu Lily, irritada, colocando-se suas sapatilhas de ballet. - Estou completamente ridícula! - repetiu, mirando-se no espelho.

- Já disse que está ótima! - sentenciou Kate, tirando-a da frente do espelho. - Agora deixa eu te maquiar...

- Ah não! Já basta me obrigar a colocar um vestido digno da Chambers, usar asas de passarinho, tingir o cabelo... Não aceito que ponham nada na minha cara que seja feito de escamas de peixe e graxa!

- Se chama batom - resumiu Elise.

- Não se aproxime - Lily ameaçou Kate, que tinha destampado um batom vermelho nem um pouco discreto.

- Deixa ela, Kate - suspirou Elise, enquanto terminava de vestir seu top azul claro cheio de pingentes e colocava diversos braceletes e pulseiras. - Não peça mais nada a ela, já teve bastante contato com seu lado feminino por hoje.

Kate encolheu os ombros e tampou o batom, vigiada de perto por uma Lily tensa.

- Acho que estamos prontas - disse Elise, colocando sua máscara azul, entregando uma preta para Kate e uma dourada para Lily.

**...**

- Vamos dançar, querida? - perguntou James a Tracy pela vigésima quinta vez nesta noite, e pela vigésima quinta vez escutou a mesma resposta.

- Não seja inconveniente, não vê que estamos conversando? - Tracy se referia aos comentários que ela e suas amigas faziam sobre as fantasias de todas as meninas do baile, encontrando defeitos em cada uma. Essa "conversa" estava aborrecendo mortalmente os Marotos.

- Se importa se eu for dar uma volta?

- Não, não... Vai se distrair um pouquinho, bebê.

Sirius e Remus, fartos, também se levantaram das cadeiras em que estavam sentados, em volta de umas mesinhas redondas. Deixaram suas amigas fofocando e se misturaram com os estudantes que, se divertindo muito mais que eles, se dedicavam a dançar e aproveitar a festa.

Começaram a dançar com as garotas, que se juntavam em grupinhos por toda a pista.

**...**

Kate e Elise dançavam animadamente na pista, enquanto Artemis e Lily as observavam de suas cadeiras. Um gladiador, um lobo e um Merlin tinham tentado tirar as três para dançar, mas Lily tinha recusado.

- Fica bem o cabelo escuro, Lils - disse Artemis.

- Estou parecendo uma árvore de Natal, não zombe, oh César! - brincou a garota.

- Está muito bonita, de verdade - Artemis se levantou e estendeu a mão. Tinha começado a tocar uma música lenta. - Vamos dançar, que eu quero exibir minha acompanhante.

- Acho que não... - mas Artemis já a tinha tomado pela mão e a arrastava para o centro da pista. - Essas asas do capeta vão ser um estorvo para dançar e...

- Pare de se queixar e aproveita! - O garoto passou a mão por sua cintura.

Ela segurou sua saia graciosamente e começou a girar com seu amigo. Muitas pessoas foram até suas mesas para encontrarem um par para a valsa ou mesmo para descansarem um pouco, então foram poucos aqueles que permaneceram na pista dançando.

Artemis a fazia girar e girar. Realmente dançavam bem, enquanto conversavam e riam. Muitos observavam o belo casal de quem ninguém conseguia adivinhar as identidades. Kate foi chamada para dançar pelo Zorro e Elise iria se sentar e descansar em uma cadeira quando um toque gentil a segurou pelo ombro. Se virou. Um mosqueteiro vestido de azul, alto, de cabelo claro e os olhos escondidos por uma máscara negra a encarava.

- Você dança?

- Claro que sim - respondeu a garota, encaixando sua mão na dele. - Veio sem acompanhante, Remus?

- Como me reconheceu, Elise?

- Como _você_ me reconheceu? - sorriu. - Dança muito bem.

- Os Marotos fazem tudo perfeitamente bem, querida.

- Há!

- Não sabia que vocês gostavam dessas futilidades... - comentou Remus.

- Não é futilidade. Pelo menos não como nós fazemos - a garota se irritou um pouco. - Viemos aproveitar um momento com os amigos. Não nos sentamos para discutir sobre tecidos, cortes e tudo o que é ou não _fashion_.

Remus começou a rir.

- Parece que conhece bem as garotas...

- Estou farta de ir às festas de meus pais e tios e ouvir as amigas de Sirius falando sempre sobre o mesmo assunto - disse, com um gesto cansado.

- E o que você faz nessas festas?

- Suborno as crianças para que coloquem insetos de plástico nas bebidas, acendam foguetes ou coloquem poções que fazem soluçar nas comidas. Também costumo trocar o gel do meu primo por cola... Enfim - suspirou -, me divirto como posso...

Remus voltou a rir.

**...**

- Olha o Moony - Sirius apontava com o queixo para o casal formado por sua prima e seu amigo. Ele estava encostado em uma parede com uma taça, ao lado de James. - E parecia um santo... É bonita a garota com quem ele está. Um pouco baixinha, mas bonita.

- Se a Monique escutasse isso...

- Monique está ocupada demais para me escutar - respondeu, chateado. - Por que elas não podem simplesmente aproveitar as festas?

James deu de ombros.

- De qualquer forma - continuou Sirius -, é muito mais bonita essa loira que está de gatinha. Acho que vou pedir para ela afiar uma de suas unhas nas minhas costas...

James negava com a cabeça enquanto via como seu amigo se dirigia até Kate. Então outra coisa chamou sua atenção. Bom, melhor dizendo, _alguém_ chamou sua atenção. Um anjo... Uma garota que dançava perto da saída com um romano. Quem era essa beleza de cabelo escuro? Aproximou-se da porta e pôde comprovar que era realmente uma garota muito bonita, que lhe parecia bastante familiar. Mas não conseguia descobrir quem era. Agora a garota sorria... que sorriso! Mais tarde não saberia dizer por quanto tempo esteve ali, observando-a apoiado na beira da porta. Então a música mudou e a pista voltou a se encher de gente...

**...**

- Espera um pouquinho aqui, Lily - gritou Artemis, para que ela pudesse lhe ouvir através do barulho. - Vou buscar umas bebidas e já volto.

- Vou te esperar no jardim - respondeu Lily quando o garoto se virou. Não tinha muita certeza se ele a tinha escutado.

Abriu espaço entre a multidão para chegar até a porta da saída. Tinha um garoto apoiado ali, vestido de mosqueteiro. Ele a encarava, então quando passou ao seu lado, cruzando a porta para ir ao jardim, sorriu para ele.

James devolveu o sorriso à garota, que ia para o jardim. Viu que não tinha ninguém conhecido ali por perto e escapuliu atrás dela. Caminhou entre as roseiras e a viu sentada na grade de um dos muros, olhando a lua.

- Olá - Lily girou-se, sobressaltada. Não era essa voz que esperava ouvir.

- Olá - respondeu e voltou a olhar a lua. Não estava a fim de flertes escancarados nesse momento.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - insistiu James, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Nada - disse distraída. Iria dizer "Tricô, não está vendo?", mas lhe pareceu uma maneira muito rude de falar com alguém que não conhecia.

Ficaram em silêncio, encarando a lua. Então James começou a cantarolar com uma voz grave uma canção muito doce. Lily o olhou confusa, mas sorrindo, e uniu sua voz à do misterioso garoto.

- _"There can be miracles, when you believe. Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill. Who know what miracle, you can achieve. When you believe, somehow you will. You will when you believe. They don't always happen when you ask. And it's easy to give in to your fear. But when you're blinded by your pain, can't see you way safe through the rain__ﾅ __Thought of a still resilient voice, says love is very near. There can be miracles, when you believe. Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill. Who know what miracles, you can achieve. When you believe, somehow you will. You will when you believe."_

- Como conhece essa música? - perguntou a garota, sorrindo.

- Acho que é uma das músicas que minha mãe gostava quando eu era pequeno...

- Acha? - questionou Lily, confusa.

- Sim... Na verdade nem sabia que me lembrava da letra, mas assim que te vi...

Lily o olhou, incrédula.

- É lógico que você não acredita e eu realmente não ligo, perfeita desconhecida - brincou o garoto. - Mas assim que te vi, ela me veio à memória. E você?

- Oh, é uma das minhas canções favoritas... - James sorriu e Lily se lembrou vagamente de alguém. Mesmo que não pudesse dizer de quem recordara, lhe pareceu um sorriso encantador.

- O garoto que estava dançando contigo... - disse ele, sentando-se ainda mais perto de Lily. - É seu namorado?

- O que estava vestido de Júlio César? - perguntou ela. James confirmou com a cabeça, olhando para os jardins. - Não, não, é só um amigo.

- Bom.

- Bom por quê?

- Porque então ele não vai ligar se eu fizer isso...

E tomou o rosto da garota entre suas mãos cobertas pelas luvas. Se inclinou suavemente e juntou seus lábios aos dela. Não entendia muito bem porque estava fazendo aquilo. _Ele_ tinha namorada e aquela garota não tinha sequer tentado seduzi-lo um pouquinho... Entretanto algo lhe dizia que tinha que beijá-la, e mais, ardia de desejo em fazê-lo. Lily recebeu o beijo com surpresa, porém não lhe passou pela cabeça afastar seus lábios dos dele. Seu coração batia forte e o contato dos lábios do garoto encheu seu corpo com uma sensação de calor que ele também parecia sentir. Se separaram lentamente, ao mesmo tempo em que abriam seus olhos. As mãos de James deslizaram do queixo para as bochechas de Lily, tirando-as de seu rosto em seguida. Fora o beijo mais inusitado e mais maravilhoso que os dois já tinham recebido em suas vidas, e seus olhos diziam precisamente isso.

Então James sorriu e retirou seu chapéu. Lily também sorria, mas assim que viu o cabelo bagunçado do garoto, rapidamente soube quem era.

- Potter!

- Fui descoberto! Agora eu tenho o direito de saber quem é você... - tentou segurá-la pela mão, mas Lily se afastou e saltou da grade. Agarrando seu vestido com as duas mãos, saiu em disparada de volta ao Salão Principal, sem dar tempo para James reagir.

Lily corria como alguém que vivera seu pior pesadelo, sem olhar direito por onde ia. Que diabos havia feito? Tinha beijado o Potter! O POTTER! E não era como se ligasse para o fato do garoto ter uma namorada ou algo do gênero, mas simplesmente porque... porque... Deus, não precisava de justificativas. Chegou rapidamente à porta e se chocou contra alguém, indo parar no chão por causa disso. Abriu os olhos, desconcertada.

- Artemis!

- Lily! Não estava encontrando você e... - ajudou a garota a se levantar. - O que houve?

Lily ficou branca, vermelha, azul e rosa em questão de segundos.

- Nada, não estou muito bem - Artemis a encarou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. - Eu... eu... vou deitar.

- Te acompanho até a Torre.

- Não, não, você fica na festa e aproveita a noite...

- Vou acompanhá-la, você querendo ou não - segurou sua mão. - Vamos avisar Elise.

E a arrastou pela multidão.

**...**

James finalmente reagira e também correu para a festa. Quando chegou à porta, avistou a ponta das asinhas de Lily. Antes de abrir caminho a cotoveladas pela multidão, recolheu algo que brilhava no chão: uma das penas douradas do penteado de Lily. Prendeu-a na faixa de seu chapéu de mosqueteiro e começou sua busca.

**...**

Lily começava a passar mal de verdade. O acontecido há poucos minutos repassava por sua mente uma e outra vez, o que a confundia e lhe deixava enjoada. Além disso, fazia muito calor e o pouco licor que bebera estava zunindo em sua cabeça. Deixava-se levar por Artemis entre as pessoas, até que alcançaram Elise, que continuava dançando com Remus e alguns outros casais, em um grupo.

- Lily, o que aconteceu? - perguntou Elise assim que os viu chegar.

Artemis não estava olhando para o rosto da ruiva, mas ela estava ficando muito branca e parecia que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento.

- Lily! - Artemis a sustentou pelas costas e Remus ajudou, segurando seus braços. - Avisarei a enfermeira...

- Se levá-la assim, pensarão que está bêbada - avisou Remus. - Vamos levá-la para o dormitório.

- Remus... - Lily falava com a voz fraca.

- Que foi, pequena? - perguntou o lobisomem, com a voz doce.

- Fica aqui... com Elise. O Potter virá... Não diga quem eu sou.

- Por quê? O que aconteceu? - questionou Remus.

- James aprontou alguma coisa com você? - falou Artemis.

- Por favor - suplicou Lily -, não conte nada...

- Está bem. Quer ajuda para levá-la? - Remus dirigiu-se a Artemis, que negou com a cabeça.

- Ela não pesa nada - e voltou a abrir espaço entre as pessoas. Desta vez foi mais fácil, já que os alunos perceberam que carregava alguém no colo. Em seguida, todos começaram a cochichar e fazer suposições sobre a morena e o que acontecia.

Então James encontrou Remus e Elise, ofegante e com o semblante preocupado.

- O Anjo esteve aqui com vocês, não? - perguntou, visivelmente alterado. - Onde está ela?

- Que Anjo? - Remus tentava ganhar tempo.

- A garota de branco, a vi aqui com vocês. Onde ela foi?

James os encarava ansiosamente. Elise e Remus se entreolharam confusos e apontaram a porta, que agora podia ser vista perfeitamente. James enxergou como o romano de capa vermelha carregava Lily no colo. Soltou um grito agudo e se dirigiu outra vez para a porta, a cotoveladas.

Quando estava quase chegando, uma figura vestida de lilás cruzou seu caminho.

- _Jamsie_! Onde se meteu? - Tracy arrumava seu chapéu. - Estava te procurando!

James não prestava atenção ao obstáculo que agora sua namorada representava, olhando por cima dela. Seu anjo desaparecia pelas escadas, abraçando o pescoço do romano. O que tinha acontecido?

- James, presta atenção em mim! - sua namorada o sacudiu. - Vamos dançar!

E o empurrou novamente entre a multidão. Ele se sentia fora de seu corpo.

**...**

Minutos antes, Sirius se aproximava da garota loira vestida de gata, que estava pegando uma taça.

- Miau! - sussurrou Sirius pelas costas da garota.

Kate se virou. Esse sorriso, essa postura, essa voz... não podiam ser de outro. Tinha passado tantas horas observando-o durante as aulas que podia reconhecê-lo mesmo que estivesse vestido de lata de molho de tomate.

- Black, como está? - disse amavelmente.

- Er... oi... você - o garoto não a reconhecera.

- Sim - Kate começou a rir -, a última vez que me olhei no espelho, ainda era eu. Não sabe quem sou, verdade? - perguntou, entre divertida e decepcionada.

- Claro que sim! É a... a... Kate! - A garota tinha erguido sua máscara para permitir que o garoto visse seu rosto.

- Olá. Queria alguma coisa?

- Eu? Não! - respondeu o garoto, um pouco perturbado. - Só... apenas queria pedir para você encher uma taça pra mim.

- Ah, claro - e se virou para pegar um copo e a garrafa.

Enquanto isso, Sirius bateu em sua testa. Estava a ponto de dar em cima de Kate! Uma das amigas esquisitas de sua prima... Bem, ele sabia que não eram tão esquisitas assim. E Kate era legal, e estava muito bela nesse traje de couro e com essas orelhinhas e...

- Aqui está sua bebida. - Sirius agradeceu que a loira tivesse interrompido seus pensamentos. - Te deixaram sozinho?

- Bem, na verdade eu fugi - contou em tom de confissão e Kate corou levemente. - Minha namorada está na mesa, com suas amigas, falando sobre roupas, garotos e essas coisas que as mulheres conversam.

- Ah, ok... - suspirou Kate. - Suponho que você não quer dançar...

- Pois supõe errado - sorriu o moreno, estendendo a mão. - Vamos para a pista, gatinha.

- _Gatinha_?

- Sim.

- Não me chame de _gatinha_ a menos que não tenha amor pela vida - avisou a loira, enquanto se metiam entre os demais alunos.

Dançaram uns minutos, nos quais Kate percebeu que Sirius se mexia muito melhor que ela, e se divertiram todo o tempo. Apesar de ser um baile de máscaras, parecia que tinham tirado as suas, conversando como um garoto e uma garota comuns, não como um cara popular e uma menina esquisita. Agora eram jovens normais que se davam bem... até que Sirius viu seu amigo correndo até a porta de entrada.

- Kate, preciso ir ali um instante e...

- Não se preocupe - respondeu a garota. - Acabei de ver a Elise, vou ali com ela. Nos vemos por aí.

Kate alcançou Remus e Elise, que estavam preocupados com Lily. Já Sirius abria caminho até seu amigo quando foi pescado por uma Monique enfiada em um vestido azul cobalto de corte medieval.

Remus, depois de ajudar Elise a explicar a sua amiga o que sabiam do ocorrido com Lily, foi com seus amigos, não sem antes fazê-las prometer que o avisariam como estava a ruiva. Elise e Kate não esperaram muito para subir até o dormitório.

**...**

Dumbledore anunciou o fim do baile e os alunos voltavam sorridentes a seus Salões Comunais, comentando sobre os casos do baile, que tinha sido um sucesso. Os grifinórios do sétimo ano chegaram por último à Torre, um pouco bêbados e com muita vontade de continuar a festa, então acabaram ficando mais um pouco no Salão Comunal, aproveitando. Bom, pelo menos a maioria, porque James ficara ausente toda a noite e agora descansava com os braços cruzados e o cenho franzindo, em uma poltrona.

- Bebêêêê! - Tracy se sentara nos joelhos dele. - Está parecendo um morto!

- E você está bêbada - contestou ele bruscamente.

- Bom, um pouco... Mas é o que faz valer a pena, não?

"Valer a pena", pensava James enquanto levantava.

- Vou pra cama - murmurou.

Todos que estavam no Salão Comunal o encararam e se despediram rapidamente. Não queriam que nada atrapalhasse sua diversão.

Enquanto subia as escadas, observava a pena de seu Anjo... Será que ela estava bem?

**...**

- AAHHHH! Que frio! - Lily tinha levantado de um salto de sua cama, ensopada dos pés à cabeça - Estão loucas ou o quê?

Ao lado de sua cama, Kate e Elise a encaravam impassíveis, um copo vazio nas mãos de cada uma. Seu desmaio tinha sido apenas um susto provocado pela mistura de tantas emoções e agora a ruiva já estava bem.

- Não - respondeu Elise -, estamos fartas de você fingindo estar adormecida.

- Sim - acrescentou Kate -, são quatro horas da tarde e já te vimos abrir os olhos mil vezes para verificar se estávamos aqui ou não.

- Não... - desconversou Lily, com cara de culpada.

- Não uma ova! - cortou-a Kate. - Agora pode ir explicando o que aconteceu com o Potter. Ah sim, e também por que, raios, ele está usando um cordão ao redor do pescoço com uma das penas de seu cabelo.

Lily ficou branca.

- Ele está o quê? - perguntou, corando.

- Não mude de assunto! - Elise encurralou-a em sua cama e a encarava com os olhos reduzidos a fendas. - O QUE ACONTECEU COM O POTTER ONTEM À NOITE?

- Elise, vai matá-la de um ataque do coração e nós iremos ficar sem saber da história - Kate negava com a cabeça. - Esse tipo de coisa se faz assim... - e tirou de seu malão um sapo de chocolate, fazendo com que os olhos de Lily se iluminassem imediatamente. - Quer o chocolate? - perguntava Kate com um tom meloso, ao mesmo tempo em que Lily assentia rapidamente com a cabeça. - A história primeiro.

Lily olhou o sapo de chocolate e suspirou. O que não fazia por um pouco de açúcar... Então contou-lhes a história.

- Bem - disse Kate em tom compreensivo, uma vez que Lily tinha terminado seu relato e decapitava o sapo de chocolate -, não é _tão_ ruim assim...

- Não é tão ruim assim? N? É T? RUIM ASSIM? - gritava Lily fora de si, ficando da cor de seu cabelo, que voltara a ser vermelho. - EU BEIJEI O POTTER. JAMES POTTER!

- Sim - concordou Elise assentindo. - James-_sou-o-melhor-do-mundo_-Potter, James-_as-gatinhas-babam-por-mim_-Potter, James-_prepotente-arrogante-com-alzheimer_-Potter...

- Obrigada, Elise - disse a ruiva, irônica. - Creio que não me sentia suficientemente mal, obrigada por sua ajuda, não sei o que teria feito sem você...

- De nada, mulher - Elise lhe dava tapinhas com a palma da mão na cabeça -, estamos aqui pra isso.

- Então... - começou Kate. - Ele beija bem?

Lily não respondeu. Não com palavras, apenas fulminou Kate com o olhar.

- Pelo menos gostam da mesma música - Elise deu de ombros. - É um começo...

- Vão à merd... - Lily se escondeu embaixo de seu travesseiro para não ter que aguentar as piadas de suas amigas. - Depois não sabem porquê não conto nada para vocês...

**...**

James contou ao resto dos Marotos a história do Anjo e da pena. Todos, inclusive Remus, se surpreenderam.

- E o que você está pensando em fazer? - perguntou Peter.

- Como assim o que eu estou pensando em fazer? Vou procurá-la e conversar com ela, perguntar se ela sabe porque aconteceu tudo aquilo e...

- E Tracy? - arriscou Remus, que não sabia muito bem porque se sentia um pouco incomodado.

Tracy... Certo, não tinha pensado nela.

- Não sei, faz muito tempo que estou com ela e do Anjo não sei sequer o nome... Tudo foi tão estranho. Tão natural e tão estranho ao mesmo tempo. Antes de fazer qualquer coisa, quero falar com ela - e olhou significativamente para Lupin, que afastou seus olhos dourados.

Pouco depois resolveram descer até o campo de Quadribol para jogar um pouco. James era o último a sair do dormitório e deteve Remus pela manga de sua blusa.

- Remus, quem é ela? Me conta, me diz se ela está bem.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Música do capítulo - "When you believe" (David Archuleta e Mariah Carey)

There can be miracles, when you believe

_Podem acontecer milagres, quando você acredita_

Though hope is frail, It's hard to kill

_Embora a esperança seja frágil, é dura de matar_

Who knows what miracles, you can achieve

_Quem sabe quais milagres, você pode realizar_

When you believe, somehow you will

_Quando você acredita, de alguma forma você realizará_

You will when you believe

_Você realizará quando você acreditar_

They don't always happen when you ask

_Eles nem sempre acontecem quando você pede_

And it's easy to give in to your fear

_E é fácil desistir por causa do medo_

But when you're blinded by your pain

_Mas quando você é cegado por sua dor_

Can't see you way clear through the rain

_Não consegue ver o caminho seguro através da chuva_

A small but still resilient voice

_Pense em uma resistente voz_

Says help is very near

_Que diz que o amor está muito perto_


	6. Fugindo de você

**Autora:** Hermione-weasley86 ( www. fanfiction u/ 528474/ Hermione_weasley86)

**Tradutora:** Mrs. Mandy Black

**Shipper:** Lily Evans e James Potter

**Gênero:** Romance / Humor

**Fic Original:** Cuando me di cuenta de que estabas ahí ( www. fanfiction s/ 1723590/ 1/)

**Sinopse:** Lily Evans e James Potter fazem parte de grupos completamente opostos em Hogwarts. Os caminhos dos dois se cruzam bastante durante o último ano, e James acaba decidido a conquistar a ruiva. Mas será que um ano é o suficiente para Lily passar por cima de toda a imagem que construiu de Potter?

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Todos os personagens da série pertencem a J. K. Rownling e a história pertence à Hermione-weasley86. A mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**QUANDO ME DEI CONTA DE SUA EXISTÊNCIA**

**| Capítulo 6 - Fugindo de você |**

Remus encarou seus olhos diretamente, com uma mescla de tristeza e uma estranha apreensão. Não queria contar para ele que era Lily, ela tinha feito com que prometesse não falar nada. E ainda tinha o beijo. Por que o chateava tanto o fato de James ter beijado Lily? Era seu amigo, só que...

- Não sei, James - respondeu, baixando o olhar. - Não sei quem é...

- Como não sabe? - o garoto duvidou. - Vi você com ela, Remus! Vi vocês conversando!

- James...

- Me fala quem é, Moony.

- Não - James o olhava impaciente -, não posso James. - Remus não podia mentir para um de seus melhores amigos, mas também não podia trais sua amiga. - Ela me pediu para não te contar.

- Moony... É importante, sabe? Acho que estou apaixonado por essa garota! - Remus fez uma careta angustiada. - Preciso saber quem ela é! Devo conversar com ela, saber como está e...

- Ela está bem - disse Remus. Tinha conversado com Elise na hora do café-da-manhã.

- Como sabe?

- Sabendo. E também sei que ela não quer falar com você - afirmou o lobisomem mais seco do que tinha planejado. - Não insista James, desta vez não dá.

James se sentou em sua cama, correndo a mão pelo cabelo desesperadamente e odiando Remus com todas as forças. Por que era tão difícil chegar até seu Anjo em uma escola com menos de 800 alunos? Essa garota com certeza estava a poucos metros e a boca fechada de seu amigo o impedia de vê-la e voltar a beijá-la... Por que tinha fugido dele?

- James, ela não gosta de você - Remus parecia ter lido seus pensamentos.

- E o que você sabe? - explodiu o moreno. - Eu a beijei! Um desconhecido a beijou e ela retribuiu o beijo! Sentiu o mesmo que eu, Remus!

- Mas ela...

- Só quero falar com ela.

- Não.

- Você é um traidor! - James saiu do dormitório batendo a porta com força.

Remus se encostou na parede e deslizou até o chão. O que podia fazer?

**...**

Kate e Elise continuavam zoando e rindo de Lily, que estava suportando bastante bem porque não estava prestando atenção. Pensava... em Potter e no beijo. No quanto e como mudara o fato de ser ele quem lhe dera aquele beijo tão cálido e maravilhoso... Sua pele se arrepiou ao recordar tudo aquilo e somente sentiu uma profunda tristeza. Por que tinha que ter sido James Potter?

Bateram gentilmente na porta. Lógico que seria Artemis, pensou Lily. Kate abriu a porta do quarto... De fato era Artemis, mas vinha acompanhado por Remus.

- Que bom que veio, Artemis! - Kate começou a dar pulinhos pelo dormitório, animada. - Temos que te contar o que aconteceu ontem a noite...

Artemis sorriu e deu um tapinha na cabeça de Kate.

- Lupin já me contou tudo - falou olhando o lobisomem, que tinha se sentado na poltrona que Elise lhe mostrara e observava o quarto das garotas.

- Oh - suspirou Kate, decepcionada -, eu queria ter o prazer de te contar! Ah, e uma coisa... O que ele está fazendo aqui? - apontava Remus, falando como se ele nem estivesse ali.

- Kate! - Lily a repreendeu, apesar de ela mesma estar pensando o mesmo.

Artemis se acomodou na cama de Lily e ela apoiou sua cabeça nas pernas do garoto, que começou a brincar com seus cabelos.

- Como se sente? - perguntou docemente.

- Bem - respondeu como uma criança. - Um pouquinho enjoada...

Remus encarava surpreso a cena. Artemis e Lily estavam juntos? Estranhamente isso não o chateava... E por que o fato de James tê-la beijado o incomodava?

Não podia ser como gostava da ruiva, já que ela estar com Artemis não o preocupava... Procurou o olhar de Kate e Elise, em busca de respostas. Elise encarou-o diretamente nos olhos e sorriu, negando com a cabeça. Então não, não estavam juntos. Enquanto isso, Kate resmungava.

- E não importa pra você como _eu_ estou, né?

- Ciumenta! - Lily lhe mostrou a língua. - Agora sofra, sua garota má que estava me enchendo a paciência!

Artemis começou a rir, acompanhado por Elise, enquanto continuava fazendo carinho no cabelo de Lily.

Remus observava a cena. A amizade que existia entre as garotas e entre os quatro era tão diferente daquela que tinham suas outras amigas... _Eles_ se gostavam e se respeitavam. E o mais importante: eram eles mesmos o tempo todo, sem tentar fingir ser alguma coisa para se destacar entre os outros. Eram felizes ali, os quatro juntos, e não precisavam de festas, nem de bailes, álcool ou qualquer coisa para aproveitarem uma boa tarde juntos. Pareciam com Sirius, James, Peter e ele...

- Bem - disse Kate novamente impaciente, interrompendo seus devaneios -, Remus está aqui só para ver como Artemis mima a Lily?

- Ciumenta número dois... - Lily voltou a lhe mostrar a língua.

- O negócio - começou Artemis para parar a briga - é que Remus veio conversar com a Lily. Eu só estava lhe acompanhando para ninguém suspeitar...

- Suspeitar do quê? - perguntou Kate.

- Que Remus veio falar com a garota misteriosa do James, não é? - completou Elise. Artemis e Remus assentiram com a cabeça. - Então é melhor nós sairmos?

- Não é necessário - suspirou Remus. - Quem sabe não me ajudam com uma ideia?

Lily o olhou com curiosidade e o convidou a falar.

- A verdade, Lily, é que você marcou o James. Ele insistiu para eu lhe contar quem você era - a ruiva pareceu espantada. - Não se preocupe que eu não contei nada, mas ele parou de falar comigo. Gostou de você, Lily.

Kate e Elise se surpreenderam, e Artemis somente voltou a sorrir. Lily encarou o chão.

- Não pode gostar, só conversamos!

- James é meu amigo há sete anos. Nunca o vi desse jeito. Vai fazer o impossível para descobrir quem você é.

- E quando descobrir, vai perceber que está errado - terminou Lily, com um tom cansado. - Mas não quero que ele saiba, Remus. Não quero que saiba que conseguiu roubar um beijo de mim, que eu também caí em sua armadilha de "pegador de Hogwarts". Não quero lhe dar esta satisfação - Remus baixou o olhar.

- Mas temos que fazer uma coisa - apontou Elise. - Não pode deixar que Remus brigue com seu melhor amigo, mesmo James sendo um idiota...

Lily suspirou. Elise tinha razão, mas não conseguia achar um jeito de...

- Escreve uma carta - falou Kate. - Diga que não quer falar com ele, peça para deixá-la em paz e essas coisas... E que não fique culpando Lupin, que foi você quem o colocou nessa situação...

- Isso não vai ser suficiente para James - declarou Remus, e Artemis concordou com a cabeça. - É um cabeça dura!

- Pelo menos vai parar de colocar a culpa em você, Remus - sentenciou Elise. - Depois que começou a procurar...

- Por seu Anjo - completou Remus, com um tom triste.

- Seu Anjo? - perguntaram os quatro de uma vez.

- Ele te chama de "Anjo" - explicou Remus, sorrindo para a ruiva. Elise e Kate aproveitaram para voltar com as piadas.

**...**

Tinha sido um pouco difícil escrever a carta, porque todos tentavam dar ideias e coisa estava ficando um tanto quanto grotesca. Por exemplo, Kate insistia em chamar Potter de safado insensível ou infiel babaca; Elise sustentava que deveria lhe dizer que preferia criar explosivins a ficar no mesmo aposento que ele; já Remus dizia que Lily tinha que contar para James que era lésbica. Assim aquela primeira tentativa de carta era uma coleção de coisas sem sentido, totalmente sem nexo.

Lily finalmente decidiu se trancar no banheiro e escreveu o que realmente teve vontade de dizer, apesar dos gritos e propostas dos outros. Ao sair do banheiro, Elise arrancou aquele pedaço de papel, arrancado de qualquer jeito de um caderno, e leu em voz alta.

- "Olá, sou a garota do baile. Não quero te ver nem pintado de ouro. Se não quiser ter problemas, não me procure nem desconte no Remus, pois ele não tem culpa da sua idiotice sem cura. É isso aí, adeus!"

Todos viraram-se para Lily, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Ela os encarava com superioridade.

- Quê? É o melhor que posso pensar em dizer...

- Lily, parece uma ameaça da máfia - sussurrou Kate.

- Pois não consigo pensar em nada melhor, então que se contente com isso.

- Traz aqui - disse Artemis. - Dá para dar um jeito...

E se sentou na escrivaninha de Elise enquanto os demais o observavam em silêncio. Depois de dez minutos, voltou com um pergaminho do tamanho de uma folha, escrito com uma caligrafia cuidadosa, não com os garranchos de Lily. Kate pegou-o de sua mão e começou a ler, com Elise e Remus fazendo o mesmo sobre seus ombros. A ruiva esperava largada em sua cama, lendo um grosso livro. Kate devolveu o papel a Artemis, enquanto enxugava uma lágrima e Elise e Remus faziam cara de aprovação.

- É perfeito - murmurou a garota loira, concordando com os outros dois.

- Pode entregar ao Potter - afirmou Lily, distraída.

- Não quer ler? Para saber o que está falando e... - sugeriu Elise.

Lily tomou o papel e o leu rapidamente.

- É muito bonito, Artemis, pena que nada disso é verdade. Pelo menos assim o Potter não se sentirá como o idiota que na verdade é. Você tem mais sensibilidade que eu - respondeu Lily, sorrindo para seu amigo.

- Uma berinjela tem mais sensibilidade que você - comentou Kate.

Remus saiu do dormitório com a carta, antes que a guerra de almofadas entre Kate e Lily lhe alcançasse.

**...**

Quando Peter, Sirius e James entraram em seu dormitório, Remus estava esperando por eles, lendo um livro. James enviou um olhar furioso para o lobisomem, que baixou os olhos tristemente. Sirius, que percebeu que alguma coisa não andava muito bem, se apressou a exclamar, alegremente.

- Escuta Peter, vamos até a cozinha comer alguma, que meu estômago está roncando...

- Mas acabou de jantar e comeu feito um hipopótamo...

Sirius o encarou com raiva.

- Venha comigo - com o braço, deu uma gravata no amigo, arrastando-o para fora do quarto.

Os outros dois ficaram quietos, encarando-se fixamente e esperando que o outro rompesse o silêncio.

- Isto... isto é para você - sussurrou Remus, empurrando a carta pela superfície da mesa. - Foi o máximo que consegui fazer...

James pegou avidamente a carta e a apertou contra o peito, num ato inconsciente. Logo rezou para que Remus não tivesse percebido isso e o encarou: continuava lendo.

- Remus, eu... não agi de forma...

- Deixa disso. Tinha um pouco de razão, mas não me peça por mais. É impossível.

James assentiu e abriu o envelope. Em seguida, sentou-se em sua cama para ler, enquanto Remus o observava de canto de olho.

_"Querido James,_

_Remus veio me ver esta tarde para me contar que você queria me encontrar... Estaria mentindo se dissesse que você não ficou marcado profundamente em minha mente e meu coração ontem a noite. Tudo estava perfeito até que descobri quem você era. Não posso explicar porquê, mas um 'nós' é impossível e inimaginável. Caso você soubesse quem eu sou, realmente entenderia. Permita-me também o egoísmo de não revelar minha identidade. Nosso segredo está bem guardado comigo, sua namorada não saberá de nada e você poderá continuar com sua vida normalmente, assim que esquecer aquele pequeno incidente da noite de ontem. Sempre sua,_

_Seu Anjo._

_P.S.: Não peça mais nada ao pobre Remus. Ele não quer te machucar, mas também não quer trair minha confiança. Tente entendê-lo."_

Ao terminar a carta, James, visivelmente emocionado, alisou o papel entre os dedos.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Remus, ainda de costas para seu amigo.

- Sim... É uma grande garota, verdade? - disse James, encarando-o fixamente. - Por isso é fiel a ela... E o pior é que nem posso te odiar por isso, porque eu também seria em seu lugar.

- James, eu...

- Só te peço uma coisa. Tente convencê-la a conversar comigo, nem que seja por poucos minutos, por favor.

- Acho que ela não quer, James - respondeu Remus. Entretanto, vendo o olhar suplicante de seu amigo, suspirou. - Está bem, vou _tentar_. Mas não fique esperando nada.

**...**

Lily passava as horas fazendo o possível para continuar longe de James, sobretudo porque não sabia como reagiria quando estivesse cara-a-cara com ele. Ainda que não quisesse admitir, o beijo de James estava gravado em sua mente e voltava à sua memória cada vez que algo ou alguém falava no nome do atraente Maroto. Até então, vinha obtendo êxito nessa árdua tarefa.

- Só para saber, Lily - dizia Elise, com um tom cansado -, você pode me explicar por que para irmos para a aula de Feitiços nós precisamos fazer um passeio turístico pelo castelo?

A ruiva abriu a boca para responder, mas Kate foi mais rápida.

- Porque ela não quer desmaiar assim que encontrar com o Potter.

- ISSO É MENTIRA!

- Claro, e por que você passou a porcaria da semana toda indo de aula em aula pelas porcarias dos corredores mais escuros, poeirentos e menos frequentados da escola?

- Oras, porque quero descobrir todos os mistérios de Hogwarts - concluiu rapidamente, sem encarar suas amigas nos olhos. Elas ergueram uma sobrancelha. - O Potter não me afeta nem um pouco, sou totalmente indiferente a ele. Superei o Potter, e toda essa situação não significa nada e... - enumerava, enquanto dobrava o corredor - AHHHH!

Deram de cara com os quatro Marotos que, sem dúvidas, tinham acabado de aprontar alguma. Esbarrara em James, caindo de costas no chão. Lily rapidamente se afastou, se empurrando para trás com os braços e pernas. Elise e Kate a encararam e balançaram a cabeça, em um gesto fingido de desespero. A ruiva finalmente se levantou e saiu correndo por onde viera. Os quatro Marotos observavam a cena meio divertidos, meio surpresos.

- Ainda bem que superou toda a situação... - murmurou Kate. Logo acrescentou em voz alta. - O horóscopo dizia que ela não deveria se aproximar de homens essa semana...

- Evans acredita nessas coisas? - perguntou James cético, acertando em cheio. Lily acreditava tanto na arte da adivinhação como na possibilidade de, algum dia, os Marotos dividirem seus doces com sonserinos.

- Errr... - titubeou Elise, sem saber que resposta dar. - Vamos nos atrasar para a aula! - agarrou a manga da capa de Kate, que estava sorrindo para Sirius, e saiu arrastando-a. Kate acenou com a mão antes de deixar a morena carregá-la.

- Ok, sou eu ou tem algo que não se encaixa aqui? - refletiu Sirius, enquanto eles também se dirigiam para as aulas. - Quando as garotas esbarram com a gente, não nos perseguem e somos nós quem fugimos?

- Sim, mas estas três são anormais - afirmou Peter.

Sirius o segurou pelos ombros.

- A única pessoa que fala mal da minha prima sou eu.

Enquanto caminhavam para a sala de aula, James percebeu que nesses dias não tinha prestado a devida atenção em sua querida Evans. Precisava descobrir porquê estava agindo daquele jeito...

**...**

Mas não foi nada fácil, porque mesmo Lily repetindo para si mesma que tinha superado Potter e toda a situação, não deixava de praticar novas técnicas de fuga e camuflagem quando o encontrava nos corredores. Isso definitivamente chateou muito o Maroto, que começou a notar que ela evitava somente a ele.

Em uma tarde de meados de Novembro, quando não faltava muito para a lua cheia, a chuva desabava fortemente, golpeando furiosamente as janelas. Apesar de James insistir que era apenas um "chuvisco" e que todos os caras da equipe eram uns "bebezinhos", os jogadores da Grifinória foram firmes e se negaram a treinar naquela tarde.

Um pouco contrariado, James subiu as escadas da entrada, que era onde tinha se reunido com o time, e foi para o Salão Comunal encontrar seus amigos. Na metade do caminho lembrou-se de algo: Evans. O que estaria fazendo a essa hora? Sempre chegava depois dele à Torre... Então decidiu, iria procurá-la. Foi até a sala de reuniões dos monitores, esperando encontrá-la trabalhando, mas não havia ninguém por ali. Passou pela biblioteca, pela sala de Estudo dos Trouxas - tinha descoberto que era onde ela e as amigas ensaiavam - e pelo Salão Principal. Tampouco estava lá. Mas era exatamente o fato de não encontrá-la que o animava a continuar procurando...

Por Deus! Como não tinha pensado nisso antes? O Mapa do Maroto! Inclusive era a vez dele de ficar com o mapa... Se escondeu em uma sala e o abriu. No mesmo instante, milhares de pontinhos identificados apareceram por toda a superfície rugosa do papel. Viu que Tracy e suas amigas estavam no dormitório, provavelmente fofocando. Gostava bastante de sua namorada, mas começava a se dar contar de que precisava de algo diferente... Alguém como seu Anjo. Balançou a cabeça. O importante agora era encontrar essa garota que parecia um poço sem fundo de segredos: Evans.

Ali estava, afinal, no quinto andar. E comportando-se de uma maneira muito estranha. Por que se mexia de um lado para o outro? Parecia que estava louca, indo e vindo sem sentido pela sala e girando sobre si mesma. Será que realmente tinha perdido a cabeça? Correu até a tal sala, através de passagens secretas para chegar mais rápido, esperando encontrar a ruiva no meio de um ataque ou alucinação. Logo chegou até a sala de aula na qual ela estava; podia-se ouvir uma música suave. Entreabriu a porta e a viu: Lily usava um collant branco e uma saia semi-transparente da mesma cor. O cabelo estava preso em um coque um tanto desordenado com algumas mechas escapando, grudando-se em seu rosto e pescoço. Contudo, o mais interessante para James não era o fato de estar quase nua, nem mesmo que estivesse tão bonita... Era o modo como se movia. Dançava ao som de uma peça rápida, girando e saltando com um domínio total de seu corpo.

James a observava, extasiado. Como uma pessoa podia se mexer assim, de uma maneira tão graciosa e bela? Era perfeito: ela e a música, como um só. Ficou olhando-a a canção terminar e a ruiva suspirar cansada, passando a alongar os músculos.

Então começou a... trocar de roupa! James não queria espionar, podia jurar que não queria. Mas se não queria ver, por que grudara seu rosto na porta? Lily foi tirando o collant, de costas para James, que estava começando a ficar um pouco animado demais. Via seus ombros lisos e brancos, suas costas nuas e... Espera um pouco! O que eram essas quatro marcas vermelhas que Lily tinha ao longo de suas costas? Poderiam ser... A dimensão da possível descoberta o obrigou a se afastar da porta e correr até a Torre antes que caísse em tentação.

**...**

O Salão Comunal da Grifinória estava cheia, como em todos os dias de chuva. Kate descansava em uma poltrona, revisando uma nova partitura. Elise estava ao seu lado, escutando música no walk-man de Lily e lendo um texto de Runas.

- Adivinha quem é! - Alguém tinha tampado os olhos da loira. A voz... era ele.

- Olá, Black - cumprimentou a garota, ainda com os olhos tampados.

- Como consegue me reconhecer sempre? - perguntou, enquanto se acomodava no braço de sua poltrona.

Kate deu de ombros.

- O que está fazendo? - questionou novamente o moreno.

- Aprendendo uma canção - suspirou Kate. - Deveria estar fazendo os deveres, mas eles me dão uma preguiça incrível... Vou esperar para fazer junto com a Lily, e se ela estiver de bom-humor me deixa copiar tudo. Sua prima não deixa, porque diz que assim eu não aprendo...

- Canta pra mim? - disse Sirius, apontando a partitura.

- É que... aqui, com tanta gente... - respondeu Kate, nervosa. - É melhor deixar para a próxima.

- Anda, vai... - e lançou-lhe um olhar de cachorrinho abandonado.

- Não, tenho vergonha.

- Canta.

- Tudo bem, mas só o refrão, ok? - clareou um pouco a garganta e começou a cantar _Love me Tender_ de forma suave, fechando os olhos para não ficar nervosa na frente do moreno.

Quando terminou e nem sequer tinha aberto os olhos ainda, sentiu que alguém a puxava e dava um beijo carinhoso em sua testa. Abriu os olhos e se separou lentamente. Tinha sido Sirius, e ele parecia tão surpreso quanto ela. Rapidamente soltou os ombros da garota.

- Er... você foi... perfeita - concluiu, nervosamente. - Eu vou... tenho que... fazer... um negócio - Kate apenas assentiu com a cabeça, os olhos esbugalhados enquanto via Sirius indo embora. Um beliscão a acordou de seus devaneios.

- AAHHH! - gritava Elise, dramaticamente. - Eu vi tudo. Mas que nojo! Vai lavar a testa com desinfetante agora mesmo!

A loira fingiu que nem escutou e escondeu o rosto atrás da partitura. Sorria como uma tonta.

Sirius saíra da Torre sem saber muito bem aonde ir. Por que, diabos, tinha feito aquilo? Ela ficava tão doce com seus olhos fechados e cantando com aquela voz suave que tocava o coração... Tinha sido um impulso. Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos confusos que nem percebeu que alguém vinha da direção contrária e não teve tempo de parar.

- Padfoot!

- Prongs!

- O que aconteceu? - perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, um ajudando o outro a levantar.

- Parecia a Evans fugindo de você - brincou Sirius.

- Quem foi que te falou que eu estou assim porque vi a Evans praticamente nua?

- Quem me falou isso? - perguntou Sirius, sorrindo. - Você viu Evans pelad... - James tampou sua boca.

- Shhhh! Quer que todo o castelo saiba? Se Kate e Elise souberem, nos matam!

- Quem foi que te contou que eu estou assim porque beijei a Kate? - questionou Sirius meio irritado, que assim que ouviu o nome de Kate já ativou todos seus mecanismos de defesa.

James devolveu o sorriso maroto que recebera do amigo um momento atrás.

- Você não pergunta e eu também não - falaram de uma vez.

**...**

Uns dias depois, à noite na Floresta Proibida, o cervo, o rato, o cachorro e o lobo brincavam jogando-se no chão e mordendo um ao outro amigavelmente. Nesse dia tinham tomado a precaução de se manterem o mais longe possível de Hogwarts e de Hogsmead, pois não queriam levar um susto como da outra vez.

Enquanto continuavam com suas brincadeiras, uma águia se aproximou voando, pousando no ramo de uma árvore próxima. No início eles nem sequer perceberam sua presença, mas logo o cervo a viu e parou, observando-a. Seus amigos, curiosos para saber o que seu amigo tanto olhava, a encontraram em seguida. Então a águia voou até eles e pousou no ombro do lobo, bicando carinhosamente sua orelha. Se isso não fosse impossível, qualquer um teria jurado que o lobo sorriu aliviado. A águia depois voou até o cervo e bicou sua cabeça irritada, para em seguida sair voando e se perder na floresta. Os amigos do cervo pareceram rir, e ele se jogou em cima dos três em resposta. Tinha sido um alívio ver a águia que achavam que estava morta.

* * *

_**Fim do capítulo**_


	7. Vitória

**Autora:** Hermione-weasley86 ( www. fanfiction u/ 528474/ Hermione_weasley86)

**Tradutora:** Mrs. Mandy Black

**Shipper:** Lily Evans e James Potter

**Gênero:** Romance / Humor

**Fic Original:** Cuando me di cuenta de que estabas ahí ( www. fanfiction s/ 1723590/ 1/)

**Sinopse:** Lily Evans e James Potter fazem parte de grupos completamente opostos em Hogwarts. Os caminhos dos dois se cruzam bastante durante o último ano, e James acaba decidido a conquistar a ruiva. Mas será que um ano é o suficiente para Lily passar por cima de toda a imagem que construiu de Potter?

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Todos os personagens da série pertencem a J. K. Rownling e a história pertence à Hermione-weasley86. A mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**QUANDO ME DEI CONTA DE SUA EXISTÊNCIA**

**| Capítulo 7 - Vitória |**

- Vamos, Lily! - gritou Kate animada, abrindo as cortinas da cama da ruiva. - Hoje tem jogo de Quadribol!

Quadribol sempre era um acontecimento em Hogwarts, e quase todo mundo se divertia assistindo as partidas. Lily, entretanto, não via nenhuma graça no jogo e voava pior que um rinoceronte dentro de uma loja de cristais. Só tinha tentado uma vez subir em uma vassoura e, inexplicavelmente, acabou na enfermaria por duas semanas...

- Coloca a porcaria da cortina no lugar que tava - respondeu Lily, com a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro. - Não quero ir.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Kate, aproximando-se da cama.

- Quando alguém deseja cortar os pulsos para parar de sofrer, você está bem ou mal? - questionou a ruiva, erguendo a cabeça.

- Ehhh... bem? - Lily voltou a afundar a cabeça. - Vamos, levanta!

- Kate, eu não dormi...

- Isso não é problema meu, ninguém mandou você ficar dando passeios noturnos. Você precisa torcer para a Grifinória.

- É que eu esqueci os pompons em casa... Que pena! Fica para a próxima - e puxou as cortinas das mãos da loira, fazendo uma bolinha com elas.

Nesse momento, Elise saiu do banheiro com o cachecol vermelho e dourado no pescoço.

- A mesma coisa de sempre? - suspirou.

- Elise, se eu for nesse jogo, vou acabar cuspindo o fígado pela boca! - respondeu a ruiva embaixo de sua bolinha de cortina.

- E o que o preço do queijo no Canadá tem a ver com as emissoras de rádio? - perguntou Elise, sem entender.

- Se eu for ao jogo, não durmo. Se não durmo, não descanso e se não descanso, não me divirto. Se não me divirto, não estudo e se não estudo serei uma fracassada. Se eu for uma fracassada, ficarei traumatizada e ficarei me perguntando o que fiz com minha vida, e ficando traumatizada acabarei me entregando à bebida. E se me entregar à bebida, a cirrose atacará meu fígado e eu vou acabar cuspindo ele pela boca e...

Artemis entrou no dormitório, pronto para a grande partida Corvinal x Grifinória. Lily, que estava muito ocupada explicando como suas vísceras sairiam de seu corpo, fez um gesto de desgosto ao ser interrompida.

- Lily, vai tomar banho de uma vez se não quiser que eu mesmo vista você. Estou farto da mesma confusão de sempre. - Artemis conhecia muito bem a rotina de conseguir arrastar Lily a todos os jogos e como tinha que aturar a ruiva com o cenho franzido e os braços cruzados a manhã inteira.

- Não vou! Quero dormir! - queixou-se, se jogando tragicamente na cama.

- Lily, isso não cola mais.

- Arrrgh! - Lily se levantou chateada e avançou até o banheiro, arrastando os pés. Todos suspiraram aliviados. Ela não costumava ceder tão rápido.

Antes de chegar até o banheiro, girou e... disparou porta afora, desviando de Artemis e correu escadas abaixo para o Salão Comunal, com o cabelo bagunçado e seu pijama: uma camiseta extra-grande do Manchester United.

Pulou facilmente os últimos degraus da escada e aterrissou suavemente no chão. Levantou rapidamente e se pôs a correr para o retrato da Mulher Gorda, enquanto Artemis a seguia.

- Lily! Poupa o meu trabalho de te perseguir até o armário de vassouras do segundo andar - berrou Artemis ainda a seguindo.

- Como sabe que eu vou pra lá?

- Porque você sempre vai lá quando consegue fugir!

Então a ruiva resolveu dar a volta e correr na direção contrária. Tarde demais percebeu que o Salão Comunal só tinha uma saída. Desesperada, se aproximou da lareira e pegou o atiçador de chamas, segurando-o como um taco de beisebol.

- Alto lá, forasteiro! - ameaçou com uma voz de Velho-Oeste. - Tenho um atiçador de chamas e não tenho medo de usá-lo.

Artemis suspirou.

- Não quer ir ao jogo?

- Vejo que finalmente captou a ideia...

- Está bem... vamos te deixar dormir.

- Verdade?

- Não! - e pulou sobre a garota, jogando-a sobre o ombro como um saco de batatas.

Lily tentava se soltar, socando e cutucando Artemis com o atiçador, mas não conseguiu.

- Er... Bom dia.

Ambos viraram a cabeça para onde vinha a voz que os tinha cumprimentado. Toda a equipe de Quadribol da Grifinória estava ali, encarando-os com cara de paisagem.

- Oi - Artemis colocou Lily no chão e pegou o atiçador de suas mãos, atirando-o de volta para a lareira. - E aí? - disse com uma naturalidade incomum, como se fosse normal carregar uma ruiva histérica e fã do Manchester United, que tentava deixar sua marca com um atiçador de chamas.

- Tudo bem - murmuraram alguns dos garotos do time.

- Bem, nós já estamos indo - falou Artemis arrastando a ruiva, que ficara pálida ao ver James Potter. - Boa sorte no jogo.

- Artemis! - Elise descia correndo as escadas. - Achei uma corda para ela não escapar de novo...

- Não precisa mais, a capturei facilmente. Ela tá perdendo o jeito...

Lily estava vermelha como um pimentão, calada, enquanto os sete grifinórios restantes observavam a cena confusos.

- Priminho! - berrou Elis, com um tom especialmente agudo. - Que alegria ver você! - Sirius jogava no time, como batedor. - Quem sabe não temos sorte e um balaço acerta em sua cabeça e termina de te deixar idiota!

- Eu também te adoro, "priminha" - murmurou Sirius. - Cuidado para não cair da arquibancada e abrir a cabeça... As toras de pinho são caras...

- Vou me lembrar disso - respondeu a morena.

- Evans, tudo bem? - James tinha se aproximado da ruiva e notou sua mudança de cor.

- E o que te importa? - respondeu sem olhar ele, subindo rapidamente até seu dormitório.

James arqueou a sobrancelha. Artemis e Elise também subiram.

**...**

O povo ria e gritava, emocionado na arquibancada. Grifinória ganhava com folga e o banco de reservas do time dos Leões estava eufórico. Artemis e Kate gritavam e se abraçavam a todo momento, como se tivessem ganhado na loteria. Grifinória voltou a marcar. Artemis e Kate se abraçaram novamente e começaram a cantar alguma coisa identificável sobre os leões. Lily suspirou e se encostou no muro ao lado da grade de segurança. Se não fizessem tanto barulho, talvez conseguisse dormir...

Potter passou voando rasante pela arquibancada e cumprimentou os grifinórios, e todas as garotas começaram a berrar como galinhas... Estúpidas! Potter, por que esse idiota a perturbava tanto? Tudo bem, ele tinha lhe beijado, mas foi apenas um beijo e pronto. E além disso, ele nem sabia! Deu um tapa em sua própria testa. Não é como se importasse o que as pessoas pensavam ou deixavam de pensar dela, mas estava fazendo papel de boba. O que acontecia com Potter? Fosse o que fosse, precisava voltar a tratá-lo como sempre tratara: como se ele fosse uma enorme bola de pus.

- Em que você está pensando? - Elise se sentou ao seu lado, apoiando seu queixo em seus joelhos.

- Nada... É que eu estou com sono.

- Não é verdade - a ruiva abriu a boca para contestar -, mas tanto faz, vai contar pra gente quando for a hora...

Lily suspirou. A verdade é que queria contar tudo para seus amigos, e então desistia. O fato de uma das pessoas de quem menos gostava no planeta - provavelmente do universo - ter sido capaz de fazê-la perder o norte não era algo fácil de explicar. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, voltou a encarar Elise.

- Onde você estava até agora?

- Na enfermaria - respondeu, distraída.

- Com Remus?

- Yep.

- Não entendo porque você gosta tanto de ficar fazendo joguinhos com ele - disse Lily sorrindo, apoiando-se novamente no muro.

- É divertido. Eles são sempre tão seguros de si mesmos, tão perfeitos... Eu gosto que ele me respeite por algo que eu possa saber, e também adoro que fique tão nervoso quando me vê... Quero ser amiga dele, não mais uma de suas admiradoras. Quando me respeitar e me valorizar, eu conto toda a verdade.

- Aham. - Lily suspirou. - Acredito que eu deveria encontrar alguma forma de contar que sei de tudo. Além disso, poderia ajudá-lo...

- Já o fez. E carrega um belo pentagrama nas costas para provar isso.

As garotas riram e voltaram sua atenção para a partida.

**...**

A vitória da Grifinória tinha sido fácil e a festa clandestina que iria acontecer na Torre prometia... Lily havia aguentado heroicamente até o final da partida, sem reclamar muito, e inclusive participou um pouco das comemorações de seus amigos.

Agora voltava de seu treino, arrastando a bolsa esportiva. Estava muito cansada. Praticamente não tinha dormido e treinara tão duro como sempre. Entrou no Salão Comunal, disposta a escapar da agitação antes que a vissem para ir se deitar.

Wow! Os grifinórios realmente sabiam como organizar festas. Tinham arrumado algumas mesas com muitas cervejas amanteigadas, balas e diversos chocolates. Também colocaram uma faixa, na qual apareciam e desapareciam as letras "Viva a Grifinória" e um leão de aspecto feroz rugindo para uma águia bronze. Franziu o cenho. Não gostara muito daquele desenho.

- Bonito, não é mesmo? - alguém falara às suas costas. Virou-se. James Potter.

- Encantador - murmurou sarcasticamente, dando-lhe as costas de novo, com a intenção de sair dali naquele momento, cansada demais para sequer ficar perturbada pela sua presença.

- Não vai me parabenizar?

Lily voltou a virar-se com um falso sorriso nos lábios.

- Oh, divino Potter! Parabéns pela sua maravilhosa atuação de hoje! Você foi tão impressionante que estou desejando fazer sexo selvagem contigo e ter dois ou três filhos seus, mas como isso não pode acontecer, permita-me, oh divino, que me retire em meu dormitório para desmaiar por alguns instantes pela emoção de ter você dirigindo a palavra à minha humilde pessoa.

Suspirou e rapidamente sua cara de cansaço e ódio a James voltou. Pela segunda vez, virou-se e começou a caminhar.

- Sexo selvagem pode ser perigoso - Lily parou. James estava apoiando a mão em seu ombro e sussurrava em seu ouvido. - Ou você não sabia? - E deslizou seus dedos pelas costas da ruiva, justamente pelo caminho dos arranhões de Remus. Virou-se para ele e o encarou furiosa. Será que sabia? Esse idiota descobrira seu segredo? Ou estava simplesmente tentando perturbá-la? Não podia ser, não tinha como ter visto aquelas marcas. Fixou seus olhos verdes nele.

- Eu sei, Potter. E também é perigoso se meter onde não é chamado. Boa noite - murmurou, subindo as escadas para os quartos femininos.

James deu um gole em sua cerveja amanteigada, vendo Lily desaparecer. "E eu sei que você não é quem parece ser", pensou.

- O que você falou com a Lily? - Remus tinha se aproximado há pouco tempo e vira como a ruiva estava com cara de poucos amigos.

- Nada... Só conversamos sobre a faixa. Bonitos animais, as águias...

- Sim - Remus sorriu. - Bela bicada aquela que a águia vermelha lhe deu ontem. Ainda bem que ela está bem... Parece que veio nos dar um "oi".

- Sim, é uma sorte. Apesar de parecer que não gosta muito de mim - deu outro gole em sua caneca. - Parece ter muitas coisas em comum com a Evans.

- Escuta, James, não se meta com ela. É uma grande amiga minha.

- Senhor Lupin - brincou, segurando o outro pelos ombros -, acredito que deveria fazer esta recomendação àquela megera e não a mim. Além disso - disse em um tom mais sério -, como está o meu Anjo?

- Seu Anjo não quer ver você, James. Ela disse isso e agora quem diz sou eu.

- Mas...

- Não, James. Ela não é como as outras, já deveria saber...

- Entrega uma carta minha? Assim eu...

- Não acho que seria uma boa ideia...

- Por favor.

- É não, James.

- Por favor.

- Ela vai ficar chateada.

- Por favor, Moony, prometo que não te peço mais nada.

- Isso é mentira.

- Sim, é. Mas leva uma carta minha.

Remus suspirou, girando os olhos para o teto.

- Por que sempre me convence?

- Porque sou bonito e muito inteligente.

- Não, preciso da verdade.

- Há, há - riu de forma sarcástica. - Vamos beber alguma coisa.

Na mesa das bebidas, Kate tentava inutilmente abrir três garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. Não encontrara o abridor e já estava pensando na possibilidade de arrancar as tampinhas com um bom soco.

- O que está fazendo, Katherine? - James não entendia muito bem porque a loira estava batendo na garrafa com as costas da mão.

- Er... ginástica! E é Kate - respondeu, levantando a garrafa como se fosse um peso.

- Dá aqui - disse Remus, pegando as três e arrancando as tampinhas com a mão.

Kate pegou as garrafas e ficou encarando o garoto.

- Surpresa? - perguntou o lobisomem, cheio de si.

- Não - respondeu divertida, vendo Remus fazer uma cara de quem acaba de levar um corte. - Lily também faz assim.

- Que feminina - ironizou James.

Kate o olhou como se dissesse "Se você soubesse..."

- Bem, Lily é assim. Se você tivesse visto a guerra que ela fez para colocar o vestido de cisne no Halloween...

- Cisne? Não vi ninguém vestido de cisne - falou James.

- Mas é claro que... Remus, está com alguma coisa entalada na sua garganta? - Remus fazia gestos para que a loira se calasse, tentando não ser visto por James. - Ah! Não, não, claro! - exclamou, finalmente entendendo. - Você com certeza não a viu porque... Porque...

- E aí, capitão! - Sirius chegou, dando um tapa nas costas de James.

Kate ficou vermelha ao encontrar os olhos azuis do garoto, mas o cumprimentou com a cabeça, sentindo-se aliviada por não precisar inventar uma mentira para sua mancada.

- Oi, Kate - cumprimentou um pouco friamente.

- Olá, queridinhos - Monique também se aproximou deles, agarrando-se ao pescoço do namorado. - Da próxima vez, não terão tanta sorte...

- Anda, venha aqui, baby - Sirius abraçou a namorada e lhe beijou profundamente, justamente na posição adequada para Kate ver como suas línguas se moviam.

- Caham - tossiu Remus. - Arranjem um quarto!

O casal se separou e Monique sorriu de forma travessa, enquanto Sirius cravava seus olhos nos de Kate, que tentava congelar sua expressão para não demonstrar o que sentia. Parecia que seu coração tinha acabado de ser passado por uma trituradora de carne para hambúrgueres. A loira baixou o olhar.

- Bem, estou indo. Estão esperando as bebidas - disse, girando rapidamente e desaparecendo entre a multidão.

James encarava desconfiado seu melhor amigo, que agora não parecia tão alegre como minutos antes e continuava seguindo a loira com o olhar, mesmo com a namorada beijando seu pescoço.

- Monique, fica quieta - falou irritado, afastando-a.

- Mas você acabou de... - começou a garota, desconcertada. - Eu pensava que...

- Não estou a fim. Vamos sentar um pouco com os outros, ok?

Ela concordou, decepcionada.

Por que tinha feito aquilo? O que pretendia provar para Kate? Afinal de contas, ela não tinha feito nada. Ele quem tinha lhe dado aquele beijo... Queria que ela percebesse que ele nem se importava? Não podia sair por aí beijando esse tipo de garotas, eram muito chatas e tudo o mais. Porém não deixava de ser um tipo raro...

- Aleluia, Kate! Estava fabricando a cerveja, ou o quê? - perguntou Elise, pegando sua garrafa.

- Sim, bem... - respondeu sem prestar atenção, com o olhar perdido. - Vou subir, estou com sono...

- Você tá legal? - Artemis estava visivelmente preocupado.

- Sim, sim... Só um pouco cansada. Boa noite.

Artemis e Elise se encararam.

- Sirius! - disseram de uma vez, adivinhando a fonte de problemas da amiga.

Beberam suas cervejas amanteigadas e conversaram um pouco, mas decidiram sair logo em seguida. A festa era entediante sem as piadas de Kate e o mau humor de Lily.

- Venha, princesa. Deixe que seu cavaleiro andante te leve até seu castelo - brincou Artemis, levantando de sua poltrona.

- Tudo bem. Mas enquanto meu cavaleiro não chega, serve você mesmo.

- Está dizendo que roubaram seu amor de mim? - Artemis disse, dramático.

- Sim, sinto dizer isso. Foi Pettigrew. Eu o amo loucamente.

- Entendo, entendo... Com aquela personalidade, seria impossível deter a paixão. Vou superar - Artemis limpou uma falsa lágrima, enquanto envolvia os ombros da garota.

**...**

Era quase de manhã quando a festa terminou. Alguns adormeceram nas poltronas ou pelo chão do Salão Comunal. Peter, por exemplo, dormia encolhido em um sofá. Os outros três Marotos, entretanto, continuavam acordados, sentados ao redor da mesa envolvidos em uma conversa meio mística, provocada pelo sono e excesso de álcool. Então ouviram um barulho vindo das escadas do dormitório feminino. Alguém descia apressadamente. Era Lily, que ia praticar sua nova transformação. Tinha decidido virar uma pantera, mas estava sendo um pouco difícil, embora já estivesse bem avançada. Sem prestar muita atenção, saltou e se esquivou dos grifinórios adormecidos para chegar até a saída.

- LI-LI-TA! - Remus a chamou. - Aonde vai tão tarde?

- São seis e meia da manhã - respondeu Lily. - Não é _tarde_. Acho melhor você deitar e dormir um pouco, Remus. E não me chame de Lilita - e se pôs a caminhar novamente para a saída.

- Não vai beber com a gente? - perguntou James, sorrindo. - Que mal educada.

- Sim, Evans - apoiou Sirius -, você é uma mal educada.

Lily se aproximou da mesa, destampou a garrafa de whisky de fogo que estava pela metade e virou um gole enorme, de uma só vez.

- Muito obrigada pelo convite. Adeus.

Os garotos se encararam surpresos. Não estavam acostumados a ver uma garota beber daquele jeito. Bem, na verdade não estavam acostumados a ver ninguém beber daquele jeito.

- Seu namorado te largou e ficou de mau humor, não é? Eu o vi ontem, com a prima do Sirius - disse James quando a ruiva ia embora.

- Primeiro, Potter: não se meta na minha vida. Segundo: não se meta na vida dos meus amigos. Terceiro: apesar de não te dever explicações, eu não tenho namorado. E quarto: faça o favor de simplesmente me ignorar de uma vez.

- Ou você vai fazer o quê? - James desafiou.

- Está vendo este copo? - perguntou, pegando um copo da mesa.

- Sim.

A ruiva o atirou contra a parede. O vidro se quebrou em mil pedaços. Sirius e Remus a encararam assustados, mas James continuava a encarando desafiador.

- Entendeu? - sacou sua varinha. - _Reparo_ - o copo voltou a ficar inteiro.

- Acho que vou correr o risco - respondeu James, bebendo direto da garrafa como Lily fizera. - Não quero brigar com você, Lily.

- Evans, por favor. Se você não quer brigar comigo, tenho que avisar que não está alcançando seu objetivo.

- Oh, não - James pegou sua mão e examinou seu dedo indicador. - Você se cortou com o copo.

Lily ficou paralisada ao ver como James chupava seu dedo. Notou como o sangue se acumulou em suas bochechas e retirou rapidamente a mão, antes de sair correndo dali, cheia de raiva de James e de si mesma.

- Acho que já provei esse sangue alguma vez - murmurou pensativo.

- É melhor você deixá-la em paz - resmungou Remus, um pouco chateado.

- Não posso - respondeu James. - Não dá mais, eu gosto dessa garota.

Remus se remexeu inquieto em seu assento e se levantou.

- Vou pra cama. Estou morto de cansaço.

Sirius e James eram os únicos acordados que sobraram.

- E Tracy, James? - perguntou o amigo, mais curioso que preocupado.

- Não sei - alguns segundos de silêncio se passaram até que ele voltou a falar. - Sabe de uma coisa? Eu achava que conhecia todos os tipos de mulheres e que sabia exatamente como conquistá-las. Então, em dois meses, conheço um anjo e um demônio que não querem me ver nem pintado de ouro e que são as únicas garotas que verdadeiramente me interessam.

Sirius suspirou.

- Evans é, como posso dizer... diferente. Não é o seu tipo. - Sirius pensava nele mesmo com Kate.

- Não importa que ela seja diferente. O meu tipo de garota é aquela de quem eu gosto. Estou começando a ficar de farto de sair com as garotas que "valem a pena". - James se lembrava das palavras de Tracy no final do baile de Halloween. "É o que faz valer a pena". - Preciso pensar.

Sirius se levantou.

- Eu também. Vamos subir?

- Vamos. Aliás, bela troca de salivas na frente da Kate.

- Cala a boca. Se quer saber, já me sinto babaca o bastante sem a sua ajuda. Aliás, belo jeito de descobrir se a Evans tinha namorado...

**...**

? nove, o Salão Principal já estava cheio de estudantes tomando café da manhã. Na mesa da Grifinória podiam ser vistas muitas caras de cansaço e olheiras. As garotas do NTCMSP usavam seus óculos de sol da última moda e suspiravam sem parar.

Kate, Elise e Artemis tinham acabado de chegar quando Lily entrou correndo, com sua pressa habitual, e se sentou com eles.

- Por que esse povo não ficou na cama? - questionou Lily ao se sentar, vendo que a maioria dos alunos de sua casa estavam acabados.

- Fácil - Elise passava manteiga em uma torrada -, querem que todo mundo saiba que passaram a noite toda em uma festa. Isso é bom para a reputação - terminou, largando a faca sob o prato.

- Com certeza aproveitariam melhor o domingo se ficassem na cama, porque essa cena chega a ser deprimente! - Artemis concordou com a ruiva. - Como foi a transfiguração, Lily?

- Até que foi boa, mas preciso aperfeiçoas as patas e o rabo. Pareço mais uma mesa de chá que uma pantera...

- Daqui a pouco você consegue. Se com quatorze anos nós conseguimos...

Nessa hora entraram os Marotos, também com cara de noite mal dormida. Kate se levantou da mesa. Não tinha falado nada a manhã inteira.

- Vou estudar - murmurou, enquanto se apressava a sair.

- Sirius? - perguntou Lily.

Artemis e Elise assentiram.

Kate cruzou as grandes portas do Salão Principal olhando para o chão, para evitar que seu olhar encontrasse o de Sirius, e continuou caminhando rápido pelos corredores.

- Kate!

Alguém a chamava de trás. Virou-se.

* * *

_**Fim do capítulo**_


	8. Espírito Natalino

**Autora:** Hermione-weasley86 ( www. fanfiction u/ 528474/ Hermione_weasley86)

**Tradutora:** Mrs. Mandy Black

**Shipper:** Lily Evans e James Potter

**Gênero:** Romance / Humor

**Fic Original:** Cuando me di cuenta de que estabas ahí ( www. fanfiction s/ 1723590/ 1/)

**Sinopse:** Lily Evans e James Potter fazem parte de grupos completamente opostos em Hogwarts. Os caminhos dos dois se cruzam bastante durante o último ano, e James acaba decidido a conquistar a ruiva. Mas será que um ano é o suficiente para Lily passar por cima de toda a imagem que construiu de Potter?

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Todos os personagens da série pertencem a J. K. Rownling e a história pertence à Hermione-weasley86. A mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**QUANDO ME DEI CONTA DE SUA EXISTÊNCIA**

**| Capítulo 8 - Espírito natalino |**

Kate virou-se. Era James.

- O que você quer? - disse, impaciente. Queria sair dali imediatamente.

- Só queria saber se você está bem.

- E por que eu estaria mal? - perguntou, confusa. Que diabos Potter estava aprontando para ficar se preocupando com ela?

- É que te vi com a cara emburrada e...

- O que foi que eu disse essa manhã, Potter? Precisa que eu tatue em seu braço? - Lily caminhava depressa até onde estavam os dois. Tinha escutado o final da conversa. - Não se meta na vida dos meus amigos.

- Não estava me metendo... Ah, tanto faz - suspirou. Lily nem sequer ficara tempo suficiente para escutar sua resposta. Simplesmente se afastou rapidamente dele, junto com Kate.

Voltou para o Salão Principal e se sentou cansado entre Remus e Sirius. Eles o encararam desconfiados, mas não falaram nada.

**...**

- Lily, que tal você parar de me arrastar? - perguntou Kate, depois de dez minutos.

- Ah, desculpa. É esse imbecil, que me irrita e me deixa desequilibrada.

- Você é desequilibrada sem a ajuda dele.

- Há, há, olha quem fala. Kate, você não pode passar a vida fugindo do asqueroso do Black.

- Posso pelo menos tentar, não é mesmo? - questionou com um sorriso triste, enquanto subiam as escadas do quinto andar.

Lily suspirou e a abraçou pelos ombros.

- Tudo bem... O que aconteceu? - disse docemente.

- Na verdade acontecer, _acontecer_, não aconteceu nada. - E para esclarecer a situação para a ruiva, explicou tudo. Até mesmo o beijo na testa.

Lily apenas balançava a cabeça.

- Sabe o nós vamos fazer? Ignorar Black a partir de já. Para você, senhorita, o espaço físico que ele ocupa não existe mais. Não vai sequer olhar para ele.

- É claro, isso vindo de uma pessoa que está fugindo a quase um mês do Potter - contestou a loira, rindo.

- Eu não fujo. Apenas evito compartilhar qualquer coisa com ele, até mesmo oxigênio.

Kate a olhou com uma cara que dizia com todas as letras: "Se você está falando..."

**...**

_"Querido Anjo,_

_Não entendo porque se recusa a falar comigo. Você é tão diferente... Não sei porquê motivo disse que eu e você seria algo impossível. Além disso, não quero nada demais, pelo menos não até que a gente converse. Só quero conversar e saber quem você é. Poderíamos ser amigos, não é mesmo?_

_Um beijo do seu James."_

Estavam na aula de Transfiguração. Lily amassou a carta embaixo de sua mesa e encarou Lupin, três mesas atrás, com raiva. Ele encolheu os ombros e sorriu, mordendo sua pena. Tinha lhe entregado a carta escondido assim que entrou na sala. James tinha demorado um pouco para escrevê-la porque não sabia muito bem o que dizer e aquele tinha sido o resultado. Pelo menos, pensou Lily, James não era sentimental. Mas precisar responder a deixava irritada. E mais, ter que fingir que se importava com ele também a tirava do sério.

- Vai responder? - Elise tinha conseguido ler a nota por cima de seu ombro, e agora conversava inocentemente enquanto anotava alguns pontos importantes da aula.

- Sim, mas dessa vez vou fazer isso sozinha - Elise a encarou, erguendo as duas sobrancelhas, assustada. - Não se preocupe, se eu fingir que não é para ele, consigo até mesmo ser amável.

Escreveu a resposta em um pergaminho, atrás de seus livros. Quando terminou, passou a carta para Elise, que ergueu o polegar aprovando e continuou tomando notas.

- Aliás, preciso falar com você e a Kate depois - sussurrou a morena. - Tenho uma proposta.

- Indecente?

- Lógico! - respondeu Elise, antes de começar a rir.

- Black e Evans! - a professora McGonagall chamou a atenção das duas. - Ou vocês compartilham o que é tão engraçado com a sala toda ou então fiquem quietas, sim?

- Sim - respondeu Lily envergonhada, baixando os olhos. - Desculpa, professora.

McGonagall mandou todos voltarem para suas tarefas.

**...**

Depois de anotarem os deveres da próxima aula, Elise e Lily saíram da aula. Kate estava esperando por elas.

- Do que vocês tanto riam? - perguntou com curiosidade.

- Nada, estávamos só lendo uma carta para... - começou Elise, mas Lily tampou sua boca porque justamente nesse momento os Marotos saíam da sala.

- Uma carta para quem? - James se intrometeu, também curioso.

- E por que isso seria importante pra você? Cara, arranja um hobby! - recriminou Lily, irritada.

- Ah, Elisita, como a senhorita anda fazendo coisas feias na sala de aula, os professores vão se chatear e vão parar de mimá-la - disse Sirius, em um falso tom de reprovação, enquanto Kate parecia achar realmente interessante os alunos que caminhavam pelo corredor.

- Balança a cabeça - Elise mandou, simplesmente.

- Por quê?

- Porque assim seus dois neurônios vão conseguir se conectar e você vai conseguir dizer coisas que tenham sentido - Sirius fez uma careta, fingindo rir, enquanto os outros riam de verdade - Vamos, o Artemis está nos esperando - completou apontando com a cabeça para o garoto, que acenava para as amigas do outro lado do corredor.

Remus segurou Lily, antes que ela fosse com as outras, encarando seus olhos. Ela deslizou o pergaminho no bolso do lobisomem.

- E avisa para ele me deixar em paz - sussurrou a ruiva, antes de acompanhar as amigas.

Quando as alcançou, Elise já contava tudo a Artemis e Kate.

**...**

_"Olá James,_

_Achei que tudo tinha ficado suficientemente claro. Não quero que saiba quem eu sou e seria melhor se você aceitasse que tenho meus motivos. Não podemos ser amigos, é como tentar misturar água com azeite. Além disso, não quero que você saiba que conseguiu me beijar._

_Até sempre."_

James relia a carta pela centésima vez, contrariado. Nem sequer tocara em seu jantar.

- Eu avisei - murmurou Remus ao seu lado, mastigando uma batata assada. - Ela é teimosa.

- E por que ela quer ser sua amiga, mas não quer ser minha? - protestou James.

- Não sei, talvez porque não te suporta.

- Como não me suporta? Com certeza ela não me conhece! Sou simplesmente encantador!

Remus não respondeu e continuou jantando.

De repente se escutou um grito de alegria.

- _London, baby_! Viva! Que sorte a minha, não vou precisar aguentar o cérebro de paramécio do Vernon! Sim, sim! - Lily tinha levantado correndo e abraçava seus três amigos, que a olhavam meio assustados, meio envergonhados.

- Evans, ninguém quer saber da sua vida! - Tracy gritara, encarando Lily como se ela fosse um inseto se retorcendo.

- Chambers, estou tão feliz que me parece um ultraje insultar qualquer um... incluindo você - continuou abraçando seus amigos. Finalmente Kate conseguiu fazê-la sentar.

- Não sabia dessa sua vontade de passar o Natal fora de casa - comentou Elise, achando graça.

- Tá brincando? Meus pais estarão em um cruzeiro para cinquentões por todo o Mediterrâneo e eu teria que passar Natal com a minha irmã, que prefere não ter nada que a liga a mim, muito menos o sangue. E de brinde teria que aguentar o saco de hambúgueres que é aquele noivo dela. Você está me fazendo um grande favor, Elise.

- Sinto muito - suspirou Kate. - Vou visitar vocês, mas tenho que passar o Natal "com meus pais". E isso significa uma porção de jantares chatos em que não conheço ninguém...

- Fica tranquila, Kate - sorriu Elise. - Claro que seria ainda melhor se você pudesse vir também, mas pelo menos já não vou ficar sozinha. - Elise suspirou triste e encarou seu prato, enquanto os outros três cruzavam olhares de preocupação. - Enfim, vamos praticar os feitiços da aula da McGonagall?

- Como vocês são chatas com esse negócio de praticar! - queixou-se Kate, cansada. - Para mim, os feitiços de metamorfose já bastam.

- Aham - responderam os outros, se encarando pelo canto de olho.

- Vocês vão ver só! - resmungou. Sacou a varinha e se concentrou, fechando os olhos. - _Metamorfis capilaent!_ - apontou para o cabelo de Elise, que no momento comia seu purê distraída. Ao se ver atacada, jogou todo o prato para cima.

- Kate! Testa os feitiços em você mesma! - gritou, enquanto limpava o purê que derrubara em sua roupa.

- E se não ficar bom em mim? - perguntou com inocência, mexendo em seu próprio cabelo. - Além do mais, você está precisando de uma mudança de visual.

- Como assim uma mudança de visual? - gritou Elise histérica, atraindo a metade dos olhares do Salão Principal. Lily lhe entregou uma colher. Foi então que ela encarou seu reflexo. - Estou parecendo um poodle!

- Não, mulher! - respondeu Artemis rindo e observando a cabeleira negra e naturalmente ondulada de Elise que agora batia quase em seus ombros, ao invés de se estender até o meu de suas costas. - Até que você ficou bem. E é bem prático. Imagina só tudo o que você pode esconder no meio de todos esses cachos...

- Há, há. Dá um jeito nisso!

Kate fez um gesto com a varinha, mas o cabelo nem se mexeu. Lily também arriscou um feitiço, mas novamente nada aconteceu. Praticamente todos os alunos encaravam Elise e cochichavam ou riam.

- Ih... - começou Kate, sorrindo nervosa.

- Como assim, _ih_! COMO ASSIM, _IH_!

- Talvez seja melhor pegar uma poção alisadora, né? - e antes que Elise pudesse ter algum colapso nervoso, a arrastou para fora do Salão Principal.

- Black, não sabia que você invejava a Tina Turner - berrou Rachel Rayan, uma das garotas do NTCMSP. Discretamente, Lily jogou uma batata assada em sua cabeça. - Ai! Quem foi? - levantou-se e passou o olhar furioso por todos que estavam na mesa.

Lily disfarçou, praticamente arrancando uma coxa de frango, mas algo acertou sua cabeça. Uma laranja. Girou sua cabeça na direção em que estava Rachel, mas quem acenava para ela era outra pessoa. James Potter.

- Eu vi você - disse o garoto, apenas mexendo os lábios e apontando o olho com o indicador.

- Morra - respondeu sorrindo falsamente, jogando-lhe a laranja de volta. James apanhou e fez um sinal de vitória.

- Posso saber o que o senhor está fazendo com a Evans?

James se assustou e virou-se com a cara congelada. Tracy o encarava com uma careta de desgosto, com os braços cruzados.

- Nada! - responderam James e Remus ao mesmo tempo. Um pedaço de bolo voou da boca de Remus, de tão rápido que ele respondeu.

- Ah, é tudo culpa dela, lógico - murmurou Tracy, encarando com rancor a ruiva, que comia seu sorvete de chocolate enquanto Artemis se levantava para ir conversar com um garoto da Lufa-lufa. - Ei você, estranha! - gritou, com desagrado.

Lily ignorou, mesmo tendo certeza que falavam com ela.

- Evans! - voltou a gritar a loira, tensa. James pedia para ela ficar quieta.

- Sim? - a ruiva perguntou, pacientemente.

- Deixa o **meu** namorado em paz, entendido? - ameaçou Tracy.

- Diz para o **seu** namorado me deixar em paz, entendido? - respondeu Lily, no mesmo tom.

- **Meu** namorado não se interessaria por alguém tão, tão... Como você!

- Fico feliz, verdade. Porque se ele se interessasse por mim, eu me trancaria em um dos cofres de Gringotes com vigilância vinte e quatro horas - a ruiva se levantou da mesa e se aproximou do casal. - E Chambers... Se eu fosse você, me preocuparia com outras coisas - ela falava como se estivesse contando um grande segredo. - Como, por exemplo, esta pena que seu namorado carrega no pescoço. Boa noite.

Alguns alunas da mesa da Grifinória que tinham escutado a conversa, saíram assim que a ruiva deixou o Salão.

- O que ela quis dizer com isso, James? - perguntou Tracy, chateada.

- Isso o quê? - o garoto tentou desconversar com um sorriso nervoso, tentando ganhar tempo.

- O negócio de Gringotes e da pena. Aliás, desde quando você carrega essa pena?

- A verdade, Tracy, é que você nem liga para ele - Remus negava com a cabeça, fingindo decepção. - Ele muda o visual e você nem sequer nota! Olha só o que você fez com ele... Olha só essa cara de cachorro sem dono dele! - James imediatamente trocou sua cara de puro nervosismo para uma de "menino que acabou de perder o bichinho de estimação".

- Isso não responde a minha pergunta - resmungou ameaçadoramente, batendo suas unhas em um ritmo ininterrupto sobre a mesa.

- É apenas um cordão, não tá vendo? - Sirius também tinha levantado para ajudar seu amigo. - Bem, sinto muito, mas temos que ir...

- Sim, precisamos resolver algo muito importante - completou Remus. - Adeus, Tracy.

A loira se sentou enfurecida na mesa da Grifinória, vendo os Marotos fugirem. O que diabos estava acontecendo? E sua relação com James? Já não era tão perfeita quanto antes? Alguém tinha sido capaz de superá-la?

- Chambers, se importa? - Artemis tinha chegado e, uma vez que não achou Lily, resolveu ir embora também. Entretanto sua mochila estava embaixo do banco da loira.

- Não, não... - respondeu pensativa, tirando suas pernas da frente. - Quer dizer, sim - resolveu com determinação. - Você me acha atraente, garoto?

- Meu nome é Artemis - disse com a voz cansada.

- Sou atraente ou não, Artemis? - repetiu impaciente.

- Pra mim não - respondeu direto, sem um pingo de vergonha. Tracy ficou de queixo caído. - Você é muito bonita, realmente. Mas sua personalidade me incomoda e isso me impede de te achar atraente.

- E o que a minha personalidade tem a ver com isso? - perguntou, irritada.

Artemis deu de ombros.

- A beleza não é tudo, creio eu. Pessoalmente, prefiro conversar com alguém antes de simplesmente admirar. E para uma garota ser atraente, precisa ter essas duas coisas. Agora, se me deixar pegar minha mochila... - Tracy afastou as pernas com raiva e Artemis pegou a bolsa. - Obrigado.

Muito relutantemente, Tracy observou pelo canto do olho como Artemis saía do Salão Principal, pensando, aborrecida, em tudo que ele acabara de dizer. Ele era um idiota. E o que um garoto precisa ter além de beleza e popularidade? Meneou a cabeça e decidiu deixar essas bobeiras e começar a decidir qual seria a cor da temporada.

**...**

- Remus!

- Sim?

- Acho que você tem alguma coisa para nos contar...

Sirius, James, Peter e Remus caminhavam para a Torre da Grifinória. James era quem pressionara o lobisomem, com Sirius de apoio, concordando e rindo.

- Não sabia que você estava a fim da Evans - disse.

- E não estou - respondeu, olhando distraidamente para frente.

- Então... Por que você fica tão chateado quando eu dou em cima dela? - perguntou James, com um tom que soou mais interessado do que pretendia.

- Porque você tem namorada - respondeu o lobisomem. - E isso significa que você deveria parar de perseguir saias, não acha?

- Isso é coisa minha, Moony. Mas de qualquer forma, continuo sem entender porque você se irrita se não está a fim dela.

- Isso se você realmente não estiver a fim dela... - cutucou Peter.

- Não gosto dela desse jeito, mas... É foda, cara. Ela é minha amiga, sabe? E eu sei como você trata... Bem, como _nós_ tratamos - corrigiu após uma tossida reprovatória de Sirius - as garotas. E não quero que você a trate assim.

- Acho que ela sabe se defender sozinha - pontuou Peter, distraidamente.

- E além disso, o meu interesse pela ruiva não é como você estão pensando - Remus pareceu confuso. - Ela é a garota mais interessante que conheci até hoje e... Sabe como eu gosto de desafios.

Remus suspirou.

- Enfim, o problema é seu. Mas Wormtail tem razão, a Lils se defende muito bem sozinha. E se ela não fizer isso, faço eu. - Remus se arrependeu de suas palavras em seguida. Será que gostava mesmo de Lily?

**...**

Novembro passou com chuvas e muito vento, e dezembro chegou trazendo o frio e a neve. Logo seria Natal. Remus voltou a se transformar com a lua cheia e a águia vermelha voltou a visitá-los, junto com uma raposa de pelagem marrom. Desta vez James ganhou um arranhão da águia bem na cara, e isso porque ela não sabia o quanto ele a visitava em segredo. Tinha começado a frequentar os ensaios de Lily na Torre Norte quando a neve, ou melhor dizendo, as nevascas impediam o time de treinar no campo de Quadribol. Ficava sempre poucos minutos para evitar ser descoberto, mas cada vez ficava mais viciado em vê-la dançando. Ela parecia doce e delicada nesses momentos.

As coisas também não iam bem para Tracy, que apesar de ter menosprezado as palavras de Artemis, sentia a estúpida necessidade de fazer o garoto mudar de ideia, mesmo que não soubesse muito bem como faria isso. Sua relação com James continuava como sempre, cada vez mais esquisita.

Mas todos, sem exceção, passavam muito tempo na biblioteca ou no Salão Comunal estudando e terminando trabalhos. Se o quinto ano fora mais terrível que Hagrid dançando ballet vestido de tutu, este era pior que o Filch em roupas de baixo. Sirius e James, é claro, estudavam muito menos tempo que os demais mortais.

Entre as obrigações dos Monitores-Chefes, estava a árdua tarefa de decorar o Salão Principal para as festas de Natal. E era isso que Lily e James faziam aquela tarde, sendo ajudados por alguns outros alunos do sétimo ano.

- Deixa eu ver... - Lily estava tentando desenrolar uma guirlanda e pendurá-la em um canto, mas o resultado não ficava muito bom. - Então isto vai aqui e...

- Onde a Kate se meteu? - perguntou Elise, carregando uma porção de bolinhas parecidas com bolhas de sabão. Seu cabelo continuava encaracolado, pois a professora McGonagall não conseguira reverter o feitiço. Tudo o que restava ela arrumar fio por fio, usando litros de poção alisadora para suavizar os cachos.

- Foi ensinar as armaduras a cantar "Jingle Bell" sem desafinar - respondeu, ainda tentando desenrolar a guirlanda e conseguindo justamente o contrário.

- A espertinha já deu um jeito de escapar - protestou. - Agora eu vou ter que carregar tudo isso sozinha.

- Eu ajudaria, mas desfazer este nó vai levar algum tempo - resmungou, dando um tapa no enfeite enroscado. - Treco maldito!

Elise foi até as árvores de Natal para pendurar as bolhas mágicas.

- Só estou confirmando o que já sabia: você não tem um pingo de noção de estética - Tracy se aproximou com seu sorriso sarcástico. - Posso ajudar?

- Seria uma boa ação da sua parte, mesmo que eu acredite que isso vá contra sua natureza.

- Isso é por uma causa maior - respondeu a loira, largando a prancheta que carregava sobre a mesa. - Não posso deixar que o Salão Principal fique indefeso. E se uma péssima decoração for ligada à minha pessoa? O que será da minha reputação? É melhor deixarmos as diferenças de lado esta noite, para o nosso bem.

- Há, há. Anda logo e me ajuda aqui.

Quando conseguiram desfazer a confusão de nós, Lily pegou a guirlanda por um lado e começou a finalmente pendurá-la.

- O que está fazendo? - gritou Tracy, desesperada.

- Uma torta de batatas, o que acha?

- Isso não pode ficar aí!

- Por quê?

- Desequilibra todo o conjunto - respondeu como se fosse óbvio, pegando sua prancheta. - Isto aqui vai ali - mostrou um ponto no lado oposto ao que Lily estava.

- Aqui?

- Não, mais pra cima - respondeu, olhando novamente sua prancheta. - Aí, justamente aí! Gruda com isso - estendeu um rolo de fita adesiva mágica - e a outra ponta desse lado.

- Assim? - a ruiva começava a ficar cansada.

- Mais pra baixo... Pronto! Excelente. E agora...

- O desenho é muito bom. Foi você quem fez? - Artemis se aproximara e observava por trás das costas da loira, que apertou sua prancheta contra o peito.

- Não precisa ser gentil comigo para compensar a grosseria de outro dia - Tracy o encarava por cima do ombro -, basta pedir desculpas.

- Não estou tentando ser gentil. O desenho é bom e mantenho o que disse outro dia - respondeu Artemis com a voz calma, enquanto Lily olhava de um para o outro sem entender nada. Aproveitou para observar o desenho de que Artemis falava. Era um esboço da decoração do Salão Principal e realmente estava muito bom.

- Então se não vai se desculpar, é melhor nem falar comigo - disse a loira, virando o rosto em um gesto estudado, jogando os cabelos na cara do garoto.

Artemis deu de ombros.

- Está muito bom. Quero dizer, o desenho - Lily resolveu romper o gelo.

- Obrigada, mas ainda que isso fosse verdade, não serve para muita coisa. É divertido fazer projetos de decoração, mas eu tiraria mais proveito se dominasse Transfiguração - franziu a testa, chateada. - Bem, vamos parar de conversar como se fôssemos melhores amigas e fazer logo o que temos que fazer.

- Sim - concordou Lily, enquanto pegava uma guirlanda diferente e anotava mentalmente que precisava perguntar a Artemis o que tinha acontecido com Tracy. - Onde coloco isso?

Então um estrondo invadiu todo o salão. Alguém acabara de derrubar algo frágil no chão.

- Tá terminando comigo? Como assim você está terminando comigo? - Uma garota loira falava com uma porção de bolinhas de cristal vermelhas nos pés. Era Monique.

- Shhhh - Sirius fazia gestos para que ela calasse a boca. Definitivamente não fora uma boa ideia romper com a garota no Salão Principal, agora todos os observavam com curiosidade.

- Não posso acreditar! - continuava a loira. - Assim, a troco de quê?

- A troco do fato de não nos gostarmos mais. Sei que ultimamente você só se irrita comigo e eu quero que você seja feliz. - Sirius pensou internamente que isso sempre funcionava e esperava umas poucas lágrimas. Entretanto, a resposta da garota foi inesperada.

- Tem razão - suspirou. - Ultimamente não era a mesma coisa, você estava se tornando um bosta. É, assim será melhor mesmo... Deixa eu recolher isso aqui. Nos vemos por aí, Sirius.

O moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas, incrédulo. Ela tinha chamado Sirius Black de "bosta"? Bem, pelo menos a garota aceitou tudo muito bem e continuava a ajudar a decorar as árvores do salão.

- Mas que término instantâneo esquisito - comentou Lily quando o ex-casal foi cada um para seu canto. - Deve estar na moda romper como se comprasse pão!

- Isso e o fato de Monique comer Diggory com os olhos - respondeu Tracy. - Certamente ela também estava a ponto de terminar com ele.

- Não se gostavam mais? - perguntou a ruiva, confusa.

- Ai, Evans, tão inteligente e tão inocente... Aqui ninguém gosta de ninguém. É só para passar um tempo, sair com garotos bonitos, se divertir...

- Isso funciona para uma noite, mas se ele é seu namorado... Não acho que seja normal você gostar somente da aparência dele.

Tracy deu de ombros. Artemis tinha lhe dito a mesma coisa.

- Estamos falando demais, já - falou Lily, lendo seus pensamentos. - O que vamos pendurar agora?

Por sorte, pensou Tracy, ela não gostava de James apenas porque ele era popular e super bonito, não é mesmo?

**...**

- Quer ajuda com os enfeites? - Sirius se aproximou de uma garota morena com o cabelo cacheado que parecia bem bonita, disposto a um consolo rápido pela perda de Monique.

- É melhor não - respondeu Elise, virando-se e dando um susto em seu primo. - Você não tem a coordenação _cerebral_ necessária para isso.

- Não te reconheci com esse cabelo, ou nem teria me aproximado - Sirius pegou uma das bolinhas e começou a brincar com ela. - Sabe de uma coisa? Você está parecida com a Bellatrix - comentou distraidamente. Estranhamente, Elise baixou os olhos sem responder, continuando a enfeitar uma das árvores.

- Faz muito tempo que não a vejo.

Sirius parou de brincar com a bolinha.

- Ah, o divórcio dos seus pais...

- É que a família não me aceita porque eu discordo de suas ideias retrógradas, da pureza do sangue e de não sei mais o quê.

- Eu também - contou Sirius, distraído. - Por isso saí de casa no verão. Você não deveria ficar triste por causa deles, não vale a pena.

Elise ficou de queixo caído.

- Você saiu de casa?

- Vai me dar uma bronca? - perguntou Sirius, presunçosamente.

- Não. - respondeu Elise, ainda surpresa. - Só não pensava que um garoto do tipo _rostinho bonito_ como você... Enfim, mesmo que pareça impossível, você fez o que era certo. Mas você força a barra dizendo que não sente falta de uma família.

- Sim, mas é que a nossa é uma seita de fanáticos. E eu não sou um rostinho bonito, você diz isso porque não me conhece. Não sabe por quantos castigos passei por ser contra todas aquelas besteiras.

- E onde pretende morar? - a morena voltou à sua tarefa de pendurar bolinhas.

- Por enquanto, na casa do James. Daqui a pouco eu arranjo algum lugar...

Elise fez ele abrir os braços e pendurou as bolas de cristal nele, logo em seguida procurando algo em seus bolsos.

- Sempre será bem-vindo aqui - tirou um pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu um endereço com a varinha. - É um apartamento que minha mãe comprou em Londres... Vou passar o Natal com a Lily lá, já que mamãe tem muito trabalho no hospital da Bulgária. Mas quem sabe ela consegue vir passar alguns dias por aqui... e talvez Andrômeda venha com seu marido na véspera de Natal. Se algum dia quiser fazer uma visita...

- Acredito que não... - respondeu ele, em dúvida. A relação com sua prima nunca fora muito estreita desde que eles entraram em Hogwarts.

- Vou ficar esperando. ? vezes é bom ter um momento em família. Já te disse que você força a barra - os olhos tristes voltaram -, mas saiba que, mesmo que você tenha ganhado alguns pontos como pessoa, continuo te detestando tanto quanto uma espinha no meio da testa.

- O sentimento é mútuo, priminha - disse, devolvendo as bolas de cristal.

Então chegaram Kate e Remus, que tinham tentado inutilmente ensinar as armaduras a não cantarem como bêbados. Kate ficou pálida ao ver Sirius que, por sua vez, desviou o olhar para o outro lado.

- Ei, Remus - chamou Elise. - Me ajuda a pendurar isso, que o meu primo trabalha menos que o shampoo do Snape.

Kate encarou Elise com raiva. Por que ela tinha que fazer isso? Agora estava lá, parecendo uma boba na frente de Sirius, que dessa vez brincava com uma vela, jogando-a de uma mão para a outra.

- E... como vão as coisas com Monique?

Sirius a encarou, curioso.

- Bem... Acabamos de terminar.

- Ah, sinto muito - respondeu, consternada.

- Sente mesmo? - o garoto perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Ela gostava de você e...

- Muitas garotas gostam de mim - apontou Sirius com superioridade, tentando parecer indiferente.

Kate baixou os olhos.

- Eu vou... vou ajudar alguém por aí. Alguém que seja mais inteligente e menos convencido - afirmou com coragem. - Certamente agora eu também acho você um idiota, se pensa que pode me tratar como bem entender. Não brinque comigo.

Sirius ficou observando a loira se afastar. Recordou a noite em que realmente se conheceram e como foi fácil conversar com ela. O pior é que não sabia porquê agia dessa maneira. Era ele quem tinha dado aquele beijo inocente, a garota não tinha culpa do... do fato de que ele se sentia atraído por ela.

Enquanto isso, Elise e Remus observavam a cena pendurados na escada.

- Viu só? Eu disse, Kate está indo embora - sorriu Elise. - Meu primo tem a sensibilidade de uma galinha depenada... E você, como está?

Remus ficou branco, sempre que Elise lhe perguntava isso, não tinha certeza do quanto a morena sabia. Virou-se para pendurar uma dos enfeites.

- Estou bem... Olha, Elise, você sabe o que acontece comigo? - perguntou por fim. Porém, ao virar-se, a garota já tinha sumido.

**...**

Tracy deixou Lily sozinha para supervisionar as outras decorações. Agora a ruiva brigava com algumas velas vermelhas que precisava enfeitiçar para que não queimassem as árvores.

- Olá - cumprimentou James, assim que a viu sem ninguém por perto.

A garota ficou calada.

- Eu disse "olá".

- Não fala comigo - decretou, chateada.

- Não pode me impedir de falar contigo.

- Posso não te responder.

- Mas eu posso continuar falando. Você me deixou numa saia justa com o negócio da pena.

- É mesmo? - respondeu, sarcástica. - Que pena...

- Como sabe?

- Saber o quê? - perguntou, confusa.

- De onde vem a pena.

Lily ficou paralisada. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado, estreitando os olhos.

- E quem foi que te disse que eu sei? O fato é que sou muito intuitiva.

- Há, há. - fingiu rir. Passaram dois segundos de silêncio. - Conhece ela?

- Conhecer quem? - respondeu perturbada, entendendo perfeitamente bem a quem o garoto se referia. - Olha, Potter, estou farta de velas, bolinhas, neve e guirlandas, e as suas perguntas estúpidas estão torrando a pouca paciência que me resta.

- Você conhece o meu Anjo? - seu tom de voz não se alterara. Parecia desfrutar de deixá-la nervosa. - Acho que você a conhece sim.

Lily o encarou, irritada.

- Quer saber, sempre gostei do Natal - continuou o garoto.

- E o que isso me importa?

- Deveria ser importante, porque você está embaixo do visco - respondeu James, divertido.

- Ah, sim, que preocupação - colocou a mão sobre os olhos, como se procurasse alguma coisa. - Já estou vendo a fila de gente se formando para me beijar.

- Já que você não liga... - James começou a se aproximar dela.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** _Quero agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews e adicionaram a fanfic à sua lista de favoritos ou a colocou em alerta. E se muitas de vocês quase quiseram matar alguém quando viram como o capítulo anterior terminou, imagino que com esse final não vai ser diferente... Espero que gostem. Já estou no meio do próximo capítulo. Devo postá-lo domingo ou, no máximo, segunda. Beijos._


	9. Feliz Natal parte 1

**Autora:** Hermione-weasley86 ( www. fanfiction u/ 528474/ Hermione_weasley86)

**Tradutora:** Mrs. Mandy Black

**Shipper:** Lily Evans e James Potter

**Gênero:** Romance / Humor

**Fic Original:** Cuando me di cuenta de que estabas ahí ( www. fanfiction s/ 1723590/ 1/)

**Sinopse:** Lily Evans e James Potter fazem parte de grupos completamente opostos em Hogwarts. Os caminhos dos dois se cruzam bastante durante o último ano, e James acaba decidido a conquistar a ruiva. Mas será que um ano é o suficiente para Lily passar por cima de toda a imagem que construiu de Potter?

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Todos os personagens da série pertencem a J. K. Rownling e a história pertence à Hermione-weasley86. A mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**QUANDO ME DEI CONTA DE SUA EXISTÊNCIA**

**| Capítulo 9 - Feliz Natal (parte 1) |**

James estava se aproximando dela. Tinha acabado de colocar a mão sobre seu ombro. Lily perguntava para ela mesma porque não se mexia e se esquivava... Ela ainda era capaz de fazer isso. Por que, afinal, não se movia? James estava muito perto. Fechou os olhos. _"Porque estou fechando os olhos? Abra os olhos, sua idiota!"_ Mas a única resposta que teve foi o arrepio que passou por seu corpo. Sentiu alguma coisa em sua bochecha e finalmente abriu os olhos. Acreditara mesmo que ele lhe beijaria na boca?

Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar todos esses pensamentos e foi para um canto. James a encarava sorridente.

- Feliz Natal, Lily.

Lily simplesmente apertou os lábios e devolveu o olhar, com dureza. Logo lhe deu as costas e voltou a enfeitiçar as velas. James foi embora com as mãos nos bolsos, muito orgulhoso de si mesmo. Dessa vez, ele tinha vencido a ruiva.

- Lils! - Kate se aproximara com raiva, com cara de irritada devido à briga com Sirius. - Quer ajuda?

- Mata o Potter por mim, que ele me dá alergia.

Kate sorriu.

- Talvez ele goste de você...

- Lógico, é tão certo como o fato de eu ganhar na loteria - ironizou. - Acontece que ele ainda está mordido pelo que houve no Expresso de Hogwarts. Não gostou nem um pouco de perder a queda-de-braço para mim.

- Bem, está apaixonado pelo "seu Anjo".

- Trocou três frases comigo e me beijou. Se isso é amor, eu sou a nova Ministra da Magia!

- E você? Gosta dele?

Kate ganhou um tapa na cabeça.

- Ei! Como ousas? - queixou-se a loira, em um falso tom de irritação, espetando com uma das velas a bunda de Lily.

- É você se atreve a responder desse jeito? Vai ver só! - A ruiva empunhou outra vela como se fosse uma espada. - Em guarda!

E as duas garotas começaram uma briga com suas velas, fazendo os gestos e as poses mais estranhas, até que Kate acertou o coração de Lily. A ruiva, de uma maneira muito dramática, se jogou no chão com gritos de sofrimento, encenando sua morte.

- O que estão fazendo? - Elise acabara de chegar e viu como Lily fingia convulsões no chão, enquanto Kate ria.

- Nada, resolvemos nossas pequenas diferenças. Pelo visto, eu a matei.

- Ah... ? vezes esqueço que os dezessete anos de vocês são apenas físicos.

- Que engraçadinha! Já terminou? - perguntou Lily, levantando-se.

- Eu já. O resto está quase todo pronto - respondeu a morena, passando os olhos pelo Salão Principal. - Acabou ficando muito bonito. Vamos ensaiar um pouco?

- Vocês já podem ir - suspirou Lily. - Eu preciso ficar até que tudo tenha terminado.

- Boa sorte! - Kate se despediu.

Cansada de ver tantos enfeites, Lily observou pacientemente todo o Salão. A verdade é que Tracy tinha um bom gosto para essas coisas.

Distraída, começou a cantarolar "Strangers in the night", enquanto recolhia as velas e se mexia de acordo com o ritmo da música. Alguém a segurou pela cintura e começou a dançar suavemente com ela. Esse alguém apoiou o queixo no ombro da ruiva, que parou de cantar.

- Bela canção - murmurou Remus, ainda sem tirar suas mãos da cintura da garota. Ele estava confuso. Não queria sair dali, só desejava ficar ali, abraçando-a e beijando aquelas tranças ruivas que ela usava nesse dia... Estava se apaixonando por Lily?

- É mesmo - respondeu um pouco corada, soltando-se lentamente dos braços do garoto. Por que ele a tinha abraçado desse jeito? Remus deslizou suas mãos suavemente pela cintura dela, até soltá-la.

- Você é muito romântica.

Lily conseguiu ficar ainda mais corada e baixou o olhar. Nesse momento, lembrou-se do acidente da enfermaria quando estavam a ponto de se beijarem, o que a deixou mais nervosa. Estava pensando em Remus como algo mais que um amigo?

- O que houve? - perguntou o lobisomem com suavidade. - Está com uma cara feia.

- Nada, estou ótima - disse, colocando um sorriso postiço em seu rosto. - Talvez seja esse calor... Talvez seja melhor eu me mandar daqui. Acho que está tudo terminado - viu como a maioria das pessoas já tinha saído do Salão Principal e os poucos que restavam apenas recolhiam algumas coisas. - Só falta eu guardar estas velas.

- Deixa eu te ajudar - ofereceu-se rapidamente.

Lily sorriu agradecida, mas não tinha muita certeza se gostava que ele ficasse com ela.

Uma pessoa observava a cena e não estava contente. Essa pessoa, James, via com certo rancor como Remus ajudava Lily a colocar as velas e logo a acompanhava para fora do salão.

- Vai passar o Natal com seus pais?

- Sim - suspirou o lobisomem. - Talvez depois me encontre com Sirius e James, senão seria muito chato. Você vai se dar bem com Elise.

Tinham chegado ao retrato da Mulher Gorda. Lily encarava seus pés.

- Eu preciso ensaiar - disse finalmente, levantando a cabeça. - Boa noite, Remus.

- Boa noite, Lils.

Lily voltou a sorrir e voltou-se para retornar ao quinto andar, mas Remus segurou seu braço. Virou-se e... Remus a beijou. Suavemente, esperando que ela lhe desse permissão para continuar. Entretanto, Lily não correspondeu ao beijo. Ficou quieta sem saber o que fazer e quando Remus se separou dela, simplesmente correu.

Viu como a garota desaparecia pelo corredor. Não podia negar que já sabia que essa seria a reação da ruiva, mas precisava esclarecer o que sentia. Mesmo tendo dito aos seus amigos que não gostava de Lily assim, não estava tão certo disso. Ela era a dona de uma parte muito especial de seu coração. Amor? Não sabia.

Lily corria para não pensar. Remus a tinha beijado! Como pôde ter corrido dessa maneira? Certamente ele agora pensava que ela era uma idiota. Mas é que preferia não ter recebido este beijo... Acabara de perceber. Não gostava de Remus desse jeito. De fato, não conseguia se imaginar com ninguém desse modo. Precisava conversar com ele. Além disso, tinha Elise... Elise! Ela nunca falara que gostava de Remus, mas Lily sabia que a morena tinha uma certa queda por ele... Chegou à porta da sala de aula em que praticava, e ficou pensando que seria melhor nem entrar. Respirou profundamente. Seria ainda mais suspeito se ela não fosse ao ensaio.

- Cheguei!

Suas duas amigas sorriram e voltaram seus olhares para ela. Rapidamente seu semblante se transformou.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Kate.

- Nada - fingiu naturalidade. - Por que tem que acontecer alguma coisa?

- Porque você veio correndo e está branca ao invés de vermelha - respondeu Elise.

Lily não discordou. Sentou-se em uma banqueta e encarou seus joelhos. Logo ergueu a cabeça. Os olhos das amigas esperavam com expectativa.

- Remus me beijou.

Lily observou rapidamente Elise, que baixou o rosto, torcendo as mãos. Kate olhava de uma para a outra.

- Era de se esperar - disse Elise, finalmente. - Acho que ele não tem certeza do que sente por você.

- Mas você não gosta dele, não é mesmo? - Kate perguntou, rapidamente.

- Não, a verdade é que não. Só que não fui capaz de dizer isso, só saí correndo.

- Talvez seja melhor você não falar nada - Elise suspirou tristemente -, a menos que ele resolva discutir a situação.

- Você acha? - questionou a ruiva incrédula, que pensava em conversar com o lobisomem no dia seguinte.

- Sim... Pode ser que ele perceba tudo sozinho e então vai querer conversar contigo.

Lily deu um tapa em sua própria testa. Por que essas coisas tinham que acontecer com ela? Estava bem sendo uma garota estranha e assexuada para a maior parte da escola. Além disso, tinha visto a cara de Elise. Lógico que a amiga não diria nada, mas era quase certeza que se interessava por Remus de uma maneira especial.

**...**

Remus passou a última semana do primeiro trimestre sem falar muito. Não contou nada aos seus amigos, apesar dos outros três Marotos terem notado algo. James, inclusive, suspeitava que o comportamento dele tinha a ver com a ruiva, porque Remus estava esquisito desde o dia da decoração do Salão Principal.

O lobisomem pensava. Lily continuava o tratando da mesma maneira que antes do acontecido e nem sequer mencionara o beijo, mas percebeu que ela nunca estava sozinha quando vinha conversar com ele. Isso significava que queria esquecer tudo? Provavelmente. Só queria que as férias de Natal chegassem logo, para que pudesse pensar com tranquilidade.

Kate continuou ignorando a presença de Sirius deliberadamente, que fazia tímidas tentativas de falar com ela. E Tracy adotava uma pose de pavão toda vez que via Artemis. Por sorte, isso não parecia afetar o garoto.

No último dia de aula era obrigação de Lily e James, junto com os outros monitores, controlar os alunos. Os estudantes pareciam um bando de hipogrifos no verão, que atendiam pelo grito de "o último é a mulher do padre!"

Até que Lily se aborreceu. Suas narinas se afastaram.

- Aquele que não ficar mudo e quieto, será o responsável pela perda de cem pontos de sua Casa! ESTAMOS ENTENDIDOS?

No Salão Principal podia-se escutar apenas o barulho que centenas de pés faziam ao parar de andar. Inclusive James ficou paralisado.

- Que poder... - brincou. A ruiva lhe enviou um olhar de profunda raiva.

- E agora que estamos todos bem arrumadinhos - acrescentou com a voz doce, em contraste com o berro de antes -, vamos nos separar por casas e sair em grupos para as carruagens. - Centenas de cabeças assentiram e começaram a obedecer.

Kate fingia chorar em seu lugar.

- Esta é a minha garotinha, uma ditadora... E parece que foi ontem que comia chocolates.

- Foi ontem - lembrou Elise.

- Ei, não estrague meu momento de realização pessoal.

A viagem foi tranquila. Ou melhor, relativamente tranquila, pois não houve discussões por nenhuma cabine ou brigas, já que a ruiva patrulhava o trem para ver quem seria o imbecil que se atreveria a acabar com a paz.

Depois de se separem de Kate e Artemis na Estação King's Cross, Elise e Lily pegaram um táxi para chegar até o apartamento da mãe da morena, na Londres trouxa. O taxista fez algumas caretas quando precisou colocar os malões das garotas no porta-malas, e ainda mais quando Lily colocou a gaiola de Betty dentro do carro.

Chegaram ao apartamento, que ficava em algum lugar do centro, próximo do Beco Diagonal, e entraram no elevador.

- E para que servem todos esses botões? - perguntou Elise, com curiosidade.

- Para ir ao andar que você quiser.

- Ou seja, é só apertar que esse negócio te leva onde você escolheu?

- Isso.

- Genial! Como você disse que se chamava mesmo?

- Elevador - respondeu a ruiva, cansada.

- E-le-va-dor - repetiu, apertando em todos os botões.

Elise se divertia e batia palmas cada vez que o elevador parava. Como o prédio tinha dez andares e elas entraram no térreo...

No sétimo andar encontraram uma senhora com óculos de fundo de garrafa que encarou Elise com desagrado quando a ouviu gritar "E ele parou! Viu isso, Lily? Não errou nenhuma vez".

- Ela morou até agora em Tombuctú e nunca tinha visto um elevador - explicou Lily para a senhora. Quando as portas se fecharam, sussurrou para Elise - Da próxima vez, aperta só o número dez.

Elise pareceu muito decepcionada, mas concordou. Além disso, se animou muito ao entrar no apartamento e descobrir o forninho elétrico, a televisão e o fogão a gás. Por um momento, ficou brincando com os interruptores de luz, enquanto Lily tomava uma ducha.

Era um apartamento bastante grande, com quatro quartos, dois banheiros, cozinha, sala e varanda. E a mãe de Elise já tinha mobiliado tudo com muito bom gosto. Elise tinha contado que a mãe gastara no apartamento boa parte do que recebera depois do divórcio de seu pai, e que agora trabalhava na Bulgária para não precisar encontrar essa "corja racista dominada pelas ideias dos papaizinhos" pela rua. Elise sentia falta de seu pai, não do que ele representava. Porém, em todo momento apoiou a mãe, porque sabia que ela tinha razão. Seu pai não era nem um bom marido, nem um bom pai.

- Todos os trouxas vivem assim? - perguntou extasiada, enquanto aumentava e diminuía o volume da televisão. - É fantástico!

Lily não podia evitar rir vendo a mais contida de suas amigas trocando de canal e gargalhando de emoção cada vez que aparecia uma imagem nova.

- Você se importa de eu usar o telefone para falar com os meus pais? - Perguntou a ruiva. - Devem estar quase saindo para embarcar.

- Lógico que não! Estou muito curiosa para ver como funciona esse troço.

E sentou-se na frente de Lily, observando atentamente como ela ligava para seus pais.

A pedido de Elise, passaram os primeiros dias das férias fazendo coisas tipicamente trouxas. Quando foram comprar comida para encher a geladeira nova do apartamento, que não tinha nada mais que os compartimentos especiais para os ovos, Elise se encantou profundamente pelo mecanismo das caixas registradoras. Kate foi visitá-las vários dias e elas tinham que buscá-la na lareira do Caldeirão Furado.

Foram juntas ao cinema e Kate se declarou oficialmente apaixonado por Jeremy Irons.

Na Véspera de Natal, a mãe de Elise chegou. Selene Beaufont - tinha voltado a usar seu nome de solteira - era uma mulher com seus quarenta anos, não muito alta e morena. Usava óculos e se vestia com muito estilo. Quando ela falava, percebia-se um leve sotaque francês e búlgaro.

- Filhinha! - gritou emocionada ao encontrar Elise na estação de aparatação. - Você está linda! E tão alta!

- Sim, nem sei o que estou fazendo aqui ao invés de estar desfilando pela Victoria's Secret. - Apesar da ironia, Elise sorria abertamente e abraçava sua mãe bem apertado. - Você também está muito bonita... E mamãe, esta é a Lily, uma das minhas melhores amigas.

Lily ia estender a mão, mas a senhora Beaufont a abraçou efusivamente.

- Elise me falou muito sobre você. E Kate? Como ela está?

- Não conseguiu vir. Já sabe, os pais dela a obrigam a ir a todos esses jantares do Ministério, mas ela me prometeu que virá assim que der para te dar um 'oi'.

Selene já conhecia Kate, pois sua família e os Black andavam muito juntos.

- Vamos de uma vez, que Andrômeda e Ted devem estar quase chegando lá em casa - disse Elise carregando a mala de sua mãe. - Mamãe, está trazendo pedras aqui dentro ou o quê?

- Uma mulher nunca pode sair de casa despreparada.

- Uma coisa é estar bem preparada. Outra coisa bem diferente é achar que você vai para a guerra, mamãe!

**...**

A apatia de Sirius crescia exponencialmente a medida que as festas avançavam. Elise tinha razão, era deprimente passar o Natal sem família... Os avós de James eram bem legais e seu amigo tentava distraí-lo o tempo todo, mas não podia evitar se sentir deslocado nos jantares familiares, mesmo todos sendo muito amáveis com ele.

Sobretudo na véspera de Natal... A casa cheirava a peru assado e pudim de mirtilos. Os familiares de James começavam a chegar e ele resolveu fugir do barulho refugiando-se no jardim. Pelo frio que fazia, provavelmente teriam que descongelá-lo na água fervente, assim que resolvesse levantar daquele banco de pedra. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos para esquentá-las, e as pontas de seus dedos roçaram em algo. Puxou para ver o que era. Um endereço, o papel que Elise tinha lhe dado outro dia. Mesmo que isso o chateasse, tinha que admitir que sua prima tinha razão: precisava de um Natal em família.

**...**

- Andrômeda! - gritou Selena ao abrir a porta. - Ted!

Abraçou calorosamente seus dois sobrinhos.

- Olá - disse uma menina com seus sete anos de idade e o cabelo preso em duas tranças, surgindo entre seus pais. - Onde está Elise?

- Nymphadora - seu pai a repreendeu -, cumprimenta a sua tia!

- Oi, tia, onde está a Elise? - seu pai ia voltar a repreendê-la, mas Selene, rindo, fez um gesto dizendo que não havia necessidade.

- Está na sala de jantar, querida. Ela me disse que precisava... - mas a menina já tinha desaparecido. - Bem, entrem. Não é a mansão dos Black, mas acho que vai servir.

Andrômeda entrou na cozinha com Selene para ajudá-la com o jantar, enquanto Ted foi para a sala de jantar com sua prima, para cumprimentar sua prima postiça.

Andrômeda e Ted eram um casal jovem, não tinham nem trinta anos. Pouco depois de terminar Hogwarts, Andrômeda começou a trabalhar no Departamento de Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas. Ted, que era médico, tinha sido atacado pelas muletas de um dos seus pacientes e Andrômeda ficou encarregada por obliviá-lo. Logo se encarregou de outras coisas.

Pouco depois, quando Lily e Ted discutiam se Liverpool ia ou não ganhar o campeonato em cima do Manchester United e Elise e Nymphadora assistiam atentamente televisão (Nymphadora explicava para Elise a complicadíssima história de "Ursinhos Carinhosos"), tocaram a campainha. Selene gritou da cozinha.

- Elise, querida, vai abrir a porta. Deve ser seu tio Alphard.

Elise correu para a porta, pois não queria perder nem um segundo da série dos ursinhos com a barriga cheia de desenhos, e a abriu de uma vez, sem sequer olhar pelo olho-mágico. Quando viu quem estava em frente a sua porta, esqueceu que o urso com o desenho de guarda-chuva na barriga estava a ponto de salvar a Terra de enormes inundações.

- Sirius! - gritou surpresa.

- Não sei se cheguei em um bom momento, mas é que...

- Sirius! - Selene e Andrômeda tinham saído da cozinha para cumprimentar tio Alphard. - Não sabia que você vinha!

Sirius estava a ponto de se desculpar, mas Elise o obrigou a entrar.

- Ele saiu de casa, então eu convidei.

- Você? - estranhou Andrômeda. - Mas se nem podiam suportar ficar sob o mesmo teto! Meus dois primos favoritos, mas desde que entraram em Hogwarts não houve jeito de fazê-los trocar duas palavras carinhosas.

- É sua culpa! - disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo, um apontando para o outro.

- Bem, parece que conseguimos reunir todos os renegados pelos Black! - suspirou Andrômeda.

- Não, falta eu! - Um homem mais velho de rosto redondo e olhos azuis esperava na porta, já que todos se esqueceram de fechá-la. - Agora sim a família está completa.

- Primo! - Nymphadora chegara correndo até a entrada e arrastava Sirius e Elise para a sala de jantar. - Você trouxe aquele seu amigo gostoso?

Elise olhou surpresa para a menina.

- James? Não, ele ficou na casa dele - respondeu o moreno.

Lily se assustou ao ver Sirius entrando na sala de jantar, mas não disse nada, apenas o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

Em cinco minutos, Ted e Alphard precisaram se refugiar na varanda, porque Nymphadora, Lily, Sirius e Elise organizaram uma guerra no mais puro estilo de trincheiras e usavam as pistolas de brinquedo da menina para atingirem os outros. Sirius estava encurralado atrás do sofá e Lily tinha construído um forte de cadeiras. Elise estava a ponto de perder, enquanto Nymphadora ficava se fazendo de agente dupla constantemente.

- Crianças! - Selene saiu da cozinha com um rolo de macarrão na mão. - Que escândalo é esse? E como puderam expulsar o tio Alphard para a varanda? Ele já não tem idade para esse tipo de brincadeiras!

Os quatro se entreolharam com cara de culpados e davam cotoveladas uns nos outros, passando a culpa para quem tivesse mais perto.

- É melhor vocês irem passear e só voltarem às sete, para jantarmos - disse Andrômeda saindo da cozinha, de avental.

Os quatro garotos não se fizeram de rogados e, depois de recolherem todos os dardos das pistolas, saíram correndo pela porta e entraram no elevador.

- Viu só, Nymphadora? - Elise mostrava os botões do elevador. - Você aperta o botão que quiser e este aparatador surge no andar que você escolheu.

A menina ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Se chama elevador, Elise - falou como se fosse uma professora. - Eu tenho um em casa.

Sirius e Lily não conseguiram evitar rir da cara da morena.

- E onde estamos indo? - perguntou Sirius.

- A Nymphadora que diga, já que sabe de tudo - murmurou Elise.

- Vamos ver o Papai Noel - decidiu a menina sem ligar para sua prima. - Você pode continuar brincando no elevador se quiser, Elise.

- Que menina mais chata! - respondeu a garota contrariada, entre dentes. - E onde vamos encontrar o Papai Noel, posso saber, Nymphadora?

- Eu só tenho sete anos. Supõe-se que você deveria saber isso!

- Eu vou levar vocês para verem o Papai Noel - riu Lily, estendendo a mão para a menina.

- Posso ir sozinha - ela encarou a ruiva altivamente, cruzando os braços.

- Ah, eu sei disso, mas assim você me faz companhia.

A menina a olhou de canto, com superioridade.

- Bem, se você tem medo de se perder... - aceitou a pequena, dando a mão.

Lily os levou a um shopping, pois ali sempre tinha um Papai Noel disposta a ouvir os pedidos das crianças, por mais que a lista de presentes fosse esquisita ou enorme. Formaram fila diante do que parecia ser um povoado natalino, com neve de mentira e casinhas adoráveis. Enquanto esperavam, Elise e Sirius começaram a discutir sobre quem tinha a culpa deles se darem tão mal.

- Mas você quebrou minha vassoura de corrida! - gritava o moreno.

- Só pintei de rosa pink, e foi porque você desafinou o meu piano!

- Desafinei o piano porque tingiu meu urso de pelúcia de verde!

- Porque você comeu meus sapos de chocolate!

- Ei, vocês - Lily se meteu no meio dos dois. - É Natal, então sem showzinho. Estão fazendo as crianças chorarem...

Realmente algumas crianças choravam. Nymphadora, entretanto, achava tudo divertido.

- Não tem graça sem eles brigando! - disse sorrindo.

Os dois primos encararam-se rancorosamente, mas fizeram um acordo mudo de se tratarem bem no Natal. Mas só no Natal, pois não queriam perder a reputação de relação de ódio profundo.

- Nossa vez! - avisou Lily. - Vai você primeiro, Nymphadora.

Nymphadora se sentou nos colo do Papai Noel gorducho.

- Como você se chama?

- Nymphadora - respondeu ela, solícita.

- E o que você quer me pedir, Nymphadora? - perguntou o homem docemente.

- Eu quero uma caixa de bombas de bosta, uma de fogos de artifício e mais dardos para minha pistola, porque meus primos são maus e perderam todas as minhas - falou apontando para Elise e Sirius, como se contasse um segredo. - E também um tanque com projéteis de verdade e...

- Uma boneca? - arriscou o homem, estranhando os pedidos da menina.

- Não, isso é besteira. Eu quero uma pistola com balas de borracha. - E voltou a baixar o tom, para fazer outra confidência. - Mas você precisa deixá-la embaixo da minha cama, para minha mãe não descobrir, porque senão ela vai pegar, entendeu? Eu sei que com a idade as pessoas perdem a memória...

- Sim, sim - disse o homem, rindo. - Eu entendi tudo e prometo que farei o que for possível.

Nymphadora se levantou radiante depois de terminar seus pedidos. Então foi a vez de Elise e Lily, que se sentaram cada uma em um dos braços da poltrona do homem.

- E o que desejam essas duas preciosidades? - perguntou o homem, jovialmente. Imediatamente as garotas perceberam que quem estava embaixo da barba branca era um cara jovem.

- Eu quero uma caixa registradora e escadas rolantes como as do metrô. E também uma dessas máquinas que você coloca uma moeda e sai uma lata de refrigerante... - Elise se apressou a dizer. - Ah, sim! E toda a coleção de fitas de vídeo de "A Super Máquina", que eu vi anunciando na teledivisão.

- Televisão - tossiu Lily, enquanto o garoto as encarava confuso, como se elas tivessem escapado de um hospital psiquiátrico.

- Isso, televisão. Você viu aquele carro, Lily? Ele fala e é muito maneiro.

- Ok - a ruiva interrompeu a morena, que quando começava a falar sobre televisão, não parava mais. - Eu quero um pouco de cianeto líquido. É para cometer um assassinato. Quero matar o maior babaca de todos os tempos e assim fazer um bem para a humanidade.

- Ah. - O pobre garoto estava chocado.

- Mas como sei que isso não é viável, porque matar é crime e tal - continuou a ruiva -, eu me conformo com o disco novo dos Rolling Stones. Mesmo que provavelmente eu acabe dando ele para a minha mãe... Deixa pra lá, eu não preciso de nada e...

- Er... - O cara assustado vestido de Papai Noel interrompeu a garota.

- Sim? - Lily perguntou educadamente, já que Elise já tinha levantado para encontrar Nymphadora, que mostrava a língua para as crianças da fila.

- Poderia pedir ao seu amigo para não dar em cima dos meus elfos? - Lily virou-se. Uma garota loira vestida de elfo e outra morena sorriam, enquanto Sirius apoiava um braço na parede em que as duas estavam encostadas.

Lily suspirou e se levantou, arrastando-o pela orelha até a saída.

- Ei, Papai Noel! Eu fico satisfeito com o endereço das suas elfas!

Em seguida, tiraram uma foto. Sirius fazia um "V" de vitória com os dedos, a cabeça para um lado, já que Lily ainda o segurava pela orelha. Nymphadora fez pose com a língua de fora, enquanto Elise chupava o pirulito de caramelo que o pobre Papai Noel lhe dera.

Lily empurrou todo mundo para a saída quando viu que o Papai Noel conversava em particular com um dos seguranças do shopping, apontando para eles com sua rechonchuda barriga cheia de almofadas.

Como ainda era cedo, decidiram dar uma passada no Caldeirão Furado para beberem alguma coisa. Estava cheio de gente, mas conseguiram achar uma mesa. Nymphadora insistia em uma dose dupla de whisky de fogo, mas teve que se conformar com um suco de morango.

Ficaram um tempo jogando snap explosivo e às seis em ponto estavam no elevador de casa.

- Venha, Elise, deixamos para você apertar, já que gosta tanto - brincou Sirius.

- Há, há. Quer ficar sem jantar? - mas se apressou a apertar o botão, para que ninguém fizesse antes dela.

Subiram até o décimo andar e apertaram a campainha. Selene abriu a porta e uma grande fumaceira saiu do apartamento.

- Por que parece que vocês fizeram peru queimado? - perguntou Lily.

Andrômeda e a mãe de Elise trocaram olhares culpados, mostrando que tinham feito exatamente isso.

- É que começamos a conversar com Alphard e...

- Já sabemos... Esqueceram de tudo! - terminou Elise. - E o que vamos jantar? Carvão de peru com pudim de mirtilos?

- Vai ter que ser só o peru carbonizado - resmungou Andrômeda, enquanto entravam na sala de jantar. - O pudim ficou um pouco doce...

- Muito? - perguntou Sirius, que estava morrendo de fome e não se importava de comer cinzas de peru.

- Ted teve um ataque de diabetes só de olhá-lo - respondeu Selene, retorcendo as mãos no avental.

- Resumindo: não tem janta - queixou-se Nymphadora.

Todos franziram a testa, menos Lily, que foi direto para o telefone.

- Para grande problemas, soluções trouxas - disse, olhando um pequeno cartão vermelho e discando um número enquanto todos a observavam. - Jardim do Dragão Verde Florido? Sim, quero fazer um pedido no nome de Lily Evans. Hmmm, será... Um momento - afastou o telefone da orelha, tampando-o com a mão. - Vocês gostam de frango no limão? É o que tem de mais parecido com peru nesses lugares...

- Lily, pede também uns rolinhos primavera - se apressou Ted. - E alguma coisa para beber.

- Sim, e sopa perna de rã! - disse Nymphadora.

- Não se atreva a pedir isso - ameaçou Andrômeda, olhando para a filha. - Pernas de rã são só para poções. E foi uma ótima idéia, Lily, nem pensei nisso.

Sirius, Elise e sua mãe olhavam de um lado para o outro, muito confusos. Estavam pedindo comida para um pedaço de plástico vermelho?

Lily acabou o pedido pelo telefone e bateu palmas, animada.

- Vamos! Coloquem a mesa!

Andrômeda explicou aos seus primos, seu tio Alphard e sua tia Selene o que eram os restaurantes de comida a domicílio. O que eles não entenderam muito bem foi o fato de trazerem comida da China... Não seria mais fácil ligar para algum lugar em Londres?

Assim que a comida chegou, jantaram alegremente. Sirius demonstrou, no início, certo receio em relação à comida, mas logo acabou repetindo o arroz mais de três vezes, até ficar satisfeito.

Depois de comerem, cantaram canções natalinas, acompanhados pela guitarra de Elise e o tambor de Nymphadora.

- Bem, senhoritas, senhoras, senhores e Elise - falou Sirius, já tarde. Sua prima mostrou a língua. - Tenho que ir. Falei para o James que ia voltar para dormir e se pretendo usar a lareira do Caldeirão Furado, preciso me apressar...

Foi nessa hora que bateram fortemente no apartamento, e Selene foi rapidamente abrir a porta. Alguém entrou correndo pela sala. Era um homem de uns quarenta anos, vestido com uma jaqueta preta e um uniforme verde por baixo, com o rosto em um misto de nervosismo e exaltação.

- Andrômeda! Ainda bem que ainda está aqui - suspirou, muito nervoso. - Vamos, temos trabalho... - completou, puxando-a para fora.

- Gary, obrigada por me ajudar a andar, mas gostaria de saber aonde vamos.

- Você não soube? - gritou o homem. - Um ataque, houve um ataque no meio de Londres. Seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem. Os aurores não conseguiram capturá-los.

Todos na casa se assustaram, inclusive Nymphadora, que se agarrou firmemente à perna de seu pai.

- Há feridos? - Sirius se apressou a perguntar.

Gary o encarou como se tivesse acabado de notar que o garoto estava ali.

- Sim, mas foram poucos e não é nada grave. Parece algo como um trote... Acontece que temos centenas de trouxas com memórias para serem modificadas e estamos reunindo todo o pessoal do departamento. Então...

- Então eu fiquei sem Natal - suspirou Andrômeda. - Malditos fanáticos... - levantou-se apressada. - Ted, querido, vai ter que passar o Natal sozinho com a Dora.

- Andy, meu plantão começa nesta madrugada!

Andrômeda acabara lembrar. Era ela quem iria passar o dia sozinha com a filha.

- Fiquem tranquilos, Nymphadora pode ficar com Elise e Lily - sugeriu Selene. - Não é mesmo, garotas?

- Você não vai ficar, mamãe? - perguntou Elise.

- Não, não, eu também trabalho amanhã - respondeu a mulher, fazendo carinho nos cabelos de sua filha, que baixara o olhar. - Então está tudo certo, Dora fica com as duas.

Nymphadora olhou receosa para sua prima.

- Vocês têm certeza que vão deixá-la como minha responsável? Ela pediu escadas rolantes para o Papai Noel - sussurrou para seus pais. - Aliás... Papai Noel não sabe que eu vou dormir aqui! E se não trouxer os meus presentes?

- Não se preocupe com isso, que nós enviamos um fax para ele - comentou seu pai, sussurrando-lhe em seguida. - E na verdade, nós queremos que cuide da Elise e da Lily. Será que você consegue?

A menina fez uma cara de quem entendia tudo e, por fim, concordou com a cabeça, enquanto Sirius gargalhava e Elise adotava uma postura profundamente ofendida.

Ted e Andrômeda se despediram até a noite seguinte, prometendo a seu anjinho que avisariam ao Papai Noel sobre a mudança de endereço. Uma vez que recolheram toda a bagunça, a senhora Beaufort decidiu ir embora e Sirius resolveu esperá-la, já que a mulher também iria para o Beco Diagonal.

Um pouco triste pela rapidez com que passou o dia, Elise se despediu de sua mãe arrancando a promessa que sairiam de férias juntas na Semana Santa da Páscoa. Sirius abraçou Nymphadora e deu um soquinho carinhoso no ombro da outra prima, que lhe devolveu com um tapa leve. Logo parou de frente para Lily, sem saber muito bem o que fazer.

Lily estendeu a mão.

- Foi um prazer, Black.

- Igualmente, _Lily_? - arriscou o garoto, sorrindo.

- Sim, Lily está ótimo, Sirius - respondeu também sorrindo e comprovando que ao menos outros dos Marotos não era tão idiota como ela pensava.

- Vai nos visitar amanhã? - perguntou Nymphadora.

- Não sei... Já fugi de um dos jantares da família Potter e não quero fazer outra desfeita. - A menina começou a ficar de bico. - Está bem, se eu conseguir eu prometo que venho.

- Isso! Assim eu te mostro a minha pistola com balas de borracha - sussurrou a pequena.

**...**

Nymphadora achou seus presentes de Natal às seis e meia da manhã e a partir dessa hora qualquer tentativa de dormir naquele apartamento foi totalmente infrutífera. A menina ficou um pouco decepcionada por não ganhar a sua pistola, mas conseguiu o resto das coisas: a mesa de jantar virou um campo de prova para o tanque movido a controle remoto. Lily e Elise também abriram seus presentes. Os pais de Lily lhe deram uma roupa feminina demais para o seu gosto, o último disco dos Rolling Stones e dois livros. Petúnia não mandou nada, mas Artemis, Kate e Elise tinham feito uma vaquinha para lhe dar uma guitarra, deixando a ruiva bastante entusiasmada. Elise também recebeu muitos presentes, entre eles uma pedra escrita com letras estranhas para ela traduzir em Runas. Lembrança de um amigo de Paris, explicou a Lily, antes de guardar cuidadosamente o objeto em seu quarto.

Eram dez horas da manhã e as duas garotas desfrutavam de um chocolate quente, enquanto Nymphadora derrubava latas de Coca-Cola com seu tanque. Foi quando a campainha tocou. Lily, ainda de pijama, foi atender certa de que era Ted, que provavelmente conseguira ser liberado do plantão no hospital.

Abriu a porta e teve vontade de gritar: James Potter.

- Feliz Natal, Evans - disse, sorrindo. - Belas pernas. Deveria deixá-las a mostra mais vezes - completou passando os olhos pelo corpo da garota.

- E você deveria sair daqui para evitar que eu te mate.

- Também fico feliz de te ver.

Lily ia fechar a porta na cara dele, quando um pé impediu.

- Oi, Lily, quanto tempo! - exclamou Sirius. - Podemos entrar?

Lily olhou desconfiada para os dois garotos e, receosa, afastou-se para deixá-los entrar. Sirius conduziu seu amigo até a sala de estar.

- Que diabos... - começou Elise, ao vê-los.

- Oh! - Gritou Nymphadora emocionada, batendo palmas. - Você veio! E ainda trouxe seu amigo gostoso! - James sorriu e piscou para a menina. Elise e Lily apenas franziram o nariz diante do comentário.

- Na realidade, pequena anã - disse Sirius, segurando seus ombros - viemos buscá-las. Vamos almoçar na casa do James.

- Vamos? - perguntou Elise. - E esse vamos inclui quem, concretamente? Porque eu não me lembro de ninguém ter me perguntado nada.

Lily concordou com a cabeça, enquanto Nymphadora pulava emocionada em volta do primo.

- Sirius contou que ontem passou a noite aqui e como hoje vocês ficariam sozinhas, vinha fazer uma visita - explicou James. - Minha avó ficou insistindo para a gente buscar vocês até a hora que saímos de casa. Disse que onde cabem cinquenta, cabem cinquenta e três.

- E prometemos que vocês iriam - completou Sirius, sorrindo.

Lily e Elise se comunicaram pelo olhar e logo encararam os garotos em desafio.

- Vamos, por acaso têm algo melhor para fazer? - insistiu Sirius. Quando Elise ia responder, voltou a falar rapidamente. - Faça pela menina... Lá vão ter crianças para ela brincar...

- Você quer dizer para ela torturar, não é mesmo? - Elise apontava para Nymphadora que agora, passada a primeira onda de emoção, começou a jogar bombas de bosta da varanda. Lily tentava convencê-la a parar. - Sei lá, não conhecemos ninguém...

- Conhece a gente - respondeu James.

- É o que eu estava dizendo, ninguém - repetiu Elise.

Lily voltou da varanda, com Nymphadora jogada como um saco de batatas em seu ombro.

- Na verdade, pra mim tanto faz - suspirou, para a surpresa de todos. - Não é má idéia esse diabinho liberar um pouco de adrenalina. - James sorriu marotamente e ela desviou o olhar. - O que você decidir, Elise.

Todos os olhares, inclusive o de Nymphadora, que continuava de cabeça para baixo, fixaram-se na morena.

- Está bem - disse por fim -, mas... Tem certeza que não vamos aborrecer a sua avó?

- Parece até que você não a conhece - suspirou Sirius.

- É, e ela ainda disse que não te vê há muitos anos e quer ouvi-la tocar - acrescentou James.

Elise sorriu. Quando eram pequenos, antes de entrar em Hogwarts, eles eram amigos e ela passava muitas tardes na casa dos outros dois. Edna, a avó de James, tinha um carinho especial por Elise, porque gostava tanto de música quanto a garota.

- Ah, e o Remus também vai estar lá - Sirius lembrou.

A cara das duas garotas mudou de repente.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** _Ok, não me matem. Sério, a internet não pegava de jeito nenhum. Inclusive estou um pouco atrasada no trabalho da faculdade por causa disso. Em compensação, sem internet só me sobrou uma coisa a fazer: traduzir. Amanhã ou, no máximo, quinta-feira vem o capítulo 10, com o Natal na casa do James, com o Remus a tiracolo._


	10. Feliz Natal parte 2

**Autora:** Hermione-weasley86 ( www. fanfiction u/ 528474/ Hermione_weasley86)

**Tradutora:** Mrs. Mandy Black

**Shipper:** Lily Evans e James Potter

**Gênero:** Romance / Humor

**Fic Original:** Cuando me di cuenta de que estabas ahí ( www. fanfiction s/ 1723590/ 1/)

**Sinopse:** Lily Evans e James Potter fazem parte de grupos completamente opostos em Hogwarts. Os caminhos dos dois se cruzam bastante durante o último ano, e James acaba decidido a conquistar a ruiva. Mas será que um ano é o suficiente para Lily passar por cima de toda a imagem que construiu de Potter?

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Todos os personagens da série pertencem a J. K. Rownling e a história pertence à Hermione-weasley86. A mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**QUANDO ME DEI CONTA DE SUA EXISTÊNCIA**

**| Capítulo 10 - Feliz Natal (parte 2) |**

- O que foi? - perguntou Sirius, confuso. - Pensei que vocês se davam bem com ele.

As garotas trocaram olhares e em seguida adotaram um estado de alegria falso, que poderia enganar qualquer um... Que não fosse um Maroto.

- Nada, não é nada - respondeu Elise, segurando o braço de Lily. - Bem, vamos nos trocar. Se quiserem beber alguma coisa... já sabe onde fica tudo, Sirius.

Mas nem James nem Sirius deixaram de notar a cara de surpresa das garotas e agora se encaravam, suspeitando de algo.

- Bem, vamos assistir TV enquanto essas aí se arrumam - disse Nymphadora, puxando os dois pelas mãos. - Então quer dizer que você vai me apresentar outro amigo? Ele também é fortão?

Eles riram do atrevimento da menina e se sentaram com ela no sofá.

As duas amigas entraram no quarto de Elise.

- O que eu faço? - questionou Lily, se jogando na cama. - Ali vai ser fácil eu ficar sozinha com o Remus...

- Fica tranquila - Elise tentou acalmá-la. - Isso, respira.

- Não estou para brincadeiras - respondeu secamente.

Elise bagunçou o cabelo ruivo da amiga.

- A super forte e invencível Evans tem medo de dar o fora em um garoto - cantarolou ironicamente.

- Há, há, morri de rir - zombou Lily. - E não é como se eu fosse dar o fora nele, porque ele nem me pediu nada.

- Já, já vamos descobrir o que se passa pela cabeça do senhor lobisomem. Agora você precisa se vestir.

Suspirando, Lily se levantou da cama e fez menção de sair do quarto.

- Aonde a senhorita pensa que vai? - perguntou Elise, sentando-a na cama novamente.

- Para o meu quarto. Ainda não fiquei louca o suficiente para guardar as minhas roupas em um espaço físico diferente de onde eu estou.

- Bem, vejamos, preciso dizer isso de modo suave - começou Elise, sorrindo. - Calças grandes o suficiente para caber três pessoas como as que você usa, não é o mais adequado para se usar em almoços de família no Natal.

- Por quê? - perguntou Lily, sofrendo.

- Você sabe que eu adoro o seu estilo, Lils, mas também sabe que 99 porcento da população não compartilha da minha opinião... E já que vamos a um almoço com tanta gente, deveria deixar eu escolher a sua roupa.

- Me nego a me vestir de princesinha outra vez - apressou-se a dizer, assustada, afastando-se de Elise.

- Bem, encontraremos um meio termo então.

**...**

James tomava o chocolate quente que a ruiva tinha deixado pela metade, largado em cima da mesa. Enquanto isso, Sirius e Nymphadora brincavam com o tanque de brinquedo. A televisão estava ligada, mas nenhum deles prestava muita atenção. Foi quando Elise entrou pela porta e começou a recolher algumas coisas que estavam jogadas pela sala.

- Oh, Elise! - Nymphadora disse irritada. - Não é justo! Com as duas toneladas de maquiagem que você está usando, vai pegar o amigo deles, e eu queria ele para mim!

- Eu não estou usando maquiagem! - queixou-se a morena. - Quer dizer, só um pouquinho, mas quase nem dá para notar.

Os outros três começaram a rir, mas James logo se apressou a dizer.

- Não, não, você está ótima, Elise. Deveria deixar o cabelo solto mais vezes... Ficou muito bonita - terminou sinceramente.

Elise agradeceu sorrindo, continuando a arrumar a sala. Usava calça de cor champagne com uma camisa mais larga, vermelha, com uma bonita faixa marcando-lhe a cintura. Os primeiros botões de sua camisa estavam abertos, compondo um decote na medida certa. Usava o cabelo ao natural, negro e liso, combinando perfeitamente com a maquiagem leve e natural.

- E Lily? - perguntou Sirius.

- Aqui - Lily acabava de chegar.

Sirius, em reflexo, levantou-se e passou as mãos pelas calças, como se tirasse alguma poeira.

- Isso sim que é mudança...

Lily usava uma saia verde musgo de Elise, já que todas as calças da amiga ficavam quase 15 cm curtas. Um suéter justo mais escuro deixava seus ombros descobertos. O cabelo também estava solto, mas caprichosamente ondulado, com um grampo delicado para impedir a franja de cair em seu rosto. Se negara a usar salto alto, então Elise lhe deu um bonito par de sapatilhas nude.

- Elise, eu até concordo com você sobre minhas olheiras - começou a se queixar -, mas por que preciso de batom, lápis e sombra para escondê-las? Isso não era necessário!

- Claro que precisava - discordou Elise, pacientemente. Teve que inventar essa besteira para conseguir maquiar a ruiva - Tem que confiar em mim.

Lily a olhou com desconfiança e desapareceu de novo.

- Vou pegar meu casaco - disse simplesmente.

- É verdade! - exclamou a morena. - Vamos, Dora, pega seu casaco.

- Não me chama de Dora! - A menina reclamou, enquanto ia batendo o pé pelo corredor.

Sirius e James ficaram sozinhos. Então Sirius deu uma cotovelada em seu amigo.

- Já entendi porque gosta tanto dela - falou, rindo.

- Do que você está falando? - respondeu James, fingindo não entender. - Já falei que essa ruiva me interessa de outra maneira.

- Então eu posso pegar pra mim - brincou Sirius. - Bem, se o Remus deixar...

- Como assim, se o Remus deixar? - perguntou James, suspeitando.

- Ah, sei lá, ele se preocupa tanto com ela...

- Quem se preocupa tanto com quem? - Elise apareceu no corredor, com um sobretudo marrom pendurado em seu braço.

- Nada - desconversou Sirius, rapidamente. - Coisas de Quadribol.

- Por que os homens sempre citam o Quadribol quando não querem nos contar alguma coisa?

Felizmente, os dois garotos se livraram da pergunta comprometedora com a chegada de Lily e Nymphadora. O quarteto saiu do apartamento e caminharam para o Caldeirão Furado, onde usariam a Rede de Flú. Sirius e Nymphadora foram primeiro, seguidos por Elise.

- Você deve falar... - começou James.

- Eu já escutei. Valle de Godric, 203 - repetiu a ruiva impaciente, entrando na lareira.

- Sim, mas você tem que... - Tarde demais, a ruiva já tinha desaparecido em meio às chamas verdes.

Lily não gostava de viajar via flú. Ficava enjoada com tantas voltas e o ar a sua volta era muito quente e cheio de cinzas. Foi então que viu a saída da casa dos Potter, mas quando ia sair, algo a arrastou para cima, para outra saída. Como não esperava isso, caiu de cara no chão. Levantou-se irritada, xingando baixinho.

- Quem é você, senhorita? - Lily ergueu os olhos. Um homem mais velho, não muito alto e com o olhar brincalhão a encarava confuso.

- Estava indo para a casa dos Potter - respondeu, corando e levantando, percebendo finalmente que estava em um escritório. - Devo ter errado e...

O homem começou a rir.

- Fica tranquila. Como é o seu nome? - perguntou com curiosidade.

- Lily Evans - disse rapidamente.

- Posso chamá-la de Lily? - o senhor sorria. - Eu sou Henry.

- Sim, é claro. Encantada - Lily sorria. Não era seu costume dar conversa para estranhos, mas aquele homem era muito simpático.

- Já está na casa dos Potter, Lily - continuou o homem, estendendo um braço. - Se me permite, irei acompahá-la até a sala.

Um pouco inibida pelo gesto galante, Lily aceitou seu braço. Henry pegou seu casaco e saíram do escritório por uma porta larga. Saíram em um corredor com grandes janelas e muitos quadros.

- Nossa! - murmurou Lily. - Não sabia que o Potter morava em uma casa tão impressionante.

- Não é amiga do James? - perguntou o homem, confuso.

- Colega. A avó de James convidou a mim e à Elise para o almoço, mas James e eu não nos damos muito bem - explicou Lily, franzindo o cenho enquanto viravam em outro corredor, que dava nas escadas.

- Como assim? - o homem pareceu interessado.

- Digamos que pessoas que tem um ego maior que o corpo não me agradam muito. Além disso, ele não gostou quando me nomearam Monitora-Chefe.

Henry começou a rir.

- Então você é ela? - questionou, sem parar de rir.

- Perdão? - respondeu, sem entender. Tinham chegado às escadas e começaram a descê-las.

- Ultimamente James tem andado um pouco taciturno e pensativo - explicou o homem. - Eu tinha certeza que era por alguma garota nova, porque ele nunca ficou assim com a Tracy. Obviamente é você.

- Acho que não, senhor, ele não liga para garotas como eu...

O homem não respondeu, apenas sorriu levemente. Lily começou a escutar vozes, já que a escada deveria terminar em alguma sala. Estavam quase chegando ao pé da escada. Lily viu muitas pessoas conversando e achou Elise perto da lareira, provavelmente esperando ela sair.

- Encontrei esta senhorita no escritório - disse o homem entrando no salão, aproximando-se de uma mulher que encarava nervosa o outro lado. - Esta é Lily Evans, uma colega de James, Edna.

A mulher mais velha virou-se de repente, sorrindo alegremente.

- Finalmente, querida! - e a abraçou calorosamente. - Pensávamos que tinha se perdido! - virou o rosto para chamar uma senhora que parecia uma governanta. - Ana, avisa o Sirius e o James que eles podem parar de procurar, porque ela já chegou.

Mas não foi preciso, pois Sirius e James tinham escutado Edna.

- Desculpe o meu neto, Lily - continuou a mulher, entregando o casaco da ruiva para Ana, enquanto Sirius e James se aproximavam deles. - Nem sequer avisou que quando você vê a saída, precisa se agachar ou poderá parar em qualquer lareira da casa.

- Seu neto? - respondeu Lily, com um mal pressentimento crescendo dentro de si.

- Quando eu fui avisar ela já tinha ido - James se desculpou.

- Você tinha que ter sido mais rápido, garoto - sorriu Henry. - Não se pode negligenciar garotas tão belas e encantadoras como Lily. Perdoe meu neto - pediu Henry novamente a Lily, piscando um olho para ela, com cumplicidade.

Lily ficou congelada. Acabara de falar mal de James para seu avô! Mas como pôde ser tão tapada? Meu Deus, se estava na casa dos Potter era lógico que... Tinha vontade de sumir dali.

- Oh, Lily, até que enfim - Elise também se juntara ao grupo. - Senhora Potter, está é a minha amiga Lily Evans.

- Henry já nos apresentou, querida - sorriu, carinhosamente. - Bem, Lily, fiz Elise me prometer que vocês tocariam alguma coisa. Tudo bem para você?

- Sim, claro - respondeu a ruiva, com o nervosismo a flor da pele.

Edna se dirigiu até o que deveria ser a cozinha. Lily encarou Henry com vergonha, que voltou a sorrir e fez um gesto para dizer que estava tudo bem.

- James, o mínimo que você pode fazer para se desculpar é mostrar a casa para a Lily, não acha?

James concordou e Lily decidiu engolir sua língua, que já falara demais por um dia.

- Você vem, Elise? - foi a única coisa que se atreveu a dizer.

- Não, Sirius e eu vamos vigiar a Nymphadora um pouco, ver se ela se comporta. Daqui a pouco encontramos vocês.

- Certo - concordou a ruiva decidida, enquanto seguia James.

Herny observou os dois saindo do salão e sorriu.

**...**

Elise estava sentada em um dos bancos do jardim da casa dos Potter e ria, vendo Sirius brincando com as crianças de "Caça ao Trasgo". Sirius era o trasgo e eles deverim caçá-lo, o que era divertido para todos, exceto para o primo. Além disso, Elise ajudava os pequenos dando conselhos sobre a melhor forma de derrubar o garoto no chão.

Sirius, um pouco cansado, decidiu organizar uma guerra de bolas de neve, ao puro estilo militar. Elise continuava só olhando.

- Oi - alguém tinha se sentado ao seu lado. - Não sabia que você ia vir.

- Oi, Remus - respondeu a garota, sem se virar. - Eu também não sabia. Lily e eu só descobrimos hoje de manhã.

- Lily veio? - perguntou o lobismom ansioso.

- James está mostrando a casa para ela. Edna nos convidou.

Remus suspirou, mas não disse nada. Depois de poucos segundos, Elise pousou cuidadosamente sua mão sobre o ombro do garoto.

- E você? Como está? - foi a vez da garota perguntar.

- Bem...

- Teve tempo para pensar? - questionou Elise, ainda olhando distraída para a guerra de neve.

Remus a encarou surpreso e ela virou-se para ele, devolvendo o olhar.

- O que estava esperando? Sou amiga dela!

- Sim, essa mania de vocês contarem tudo um entre si... Mas como sabia que eu precisava pensar.

- Porque você não disse nada. Se quisesse sair com ela, já teria dito, e se tivesse sido tolice também. Eela não contou nada, nós é que percebemos. Para esse tipo de coisa a Lily é um livro aberto.

- Estava esperando ela falar alguma coisa - disse simplesmente.

- Gosta dela, Remus? - perguntou Elise, de repente. Remus sentia que essa garota sempre o dominava e o deixava incomodado. Parecia que ela lia seus pensamentos.

- Era isso que eu precisava pensar, sabe? Quando eu achava que ela estava com Artemis, não liguei. Mas quando James fala ou se joga em cima dela... Sei lá, não gosto quando ele faz isso. E não sei se é porque gosto da Lily ou se...

- Porque não quer o James fique com ela - completou Elise.

Remus suspirou.

- Exatamente.

- E por que não quer que ele fique com ela? - perguntou, curiosa. - É um dos seus melhores amigos.

- Não sei, acho que é porque... Você vai achar uma bobeira, mas acho que a Lily poderia acabar se apaixonando de verdade e James sempre termina todos os relacionamentos porque cansa das garotas. Ela não merece isso.

- Ninguém merece isso - respondeu Elise.

- Bem, as outras sabem onde estão pisando e acredito que elas veem James mais como aquele que é o número um em tudo. Mas Lily não liga para isso e se estivesse com ele, seria pelo "outro James". Não me entenda mal, James é uma pessoa muito boa, mas não quero que acabe tratando Lily como as outras sem nem perceber.

Elise concordou.

- Eu diria que se você não se importa em vê-la com Artemis, é porque não gosta dela desse jeito.

- Também cheguei a esta conclusão, mas não consigo deixar de ficar chateado toda vez que James lhe fala alguma coisa.

- E por que não deixa a Lily cuidar de si mesma? E converse com ela sobre o beijo, vai deixá-la aliviada - aconselhou Elise, se levantando. - Vou salvar o Sirius. Nos vemos no almoço.

Remus observou a morena, enquanto ela se aproximava das crianças. Estava começando a se tornar uma amiga. Uma amiga de verdade.

**...**

- Este é o meu quarto - disse James, abrindo uma porta do terceiro e último andar.

Havia lhe mostrado todo o primeiro e segundo andares. Era uma casa enorme, como uma pequena Hogwarts, pensava Lily. Devia ser maravilhoso viver ali. Lily entrou no quarto do garoto, que era tão grande quanto a sala de estar da sua casa em Surrey.

A decoração deste cômodo era diferente do resto da casa. Ainda que os móveis tivessem o mesmo aspecto nobre e antigo, as paredes estavam lotadas de pôsteres de estrelas do Quadribol, de fotografias e bandeirinhas. A escrivaninha, em frente a janela, estava coberta de livros da escola, abertos em páginas diferentes, além de ter revistas e pergaminhos.

Lily chegou perto das fotos. A maioria eram de Hogwarts. Riu quando viu a foto da comemoração da Taça das Casas de dois anos atrás. Ela estava ali, contando alguma coisa para Artemis, que estava a sua direita. Enquanto isso, um James mais jovem fazia gracinhas no canto oposto. Ao lado desta, havia outra fotografia, de um casal jovem com um menino de uns dois anos sentado sobre os joelhos do homem. O casal se beijava e conversava enquanto o menino tentava puxar a barba do homem.

- Seus pais? - peguntou Lily, distraída.

- Sim - respondeu James atrás dela.

- Onde estão?

- Mortos.

Lily ficou surpresa pela forma brusca como ele respondeu, mas não falou nada, ao que James agradeceu mentalmente. Estava farto de escutar "Sinto muito" de pessoas que nem eram tão ligadas a ele. James se sentou em sua cama.

- Desculpa por você ter que vir quando não era isso que queria. - Eles não tinham conversado enquanto conheciam a casa.

- Não - respondeu ela, secamente. - Tudo bem, a casa é impressionante.

James sorriu.

- Diga isso para minha avó e ela ficará encantada em te contar mil coisas sobre a casa e a família.

- Seus avós são muito simpáticos - falou Lily, enquanto olhava um dos livros que James deixara aberto em sua escrivaninha. - Seu avô foi especialmente amável comigo. Não devem ser características hereditárias.

- Há, há, que engraçada.

Lily se sentou na cama que ficava ao lado da de James. A de Sirius, provavelmente.

- Vai me dizer quem é? - ele perguntou de supetão.

- Quem é quem? - Lily não entendera nada.

- Meu Anjo. Sei que você sabe, senão não tinha falado sobre a pena.

- Já falei que foi coincidência - Lily levantou-se da cama, chateada. - Não insista! Além disso, acho o cúmulo você ter namorada e ficar perguntando por outras garotas.

- E quem falou que essa garota me interessa do jeito que você pensa? - James continuou.

- Ah, não sei... - respondeu aborrecida, colocando as mãos no quadril. - Será porque você a beijou? Sim, deve ser por isso!

Lily mal tinha terminado de falar quando percebeu que metera os pés pelas mãos.

- Como sabe que eu a beijei? - perguntou o garoto, surpreso.

- Me deixa em paz! - Lily saiu correndo do quarto, antes que a raiva a traísse novamente.

**...**

A comida estava fantástica. Lily rapidamente deu um jeito de não ficar ao lado de James e ignorou os olhares do garoto durante todo o almoço. Acabou se sentando entre Remus, que a cumprimentou alegremente, e Nymphadora, que lhe mostrou os machucados que acabara de adquirir durante a guerra de bolas de neve. Ainda que se sentisse um pouco incomodada por estar ao lado de Remus, se esforçou para não demonstrar nada, conversando animadamente com Elise e Sirius, que estavam sentados justamente na frente dela.

Depois de comerem, todos os convidados foram para o salão e as crianças voltaram a brincar no jardim. Edna não parou de insistir até que, a contra gosto, Elise se sentou no piano e Lily prometeu cantar alguma coisa.

Improvisaram algumas músicas que tinham guardadas na memória e foram muito aplaudidas, sobretudo pela avó de James, que dizia que Elise era a única que dava vida ao piano da casa.

- Queria que James tivesse aprendido - queixava-se -, mas ele não tocava, simplesmente socava as teclas.

Lily deixou o posto de cantora para Edna, que pediu para Elise tocar sua balada antiga favorita. A senhora Potter tinha uma voz parecida com Edit Piaf.

Lily ficou sentada no sofá escutando encantada a música quando notou que James e Remus se aproximavam, cada um vindo de um canto do salão, e teve vontade de sair correndo. Mas Remus a alcançou primeiro.

- Lily, acho que precisamos conversar.

- É mesmo? - desconversou a ruiva, como se o assunto não fosse com ela.

Remus a encarou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Certo, está bem - a ruiva baixou a cabeça e seguiu o garoto, que a levou até um banco, no jardim.

Sentaram-se um ao lado do outro.

- Eu queria dizer que... - falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Primeiro você - decidiu Lily.

- Então, sobre o beijo do outro dia...

- Eu não deveria ter saído correndo - Lily se apressou a dizer -, mas...

- É que não gosto de você desse jeito! - e falaram juntos novamente.

Trocaram um olhar aliviado e se puseram a rir.

- Seu bobo - Lily brincou, dando um soquinho no ombro do garoto. - Por que me beijou então?

- Porque eu ainda não tinha certeza.

- Eu também não - respondeu Lily, sincera. - Comecei a pensar que gostava de você, e olha só que constrangedor! Bem quando me deu um beijo, percebi que não era nada disso.

- Ei - o garoto resmungou -, não sou tão feio assim!

- Você não faz o meu tipo - respondeu Lily, rindo. - Além disso, beija muito mal.

Remus fez cara de ofendido.

- E você beija muito bem, por acaso?

- Isso você nunca saberá - Lily riu, levantando.

O lobisomem ficou sério de repente.

- Me promete um coisa, Lils. Tome cuidado com o James.

- Do que você está falando? - perguntou confusa.

- Prometa.

- Tudo bem. Mas nem precisa se preocupar, sempre tomo cuidado com ele.

Caminharam calmamente, voltando para a casa, em silêncio.

- Mas falando sério, beijo tão mal assim?

Lily não respondeu, apenas lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Sentia-se extremamente aliviada.

Mas alguém entre as árvores não estava tão aliviado. James tinha ido até o jardim para ver o que Lily e Remus estavam fazendo, e mesmo não tendo visto nem escutado nada do que disseram quando estavam no banco, conseguiu ouvir muito bem a última pergunta de Remus e também viu quando Lily beijou sua bochecha. A raiva lhe subiu à cabeça.

Sem pensar nem por meio segundo, saiu do seu esconderijo e se aproximou de seu amigo e da ruiva. Os outros dois o escutaram chegando e se viraram, logo percebendo que ele não estava com uma cara muito boa.

- James, aconteceu alguma cois... - Remus não conseguiu completar a frase porque James acertou um soco em seu queixo, derrubando-o no chão.

Lily ficou sem reação, com o rosto paralisado pela surpresa. Intuitivamente, agachou-se para ver como Remus estava. O estrago aparente não foi muito grande, mas o garoto estava num estado de semi-inconsciência. James continuava em pé, encarando Remus com raiva. Foi quando Lily levantou e, com todas as suas forças, devolveu o soco. O nariz de James começou a sangrar.

- Você é idiota ou o quê? - gritou, enraivecida. - O que foi isso?

James tentava parar o sangramento com a manga de sua camisa.

- Ele mentiu pra mim - resmungou, irritado. - Me disse que não gostava de você.

- E não gosta mesmo, seu palhaço! - continuou gritando, fora de si. - E o que isso importa?

- E por que você disse que ele beijava mal? - respondeu, elevando a voz.

- Porque estava brincando!

- Então ele te beijou! - disse, com uma cara de triunfo.

- Sim, e daí?

- Isso significa que ele mentiu pra mim!

Lily avançou sobre James, que se preparou para receber outro golpe. Mas ao contrário do que pensava, Lily lhe beijou, afastando-se logo em seguida. A garota limpou a boca com as costas da mão.

- Viu só, cérebro de mosquito com uma lobotomia considerável? Acabei de te beijar e não gosto de você! Não há ninguém sobre a Terra que eu odeie mais que você e eu te beijei! Entendeu agora?

James permaneceu calado, olhando a ruiva alterada, caindo em si e percebendo a cena estúpida que armara.

- Além disso, que importa para você se o Remus gosta ou deixa de gostar de mim? Não acho que o fato de você _achar_ que ele mentiu pra você lhe dê o direito de deixá-lo semi-inconsciente! - Lily agarrou a gola da camisa de James. - Agora eu vou embora daqui e espero que quando seu amigo acorde, você peça as devidas desculpas. Não sei o que as pessoas veem em você... Não passa de um monstro! - e o empurrou, afastando James de perto de si. - Não chega mais perto de mim.

Lily se dirigiu para a casa, enfurecida. James a seguia com o olhar, odiando a si mesmo.

- Lily! - chamou, antes que ela desaparecesse pela porta. Ela parou, mas continuou de costas para o garoto. - Eu... eu... eu gosto de você - murmurou sem deixar de olhá-la, para ner sua reação.

A ruiva pareceu pensar por alguns instantes, mas depois simplesmente entrou na casa sem dizer nada.

Lily cruzou rapidamente o grande salão e chegou até um dos banheiros. Trancou-se dentro dele e se sentou num canto, abraçando as pernas. Tinha vontade de chorar e não sabia porquê. Não era raiva, era tristeza. No fim das contas, tinha beijado novamente James Potter. Odiava a si mesma, se odiava muito. Pelo menos, pensou com amargura, cumpriu a promessa de ter cuidado com Potter. Mas isso só fazia mais lágrimas aparecerem.

Enquanto isso, Remus voltava a si e, com a ajuda de James, sentou em um dos bancos do jardim. James contou tudo que acontecera minutos atrás. Para sua surpresa, Remus não ficou chateado, só começou a rir.

- Não sabia que você era ciumento, James - disse, passando um braço pelos ombros do amigo.

- Nem eu sabia - respondeu, lutando contra as palavras. - E tampouco sabia que gostava tanto dela. Desculpa, não sabe a raiva que senti quando pensei que você estava com ela pelas minhas costas.

Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Não foi nada, eu deveria ter contado. Mas não tinha muita certeza - passou as mãos pelos cabelos, que já estavam desarrumados. - Vai ser complicado para você, não vou te enganar. Seria mais fácil a McGonagall nos incentivar a quebrar as regras do que Lily começar a gostar de você.

James fez cara de "pode contar outra que essa eu já conheço".

- E Tracy? - perguntou Remus, depois de alguns segundos.

- Vou terminar com ela. Já tinha que ter feito isso - queixou-se James - no Halloween, quando aconteceu tudo aquilo com o Anjo.

Remus ficou tenso e somente concordou com a cabeça.

- Acho que é melhor a gente entrar - falou dando uns tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

- Sou um idiota.

- É mesmo.

- Ei!

- Só estou dando um apoio moral, cara - brincou o garoto, rindo em seguida.

- Tá rindo do quê? - perguntou James, chateado.

- Cara, você foi nocauteado por uma garota! - Remus continuava rindo.

- Há, há, você realmente sabe me animar. Grande amigo... - resmungou, irônico.

- E você, que quase me matou agora há pouco?

**...**

Lily continuava trancada no banheiro. Já tinha se cansado de chorar, só que agora toda a maquiagem feita por Elise formava um belo quadro borrado por seu rosto. Recorreu ao papel higiênico e água, mas isso só deixava tudo pior. Alguém bateu na porta do banheiro.

- Sim? - respondeu.

- Lily, você está bem? Sou eu, Henry.

Lily hesitou um pouco, mas logo abriu a porta.

- Te vi passando correndo e... Acho que é melhor você limpar isso.

Procurou nas gavetas do armário do banhou até achar umas toalhinhas. Lily aceitou agradecida.

- Muito bem, pequena, suponho que o besta do meu neto é o culpado.

- Er... talvez. Entretanto acho que quebrei o nariz dele - Lily sorriu tristemente.

- Isso mesmo, mulher! Comecei a gostar de Edna quando ela jogou um vaso na minha cabeça por eu puxar suas tranças.

Lily voltou a sorrir, mesmo que não visse possibilidade de algum dia gostar daquele energúmeno. Ainda que suas lágrimas dissessem o contrário. Henry a deixou sozinha para limpar o rosto e depois a acompanhou até o salão.

- Está muito mais bonita sem maquiagem - elogiou, antes de deixá-la com Elise.

- Eu estava te procurando! Remus acabou de entrar, com um James de cara amarrada. Você não sabe de nada, não é? - perguntou, perspicaz.

- Conto tudo em casa, tudo bem? - suplicou Lily.

As duas se despediram dos senhores Potter, que as fizeram prometer uma visita nas próximas férias, e de Sirius, que mandou lembranças a Kate, ao que as garotas responderam erguendo as sobrancelhas. Não acreditavam que Kate quisesse lembranças dele. Sirius achava a mesma coisa, mas não custava tentar.

Não se despediram nem de James nem de Remus, que cuidando um dos machucados do outro. Tiveram que praticamente arrastas Nymphadora, que fizera muitos amigos e queria começar a morar ali.

Chegaram ao Caldeirão Furado e logo depois já estavam no apartamento. Andrômeda, com cara de cansaço, não demorou a chegar. Contou que não tivera problemas em obliviar os trouxas, mas que o Ministério não conseguira encontrar os culpados. Uma vez que mãe e filha se foram, Elise já foi perguntando.

- O que aconteceu com Remus e James?

E Lily, sem muita vontade, contou tudo.

- Ou seja, James gosta de você. Garota, quanto mel você tem ultimamente, hein?

- Há, há, ele _pensa_ que está apaixonado. É realmente um tonto. Eu quebro seu nariz e ele diz que gosta de mim... Deve ser masoquista.

- Ou gosta muito de você.

- Pois então tem um trabalho a mais: se desapaixonar, porque não quero que ele chegue a menos de 20 metros de mim ou desta vez quebro as pernas dele - respondeu cansada, jogando-se no sofá.

- Lily, você gosta do Potter e não adianta tentar negar - disse Elise. - Desde que ele te beijou, não é a primeira vez que vejo você se perdendo em seus pensamentos - completou sentando-se ao lado da amiga.

Lily ia retrucar, mas logo reconsiderou.

- Esse é o problema. Devo ser masoquista também.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** _Milhares de desculpas pela demora enorme em postar o capítulo. Acontece que realmente fiquei sem tempo desde o final de novembro. Eu dou aulas de ballet e foi uma correria, porque tínhamos o espetáculo de final de ano e, por isso fiquei cheia de coisas pra resolver, além de um monte de ensaios. Além disso, essa época de fechamento de semestre na faculdade enche a gente de trabalhos, ainda mais que com tantos feriados, tudo ficou acumulado para o final. Agora estou de férias, ainda bem. Então podem ficar calmas que volto a postar mais rápido, como antes. E agradeçam o capítulo à Carlalli, minha cmpanheira de faculdade que não saiu do meu pé: "Amanda, agora você não tem mais desculpas, posta logo!" Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo. O que acharam do beijo? É, a Lily está começando a ceder, pelo menos para si mesma. Mas ainda vai demorar para eles ficarem juntos, viu? Beijos para todos vocês e desculpa qualquer erro. Fiz tudo rapidinho para postar logo._


	11. Hogwarts outra vez

**Autora:** Hermione-weasley86 ( www. fanfiction u/ 528474/ Hermione_weasley86)

**Tradutora:** Mrs. Mandy Black

**Shipper:** Lily Evans e James Potter

**Gênero:** Romance / Humor

**Fic Original:** Cuando me di cuenta de que estabas ahí ( www. fanfiction s/ 1723590/ 1/)

**Sinopse:** Lily Evans e James Potter fazem parte de grupos completamente opostos em Hogwarts. Os caminhos dos dois se cruzam bastante durante o último ano, e James acaba decidido a conquistar a ruiva. Mas será que um ano é o suficiente para Lily passar por cima de toda a imagem que construiu de Potter?

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Todos os personagens da série pertencem a J. K. Rownling e a história pertence à Hermione-weasley86. A mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**QUANDO ME DEI CONTA DE SUA EXISTÊNCIA**

**| Capítulo 11 - Hogwarts outra vez |**

Lily e Elise chegaram à Estação King's Cross quando faltavam cinco minutos para as 11 horas, no dia de janeiro em que as aulas recomeçavam. Rapidamente e aos tropeções, com Betty piando alto em sua gaiola como uma louca e dois cases com guitarras, além dos dois malões que pesavam como elefantes, as amigas irromperam na entrada lotada da estação de trem e começaram a abrir caminho até o muro que separava as plataformas 9 e 10. O relógio indicava que faltava um minuto para as onze. Correndo, atravessaram o muro e avistaram a locomotiva vermelha escarlate, que pela quantidade de vapor que exalava devia estar a ponto de partir. Elise subiu no primeiro vagão rapidamente, enquanto Lily lhe passava toda a bagagem. Quando terminaram e Lily subiu e fechou a porta, o trem começou a acelerar lentamente.

- Ufa - suspirou Elise -, essa foi por pouco.

- Se você não tivesse insistido em usar o metrô para vir pra cá... - queixou-se Lily, arrumando suas coisas.

- Oh, mas valeu a pena. Eu adorei o metrô! - disse tirando o bilhete amassado de seu bolso. - Acho que vou plastificar este bilhete e pendurar no dormitório...

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas e suspirou.

- Ei, vocês duas! - Uma loira gritava por elas, correndo pelo corredor entre os compartimentos. Era Kate. - Estão pensando em hibernar por aí ou virão com a gente?

Artemis vinha bem atrás de Kate e quando as alcançou, abraçou as outras duas.

- E como estão minhas duas anjinhas que ficaram por sua própria conta e risco durante todo o feriado? - perguntou, imitando uma voz aguda e preocupada.

- Bem - respondeu Elise, orgulhosa. - Já até sei usar o elevador e a televisão!

Artemis e Kate ajudaram as amigas a carregar a bagagem até o compartimento em que estavam, que ficava bem no meio do trem. Logo deram um jeito de se acomodarem no meio de um monte de malas e rapidamente resumiram um para os outros sobre suas férias. Lily contou o que havia acontecido na casa dos Potter.

- Você beijou o Potter! - berrou a Kate, como se tivessem acabado de lhe contar que Mick Jagger estava morto.

- Sim, mas esse não é o ponto crucial da história - Lily tentou continuar.

- O quê? Não basta você ter beijado ele? E ainda na boca?

- Kate, isso não é o mais importante! - A ruiva voltou a dizer.

- Como não?

- Ele disse que gostava de mim - sussurrou Lily. Os olhos de Artemis e Kate se arregalaram.

- O Potter se declarou para você? - perguntou Artemis, assustado. - E o que você falou?

- Não é óbvio? - Kate se intrometeu. - Ela o beijou e agora estão namorando e planejando o casamento. - A loira falava, completamente convencida.

- Kate, por que você sempre escuta só o que quer e inventa sua própria história? - Elise questionou, enquanto balançava a cabeça, sem acreditar no que ouvia.

- Porque elas são mais emocionantes que a realidade. Então... Você agarrou e tascou um beijão no Potter?

Artemis a abraçou pelo pescoço, como uma criança.

- Não ouviu que não, loira? - disse o garoto, rindo. - Coisa que não se pode dizer de você e Fabian...

A reação foi instantânea. Kate tentou tapar a boca de Artemis, enquanto Lily e Elise se agitaram, insistindo para que ela contasse o que tinha acontecido com Fabian.

Artemis conseguiu se livrar das mãos da amiga, mas Kate continuou lhe lançando olhares de ódio.

- Ou você conta por bem, ou o Artemis nos conta - chantageou Elise.

Kate suspirou.

- Grande amigo... com essa boca do tamanho de um ônibus! - Artemis apenas sorriu com o comentário. - Na realidade foi uma besteira, um deslize. Foi uma coincidência eu estar com os meus pais na mesma festa que esse palhaço aqui e o primo dele...

- Seu ex-namorado... - apontou Lily.

- Vamos deixar este probleminha gramatical fora da questão. Primo, ex-namorado... que diferença faz? - respondeu a loira, tentando desviar a atenção. - O caso é que acabamos passando a noite de Natal juntos e fiquei conversando com ele, apenas isso.

- Claro que sim - Elise disse, sarcasticamente.

- Só me despedi dele! - defendeu-se Kate, corando. - Ele vai trabalhar na Rússia até o verão.

- E como lá faz muito frio, você resolveu compartilhar calor - brincou Lilyﾅ

- Me deixem em paz! Fabian e eu somos apenas grandes amigos.

Os três se encararam e sorriram diante das bochechas vermelhas de Kate. Era bom que ela desviasse a atenção de Sirius, mesmo que ficasse insistindo em negar qualquer coisa com Fabian. Eles tinham namorado quando o garoto estava no sétimo ano e Kate no quarto, mas terminaram quando ela voltou para Hogwarts no quinto ano. Era muito tempo longe um do outro... Fabian tinha sido o único garoto que superara Sirius no coração de Kate, mas no momento em que o namoro acabou e ficaram sem se ver, o bonito moreno ficou com toda a atenção da loira.

- Falando nisso - Lily interrompeu, salvando a amiga -, Sirius mandou lembranças para você, Kate.

- Ah - resmungou -, que bonito! Sua senhoria mandou lembranças através das minhas amigas. É popular demais para me cumprimentar pessoalmente.

Neste mesmo momento, alguém abriu a porta do compartimento. Era Remus.

- Lily, você precisa vir para o vagão dos monitores e fazer a ronda! - Remus a repreendeu. - Corre ou então você não vai pegar nem o fim da reunião.

A ruiva se levantou na mesma hora e se despediu de seus amigos, correndo para a parte da frente do trem. Tinha esquecido completamente. Esse negócio de Monitora-Chefe era um saco!

Remus sorriu ao ver a amiga correndo, e logo depois cumprimentou os outros três.

- Como está o queixo? - perguntou Elise para o lobisomem.

- Está bom. O James ficou pior.

- O soco ainda? - questionou Artemis.

- Não, mas a Lily deu um golpe e tanto no orgulho dele. Isso dói mais que um nariz quebrado.

Artemis concordou e Kate começou a rir.

- Bem, não seria a primeira vez. Vocês se lembram da queda-de-braço, dia primeiro de setembro?

- Sim - confirmou Elise, desgostosa. - Que pena que a Tracy não veio nos enfrentar hoje. A viagem vai ser tão chata...

- Tracy está sem ânimo para brigas - disse Remus. - James terminou com ela ontem.

Elise encarou o garoto, perplexa, enquanto Kate e Artemis trocavam olhares chocados. Remus encolheu os ombros.

- E essa é a minha deixa. Larguei o Sirius sozinho na cabine, provavelmente já deve ter me aprontado alguma...

- Vou com você - falou Kate, levantando. - Preciso ir ao banheiro.

Enquanto isso, Lily chegava ao vagão dos monitores e entrava correndo na cabine no meio da reunião. James estava dando instruções ao restante dos monitores.

- Perdão - a ruiva logo se desculpou. - Estava... ocupada.

E aproximou-se de onde estava James, que evitou olhar para ela.

- Já estamos quase acabando - disse secamente. - Você ficou encarregada de controlar a parte final do trem junto com os monitores da Lufa-Lufa e da Corvinal.

Lily apenas concordou com a cabeça, enquanto cumprimentava os demais com um sorriso.

- Isso é tudo - terminou James. - Basta cada um dar uma volta a cada hora.

Todos assentiram e saíram do compartimento, tão grande quanto três cabines normais juntas. Lily tentou escapulir também, mas James a chamou antes que conseguisse sair e ela não poderia se fazer de surda estando a menos de dois metros dele.

- Quer alguma coisa? - perguntou parada na porta.

- Meus avós lhe mandaram um abraço.

Ela assentiu e virou-se para sair de uma vez dali.

- Espera - James se aproximou dela. - Queria me desculpar, sabe? Pelo que houve no jardim.

E finalmente a encarou diretamente nos olhos, pela primeira vez desde o dia de Natal.

- Espero que seu nariz esteja curado, mas será um prazer quebrá-lo de novo.

- Lily, não sou um idiota, ok? - estorou James, dando um soco na parede da cabine. - Simplesmente fiquei com ciúmes. Eu gosto de você, Lily. Gosto muito.

Lily deu um passo para trás, afastando-se dele.

- Não se aproxime de mim. Você não passa de um garoto mimado, o melhor da escola, aquele que consegue tudo o que quer, o mais popular de todos. Sinto muito, mas nada disso me impressiona. Não me sinto lisonjeada por ser mais um capricho seu, entendeu?

- Você é uma hipócrita! - berrou James. - Fica se fazendo de vítima e eu que sou o vilão da história, não é mesmo? Só que aqui o único que está apaixonado sou eu, e a única que fica me discriminando pelo meu jeito é você! Não venha dar uma de mártir, porque esse negócio de ser popular é importante para você, não para mim.

Lily fechou a cara, expressando sua fúria, e se virou, disposta a acabar com aquela discussão para a qual ficara sem argumentos. Saiu andando pelo corredor.

- Lily! - gritou James, ainda dentro da cabine. - No primeiro dia de aula você me disse que caso você fosse importante para mim, se jogaria na frente do trem. Bem, já pode se jogar - terminou com a voz amarga.

Se pretendia chateá-la mais, ele conseguira. A garota virou-se com toda a intenção de dar um tapa na cara do garoto, mas desta vez James foi mais rápido e segurou sua mão.

- E não pense que eu esqueci que você me beijou - sussurrou, enquanto ela puxava e soltava sua mão.

James desapareceu pelo corredor e Lily entrou em um dos seus estados de raiva contra ele e ela mesma. Realmente, fora _ela_ quem o beijara e tinha prometido para si própria que não faria isso. Odiava o fato de ele ter feito com que ela perdesse o controle desse jeito. Sinceramente, não era justo. Por que tinha que gostar logo desse idiota? Precisava fazer esse sentimento sumir.

**...**

Kate voltou do banheiro e encontrou uma cena peculiar em seu compartimento. Artemis desaparecera, pois também tinha ido ao banheiro, e Elise estava sozinha. Bem, sozinha com três NTCMSP: Tracy, Rachel e Gilda. Antes mesmo de abrir a porta da cabine, já podia distinguir perfeitamente tudo o que diziam, pelo modo como gritavam.

- Mas você tingiu seus neurônios também ou o quê, queridinha? - resmungava Elise. - Lily não deu nenhuma poção do amor para o James no Natal. Lily não quer ver o James nem em foto!

- Sei que ele me largou por causa de uma garota! - Tracy também gritava. - E ainda que eu ache inacreditável, só pode ser ela! Ultimamente sua amiga aberração não deixava de se jogar para cima do meu namorado!

- Do seu _ex_-namorado - Kate entrou na cabine, apoiando as mãos na cintura. - O que tem a Lily?

- Olha só a Estranha Número 3! - zombou Rachel.

Kate a olhou de cima a baixo e estalou a língua.

- Se você diz, Rayan - murmurou com sarcasmo -, como você é especialista...

- Está mesmo se metendo comigo, fedelha? - gritou a garota em questão.

- Uau, que capacidade de dedução! - Elise falou comicamente, erguendo os braços.

- Onde está a Evans? - repetiu Tracy, chateada.

- Vocês são umas invejosas - disse Gilda -, só querem nos aborrecer!

- Meu objetivo de vida! - respondeu Kate. - Estou até escrevendo uma tese: "Como ferrar com a vida de um ser cuja meta de vida é combinar os sapatos com a bolsa".

- Você vai descobrir isso rapidinho!

Gilda fez menção de arranhar Kate, enquanto Rachel se atirava contra Elise. Tracy, que não estava para brigas de "gatas", saiu correndo da cabine para encontrar a ruiva.

Enquanto isso, as garotas começaram a praticar luta livre no compartimento, fazendo um escândalo considerável e provocando Betty, que começou a piar alto, irritada.

Rapidamente os monitores chegaram e, com eles, muitos alunos curiosos. Entretanto ninguém se atrevia a se meter no meio. Sirius e Remus chegaram também, e decidiram separar as garotas. Primeiro tentaram simplesmente segurá-las, mas não conseguiram de jeito nenhum. Por isso, resolveram tentar outra forma: arrastá-las para longe dali. Remus puxou e carregou Rachel como um saco de batatas sobre o ombro, enquanto Sirius levava Gilda. As duas continuavam chutando, mesmo encima dos ombros deles, e foram assim por todo o caminho até a cabine dos Marotos.

Elise, de cara amarrada, fechou a porta da cabine, bem nos narizes de todos os curiosos. Por fim, jogou-se no assento, com raiva. Tanto ela quanto Kate estavam com a respiração entrecortada e tinham arranhões por todo o rosto, assim como o cabelo totalmente embaraçado. Ambas trocaram olhares de raiva compartilhada durante alguns segundos. E logo caíram na risada.

- Que força de vontade têm essas Barbies Malibu! - constatou Kate, rindo e tentando se pentear um pouco. - Deu até uma levantada na viagem!

Elise parecia ter a mesma opinião. Levantou-se de seu assento e sentou ao lado de Kate, para abraçá-la. Deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Você é a melhor, Kate! - falou rindo e desfazendo o abraço. - Agora precisa me ensinar essa técnica combinada de puxada de cabelo e chute na canela.

**...**

Para Tracy, não foi muito difícil encontrar a ruiva. A garota estava realmente chateada. No dia anterior se encontrara com James e ele lhe disse que queria terminar porque não estava apaixonado por ela. E daí? Ela também não estava apaixonada por ele, mas não era ruim ficarem juntos. Eram o casal mais popular de Hogwarts! Todas as garotas a invejavam. Isso era muito melhor do que essa palhaçada de amor. E a culpada por ela ter perdido tudo isso era a garota por quem James tinha se apaixonado. _Evans_. Não podia acreditar... Logo essa! Essa garota tão diferente, tão por fora de... De tudo! Essa pária social tinha roubado seu _status_. Mas não ia ceder tão fácil... Ah, não!

Achou que procurava perto do vagão dos monitores e se lançou em cima dela. Lily, que não esperava, não conseguiu evitar a primeira bofetada da loira enfurecida.

- Mas o que aconteceu com você dessa vez? - gritou, enquanto se esquivava do golpe seguinte.

- É sua culpa! - berrou a loira em resposta. - Não passa de ma bruxa asquerosa! - E tentou arranhar o rosto da ruiva.

- O que foi que eu fiz? - perguntou enquanto segurava as duas mãos da loira, na tentativa de imobilizá-la. - Minhas calças são um atentado contra a moda ou o quê?

- Idiota! -Tracy se remexia irritada. - Você roubou o James de mim!

- Eu o quê? - Lily ficou tão surpresa que afroxou o aperto nos pulsos da outra, deixando a loira escapar e voltar a arranhá-la. James tinha terminado com Tracy por ela!

Artemis acabara de sair do banheiro quando ouviu os gritos. Assim como o resto dos estudantes curiosos, foi até o vagão dos monitores e viu Lily e Tracy engalfinhadas.

- Chambers! - chamou o garoto.

Tracy virou-se para ele. Essa distração foi o suficiente para Lily se enfiar na cabine dos monitores e fechar porta. Não queria brigar com Tracy, pois tudo podia acabar realmente mal.

A garota enraivecida percebeu seu erro e começou a chutar a porta.

- Saia daí, Evans! Saia já e devolve o meu namorado!

Os curiosos tinham se juntado perto da porta do compartimento.

- Foi o James que te largou, não eu! Por que não vai tentar modificar a cara dele com as suas unhas? - gritou a ruiva dentro da cabine, enquanto continuava a manter a porta fechada.

- Lily! - brigou Artemis de fora, tentando afastar Tracy. - Pare de provocar ela!

- Eu que estou provocando? E ela, que tentou arrancar meus olhos a unhadas?

Tracy continuava a chutar a porta, berrando. Artemis, que não conseguira afastá-la, optou pela mesma solução que Sirius e Remus tomaram momentos antes: levar uma Tracy chutando e se remexendo sobre seu ombro até a parte final do trem. No corredor, cruzaram com James, que ia ver o que ocasionara tamanho escândalo. Quando viu a ex-namorada pendurada no ombro do melhor amigo de sua ruiva, temeu pelo que deveria ter acontecido, e se pôs a correr para o primeiro vagão.

Os alunos esperavam cheios de expectativa pela saída de Lily da cabine. James abriu caminho até a porta a cotoveladas.

- Olhem! - apontou uma garota. - O motivo da briga!

- Como você teve coragem de deixar a Chambers pela Evans? - perguntou outro garoto.

James encarou a todos de forma arrogante, muito sério.

- Todos vocês, fora! Já! A menos que vocês queiram perder pontos para a sua casa.

Os alunos se surpreenderam ao ver o capitão da equipe da Grifinória tão sério. Mesmo assim, a maioria optou por sair dali, cochichando sobre a cena que tinham acabado de presenciar.

James chamou do lado de fora da porta da cabine.

- Lily, já pode sair. Não tem mais ninguém aqui.

A porta se abriu e Lily apareceu com a bochecha inchada, despenteada, com as vestes desarrumadas e com um olhar intenso de raiva em seus olhos.

- A culpa é sua - atirou, sem agradecer por ele ter esvaziado o corredor. - Agora sua fantástica ex-namorada quer me assassinar e meio colégio pensa que sou uma vagabunda ladra de namorados.

Tentou afastar o garoto da porta da cabine, mas James não tinha nenhuma intenção de deixá-la sair. A única coisa que fez foi empurrá-la para dentro e fechar a porta atrás deles.

- Eu sou o culpado pelo quê, exatamente? De acordo com você, eu deveria ter continuado em um relacionamento com ela, mesmo estando apaixonado por outra? Egoísta, você não se importa nem com a Tracy, nem comigo e nem com o que os outros pensam de você. Simplesmente está preocupada com os problemas que isso tudo vão causar para _você_.

James saiu do compartimente e Lily ficou paralisada e surpresa. Ele estava certo? Deu um soco no assento. Por que as palavras de James causavam tanto efeito nela? Balançando a cabeça, foi para a cabine de seus amigos, tentando não pensar mais no garoto.

**...**

Artemis tinha carregado Tracy até a parte final do trem, até uma espécie de sacada externa. Fechou a porta que ligava a varanda ao restante do trem e finalmente deixou a garota no chão.

A loira continuou chutando e insultando Artemis, tentando tirá-lo de seu caminho, mas ele apenas recebeu os golpes sem se afastar da porta. Os golpes de Tracy foram diminuindo, até que ela apenas dava soquinhos leve no peito dele.

Foi então que ela apoiou suas mãos no peito do garoto e escondeu sua cabeça na curva do pescoço dele. Artemis passou um braço por suas costas, abraçando-a contra si. Ela chorava.

- Anda, Tracy. Você só o queria para continuar sendo a mais popular de Hogwarts - murmurou Artemis. A garota ia protestar e voltar a bater nele, mas o garoto a parou. - Alguma vez você já pensou que quando a escola terminar tudo isso acabaria junto? Depois de sair de Hogwarts, você não vai continuar sendo tratada como uma diva.

- Não sou apenas um rosto bonito - protestou Tracy, saindo do abraço.

- Eu já sei. Agora falta você perceber isso - Artemis abriu a porta e entrou novamente no trem. - Entre ou vai congelar aí fora.

E sem se preocupar em verificar se ela estava seguindo seu conselho ou não, Artemis se foi.

**...**

Lily e Artemis se encontraram na porta da cabine e trocaram um olhar cúmplice. Precisavam se preparar para o intenso interrogatório de Kate e Elise. Assim que abriram a porta, a mesma pergunta saiu, na hora, das quatro bocas.

- Um trem passou em cima de vocês?

Depois de alguns minutos em que contaram cada um sua história - exceto Artemis, que omitiu sua conversa com Tracy -, passaram a curar os arranhões e machucados um dos outros.

Logo depois, Lily saiu e constatou que, definitivamente, _toda_ a escola estava cochichando sobre o que acontecera. Esteve várias vezes a ponto de parar no meio do corredor e gritar:

- SIM, ESTOU COM O POTTER E ELE É UM DEUS DO SEXO! ESTÃO FELIZES AGORA OU QUEREM QUE EU TRANSE COM ELE NA FRENTE DE TODA A ESCOLA?

Em seguida percebeu que isso seria contraproducente. Sem dizer que não queria colocassem o apelido de ninfomaníaca ao lado de ladra de namorados.

Lily acabou adormecendo em sua cabine antes do carrinho de guloseimas passar e quando seus amigos lhe disseram que ela teria que ficar sem sua dose de açúcar, quase teve um infarto. O resultado foi cara amarrada durante a tarde inteira. Por onde a ruiva passava, não se podia ouvir nem sequer um sussurro.

Pouco antes de chegarem, quando já era noite, Kate foi novamente ao banheiro. Sirius estava em sua cabine quando a viu passar, e rapidamente inventou uma desculpa para sair.

Quando a loira saiu do banheiro, encontrou "coincidentemente" o Maroto, que trazia no rosto um sorriso tão doce que dava cáries só de olhar.

- Que coincidência, Kate! O que você estava fazendo? - perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais natural encontrá-la ali.

Kate se limitou a apontar para a porta do banheiro e, com a voz monótona, disse:

- Que coincidência? Estamos indo para o mesmo colégio. Além disso, já nos vimos antes, quando você veio resgatar suas amiguinhas.

E depois disso, virou-se e começou a caminhar de volta para usa cabine.

- Ei, Kate! O que houve? Por que está sendo tão grossa? - Sirius conseguiu alcançá-la.

- Grossa? Ah, não sei... talvez eu seja assim mesmo. Ou pode ser porque você tem um caráter que mais parece um cata-vento, Black - gritou -, porque você acha que pode me tratar como der vontade!

- Shhh! Fala baixo, por favor - pediu Sirius.

- Falar baixo? - disse, gritando ainda mais. - Vai à merda!

A garota, irritada, fez menção de voltar a andar, mas Sirius a agarrou pela cintura e tampou sua boca rapidamente com um beijo, breve e suave.

A garota ficou paralisada, em estado de choque.

- Kate... - chamou suavemente. - Kate - pegou seus ombros e a sacudiu um pouco. - KATE!

- Hã, que foi? - respondeu a loira, saindo do transe. - Onde estou?

- Kate, sinto muito, não dever ter te beijado. - Na verdade, ele não sabia porquê tinha feito aquilo. Em sua cabeça, Kate era uma das últimas garotas que teria pensado em beijar, mesmo que gostasse dela. Gostasse muito.

- Oh, não foi nada - sua voz era tranquila. - Na hora em que eu cair da cama e bater minha cabeça, vou pensar que foi um sonho bem bonito...

Sirius a encarou, levantando a sobrancelha.

- Kate, você não está na cama. Estamos em um corredor e eu acabei de te beijar...

- Impossível - respondeu Kate, ainda com tranquilidade. - Isso vai contra as ordens naturais das coisas. É como se você me dissesse que Snape e Potter saíram para beber juntos.

- Mas que coisa chata! Você só tem que me dizer sim ou não: está livre no sábado? Na Salão Comunal, às quatro?

- Sim - respondeu Kate, sorrindo e concordando com a cabeça. Entretanto, logo seu rosto calmo assumiu uma expressão perplexa. - Para quê? Se for para te ajudar a estudar, não acho que eu seja a pessoa mais adequada.

Sirius suspirou, imaginando se a garota não estava brincando com ele.

- Estou marcando um encontro com você!

- Viu só? Outra coisa que não natural. Isso tem que ser um sonho! - afirmou, erguendo as mãos, dando a entender que para ela tudo estava claríssimo.

Sirius balançou a cabeça. Nunca tinha custado tanto para lhe dizerem 'sim'.

- Então, combinado?

Kate o encarou desconfiada por um momento e discretamente beliscou seu próprio braço. Estava acordada. Em seguida, ergueu o dedo indicador e o balançou de um lado para o outro na frente dos olhos do garoto, que acompanhou o movimento com curiosidade.

- Posso saber o que foi dessa vez?

- Estou verificando se você está sóbrio.

Sirius suspirou e voltou a puxar a garota pela cintura. Dessa vez, o beijo foi mais profundo.

- Sábado às quatro, certo?

Kate confirmou com a cabeça, assustada, e logo voltou a andar para sua cabine, tentando lembrar como suas pernas deveriam se mexer. Enquanto isso, Sirius entrava em seu prórpio compartimento, observando-a caminhar aos tropeções.

**...**

O Expresso de Hogwarts chegou à Estação de Hogsmeade e, antes de correrem para as carruagens, todos os estudantes se envolveram bem em suas capas, para evitar o frio que congelava os ossos.

Sirius continuava pensando em seu encontro com a loira. Tinha ficado com ela, mas não tinha certeza se fizera a coisa certa. Kate era genial, só que... Não era uma das garotas com as quais ele estava acostumado a sair. Precisava matar essa coisa que o estava comendo por dentro desde o dia em que dera um beijo inocente em Kate no Salão Comunal. Droga! Só precisava descobrir até que ponto gostava dessa garota.

Chegaram ao castelo nas carruagens e rapidamente todos desembarcaram, correndo para se proteger do intenso frio noturno. O jantar no Salão Principal servia para ajudar a todos a recuperar um pouquinho de calor.

- Na veia! Injetem a comida na minha veia! - gritava Lily, correndo até as mesas.

- Viu? - Artemis cutucou Elise. - Isso é o que acontece quando a deixamos sem suas doses de açúcar, entra em parafuso. Agradeça por ela não ter assassinado ninguém no trem para roubar caramelos.

- Bem... - Elise sorriu enquanto se sentavam à mesa. - Ela até que tentou, com um garoto da Sonserina. Só que nós lembramos que isso seria abuso de autoridade e ela enxergou a razão. Não é mesmo, Kate? Kate? KATE!

A loira olhava o teto com um sorriso bobo no rosto, cantarolando uma canção de amor decadente. Baixou o olhar sonhador.

- Disse alguma coisa, Elise?

A morena fez um gesto com a mão para que deixasse para lá.

- Grandes amigas... - murmurou. - Uma apaixonada por um imbecil e outra viciada em doces. E você também não se salva - disse apontando para Artemis, que se mostrou surpreso. - Você está me escondendo alguma coisa e eu vou descobrir, fique sabendo - completou, ameaçando o amigo com uma colher de sopa.

- Não sei do que você está falando. - Artemis tamborilou os dedos distraidamente no tampo da mesa.

Elise se limitou a repetir o gesto ameaçador com a colher.

- Queridos alunos - Dumbledore tinha se levantado e pouco a pouco as pessoas foram se calando -, sejam bem-vindos de volta. Preparados para perder os quilos que ganharam nas férias com longas horas de estudo? - Algumas garotas do NTCMSP bufaram. Elas não tinham ganhado um miligrama sequer! - As aulas recomeçaram normalmente amanhã. E agora vou parar de aborrecê-los com minhas divagações e deixá-los desfrutar dessa ceia suculenta. Todos os alunos do sétimo ano da Grifinória que se envolveram em um _certo acidente_ hoje de manhã no trem devem passar em meu escritório quando terminarem de jantar.

Os Marotos se encararam, do mesmo modo que Kate, Artemis e Elise. Lily estava muito ocupada tentando ingerir a quantidade de comida o suficiente para duplicar seu corpo. Uma palavra: detenção!

Peter se despediu dos outros três Marotos nas escadas, lhes desejando sorte e lembrando que isso só acontecia porque estavam se metendo em lugares aos quais não pertenciam.

Elise, Kate e Artemis finalmente conseguiram desgrudar Lily da mesa, mas não antes da garota encher os bolsos com bolinhos recheados e pegar uma tigela de pudim inteira só para ele, que foi comendo pelos corredores.

- Daqui a pouco vai virar uma baleia! - Kate a repreendeu.

- Me deixa, estou em fase de crescimento.

- Só se for para os lados - comentou Artemis, ganhando um belo pontapé em troca. A ruiva estava com as mãos ocupadas com o pudim.

- Se você quer saber, não engordei nem uma grama - disse orgulhosa, enquanto metia outra colherada de pudim na boca.

Chegaram à entrada do escritório do diretor, onde já estavam os Marotos.

- Lily, se continuar comendo desse jeito, daqui a pouco vai ser mais fácil você sair por aí rolando. - brincou Lupin, ao ver a ruiva.

- Mas que obsessão é essa com o meu peso? Se estou gorda, o problema é meu e...

- Está perfeita - murmurou James, sem encará-la.

Lily se calou e todo o sangue de seu corpo começou a se concentrar no rosto, enquanto todos os outros riam.

- Não temos que subir? - disse bem nervosa a ruiva, engolindo outra colher de pudim para disfarçar sua surpresa com o comentário de James.

- Estamos esperando a Chambers, a Rayan e a...

- Só a Chambers - Tracy vinha caminhando até eles pelo corredor, com a elegância que lhe era característica. - Gilda e Rachel decidiram não vir.

- Como assim? - perguntou Sirius.

- Disseram que o diretor não citou nomes e não especificou a qual "acidente" se referia. Então, obviamente, deveria estar falando do que aconteceu entre mim e a Evans - a garota suspirou. - Eu resolvi vir.

- Ou seja, elas decidiram salvar a própria pele e te largaram para os leões? - resumiu Kate.

Tracy preferiu não responder, sobretudo porque não via motivos para dar satisfações a ela.

Lily olhou para todos.

- Se quiserem, também podem ir. Provavelmente só eu e a Chambers precisamos ficar.

Todos negaram com a cabeça.

James deu de ombros e disse a senha para a gárgula de pedra. Poucos segundos depois, todos já entravam na sala do diretor.

- Sentem-se - o diretor fez aparecer algumas cadeiras e lhes fez um gesto cortês com a mão. Quando todos se acomodaram, ele se levantou. - Não está faltando ninguém?

Os oito se encararam. Gilda e Rachel eram umas traidoras, mas não era dever deles entregar as garotas. Juntos, negaram com a cabeça.

- Está bem. Eu até pediria para vocês se explicarem, todavia creio que me contariam uma mentira e não os motivos verdadeiros da confusão no trem. - Alguns iriam responder, mas o diretor, com um gesto, pediu paciência. - Não se preocupem, meus "informantes" me deram uma ideia aproximada. Vamos pular esta parte. Entretanto, como devem compreender, preciso lhes dar uma detenção.

Concordaram, afinal, já esperavam por isso.

- Acredito que estão todos com muito sono, portanto a única coisa que vou adiantar agora é que a detenção ocorrerá dentro de duas semanas. Esperem no Salão Principal na sexta-feira da próxima semana, às dez da noite. Cumprirão a detenção em dois grupos. Sr. Black, Sr. Lupin, Srta. Black e Srta. Michaels, vocês quatro formarão um dos grupos, e o restanto o outro.

Lily apertou os lábios e permaneceu sentada, enquanto os demais já começavam a se levantar para sair.

- Algum problema, senhorita?

A ruiva encarou o homem, com car de dúvida.

- O senhor me odeia?

Dumbledore sorriu e ajeitou seus óculos. Os outros sete ficaram encarando Lily, assustados.

- E a que deve esta conclusão?

- Não sei... Tenho certeza que o senhor sabe exatamente o que aconteceu no trem e me colocou no mesmo grupo dos perigos em potencial para mim. Além disso, me nomeou monitora e depois Monitora-Chefe, quando sabia que eu tenho horror a isso, ainda que fosse aceitar.

Dumbledore voltou a sorrir, enquanto os outros trocavam olhares de concordância entre si. Tracy fazia caretas, zombando a ruiva e murmurando "Vou te mostrar quem é o perigo em potencial".

- Tudo isso mostra o apreço que tenho pela senhorita, Lily.

A ruiva o olhou, desconfiada.

- O senhor deve ser um péssimo inimigo, então.

- Não mais que você, pequena - Lily corou diante daquela menção ao seu temperamento. - E agora, podem ir para suas camas.

Saíram do escritório - Lily ainda com sua taça de pudim - e foram para seus dormitórios.

- Eu continuo dizendo que ele me odeia - murmurou para sim antes de se deitar.

**...**

Para Kate, a semana passou com a velocidade de um caracol com reumatismo. Não via a hora do sábado chegar... Um encontro! Com Sirius! Estava permanentemente boba, olhando para o nada. Tinha contado tudo para seus amigos, que simplesmente assentiram e lhe pediram para ter cuidado. Era quinta-feira e Kate estava jogada em sua cama. Mordeu o lábio e passou as mãos pelo cabelo. Sim, precisava ter cuidado. Pelo menos, nessa semana, Sirius tinha voltado a lhe tratar como uma amiga.

Para os demais, tudo acontecia naturalmente. Lily continuou com seus treinos de ballet. Tinha conseguido que a Dama Cinzenta, a fantasma da Corvinal que fora uma renomada bailarina, acompanhasse seus treinos. Até o ano passado, ela ia uma vez por semana até Hogsmeade para fazer uma aula com um professor particular, mas ele tinha se mudado do povoado. De qualquer maneira, a Dama Cinzenta era ótima, mesmo que fosse um pouco antiquada. Não é como se ela desejasse se dedicar profissionalmente ao ballet, mas não se importaria de se admitida em uma academia amadora. Também continuava praticando sua transformação em pantera. Já estava quase perfeita e, provavelmente, em dois meses já poderia adotar as duas formas. O impasse de sua vida, sem dúvida, continuava sendo seu amor impossível, por diversos motivos.

James, agora, ia todos os dias vê-la dançar. Espiava Lily silenciosamente, com medo de ser descoberto pela garota ou pela fantasma. Gostava demais de ver a ruiva dançando, mesmo que fosse apenas por alguns minutos depois de seu próprio treino de Quadribol.

Gilda e Rachel se gabavam orgulhosas por terem se livrado da detenção, ainda que tivessem se debulhado em lágrimas falsas quando Tracy contou que estava no mesmo grupo da Evans. A loira vivia de mal-humor e o direcionova, quase que inteiramente, para Artemis, que não poderia ser mais indiferente a ela.

Nesta quinta, Elise resolvera se sentar em uma das janelas do corredor que levava à Torre de Astronomia. Tinha simplesmente desaparecido do Salão Principal depois de receber uma carta de Paris, para lê-la em segredo. Então tinha ficado por ali mesmo, perdida em reflexões. Estava com excelente humor. Alguém a abraçou pela cintura e lhe deu um empurrão que a teria feito cair vinte metro, caso este mesmo alguém não a tivesse segurado forte.

- Não sabe que isso é perigoso? - era Remus.

- Não era até você ter vindo! - resmungou Elise, chateada.

Remus não ligou para o comentário e se sentou ao lado da garota, mas com as pernas para o lado de dentro.

- O que está fazendo aqui, com esse frio?

- A paisagem é bonita.

Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou pela janela. Era o mesmo terreno e a mesma floresta interminável de sempre, agora coberto de neve. Elise balançou a cabeça.

- Você não tem alma de poeta.

- Não sabia que você era tão romântica - comentou Remus. - Qualquer um diria o contrário, com esse gênio que tem. Quase acabou com a Rachel.

- Se você não tivesse chegado, teria feito uma plástica no rosto dela - murmurou Elise, secamente.

- Ela é minha amiga.

- Sim, e é uma idiota e traidora. Vocês deram a cara por elas, quando na verdade não fizeram nada.

Remus deu de ombros, dando a entender que isso era problema seu.

- O que vai fazer ano que vem? - perguntou o garoto, para mudar o assunto.

- Não sei, dependo dos NIEM's. Mas definitivamente devo ir trabalhar no exterior.

- Por quê?

- Estou cansada de tudo isso - disse suspirando. - De minha família, desse povo da escola, da atitude que todos estão tomando com esses ataques...

- São apenas travessuras.

- Não são travessuras, Remus - respondeu a garota, secamente. - É mais que isso. E você sabe por experiência própria que nem tudo é o que parece ser - completou, buscando a reação dele em seus olhos.

"Mais uma vez", pensou Remus. O que ela sabia? Engoliu em seco. Por que tanto mistério?

- Elise... - encarou a morena. - Exatamente a que você se refere?

Elise, desta vez, não tentou se esquivar da pergunta, devolvendo o olhar direto.

- Sei o que você é. Achei que já tinha percebido isso.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** _Finalmente. Desculpem a demora. É que nessa última semana fiquei envolvida nas compras de Natal. Mas não se preocupem, pois eu provavelmente não vou viajar, então tenho muito tempo pela frente para traduzir. Espero que gostem do capítulo. E caso não dê tempo de eu postar o próximo nos próximos dias, Feliz Natal para vocês! _


	12. Um encontro e uma prova

**Autora:** Hermione-weasley86 ( www. fanfiction u/ 528474/ Hermione_weasley86)

**Tradutora:** Mrs. Mandy Black

**Shipper:** Lily Evans e James Potter

**Gênero:** Romance / Humor

**Fic Original:** Cuando me di cuenta de que estabas ahí ( www. fanfiction s/ 1723590/ 1/)

**Sinopse:** Lily Evans e James Potter fazem parte de grupos completamente opostos em Hogwarts. Os caminhos dos dois se cruzam bastante durante o último ano, e James acaba decidido a conquistar a ruiva. Mas será que um ano é o suficiente para Lily passar por cima de toda a imagem que construiu de Potter?

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Todos os personagens da série pertencem a J. K. Rownling e a história pertence à Hermione-weasley86. A mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**QUANDO ME DEI CONTA DE SUA EXISTÊNCIA**

**| Capítulo 12 - Um encontro e uma prova |**

- Do que, exatamente, você sabe? - revidou Remus, visivelmente exaltado.

Elise, tranquila, voltou a observar a floresta branca.

- Essa pergunta é bem besta, não acha? - E voltou seu olhar para seu relógio. - Está tarde, Remus. Foi um prazer, mas...

- Sabe só sobre mim ou...

- Também sei sobre meu primo, Pettigrew e James - respondeu, levantando-se e arrumando as vestes. Colocou sua mão sobre a bochecha do lobisomem, docemente. - Não se preocupe. Só queria que você soubesse que tem com quem conversar, caso precise. Vou ensaiar.

Remus segurou a mão da garota contra sua bochecha, sem saber o que dizer, chateado por seu segredo ter sido descoberto. E triste, também.

- Elise, desde quando você sabe?

- Desde o primeiro ano.

Remus ficou boquiaberto, pois nem seus amigos sabiam há tanto tempo. Sentiu alívio por Elise ter guardado seu segredo por sete anos.

- E como descobriu?

- Conversamos outro dia, estão me esperando. - Elise se soltou delicadamente da mão do garoto e desceu as escadas antes de Remus ter tempo de reagir e se oferecer para ir com ela. Preferia não contar para ele tudo de uma vez, porque seria realmente chocante.

Enquanto isso, o cérebro do lobisomem começava a funcionar a passos lentos. Como ela tinha descoberto? Como sabia que seus amigos eram animagos? Alguém mais sabia? Teria que tirar essas dúvidas logo.

**...**

No sábado, às quatro horas da tarde, a Salão Comunal da Grifinória estava praticamente deserta e foi exatamente por isso que Sirius tinha escolhido essa hora. A maioria dos estudantes estava nos jardins jogando ou fazendo os deveres na biblioteca.

Pontualmente, Sirius estava sentado em uma das poltronas, folheando umas revistas que alguém tinha largado por ali. Tinha dito a Remus e Peter que teria um encontro, fazendo ambos revirarem os olhos como se dissessem "O retorno de Black - parte VIII". Para James, tinha contado com quem seria tal encontro. O amigo não falara nada, mas Sirius não gostou da expressão sarcástica que invadiu o rosto de James.

Já se preparava para esperar, pelo menos, os rigorosos quinze minutos de todos os seus encontros. Na verdade, não entendia essa falta de pontualidade premeditada. Entretanto, para sua surpresa, Kate desceu em meio minuto e... Segunda surpresa: vestia tênis desgastados e sujos e uma espécie de jaqueta esportiva. Nem sequer tinha se maquiado! Sirius franziu o cenho, sem se decidir se gostava disso ou não.

- Olá. - Kate tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto, um pouco corada. - Espero que você não tenha esperado muito...

- Não - Sirius sorriu e se levantou. - Aonde quer ir?

Kate encolheu os ombros.

- Vamos ver as sereias?

- Sereias? - perguntou Sirius, surpreso. - Tem sereias em Hogwarts?

Kate sorriu.

- Então você nunca as viu? Vamos! - disse Kate, saindo do Salão Comunal.

Em dez minutos, os dois estavam sentados no peitoril de uma pequena torre, cuja fachada dava diretamente para o lago.

Sirius encarou a garota com desconfiança.

- Você não está pensando em se jogar no lago.

Kate gargalhou.

- Não, elas virão até a gente.

Kate começou a cantarolar uma música sem palavras, como se fossem apenas assobios, parando de vez em quando. Sirius não entendia nada. Depois de alguns minutos, parou.

- Agora, se elas desejarem, virão à superfície - Sirius a encarava, confuso. - Artemis nos ensinou a chamá-las, mas não sabemos conversar com elas. De qualquer modo, se você nunca viu nenhuma sereia, vale a pena.

Sirius ficou observando a superfície do lago, esperando ver surgirem mulheres belíssimas com colares de pérolas brilhantes e cheias de outras jóias. Por isso, quando viu aqueles bichos verdes de cabelo embaraçado, dentes amarelos e com cara de nunca terem visto um sabão na vida, sentiu-se enganado.

Kate, ao seu lado, ria.

- Sim, eu também estava esperando outra coisa na primeira vez.

As sereias pareceram reconhecer Kate, e a cumprimentaram com a cabeça. Kate procurou alguma coisa em seus bolsos, até que achou. Era um sicle.

- Artemis nos explicou que se chamamos as sereias devemos lhes dar algum presente, assim elas se sentem em dívida com você.

- E se conformam com um sicle? - perguntou Sirius, cético.

- Provavelmente farão um belo colar com eles - respondeu Kate. - Elise lhe deu um gravador, certa vez, e agora o tritão chefe usa como seu cetro. São todos uns gananciosos.

Sirius vasculhou seus bolsos e também deu às sereias um sicle. Depois de verem como elas brigavam para ficarem com os "tesouros", Sirius e Kate saíram da pequena torre.

- Bem, o que mais você sabe da escola que eu não sei? - questionou o moreno.

- Mmm... Sei que os elfos fizeram mousse de chocolate hoje. Vamos provar?

Passaram a tarde na Torre de Astronomia, conversando animadamente sobre o colégio, os amigos, o Natal... E comendo bombons e outras guloseimas. Sirius percebeu que Kate era a garota mais diferente com quem saíra. Ele nunca tinha conversado tanto com uma garota antes de um bom amasso, mas estava gostando de passar um tempo com Kate. Não era uma das garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts, porém era definitivamente a mais simpática e mais sincera.

- Só sobrou um bombom? - Kate o jogou para cima e o pegou com a mão. - Quer?

- Por que não apostamos? - propôs Sirius, marotamente.

A loira o encarou com evidente desconfiança.

- Tudo bem, desde que não me peças para roubar Gringotes ou me tornar amiga de uma das NTCMSP.

- De quem? - perguntou, confuso.

- Deixa pra lá. O que você propõe?

Sirius sorriu.

- Me conta um segredo seu que eu conto um meu. Aquele que tiver o maior segredo, ganha o bombom.

- Certo, mas você começa - Kate deixou o bombom entre os dois. - E tem que ser um bom segredo.

Sirius pensou alguns instantes e rapidamente escolheu o mais inusitado.

- Promete que não vai rir? - perguntou, um pouco envergonhado.

Kate colocou a mão sobre o coração, em um gesto exagerado de promessa.

- Tá bem. Apesar do que todos pensam e da fama que tenho... Eu nunca cheguei a ir pra cama com uma garota - baixou os olhos, arrependendo-se de ter contado isso para a loira. Mas intuitivamente sabia que podia confiar nela.

Foi quando olhou para ela. Kate tinha as sobrancelhas erguidas, em uma expressão incrédula.

- Tá me zoando?

- Não, é verdade - suspirou o moreno. - Com Monique foi quase, mas terminamos antes de tentar de novo... Já sabe... eu fiquei... _nós_ ficamos muito nervosos.

Kate concordou com a cabeça e desviou o olhar. Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio.

- Agora é a sua vez.

- Bem... - Kate estava um pouco corada. - Isso vai ser um pouco difícil, mas... Apesar da minha fama de esquisita e do fato de não ser nenhum pouco popular, eu já dormi com um garoto.

Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas. _Isso_ ele não esperava.

- E como é? - perguntou o moreno, interessado.

Kate corou ainda mais, contudo respondeu.

- Cara... A primeira vez, não importa o que digam, é um desastre. Pelo menos a minha foi - sorriu bobamente. - Parece que tudo dá errado e você não sabe como agir. Além disso, você está tão nervoso que nem...

Não terminou a frase, pois estava muito envergonhada. Sirius parecia que bebia cada uma de suas palavras.

- O bombom é seu, Kate - disse por fim. Kate pegou o bombom e o mordeu na metade.

- Vamos dividir. Seu segredo também foi muito bom - sorriu.

- Foi por amor? - perguntou outra vez Sirius. - Quero dizer...

- Sim - respondeu brevemente. - E isso foi o mais bonito de tudo, porque o resto saiu tudo errado. Depois melhora, é claro.

Kate voltou a ficar vermelha e Sirius a encarou surpreso.

- Sabia que é fácil conversar com você? - falou o moreno.

- Sim, já me disse isso - sorriu. - Também gosto de falar com você, e ficar contigo aqui, sozinhos...

Sirius foi envolvido por uma onde de ternura por causa da timidez da garota. Queria cuidar dela e mimá-la, beijar seu cabelo e... segurar sua mão. De fato, foi isso que fez. Kate o encarou incrédula e ele devolveu o olhar com segurança. Ajudou a garota a se levantar sem soltar sua mão.

- Vamos voltar para a Salão Comunal?

Ela concordou com a cabeça e apertou ligeiramente a mão dele. Não cabia em si de felicidade. Era palpável que ele também gostava dela, mesmo ela não sendo nenhuma modelo. Tinha segurado sua mão e conversava livremente com Kate. Tinha lhe contado um de seus maiores segredos. Ela estava nas nuvens.

Caminharam por corredores desertos, até chegarem ao oitavo andar. Iriam virar à direita quando ouviram vozes. Sirius, rapidamente, soltou sua mão e se afastou um pouco de Kate. A loira não gostou nem um pouco disso e franziu o cenho, mas Sirius não conseguiu ver porque estava curioso para ver quem estava vindo.

Dava para escutar risadas de garotas. Em seguida, puderam ver de quem se tratava. Monique e Rachel, que obviamente tinham algum encontro, porque as duas estavam muito arrumadas.

As duas viram Sirius e ignoraram deliberadamente Kate.

- Sirius! - Rachel se aproximou e se grudou ao braço do garoto. - O que está fazendo aqui sozinho?

Kate pigarreou. O que ela era? Parte da decoração?

- Não me diga que estavam juntos? - perguntou Monique, com um "quê" de malícia na voz, olhando para Kate com superioridade. A garota abriu a boca para responder, mas o moreno se antecipou.

- Não, não - assegurou rapidamente. - Nos encontramos no meio do caminho e ficamos conversando.

- Já imaginava - Rachel sorriu, com malícia. - Não podia ser, ainda que algumas pessoas adorariam isso - e lançou um olhar significativo para Kate.

Nesse momento, a doce garota fervia de raiva. Não ligava para o que a papagaia com três camadas de maquiagem da Rayan dizia, mas Sirius tinha mentido. Ele tinha vergonha de ter passado a tarde com ela. Sua bela nuvem desapareceu para deixar espaço para o desânimo em seu peito.

- Bem, Sirius, que tal dar uma escapadinha com a gente para tomar alguma coisa no Três Vassouras? Peter vem. O Remus disse que está cansado e não encontramos o James, mas vão vir mais pessoas e...

- Obrigado, garotas, mas hoje não estou a fim. - As duas fizeram cara de cachorrinho abandonado. - Fica pra próxima, prometo.

- Tudo bem, você deu sua palavra - disse Rachel, que desapareceu seguida de perto por Monique.

Sirius suspirou.

- Bem, parece que nos livramos dessas duas - virou-se para sua doce acompanhante e... Encontrou o corredor vazio. Kate fora embora.

**...**

Elise e Artemis estavam na Salão Comunal, observando como os alunos mais velhos se preparavam para fugir até Hogsmeade, para passar a noite. Estavam jogando uma partida de xadrez, muito disputada, pois os dois jogavam bem. Coisa que não se podia dizer de Kate, cuja estratégia consistia em suicidar suas pobres peças, nem de Lily, que nem sequer sabia como cada uma se movia.

Nesse momento, entrou James, que vinha de seu encontro diário com a ruiva. Esta tarde ela tinha dançado mais animada, estava de bom humor. Chegou a pensar em perguntá-la sobre seu Anjo, mas logo se deu conta que, apesar do bom humor, era mais provável ele acabar com o nariz quebrado novamente. Acabou desistindo da ideia de surpreendê-la no corredor e fazer a temível pergunta.

Sentou-se na poltrona perto de onde estavam Elise e Artemis, esperando um dos outros três Marotos. Perguntava-se como tinha saído o encontro de Sirius e Kate. A resposta entrou nesse momento na sala: Kate vinha muito rápido e se aproximou de seus amigos.

- Não perguntem - disse simplesmente. - Vou pra cama.

E subiu para o dormitório feminino. Elise e Artemis trocaram olhares e a morena se levantou.

- Acho melhor eu ir sozinha - e também foi para o dormitório das garotas. - Eu já sabia. Meu primo é um imbecil... - resmungava para ela mesma.

James acompanhou o trajeto da morena com o olhar, pensando mais ou menos a mesma coisa. Então viu que Artemis fixara seu olhar nele e sustentou o olhar. Não gostava desse garoto, sempre tão perto de Lily...

- Você joga? - convidou educadamente. - Não gosto de deixar uma partida pela metade.

James não respondeu, mas sentou-se na frente dele. Moveu um bispo.

- Boa jogada - comentou Artemis, movendo um peão.

James não se sentiu lisonjeado pelo elogio. Detestava o fato de Lily gostar tanto desse garoto. Por que ela não podia gostar dele?

- Potter - James se sobressaltou -, tenha cuidado com a Lily.

- Por quê... - começou James.

Artemis fez um gesto para o outro ficar calado.

- Gosto muito dela, como se fosse minha irmã. Se você a machucar...

- Não tenho nenhuma intenção de machucá-la - protestou James, impetuosamente. - Até agora, quem tentou me matar foi ela. Além disso, não acho que ela me deixa chegar perto o suficiente para machucar.

Artemis sorriu.

- Ela é assim mesmo. Por isso gosta dela, não?

James o encarou, vacilando por alguns instantes. Contudo, decidiu fazer a pergunta que cutucava seu cérebro.

- Você e ela...

Artemis negou.

- Já te disse que ela é como uma irmã para mim. Seria incesto - James o olhou, incrédulo. - E nem ela gosta de mim desse jeito.

- Como sabe?

- Como você sabe que gosta dela? - respondeu, dando de ombros.

James ia responder, mas justo nesse momento Sirius entrou pelo retrato, viu o amigo e se dirigiu até ele.

- Está no quarto dela, com sua prima - disse James, antes que o outro abrisse a boca. Às vezes parecia que podiam ler os pensamentos um do outro.

- Acho que estraguei tudo.

- Se depender da cara que ela entrou aqui, eu também acho - concordou James.

- Às vezes me pergunto se você veio com algum defeito genético para chatear a Kate - murmurou Artemis, fazendo Sirius finalmente perceber que ele estava ali. - Black, espero que você não a tenha feito chorar de novo, porque senão me encarregarei pessoalmente para que você nunca volte a falar com ela.

Sirius pareceu irritado com a ameaça.

- E quem é você para me impedir de alguma coisa?

- Amigo dela. Você sabe que não tem o direito de fazer isso com ela. Não sei o que aconteceu desta vez, mas só te digo uma coisa: deixa a Kate em paz para que ela possa superar você facilmente ou então fica de uma vez com ela, mas pare de fazer a garota construir castelos de areia.

Black ia responder, mas James negou com a cabeça. Ele também concordava com isso.

- Oh, reunião de testosterona. Que interessante! - Os três garotos se viraram. Era Lily, com sua enorme mochila de treino. - O que aconteceu? Vamos precisar brigar? - perguntou animada.

James, instintivamente, protegeu seu nariz com a mão.

- Deixa de ser boba - suspirou Artemis. - Estão precisando de você lá em cima.

- E você não precisa de mim aqui embaixo? - questionou desconfiada, olhando os outros dois.

- Vou sobreviver.

Lily foi embora, parecendo desconfiada, jogando olhares de aviso para James e Sirius.

- Bem, sublimes cavaleiros desta escola - Artemis disse, com um pouco de ironia -, eu também me vou.

E subiu para o quarto das garotas, deixando James e Sirius sozinhos. Eles subiram para o quarto deles e Sirius contou tudo que acontecera.

- É, definitivamente você estragou tudo - suspirou James, no final do relato. - Como você fala isso?

- Não queria que me vissem com ela - Sirius desmontou em cima de uma cadeira. - Já sabe, reputação e tudo o mais... O que os outros diriam?

James sentou-se na frente dele, suspirando.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Isso subiu demais à nossa cabeça - protestou James. - E daí o que os outros pensam? Nem todos eles juntos valem o que a Lily vale para mim. Tanto faz a minha reputação, tanto faz as outras garotas. Eu só quero ficar com ela.

Sirius o encarou.

- Eu gosto da Kate, gosto muito. Acredita que eu só a beijei duas vezes e se me pedisse para escolher a melhor garota com quem fiquei, seria ela?

- Então por que você é tão idiota? - Remus acabava de entrar no quarto. - Lily me contou mais ou menos o que aconteceu. De qualquer maneira, ficou a maior parte do tempo procurando sinônimos para 'tolo insensível'.

James ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Me achou no caminho para a cozinha. Foi pegar alguns chocolates - explicou simplesmente.

- Sou um idiota - concluiu Sirius.

- Eu também - James o apoiou, deixando-se cair em sua cama.

- Sim - disse Remus. - Aqui o único normal sou eu... e tenho uma má notícia.

- Outra? - Sirius se queixou.

- Aham. Sabe o segredo mais secreto dos Marotos? - perguntou Remus.

Os outros dois assentiram.

- Pois já não é mais tão secreto. Sua prima sabe - contou, olhando para Sirius. - E não só o meu.

A reação de James e Sirius foi instantânea.

- Como assim?

- E não faz pouco tempo, se querem saber. Descobriu antes que vocês. - Remus se sentou em sua cama. - Acho que se Elise sabe, então Lily, Kate e Artemis também devem saber.

- Mas isso é impossível! - Gritou Sirius.

Remus negou com a cabeça.

- Já suspeitava disso desde o início do ano. Ontem ela confirmou.

- Se sabe há tanto tempo, não precisamos nos preocupar, porque ela não vai falar nada - disse James. - O importante é saber como eles descobriram e quem mais sabe disso.

- Pensei nisso - falou o lobisomem. - Vou perguntar a ela.

**...**

Durante a semana seguinte, Kate aprendeu a aperfeiçoar as técnicas de fuga de Lily, para evitar Sirius. Mas diferente da ruiva, não fazia isso para simplesmente afastar o garoto. Fazia isso porque sabia que bastavam poucas palavras bem ditas pelo moreno para fazê-la enxergar as coisas de outra maneira. E não queria que fosse assim. Ele a tinha humilhado.

Elise e Lily se dedicavam a jogar olhares desagradáveis para Sirius e também evitavam falar com ele. Toda essa circunstância era pouco proveitosa para os Marotos, que tinham intenção de descobrir tudo o que Elise sabia.

Na quinta-feira, véspera do castigo, enquanto todos saíram da aula de Feitiços, Sirius voltou a tentar falar novamente com Kate.

- Kate, eu percebi que você vem me evitando e...

- Nããão... Te contaram ou você deduziu isso sozinho? - perguntou Kate, acelerando o passo para se afastar do moreno.

- Kate...

- Não.

- Por favor, eu...

- Me deixa, não quero te ouvir! - E em um gesto infantil, tampou os ouvidos.

- Não seja criança - queixou-se Sirius.

- Não te escuto!

- Deixa ela em paz - Elise tinha alcançado os dois. - Pare com isso, Sirius. Não tenta consertar para depois estragar de novo. Vamos jantar.

Sirius ficou parado na metade do corredor, assimilando seu primeiro fora. "Tanto faz", pensou recobrando sua pose altiva. "Tem pastos mais verdes por aí". Não ia ficar se preocupando por uma garota que nem o escutava. Iria recuperar sua vida normal.

- Rachel, que você acha de eu cumprir minha promessa neste sábado?

**...**

- Lily, o que você tanto carrega nesta mochila?

- É o meu kit de sobrevivência, para o caso de Dumbledore nos mandar fazer algo perigoso.

Os quatro amigos desciam as escadas na sexta-feira, para cumprir a detenção.

- E qual seria a ajuda de dois pacotes de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, um de bombons e tudo o mais que você tá levando? - perguntou Kate.

- Tenho que satisfazer minhas necessidades alimentares, tá bom? - disse com um tom de voz ameaçador. - Além disso, também tem alguma coisa de primeiros socorros...

Continuaram conversando até chegarem ao local combinado, onde Tracy e os Marotos já esperavam, sentados nas escadas. Eles se sentaram justamente do lado oposto, sem trocar nenhuma palavra com os outros.

- Boa noite - Dumbledore saiu do Salão Principal acompanhado por McGonagall, que participaria da detenção por ser a diretora da casa dos envolvidos. - Vejo que ainda não arrumaram os grupos. Por favor, separem-se.

Relutantemente, Elise e Kate se separaram de seus amigos, do mesmo modo que James e Tracy fizeram. Os oito jogaram olhares rancorosos ao diretor.

Quando todos estavam em seus lugares, o diretor começou a falar.

- Hoje cumpriremos a primeira parte da detenção.

- Primeira parte? - os alunos reclamaram, confusos.

Dumbledore fez um gesto para que continuassem quietos.

- Deixem-me explicar. A finalidade da separação de vocês em dois grupos é a seguinte: isto será uma competição. Haverá uma prova e o grupo que a cumprir primeiro, estará livre da segunda parte da detenção.

Lily ergueu a mão.

- E... não seria melhor cada um com seus amigos? Quero dizer, seríamos um grupo mais sincronizado e...

- Srta. Evans - Dumbledore sorria, condescendente - os grupos precisam ser equilibrados: dois garotos e duas garotas. E assim aprenderão a construir laços de amizade.

- E a não tentarem arrancar os olhos uns dos outros - apontou McGonagall. - Vamos explicar qual será a segunda parte, para que realizem a primeira com toda a força de vontade que tiverem.

Todos escutaram atentamente, esperando ouvir que o grupo que perdesse teria que esfregar os banheiros de toda a escola ou alguma coisa do gênero.

- O grupo perdedor - disse por fim o diretor - terá que organizar algum tipo de espetáculo no Dia dos Namorados para toda a escola.

O silêncio que seguiu foi tanto que seria possível escutar uma minhoca se arrastando.

- Deduzo por suas expressões que todos se esforçarão ao máximo para ganhar esta prova, apesar de competirem contra seus amigos - comentou a professora Minerva.

- E agora, a prova - sorriu Dumbledore, entregando um envelope para Lily e outro para Elise. - Dentro de cada um destes envelopes há um mapa da escola e de seus territórios. Cada mapa leva a pontos diferentes de Hogwarts, onde o grupo encontrará um objeto. Quando o encontrarem, deverão voltar para cá o mais rápido possível.

- Evidentemente, o grupo que chegar antes estará dispensado - terminou a professora McGonagall. - Agora me entreguem suas varinhas. Não se preocupem, não há nenhum risco. - As caras dos oito não revelaram muita confiança.

- Podem abrir o envelope. A prova começa... agora!

**...**

- Bem, segundo isto aqui, temos que ir até as masmorras que levam ao lago subterrâneo - suspirou Elise depois de dar uma olhada no mapa.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou Sirius, desconfiado.

- Quer ver? - respondeu irritada.

- Não, não - disse Remus. - Você é a guia, Elise. E Vamos parar de brigar, ok? Precisamos ganhar.

Sirius não falou mais nada, mais continuou com sua expressão de desdém.

- Vamos para as masmorras - Kate tomou a dianteira, abrindo a porta.

**...**

- De acordo com o mapa, entraremos na Floresta Proibida - anunciou James.

- Eu não vou entrar lá! Está cheio de bichos e vou acabar ficando nojenta - protestou Tracy.

- Ah, mas você vai entrar sim, porque eu me nego a bancar a idiota na frente da escola toda - respondeu Lily, autoritária. - Além disso, essa parte da floresta não é perigosa.

- Verdade - confirmou James. - Mas... como você sabe disso? - perguntou, cheio de suspeitas.

- Como _você_ sabe disso?

- Sabemos porque todos nós somos muito inteligentes - Interrompeu Artemis. - E agora parem com essa palhaçada e vamos para a floresta.

Lily concordou contrariada e James fez um gesto zombeteiro para Artemis. Tracy estava chateada com todo mundo e acabou decidindo adotar uma postura super indignada.

**...**

- Certo, o mapa aponta este ponto. Só que não tem nada aqui - murmurou Elise.

- Tem certeza que viu direito? - perguntou Sirius.

- Quer parar de me encher? E eu não estou falando com você!

- Que legal - murmurou Sirius -, já são duas dentro da equipe. E você, Remus? Não vai entrar no clube "vamos fazer de conta que o Sirius não existe"?

Kate chutou uma pedra no chão.

- Você pediu por isso - disse a garota.

- Se você ao menos deixasse eu falar contigo para explicar...

- Oh, claro! Cuidado para ninguém ver nossa conversa. Podem entender tudo errado e imagina se pensarem que eu sou sua amiga! - ironizou Kate.

- Isso foi porque...

- Porque você é um suíno! - berrou Elise.

- Não se meta! - respondeu Sirius no mesmo tom.

Um ruído forte fez todos se calarem. Remus jogara um pedregulho no chão.

- Muito bem - disse entredentes. - Agora que conto com a atenção de vocês... Será que podemos procurar de uma maldita vez o que quer que tenhamos que entregar para Dumbledore? - terminou com um tom de voz bastante alterado.

Todos ficaram quietos e começaram a procurar no solo rochoso e nas paredes da caverna escura em que estava. Era uma pequena câmara que alcançaram depois de atravessar uma porção de corredores, guiados pelo mapa. Estavam perto do píer subterrâneo.

- Ei! Acho que achei alguma coisa - anunciou Sirius depois de alguns minutos.

- O quê? Seu cérebro? - zombou Elise do outro lado da caverna.

- Há, há, que piadista.

- Acho que dessa vez é sério, Elise - Kate tinha chegado perto do local. - Esse treco prateado, né? - perguntou a loira, aproximando sua mão de uma espécie de argola que tinha no chão.

- Isso - respondeu o moreno, aproximando sua mão também.

De repente, um som metálico ecoou. Uma barra prateado saiu do solo e prendeu as mãos de Sirius e Kate nas duas argolas das pontas.

- O que é isso? - gritou Kate assustada, enquanto sacudia sua mão da mesma forma que Sirius.

Elise e Remus chegaram correndo perto dos dois algemados. Remus tentou quebrar as argolas, mas era impossível.

- Parem - disse Elise, examinando a barra. - É um elo mágico.

- E como sabe? - provocou Sirius.

- Porque na barra está escrito: "Isto é um elo mágico. Basta ter harmonia para o presente encontrar."

- E o que isso quer dizer? - perguntou Kate.

- Que Sirius e você precisam ser amigos - respondeu Remus - se quisermos encontrar o "presente", que deve ser o objeto que Dumbledore mandou a gente entregar.

- Amigos? Então estamos ferrados - decretou Elise, chateada.

**...**

Fazia uma hora desde que James, Lily, Artemis e Tracy tinham entrado na floresta. Artemis e James iam à frente, abrindo caminho, enquanto Lily vigiava ao redor. Tracy tinha escolhido ficar com o mapa e dissera para caminharem para o norte há quinze minutos. Desde então, ficou olhando suas unhas.

- Tracy, querida, tem certeza que precisamos seguir nesta direção - perguntou James, lá na frente. - Acho que o mapa não ia tão para dentro da floresta.

- Claro que sim - respondeu a loira, enquanto encarava desgostosa suas mãos.

- Faz o favor de ver o mapa! - disse Lily, arrancando o pergaminho das mãos da outra.

- Me devolve! Já não basta você roubar meu namorado? - Tracy tentou recuperar o mapa, mas a ruiva a afastava com uma só mão.

- Ótimo! Estamos indo na direção certa. Se quisermos acabar no meio da floresta! Tínhamos que ter virado há muito tempo, Tracy!

- Por que você não foi a guia, então?

- Porque você quis ser, sua inútil!

- Não me chame de inútil, sua aberração!

- Eu vou matar você, garota!

Artemis, vendo as intenções da ruiva, se enfiou no meio das duas, enquanto James pegava o mapa das mãos de Lily.

- Ou seja, estamos perdidos.

- Graças à sua namoradinha - murmurou Lily.

- _Ex_-namorada - respondeu Tracy. - Lembre que, por algum motivo estranho, ele me largou por você.

- Tracy, Lily não tem culpa de você e James terem terminado. E Lily, seja mais compreensiva, ela não está acostumada a andar pela floresta - Artemis falou em um tom conciliatório.

As duas ficaram quietas.

- A melhor coisa a fazer é voltar - arriscou James. - A floresta já é perigosa agora, e dentro de pouco tempo será noite e não temos luz, nem varinha e nem nada.

- Voltemos, então - decretou Artemis. - E agora você fica com o mapa, Lily.

- E não briguem, já temos trabalho o suficiente - afirmou James.

As duas garotas se olharam, suspeitas, mas não pronunciaram uma palavra sequer. Começaram a andar pelo caminho cada vez menos iluminado. E cada vez ficava mais difícil ver onde estavam pisando.

- Ai! - Tracy acabara de cair e agarrava seu tornozelo, segurando as lágrimas.

- Eu não fiz nada! - berrou Lily, automaticamente.

James e Artemis se aproximaram da garota caída, que tinha tropeçado na raiz de uma árvore. Artemis afastou as mãos delas do tornozelo e cuidadosamente o girou, fazendo a garota lhe dar um tapa.

- Isso dói!

- Acho que torceu - disse Artemis, sem ligar para o tapa. - Você não vai conseguir andar.

- Genial! Ótimo! - Lily começou a cantarolar, ironicamente. - Sinceramente, isso é simplesmente genial. E agora, o que vamos fazer? Vamos começar a arrumar as roupas de palhaço?

- Não - falou Tracy, envergonhada. - Continuem sem mim. Eu vou ficar bem e...

- O que está falando? Se te largarmos aqui sozinha, vamos encontrar seus ossos quando voltarmos.

- Ou nem te encontramos - concluiu Lily.

- Mas vamos perder... - Tracy começava a se sentir culpada por tudo que estava acontecendo.

- Você é mais importante que uma prova, Tracy - disse Artemis. - Não vamos te abandonar aqui.

Lily logo teve uma ideia um tanto arriscada, mas que podia funcionar.

- Tudo bem, vamos fazer o seguinte: vocês três ficam aqui. Eu vou pegar esse treco.

- Quê? - berrou James. - Como assim você vai sozinha? Nem pensar! Eu vou contigo.

- Você fica. Irei mais rápido sozinha.

- Não vai a lugar nenhum. Não tenho a menor intenção de te deixar desprotegida no meio da floresta.

- Estou mais desprotegida com você!

- Lily - começou Artemis, com sua voz calma -, seria melhor irem os dois.

Lily o encarou, inconformada.

- Artemis, você sabe que _eu_ posso me virar muito bem _sozinha_ pela floresta - Lily tinha pensado em se transformar em águia para procurar a pista final do mapa.

- E você sabe que não é recomendável que você sozinha seja vista a plena luz do dia por aqui, perto da escola...

- Tá, eu perdi alguma coisa? - perguntou Tracy, sentada no chão.

James deu de ombros e negou com a cabeça.

Lily bufou.

- Está bem, vamos. Cuida da minha mochila.

**...**

Lily e James começaram seu caminho para o ponto final apontado pelo mapa. Por sorte, ambos conheciam a floresta muito bem.

- Se formos por aqui, vamos acabar cruzando com uma colméia de doxys - disse Lily depois de dez minutos.

- Sim, mas se dermos a volta pelo sul, podemos encontrar com as acromântulas - respondeu James.

- As acromântulas só saem para caçar à noite.

- E como você sabe disso? Supõe-se que a floresta é proibida, né?

- Eu pergunto a mesma coisa - Lily aguentou seu olhar desafiador. - Não faça perguntas. Só ande!

- Para onde, minha general? - James disse com deboche.

- Para o sul.

- Mas é aí que estão as...

- Vai pelo outro lado, se quiser - interrompeu Lily, teimosa, indo para o sul.

James revirou os olhos e a seguiu.

A parte da floresta em que tinham se enfiado era muito escura por si só, mas tudo ficava pior pelo fato do pôr do Sol estar se aproximando. Os dois andavam muito juntos, sem trocar uma palavra sequer. Estranhamente, não se podia ouvir nenhum ruído.

- Já estamos perto - sussurrou Lily, olhando o mapa.

- Ainda bem - murmurou James, vigiando as reentrâncias da floresta escura.

- Você é um covarde - sorriu Lily. - Ninguém diria que você passa todas as luas cheias dentro da floresta e... - O comentário acabou escapando pela boca da ruiva.

- Como é? - perguntou James. - Você sabe!

Lily percebeu a mancada e seu coração deu um pulo.

- Não, não... Eu não sei de nada.

- Não, claro! - respondeu James, irônico. - Também não sabe nada sobre o meu Anjo. Claro que não! Mas sabia sobre a pluma e sobre o beijo!

- Não grita... - suplicou Lily, assustada.

- Quê não grita, o quê! - berrou. - Por quê?

- Porque assim você atrai todos os monstros da floresta! - gritou a ruiva, afastando o garoto bruscamente, jogando-o no chão.

Acabara de salvar James da picada mortífera de uma espécie de vespa gigante de dois metros que Lily tinha visto descer pelo tronco de uma árvore próxima.

- CORRE! - gritou a ruiva. - Corre para o sul e não pare. O lugar escolhido por Dumbledore deve ser seguro!

- Essa coisa vai nos seguir! - James respondeu, jogando a ruiva atrás de uma árvore para tirá-la da frente da vespa.

- Eu a distraio - sussurrou Lily, para que o bicho não os escutasse.

- E como é que você vai distrair? Ela vai te matar! - James também diminuiu o tom de voz.

- Só corra e não olhe para trás, ok? Eu vou ficar bem - disse Lily.

James concordou com a cabeça e Lily suspirou. Contudo, ao invés de obedecer à ordem da ruiva, James saiu de trás da árvore para encarar a vespa gigante. Lily engoliu um grito.

- Corra Lily, e se proteja! - berrou James, antes de transformar em um cervo e ameaçar a vespa com sua galhada.

Lily ficou paralisada atrás da árvore. James... Estava se sacrificando para salvá-la. Não podia permitir que... Ao menos precisava pedir desculpas. Ele estava arriscando sua vida por ela! Sem hesitar, transformou-se em pantera. A transformação estava quase completa, o único inconveniente era o fato de seu pêlo ser vermelho ao invés de preto. Deu um salto ágil e ficou ao lado do James-cervo, que ficou na defensiva por causa do novo oponente. Mas a pantera piscou um dos seus olhos verdes e atacou a abelhona com um golpe.

James reagiu e atacou o bicho com os chifres. Este, ao se ver cercado pelos dois lados, preferiu voltar para a segura copa da árvore.

Lily, ainda em sua forma de pantera, começou a correr até o sul, fazendo com que James a seguisse. Assim ficava mais fácil atravessarem a floresta. Além disso, dos males o menor. Que o fato de ser animaga fosse útil, então! Chegaram rapidamente a uma clareira, justamente a parte que o mapa mostrava. Lily voltou à sua forma humana e James fez o mesmo.

- Então é uma animaga! - exclamou James, mais animado que surpreso.

Lily concordou. Devia-lhe, no mínimo, uma explicação, já que ele tinha arriscado a vida por ela.

- Mas preferia que guardasse segredo. Sou "ilegal", assim como vocês...

- E como sabe da gente?

- Quando eu já dominava minha transformação, vocês começaram a praticar. Vi que estavam com o livro de transfiguração humana, que provavelmente tiraram da biblioteca sem permissão. Só somei dois mais dois. Sabia que queriam ajudar Remus.

- Então também sabe sobre o Remus? - perguntou James, lembrando-se das palavras do amigo no dia anterior. "Acho que se Elise sabe, então Lily, Kate e Artemis também devem saber."

- Sim, mas agora vamos procurar o que precisamos procurar.

James concordou, porém com sua curiosidade insaciável não lhe permitia ficar calado.

- Eu já suspeitava que você era uma animaga... Contudo, achava que você era uma águia.

Lily, que estava abaixada procurando alguma coisa entre as folhas, ficou séria de repente.

- E a que se deve tal suspeita?

- Então você também é a águia! Sabia! Por isso estava na enfermaria e por isso que tem essas marcas nas costas!

- Como sabe das marcas nas minhas costas? - questionou Lily.

James percebeu que tinha se animado demais. Estava a ponto de revelar seu próprio segredo. Precisava encontrar uma solução rapidamente.

- Na enfermaria, perguntei a Madame Pomfrey o que você tinha - respondeu, encarando o solo para evitar o olhar da ruiva. - Ela me falou sobre uma ferida nas costas...

Lily o olhou com incredulidade, mas assentiu.

- Sim, também me transformo em águia... De qualquer maneira, já estava pensando em contar para o Remus mesmo...

O silêncio caiu, enquanto os dois procuravam pelo chão.

- James...

- Sim?

- Obrigada por... por se arriscar daquele jeito por mim.

- Não mereço nenhum mérito. Você já tinha feito isso antes.

O coração de Lily deu uma cambalhota. Estava certo. Ela tinha tentado protegê-lo antes. Por que tinha feito isso?

- Ei, Lily! Acho que achei alguma coisa - James olhava para cima.

Lily também viu. A metade de uma esfera estava pendurada em um galho, presa por uma cadeia de nós.

- E como é que vamos chegar aí em cima? - A meia esfera estava pendurada a uns dois metros acima deles e parecia pesada. Em sua forma de águia não poderia desfazer os nós. - AHHH!

- Se segura! - James pegara Lily pela cintura e a levantou acima de sua cabeça. - Consegue alcançar?

- Si-sim - disse Lily, corada pela posição, enquanto desfazia os nós. - Já peguei.

- Muito bem, vou descê-la.

James a deixou no chão novamente. Estavam muito próximos, encarando um nos olhos dos outro. Um estranho arrepio percorreu o corpo dos dois, como na noite de Halloween...

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** _Gente, desculpe a demora. Resolvi postar de presente de Ano Novo. Sei que ninguém deve ler o capítulo hoje, mas de qualquer maneira fica o presente. Um Feliz 2011 para todo mundo._ Que tudo se realize no ano que vai nascer. Muito dinheiro no bolso e saúde pra dar e vender. _Isso mesmo, pessoal. Façam sua lista de desejos para 2011 e tentem cumpri-la. Eu sempre faço a minha e nunca dá certo, mas esse ano vai dar! Pensamento positivo! Beijoos!_


	13. Você voltou

**Autora:** Hermione-weasley86 ( www. fanfiction u/ 528474/ Hermione_weasley86)

**Tradutora:** Mrs. Mandy Black

**Shipper:** Lily Evans e James Potter

**Gênero:** Romance / Humor

**Fic Original:** Cuando me di cuenta de que estabas ahí ( www. fanfiction s/ 1723590/ 1/)

**Sinopse:** Lily Evans e James Potter fazem parte de grupos completamente opostos em Hogwarts. Os caminhos dos dois se cruzam bastante durante o último ano, e James acaba decidido a conquistar a ruiva. Mas será que um ano é o suficiente para Lily passar por cima de toda a imagem que construiu de Potter?

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Todos os personagens da série pertencem a J. K. Rownling e a história pertence à Hermione-weasley86. A mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**QUANDO ME DEI CONTA DE SUA EXISTÊNCIA**

**| Capítulo 13 - Você voltou |**

Estavam a poucos centímetros de distância, encarando um ao outro, com essa sensação familiar percorrendo todo o corpo. James logo se lembrou de uma música, a mesma canção da festa de Halloween. E o desejo irresistível de beijar a garota à sua frente, com o cabelo bagunçado e cheio de pequenas folhas. Uma de suas mãos alcançou uma mecha do cabelo da garota e a arrumou atrás da orelha, para logo depois deslizar por pela pálida e suave bochecha que começava a corar.

A mão de James foi até o queixo dela e o levantou, para que em seguida o garoto dirigisse seus lábios até a boca desejada. As únicas testemunhas seriam a noite e a clareira do bosque que os cercavam.

**...**

- Kate - tentou Sirius pela décima sexta vez, sentando no chão de pedra. Suas mãos continuavam presas pelas algemas prateadas. - Me perdoa, por favor.

- Não - respondeu a loira, também sentada no chão, apoiando sua cabeça na mão. - E nem adianta continuar com essas desculpas esfarrapadas.

Remus e Elise suspiraram profundamente.

- Vamos lá, Kate - começou Remus, com uma voz compreensiva -, pelo menos conversa com ele. Se não, só sairemos daqui quando Dumbledore vier nos buscar e teremos que nos humilhar na frente de toda a escola.

- Prefiro fazer um _striptease_ para todos os alunos que conversar "amigavelmente" com esse cabeça-dura ao meu lado. Acho que já dei muitas chances e mesmo assim parece que ele encontra um jeito perfeito de ferrar com a minha vida todo mês. Sendo assim, me desculpem, mas podem ir preparando as fantasias, queridinhos - e cruzou seus braços em um gesto de determinação que fez os três suspirarem derrotados.

Elise levantou-se.

- Ah, vamos logo com isso, Katherine! - queixou-se a morena. Como só usavam seu nome em sérias, Kate voltou sua atenção para a amiga. - Já sei que ele é um presunçoso, um orgulhoso, que só tem meio cérebro e acredita que é o centro do universo... Aonde eu queria chegar? - perguntou a garota, coçando sua cabeça e tentando lembrar-se de sua linha de pensamento.

- Acho que você estava tentando me convencer de falar com seu primo - murmurou Kate.

- Isso - respondeu Sirius, irônico - Muito obrigada pela sua ajuda!

Elise encolheu os ombros.

- É melhor deixarmos os dois sozinhos - disse Remus, abraçando Elise pelos ombros e a arrastando para perto da saída da caverna. - Vão poder conversar com mais tranquilidade.

- Não vamos conversar coisa nenhuma! - respondeu Kate, teimosa.

Remus fingiu que não escutou e afastou a má influência que considerava que era Elise, para que o problema se resolvesse.

Os algemados ficaram em silêncio. Sirius começou a catar pedras do chão e jogá-las contra um grande pedregulho que tinha por perto. Kate simplesmente apoiou a cabeça na mão, encarando seu cabelo e repetindo para si mesma que não podia ceder.

E Sirius continuava praticando sua pontaria.

- Marquei com Rachel amanhã - disse de repente, sem saber muito bem o porquê. Ele queria sair dali ou não? Com certeza este comentário oportuno não iria facilitar a situação.

Kate o encarou com um pequeno interesse, e logo voltou a observar as mechas desordenadas de seus cabelos.

- Vejo que é o anonimato é só para mim - respondeu em um tom monótono. - Que saia tudo bem - completou segundos depois, com ironia.

- Ela é bonita - falou Sirius, olhando-a de lado, esperando para ver sua reação. Kate continuou observando o cabelo.

- Suponho que sim. Tenho interesse por homens e um... _animal_ - colocou uma ênfase especial na palavra 'animal' -, então não prefiro não opinar.

- Mas eu não gosto dela - Sirius voltou para sua espécie de monólogo suicida que, é importante ressaltar, não estava melhorando as coisas entre eles.

Kate o encarou arrogantemente, e por fim colocou o cabelo atrás das orelhas.

- Bem, então curta um encontro legal, transa com ela e pronto - logo, com um gesto de surpresa bastante falso, cobriu a boca com a mão. - Ah, não! Me esqueci... você é virgem.

Sirius virou-se para ela, com um olhar ameaçador.

- Poderia dizer isso mais alto? Acho que minha prima ainda não escutou. Imagina que feliz você ficaria se contasse para todo o colégio! Seria uma vingança estupenda - terminou com desprezo.

Kate franziu o cenho, magoada, e desviou seu olhar do dele.

- Não sei com que classe de pessoas você está acostumado a lidar, Sirius - murmurou, amargurada -, mas nem sequer passou pela minha cabeça contar seu segredo a alguém. Sabe de uma coisa? Aprecio a lealdade e mesmo você me machucando dez mil vezes mais do que já machucou, não contaria seu segredo - virou-se de repente, com os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas não derramadas. - Sou uma garota estranha, horrorosa e boba, mas nunca trairia alguém.

A loira voltou a olhar para frente, dando o assunto por terminado e ignorando firmemente o olhar arrependido de Sirius.

"Quantas vezes a tinha machucado?", se perguntava. E nunca, nunca havia dito nada, nem se queixara ou montara uma cena na frente de toda a escola... Qualquer garota teria corrido para espalhar para metade dos alunos de Hogwarts que ele a beijara - ainda que tenha sido apenas na testa - enquanto ainda tinha uma namorada, e gritaria aos quatro ventos sobre o beijo no trem e o encontro que tiveram. E certamente usaria um dos seus maiores segredos para se vingar. Mas ela não era uma garota qualquer, era Kate. Era a garota por quem estava apaixonado e não queria admitir... E então uma verdade o criticou por dentro: não a merecia.

Kate sentiu como Sirius pegava sua mão esquerda entre as suas e buscava seus olhos. Aproximou a mão dela de sua boca e beijou-lhe a palma. Kate ficou rígida imediatamente, na defensiva, e tentou soltar sua mão. Mas Sirius simplesmente não a soltava.

- Sirius, suas estratégias de sedução não vão funcionar agora... - disse com uma voz tímida, que tomava posse de sua garganta. Um mero contato com o moreno já a fazia tremer da cabeça aos pés.

- Eu vou mudar, Kate - sussurrou, sem ligar para o que ela tinha dito. - Serei como o James. Vou parar de agir como um completo galinha e prometo que te fizer chorar novamente, eu mesmo me jogo no lago com uma estátua amarrada nos meus pés - então puxou ar e a encarou, decidido. - Já sei o que quero.

Kate devolveu o olhar, temendo o desconhecido que vinha pela frente. Não sabia se acreditava no que ele estava lhe dizendo ou se lhe dava um tapa e quebrava seus dentes por tentar tirar uma com a sua cara. Sua mão continuava entrelaçada às dele.

- E o que você quer? - perguntou Kate, engolindo em seco.

**...**

Elise e Remus tinham se sentado um ao lado do outro, apoiados na parede rochosa, bem distantes de Sirius e Kate.

- Espero que esses dois se ajeitem - murmurou Remus, observando seu amigo.

- Oh, não se preocupe - suspirou Elise. - Se perdemos, obviamente vamos achar algo que não seja tão horrível assim de se fazer.

Remus a encarou com suavidade.

- Isso é ótimo, mas não estava falando por causa disso. Sirius gosta muito da sua amiga... É como se fosse seu "primeiro amor".

Elise começou a rir e desviou seus olhos dos dourados de Remus.

- Então ele precisa ler um manual de "Como demonstrar que gosto de você", porque definitivamente não é como se isso tivesse claro. Aliás, creio que Kate deve ser seu "quinquagésimo amor".

Remus negou com a cabeça, um sorriso melancólico em seu rosto.

- Kate é a primeira garota com quem ele busca algo mais que uma tarde de conversa lasciva e sexo, e por isso acredito que não esteja levando as coisas muito bem. Principalmente porque não esperava que fosse a Kate.

- Não esperava que Kate fosse quem? - perguntou Elise, ainda com ceticismo.

- Já sabe - suspirou, corando levemente. - Aquela pessoa que você gostaria de abraçar quando está feliz, que quer que se sinta orgulhosa de você, que apenas com um pequeno toque em sua mão já te diga que está ali...

Elise soltou um riso fraco.

- Meu primo apaixonado... - voltou a gargalhar. - O mundo está maluco. Desse jeito, amanhã Lily e James anunciam o casamento...

Remus ficou tenso com o comentário e sua expressão ficou séria.

- Eu achei que... - começou Elise, com a intenção de se desculpar.

- Não é nada - cortou Remus. - Não gosto da Lily desse jeito, mas sinto uma espécie de... não acho bom ela se aproximar de James.

Elise voltou a rir ao ver a cara de desagrado de Remus, e lhe deu um leve peteleco no nariz.

- Lily não precisa de outro pai - sussurrou, docemente.

Remus lhe devolveu o sorriso e ficaram uns cinco segundos se encarando, sem desafio, apenas com o bom humor necessário em momentos como esse.

**...**

Artemis e Tracy continuavam na clareira da floresta, sentados e apoiados contra a casca de uma grande árvore. Não haviam conversado desde que James e Lily saíram, e já tinha se passado mais de quinze minutos. Artemis estava encarando o céu entre as folhas opacas das árvores, sem mostrar preocupação, apesar de estar escurecendo. Tracy retorcia suavemente as mãos, encarando-o de relance, entre assustada e arrependida por tudo o que havia acontecido.

Passou uma mão pelo cabelo, normalmente liso, brilhante e impecável, mas que agora tinha alguns nós. Perfeito! Tinha uma estufa no cabelo. Isso apenas a deixou mais desgostosa, e começou a passar os dedos pelas mechas, com raiva.

- Você vai se machucar - falou Artemis, em um tom imperturbável, ainda encarando o céu.

- É... é esse maldito cabelo - queixou-se entredentes. - Eu devia ter prendido ele.

E voltou a passar os dedos com força.

Artemis a encarou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Pare. Desse jeito vai acabar ficando careca.

Tracy o encarou, lembrando toda a raiva que sentia do garoto.

- Não diga o que eu tenho que fazer!

- Era um conselho - disse Artemis, encolhendo os ombros. - Por mim, tanto faz o que você faz.

Tracy voltou a lhe vigiar pelo canto do olho. Nada o irritava ou o quê? Parecia que não ligava para nada do que ela pudesse dizer. Inclusive tinha lhe dito que não a achava atraente! Era um garoto muito esquisito.

- Isso... Artemis - murmurou segundos depois, olhando para o rosto dele.

- Hmm? - respondeu distraído, encarando a copa das árvores.

- Sei que não adianta de nada, mas... sinto muito, ok? Não levei isso a sério e se acabarmos perdendo por minha causa... - baixou o olhar para o chão, torcendo uma mecha do cabelo.

- Também não é para tanto - disse Artemis, seus olhos nos delas, com sinceridade. - É apenas uma apresentação. Fique tranquila. Não estamos indo tão mal, e ainda não perdemos - voltou seu olhar novamente para as árvores. - Além disso, você acabou percebendo que nós, plebeus, não somos tão ruins assim.

- Eu nunca disse isso! - exclamou Tracy magoada, arregalando os olhos de raiva.

Artemis pousou uma mão no ombro dela.

- O que mais te machuca é o fato de James gostar de alguém tão... simples, não? - disse Artemis, irônico.

Tracy abriu a boca para retrucar e mandá-lo cuidar da própria vida, mas não fez nada; sabia que o garoto não ia se incomodar nem um pouco. Baixou os olhos, culpada.

- Não sou tão horrível como você pensa - murmurou.

Por que importava tanto provar algo para esse garoto? Ele não era ninguém a quem devesse impressionar. Claro que havia sido o primeiro a lhe dizer coisas que a obrigavam a parar para avaliar até que ponto as atitudes dela tinham sentido.

Artemis começou a rir, fazendo-a erguer os olhos, ofendida. Estava rindo dela? Como se atrevia?

- O que é tão engraçado? - perguntou, em um tom azedo.

Ele a fitou.

- Não sei, é quase surrealista... Quero dizer, Tracy Chambers, a super estrela de Hogwarts, pede desculpas a um cara que está abaixo da escala de popularidade e ainda por cima tenta convencê-lo que de ela, uma das garotas mais cotadas do colégio, não é horrível. Se você não fosse você e eu não fosse eu, ia pensar que estava flertando comigo - disse, piscando um olho.

O queixo de Tracy caiu; estava tanto surpresa quanto ofendida. Como ele se atrevia a dizer isso? E a rir dela dessa maneira? Por que sempre jogava essas frases ofensivas em sua cara?

- Você é um idiota - murmurou ofendida, encostando-se contra o tronco da árvore. - E se você não fosse você e eu não fosse eu, te daria um belo soco, mas sou uma dama.

- A princesinha se ofendeu - suspirou, ironicamente, observando o céu ficar cada vez mais escuro.

Tracy o olhou com desagrado.

- A princesinha arrancaria os seus olhos com uma colher, mas o sangue mancharia a roupa e teria que tirá-la.

Outra vez caiu na risada.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Você é engraçada - disse, olhando-a. - Além disso, poderia tirar a roupa para arrancar os meus olhos. Não se sujaria...

Tracy virou um bonito tomate loiro, muito indignada.

Artemis aproximou a mão do cabelo dela, que esperava pelo toque para lhe responder com uma bofetada. Mas ele não a tocou; Artemis apenas tirou um galhinho de seu cabelo.

- Quer que eu tire as folhas do seu cabelo?

Tracy não respondeu, querendo manter sua pose de indignação, contraindo os lábios em uma linha fina.

- Vou interpretar isso como um "sim, obrigada". Estou entediado desde que você decidiu ficar em silêncio - falou, ficando de joelhos e começando a limpar seu cabelo.

Depois de alguns minutos, nos quais Tracy não se preocupou em abandonar sua digníssima pose - mas lançava olhares furtivos ao garoto -, murmurou:

- Obrigada.

- Não é nada, princesa - sussurrou Artemis, sorrindo.

**...**

"Vai, Lily, reaja! Ele vai te beijar e você não quer isso, né? Então se afasta, sua inútil!", podia ouvir perfeitamente o seu cérebro gritando para seu corpo reagir, mas não ligava nem um pouco. Não, de novo não!

James já podia sentir seu fôlego sobre seus lábios. Uns centímetros mais e...

Lily deixou cair a meia esfera no chão, e se abaixou apressadamente para recuperá-la, como um feixe de nervos e corada de uma forma que raramente ficava.

- Nossa, como sou desastrada - murmurou, ainda envergonhada. Levantou sem olhar para James. - Acho que está ficando muito tarde e...

- Sim - respondeu James, com evidente aborrecimento, sem tirar os olhos do rosto da garota. - Parece que estávamos a ponto de...

- Deveríamos voltar - ela o interrompeu rapidamente, colocando o cordão com a meia esfera. - Iremos mais rápido e com mais segurança se nos transformarmos.

Sem esperar uma resposta, Lily virou uma pantera e começou a correr pelo caminho pelo qual tinham vindo, seguida de perto por James.

Estiveram tão próximos... Jurava que poderia ter contado as sardas de suas bochechas. As mãos em seu cabelo bagunçado... Tão perto! Ela quase o deixara beijá-la. Além disso, tinha sentido uma sensação estranha, prazerosa, a mesma que sentira na noite de Halloween. Precisava conseguir essa garota, ou iria ficar louco a perseguindo.

Um pensamento iluminou sua mente. Ela tinha estado a ponto de se sacrificar para que ele ficasse a salvo... tinha se _arriscado_ por ele. Talvez não o odiasse tanto. Talvez, quem sabe?

Lily também pensava no que estivera a ponto de acontecer. Talvez esse beijo tivesse feito cair todas as suas defesas contra o garoto que lhe tirava o sono. Estiveram ao ponto de se beijarem. E isso era terrível, desastroso, pois ela queria se esquecer dele. Não iria ser outro troféu. As palavras de Remus voltaram à sua cabeça. "Prometa-me que terá cuidado com James". Claro que teria cuidado, lógico que sim. Isso não voltaria a acontecer. Mas por que não tinha simplesmente lhe dado um tapa para impedi-lo de voltar a tentar? Ou ao menos poderia tê-lo ameaçado.

**...**

Sirius encarou os olhos dela e desenhou um amplo sorriso em seu rosto. Kate franziu o cenho, tentando manter sua pose de incredulidade.

- O que eu quero? Vou deixar você saber em breve.

Um ruído agudo, como o tilintar de copos, os informou que eles já não estavam mais presos um ao outro. Mas nenhum dos dois se preocupou em olhar para a meia esfera dourada que agora estava pendurada no lugar das argolas, pois estavam muito ocupados se olhando.

**...**

- Corram! - gritou Artemis para James e Lily, quando já tinham chegado à orla da floresta. Ele ajudava Tracy a caminhar.

Lily e James se puseram a correr como se um Rabo-Córneo Húngaro estivesse atrás deles. Atravessaram os terrenos da escola e chegaram à entrada. Na mesma velocidade, subiram as grandes escadas de pedra e passaram pelas portas de carvalho.

**...**

Elise e Sirius corriam com todas as suas forças através das masmorras. Alguns metros atrás, Kate e Remus os seguiam. Passavam por corredores cada vez mais espaçosos, e por fim conseguiram chegam à porta que dava para as salas do colégio.

Sirius e Elise viram James e Lily cruzarem o umbral da porta de entrada a toda velocidade, até as escadas, onde um sorridente Dumbledore e uma rígida Professora McGonagall os aguardavam. Diante deles havia uma almofada de veludo vermelha, levitando a um metro de altura. Os quatro jovens começaram a correr até a almofada, com todas as suas forças, a alcançando ao mesmo tempo. James e Sirius bateram um contra o outro e caíram no chão.

Elise e Lily pararam em frente à almofada, cada uma com a meia esfera na mão e estampando na cara uma dúvida substancial. No fim, Elise se afastou para um lado.

- Entregue, você chegou antes - disse, sorrindo.

- Hmm... - murmurou Lily. A tentação era grande e lhe horrorizava a ideia de fazer uma apresentação, mas... - Não, nós chegamos juntas - discordou, devolvendo o sorriso.

- Então... - disse Elise, perguntando com o olhar.

- Sim - respondeu Liy, aproximando sua metade da meia esfera de Elise. - Juntas.

As duas garotas colocaram as metades em cima da almofada vermelha. Elas se juntaram, formando uma bola dourada que Dumbledore imediatamente tomou entre suas mãos.

- Me alegra saber que a honra da Grifinória não se alterou com o passar dos anos - disse, sorrindo para as meninas. A Professora McGonagall também lhes dedicou um olhar e um quase-sorriso de aprovação.

Sirius e James, mesmo não muito contentes com o resultado da detenção, também aprovaram a decisão delas. Se levantaram do chão, esfregando as partes doloridas do corpo.

- A segunda parte da detenção começará amanhã - anunciou a diretora da cada. - Vocês devem se encarregar de decidirem o que querem fazer e preparar tudo.

- E esperamos que seja algo bom - continuou Dumbledore, com um sorriso infantil que aparecia por debaixo de sua barba. - É, não vou considerar a detenção como cumprida...

Nesse momento chegaram Kate e Remus, resfolegando, e uns segundos depois Artemis com Tracy em seus braços, que pela primeira vez em sua vida parecia incomodada.

Rapidamente a Professora McGonagall lhes explicou o que acontecera. Mesmo que não tivessem gostado muito, todos concordaram que foi o mais justo.

- Levem a Senhorita Chambers para a enfermaria e depois quero todos imediatamente na Salão Comunal - avisou-lhes a professora com um tom severo, olhando significativamente para James e Sirius, que logo colocaram no rosto um sorriso falso de crianças boas e inocentes.

Artemis, que tinha colocado Tracy no chão, apoiada no pé bom, fez menção de voltar a carregá-la, mas ela o deteve com um gesto com a cabeça.

- Só preciso de um apoio até lá, você já me carregou por bastante tempo.

Artemis encolheu os ombros e esticou o braço para a loira, para que ela se apoiasse.

- Vejam só, agora ele é um cavalheiro - murmurou Kate, divertida, aproximando-se deles e oferecendo o outro braço a Tracy, sem dizer mais nada. A ferida a olhou com ressalva, mas logo também apoiou sua mão delicadamente no braço de Kate.

- Tsk, tsk - disse Elise, negando com a cabeça. - Quem pensaria em ir de salto alto à floresta, Chambers?

Tracy a encarou, tentando parecer chateada, mas estava muito cansada para isso. Então apenas suspirou.

- Eu nunca colocaria salto alto na floresta, é totalmente _over_ - respondeu, sorrindo.

Elise, Kate, Tracy e Artemis desapareceram escadas acima, na direção da enfermaria. Dumbledore havia permanecido em pé olhando para os outros quatro, especialmente Lily .

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Senhorita Evans? - perguntou, jovialmente.

- Bem... - suspirou, estreitando os olhos e encarando o diretor. - Já sabe, não consigo deixar de lado o _espetáculo_...

- E? - Enquanto o diretor a convidada a continuar, os três Marotos, que pensavam em ir direto para o quarto, ficaram escutando a conversa, para verem o que Lily faria dessa vez.

- Em que o senhor estava pensando, exatamente? - aventurou-se a garota, cruzando os braços e erguendo uma sobrancelha.

O diretor sorriu, vendo aonde sua aluna queria chegar, e arrumou seus óculos.

- Bem... uma vez que vocês não têm muito tempo, talvez uma música e dança estaria de bom tamanho, não? - Dumbledore começou a rir, subindo as escadas.

- Era o que eu temia - murmurou a ruiva. - Já lhe disse alguma vez que acho que o senhor me odeia?

Dumbledore virou-se e voltou a lhe dedicar um sorriso infantil.

- A senhorita não acredita verdadeiramente nisso. E obrigado por recuperar as duas partes do meu chaveiro favorito. Boa Noite - falou, dando a conversa por encerrada e desaparecendo no andar superior.

Lily encarou os Marotos. Remus e Sirius estavam começando a reagir depois de escutarem sobre música e dança, enquanto James a olhava com um sorriso de lado. Ela lhe enviou uma careta de desgosto.

- Música? - queixou-se Sirius. - Música? - repetiu em um tom mais agudo. - Ele realmente espera que eu cante?

Remus lhe deu um tapa e negou com a cabeça.

- Não, ele espera que cante _e_ dance. Adeus a sua querida reputação - completou, com sarcasmo.

- E... quem vai nos ajudar com tudo isso? Porque eu sou inútil nessas coisas - Sirius voltou a reclamar.

- Só nessas coisas? - resmungou Lily, ainda de mau humor.

- Bem - respondeu James, sem tirar os olhos de Lily -, Kate, Elise e Lily sabem um pouco sobre isso, certo?

Lily o encarou furiosa, cruzou os braços e atravessou a porta das masmorras que levava à cozinha, resmungando. O leite ruim lhe deu fome, e a mochila com guloseimas não seria o bastante para saciá-la.

- E agora, que foi que você fez? - perguntou Remus, com um gesto cansado.

James colocou a mão sobre o coração.

- Eu te juro que não fiz nada.

Remus suspirou e subiu as escadas, acompanhado por um Sirius resmungão e um James sorridente, perdido novamente em seus pensamentos. Como adorava irritar Lily!

**...**

Meia hora depois, Lily saía da cozinha com um humor bem melhor e bastante cheia, após ter comido uma tigela de macarrão do tamanho de uma baleia. Ia pensando e lambendo uma colher que havia trazido sem querer da cozinha. Dumbledore estava louco. Era de se esperar algo assim dele... Dançar na frente de toda a escola!

- Já preparou o tutu, sangue-ruim? - uma voz que arrastava as palavras surgiu poucos metros atrás dela. Lily parou e virou-se.

- Não, querido, estava pensando em pedir o seu. Seu que você secretamente faz coisas esquisitas com roupas de mulher... - recebeu um olhar fulminante em resposta.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

- O quê? Não vai me dar as boas-vindas? - perguntou a voz sibilante.

- Estava esperando você pedir - respondeu Lily, com poucos passos diminuindo a distância que a separava do garoto, dando-lhe um abraço. - Senti sua falta.

O garoto, de pele pálida, nariz aquilino e com uma aparência de quem não sabia o que era um xampu, a afastou alguns centímetros e a olhou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Duvido.

- Bem - disse, sorrindo -, senti sua falta. E achei que você chegaria antes. Como foi o primeiro trimestre em Durmstrang, senhor estudioso?

- Frio - respondeu secamente o garoto, e a Lily só restou rir.

- Como ficou sabendo da detenção? - perguntou Lily, enquanto começava a caminhar com o garoto até um lugar mais afastado, já que eles deveriam estar em suas salas comunais.

O garoto a encarou, com sarcasmo.

- Sete anos aqui e você ainda não sabe como as coisas funcionam? Tsk, tsk, me desaponta, Lily.

- Então já sabe mesmo sobre a detenção? - repetiu a ruiva, sem fazer caso da ironia, enquanto entravam em uma sala de aula pequeno, que aparentemente não era usada.

Ele concordou.

- O que aconteceu com o deus Potter e seus apóstolos São Black, São Lupin e São Pettigrew? - questionou, acomodando-se em cima de uma mesa.

- É uma história muito comprida - suspirou Lily, lembrando tudo o que viveu nos últimos meses. - A coisa toda começou em setembro...

- Aquilo do trem que me contou na sua carta? - Lily assentiu.

- Digamos que Potter ficou entediado e decidiu incorporar um novo hobbie em sua vida: _foder com a vida da Lily._

Severus começou a rir.

- E você, o que conta de novo? - a ruiva mudou de assunto.

Passaram um tempo conversando sobre o que tinham feito durantes esses meses separados, sobre a escola e sobre o apartamento que o garoto pálido pensava em alugar em Londres para fugir do seu terrível pai, que matara sua mãe de desgosto há cinco anos. Ele o odiava.

- Bem, sangue-ruim, acho que está na hora de irmos - suspirou, levantando-se.

- Não pode parar de me chamar desta maneira horrível - perguntou Lily, cansada -, Ranhoso?

- Assim que você deixar de me chamar desta forma - respondeu, abrindo a porta. - Foi um prazer te ver.

- Que educado - disse, ironicamente. - Não sabia que ensinavam isso na Sonserina.

- Não sabia que ensinavam os grifinórios a falar.

Os dois se puseram a rir.

- Nos vemos em breve. Você precisa me atualizar com as matérias - falou o garoto.

Lily concordou.

- Até amanhã, Severus.

A ruiva voltou para a Torre da Grifinória com o ânimo renovado. Severus Snape, um de seus poucos amigos na escola, tinha voltado. A amizade deles, de qualquer forma, era esquisita. Evitavam ser vistos juntos e no meio dos outros, nem sequer se olhavam. Lógico que seus amigos sabiam que se viam, mas preferiam não meter. Fosse quem você fosse dentro da escola, havia uma regra inquebrável: Grifinória e Sonserina eram inimigos declarados, e qualquer contato entre as casas acabava em socos. Assim, para evitar problemas, Lily e Severus eram discretos com sua ligação, mas isso não os impedia de serem bons amigos. Tiveram alguns desentendimentos públicos...

Mas era ótimo que ele tivesse voltado depois do trimestre de intercâmbio em Durmstang. Severus a ajudaria a superar as coisas com James, pois sabia que se havia alguém que o aborrecia, era ele.

**...**

- Ora, ora - murmurou Sirius -, vejam só quem voltou.

James, que tomava café da manhã de costas para a porta de entra, virou-se para descobrir a quem Sirius se referia.

- Ranhoso - disse, com um sorriso nada tranquilizador. - Quanto tempo! Precisamos lhe dar as boas-vindas, certo? - perguntou, olhando seus amigos.

Peter e Sirius concordaram, enquanto Remus negou com a cabeça.

- Achei que estava tentando conquistar a Lily - usou um tom ácido. - Além disso, lembre-se que você é Monitor-Chefe e...

James o encarou como se tivessem acabado de lhe contar que Papai Noel não existe.

- Pode me pedir o que quiser - murmurou -, menos que deixe Snape em paz. Já sabe como meus pais morreram e o que esse sonserino oleoso gosta de fazer - completou em um tom cortante, olhando com suspeita para o garoto pálido que se sentada na mesa de sua casa.

Sirius e Remus se entreolharam e deram a discussão por terminada, quando o NTCMSP em peso sentou-se ao lado deles. Rachel estava um pouco desapontada porque Sirius lhe dissera que não poderiam sair aquela noite.

- Cadê Tracy? - questionou Peter, vendo que faltava a garota loira.

- Acho que está arrumando alguma coisa para essa detenção horrível com as garotas esquisitas - disse Gilda, com um risinho bobo. - Os ares da floresta não lhe caíram muito bem. Se juntar com... essas daí.

James e Remus se olharam, dispostos a dizer algo, mas surpreendentemente, foi Sirius quem falou.

- Eu sempre disse que Tracy tem muito bom gosto.v

As garotas o encararam, sem entender muito bem a tirada do Maroto, e concordaram. De fato Tracy sempre combinava perfeitamente os sapatos com os acessórios... Peter olhou um pouco confuso para o amigo, e Remus e James disfarçaram um sorriso.

- Você tem o mesmo jeito da sua prima - sussurrou-lhe o lobisomem.

**...**

- Fica assim? - perguntou Elise, sentada em uma cadeira na Salão Comunal. - Três músicas com uma coreografia simples.

Tracy, Artemis, Lily e Kate concordaram, também sentados em poltronas.

- Não deveríamos ter avisado os outros três? - perguntou Artemis, timidamente.

A negativa foi geral.

- Desse jeito somos a maioria - sentenciou Lily.

- E quais as canções que vamos escolher? - questionou Kate. - Tem que ser algo fácil de cantar, porque...

- Só vocês três cantam decentemente - completou Artemis, assentindo com a cabeça.

- James canta muito bem - disse Tracy, tímida. Sentia-se bastante incomodada ali, mas também se sentia culpada por ter perdido a prova da detenção. Por isso, limitou-se a escutar e concordar. - Teve aulas quando pequeno...

Os demais a olharam duvidosos, mas então Elise fez cara de quem se lembra de algo.

- É mesmo! Tínhamos teoria musical juntos, como me esqueci? A avó dele queria que ele aprendesse a tocar piano, mas James e o meu primo estavam mais interessados em quadribol e em queimar o cabelo das minhas bonecas - suspirou.

- Então podemos contar com ele - apontou Kate. - E agora? Que tal nós escutarmos algumas fitas?

**...**

Não foi difícil encontrarem algo que se encaixava naquilo que queriam: fácil de dançar, de cantar e que os fizesse pagar mico de uma maneira elegante. Decidiram por uma música só com os meninos, outra só com as meninas e uma terceira para todos participarem, mas apenas Kate e James cantariam. Logicamente a tarefa de preparar as coreografias o mais rápido possível foi atribuída à Lily.

- Artemis, se importaria de avisar aos outros três que amanhã à tarde vamos começar? - perguntou Kate, com uma voz doce que claramente pedia para o garoto deixá-las sozinhas.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado, mas levantou-se de sua poltrona e saiu da Salão Comunal. Kate seguiu-lhe com o olhar até que o retrato da Mulher Gorda fechou a entrada para a Torre da Grifinória, e logo encarou as outras três garotas.

- Agora escutem isso aqui e me deem a opinião de vocês. Quer dizer, se você quiser e não se importar de ser vista com a gente, Tracy - completou Kate, com um pouco de ressentimento.

- Se me importasse não estaria aqui, não acha? Mas suponho que o quanto antes terminarmos e vocês se livrarem de mim, mais cedo todas nós ficaremos felizes. Então fala logo.

Kate deu de ombros.

**...**

- Como foi o seu primeiro dia? - Lily tinha descido até a biblioteca para estudar e preparar as coreografias para as músicas escolhidas. Mais tarde as ensinaria para a Dama Cinzenta, que havia se oferecido para ajudá-los.

Em frente a ela, Severus lia um documento que tinha algo a ver com bruxos mestiços, e sorria de vez em quando.

- Ainda estou esperando pelas boas-vindas de seus "amigos" - murmurou Snape entredentes, sem erguer o olhar do livro. - Vamos ver o que eles inventarão dessa vez.

Lily passou a pena por sua bochecha.

- Quer que eu fale com eles? - perguntou com cuidado, voltando para seu trabalho.

Severus sorriu.

- Sei que ganhou certa influência em um mês... Já escutei pela Salão Comunal como Potter se interessou por uma simples sangue-ruim.

Lily o encarou, magoada.

- Agradeceria se você me chamasse apenas de Lily.

- É recíproco - respondeu simplesmente, como desculpa. - É verdade? - murmurou depois de alguns segundos.

- O quê? - contestou Lily, concentrada.

- O negócio com o Potter. Que ele quer sair com você e tudo o mais - disse em um tom que procurava ser casual, virando a página do livro.

- Hmmm - respondeu Lily.

- Hmmm o quê? - perguntou o garoto, com impaciência.

- Hmmm de "eu não sei" - cortou, encarando-o diretamente. - E eu lá sei o que acontece no minúsculo cérebro do Potter? Se está se referindo ao fato de ele me perseguir e tornar a minha vida complicada, então a resposta é sim. E também já disse que gosta de mim - completou, suavizando a voz -, mas eu duvido muito.

- O que ele disse, exatamente? - questionou Severus, meticulosamente.

Lily largou a pena em cima do pergaminho e cruzou os braços.

- Não podemos conversar sobre outra coisa? Vejo James o suficiente durante o dia, para ainda precisar falar dele quando ele não está em volta - queixou-se.

- James? Você o chama de James? - perguntou Severus, claramente com raiva.

A ruiva voltou-se para seu pergaminho e começou a negar com a cabeça.

- Não invente um drama. Também te chamo de Severus.

- Mas é que é... é... é o Potter! Porra, é pior que uma dor de dente! É um galinha, arrogante, vaidoso, convencido...

- Está se comportando como uma criança, Severus - interrompeu Lily, sem olhá-lo.

O garoto pareceu se aborrecer ainda mais com o comentário.

- _Eu_ me comporto como uma criança? Estupendo! Genial! - gritou.

- Fala baixo.

- Falo baixo se eu quiser! - berrou, fechando o livro. - Vou embora!

Lily levantou o olhar e o fitou, sorrindo.

- Adeus - respondeu com calma.

Snape a encarou, preparado para falar algo mais, porém fechou a boca porque não conseguiu arranjar uma resposta suficientemente boa. Então recolheu suas coisas e foi embora.

- Nos vemos amanhã - murmurou Lily, com um sorriso nos lábios. Conhecia bem o temperamento do amigo, no dia seguinte já voltaria a ser ele mesmo. No fundo Severus era bom, um garoto com muitos problemas, isso sim. E que detestava James quase tanto quanto um cabeleireiro.

Enfim um pouco de tranquilidade. Tinha pouca gente na biblioteca, e poderia trabalhar em tudo o que precisava fazer. As coreografias estavam quase prontas, apenas faltava ver como elas se encaixariam na música. Guardou-as na mochila, para revisá-las mais tarde com a Dama Cinzenta. Só de pensar em dançar na frente de toda a escola, já tinha calafrios. No final das contas, não estaria sozinha, e a apresentação não seria tão espetacular assim... De qualquer forma, agradecia por este ser seu último ano ali, ao menos só precisaria suportar as brincadeiras por pouco tempo.

Era melhor não pensar em tudo isso. Agora era a hora dos deveres, a redação de Poções - que pena que Severus fora embora - e os exercícios de Transfiguração e Herbologia. Seria uma tarde bem longa.

- Olá.

Lily ergueu o olhar do pergaminho, reconhecendo a voz.

- Você - murmurou, cansada.

- Eu.

- O que quer agora, Potter? - perguntou a ruiva, suspirando, lembrando-se de usar seu sobrenome. Não podia deixá-la em paz nem dois minutos?

James balançou a cabeça. Podia lhe dizer "Vi no Mapa do Maroto que você estava na biblioteca com... bem, com Snape, e decidi vir quebrar as pernas dele ou algo parecido. Ia aproveitar para conversar um pouco contigo e ver se você admite de uma maldita vez que gosta de mim e me deixa de agarrar contra a parede e..." Isso não parecia muito sensato.

- Vim ver o que tinha por aqui...

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Livros e poeira. É uma biblioteca! Já pode ir embora.

James estalou a língua e se sentou na cadeira em que Snape estava antes.

- Na verdade, eu estava procurando o Ranhoso.

Lily o encarou com frieza.

- Severus saiu faz um tempinho.

O queixo de James caiu, surpreso.

- Severus? Você o chama de Severus? Chama um sonserino oleoso pelo nome? - grunhiu, muito ofendido.

Lily revirou os olhos e levantou de sua cadeira, decidida a ir trabalhar em um lugar em que adolescentes chorões não a culpassem por seus estúpidos problemas.

- Me nego a ter outra vez essa conversa - disse, recolhendo seus livros. James não entendeu muito bem o que isso queria dizer, mas se levantou em um instante. - É óbvio que nem na biblioteca se pode ter paz.

- Eu carrego seus livros - falou James, pegando sua bolsa.

- Consigo levar sozinha - murmurou ela, desgostosa.

- Não era um pedido - James pendurou a mochila em um dos ombros e começou a andar.

Lily voltou a revirar os olhos e o seguiu.

- É tão difícil assim me deixar em paz, James? - queixou-se no corredor. - Custa tanto me ignorar? Me diz o que eu preciso fazer para você me deixar viver.

- Qualquer um diria que eu te persigo - disse o garoto, com uma cara inocente.

- Ah, e não persegue? - suspirou Lily.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, caminhando um ao lado do outro, James disparou:

- Me beija.

Lily parou e o encarou com uma cara de quem dizia "O que está falando?".

- O quê? - gritou.

- Se quer que eu te deixe em paz, me beija - explicou James sorrindo, enquanto voltavam a caminhar e subiam as escadas.

- Não - respondeu Lily, decidida, lembrando-se da promessa que fizera a si mesma. Ela não iria cair nas redes desse Don Juan adolescente. - Prefiro que arranquem meus dentes do siso com alicates.

- Pois então não vou te deixar em paz - deu de ombros.

Continuaram andando até a Torre da Grifinória, em silêncio.

- Pode falar - disse James, irônico.

- Não, obrigada - cortou Lily, como quem rejeita um pedaço de bolo.

- Ora, vamos, Liy. Por que não podemos ser amigos? - queixou-se o garoto.

- Quer que eu desenhe? - perguntou a garota, com falsa generosidade. - Primeiro tentou me transformar em um balão, depois começou a me perseguir em todo o lugar que eu vou, enlouqueceu quando conversei com Remus e quase desencaixou a mandíbula dele, além de me expor continuamente... Preciso continuar?

James negou com a cabeça.

- Poxa... Tudo isso tem uma explicação. Podemos ser amigos, lembre-se de ontem. Formamos uma boa equipe, não? - Um de seus sorrisos mais irresistíveis se desenhou em sua face, e a Lily só restou sorrir em resposta. - Além disso, é tudo para cumprir a detenção...

Ela o encarou de lado, tentando mostrar alguma ressalva.

- Vamos, Lily, não sou tão ruim. Já sabe disso... - O sorriso irresistível se converteu em uma apetitosa fileira de dentes branquíssimos.

Entraram na Salão Comunal. Lily continuava sem abrir a boca, temendo que lhe faltassem palavras depois desse espetáculo bocal.

- Está bem, James - suspirou finalmente. - Porém, me prometa uma coisa... Não me persegue mais, certo?

- Mas Lily, já sabe que eu...

- Você disse que queria me conhecer, não? Pois já deve saber tudo sobre mim! Agora pare de me perseguir, ok? - interrompeu, com uma voz no limite entre a doçura e o autoritarismo. Algumas pessoas da Salão Comunal os olhavam com curiosidade.

James a encarou, desgostoso, mas a ruiva não cedeu.

- Tudo bem... Mas agora que somos amigos, você poderia deixar de ser tão chata?

Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sinto muito. Isso faz parte do pacote - e piscou um olho, antes de subir para seu dormitório.

James continuou sorrindo, extasiado, e foi conversar com seus amigos, reunidos ao redor de um tabuleiro de xadrez. Eles estavam surpresos por não ver a ruiva atirando coisas em James e/ou o insultando e/ou o encarando com raiva.

Enquanto isso, Lily se martirizava. "Por que demônios eu pisquei um olho para ele? Isso aqui E em Tombuctú é flertar!" Bateu com a mão na própria testa. Merda, merda, merda! Estava começando a demonstrar sua atração pelo cretino. Merda!

Entrou no dormitório. Kate e Elise estavam jogadas em suas respectivas camas com um walk-man cada uma, provavelmente aprendendo as músicas que precisariam apresentar. Lily correu e se sentou em sua escrivaninha, para terminar seu trabalho antes de ir ensaiar.

Uma hora mais tarde, batidas na porta a fizeram perder a concentração. Elise se levantou para abrir. Era Tracy.

- Hmmm... Eu vim porque... - começou a garota, sem firmeza. - Porque eu estava escutando as músicas e aprendendo as letras e...

- Não gostou? - perguntou Elise, franzindo o cenho.

- Não, não! São muito boas... Só que pensei que... se vocês não se importarem,certo?

- Solta de uma vez, Chambers - disse Kate, rindo em sua cama. - Parece que está com vergonha.

Tracy a encarou, agradecida, e continuou.

- Pensei se me deixariam ficar encarregada do cenário e da decoração, com sua aprovação, claro. É que eu tive algumas ideias e...

- Por mim não tem problema - respondeu Elise. - É ótimo, porque eu não tenho muita imaginação para essas coisas e acho que a noção estética dos garotos é... especial.

Tracy então encarou Lily e Kate, que deram de ombros.

- Para mim está perfeito - murmurou a ruiva -, mas não sei de onde você vai tirar...

- Oh, quanto a isso não tem problema - disse a ruiva rapidamente, emocionada. Tecidos brilhantes, maquiagem, tintas, agulhas, sapatos... Isso era o paraíso. - O sótão da escola tem de tudo, vou dar uma olhada quando tiver tudo mais ou menos planejado.

As garotas se entreolharam durante alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Então vou indo - falou, apontando para o corredor e sorrindo abertamente. - Até amanhã, garotas. E... e obrigada, de verdade.

Elise fechou a porta e encarou as amigas com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Sou eu ou a Tracy estava _amável_?

Kate e Lily deram de ombros, voltando para suas tarefas. A ruiva suspeitava que aquele 'obrigada' não era apenas por causa da decoração.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** _Deus meu, quanto tempo não apareço por aqui. Tive minha fase de jogar tudo para o ar e aproveitar cada momento livre lendo fanfics, devorando livros e sendo obrigada a fazer trabalhos da faculdade. Mas aproveitando que a minha faculdade está em greve, resolvi colocar em dia a tradução. Não parei um segundo e consegui, finalmente, revisar tudo e terminar todos os capítulos. Agora vou postar um capítulo a cada semana. Como presente para as leitoras que não desistiram de mim nesse tempo todo e ainda estavam aguardando a atualização de QMDC, vou postar dois capítulos essa semana e dois capítulos na semana que vem. Depois disso, vou seguir meu esquema de postagem às quintas-feiras, ok? Obrigada pela paciência de todas e aproveitem a fanfic._


	14. Preparativos

**Autora:** Hermione-weasley86 ( www. fanfiction u/ 528474/ Hermione_weasley86)

**Tradutora:** Mrs. Mandy Black

**Shipper:** Lily Evans e James Potter

**Gênero:** Romance / Humor

**Fic Original:** Cuando me di cuenta de que estabas ahí ( www. fanfiction s/ 1723590/ 1/)

**Sinopse:** Lily Evans e James Potter fazem parte de grupos completamente opostos em Hogwarts. Os caminhos dos dois se cruzam bastante durante o último ano, e James acaba decidido a conquistar a ruiva. Mas será que um ano é o suficiente para Lily passar por cima de toda a imagem que construiu de Potter?

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Todos os personagens da série pertencem a J. K. Rownling e a história pertence à Hermione-weasley86. A mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**QUANDO ME DEI CONTA DE SUA EXISTÊNCIA**

**| Capítulo 14 - Preparativos |**

- Pelo bem de vocês, espero que tenham aprendido as músicas - disse Elise, com um tom ameaçador, olhando para os sete alunos.

Todos assentiram, com diferentes estados de ânimo - desde um Remus cansado até uma Tracy emocionadíssima.

- Pois então, venham comigo. - Elise se dirigiu até seu piano e se acomodou com um gesto elegante. Os garotos a seguiram.

Kate, Tracy e Lily foram para a sala contígua, a dos Estudos dos Trouxas. Não tinham muito o que arrumar; a única que não sabia cantar era Tracy, mas tampouco cantava mal, já que se esforçava ao máximo para se sair bem. Ao fim de uma hora, Kate e Tracy voltaram para a sala onde estavam os meninos. Kate sentou-se ao lado de Elise, colocando a mão no ombro da amiga.

- Como foi? - perguntou.

Elise levantou-se e recolheu as partituras.

- Digamos que... não foi tão horrível assim. James ainda precisa de uma lapidada e logo ficará muito bom - diante do comentário, o moreno sorriu. - Artemis e Remus foram bastante aceitáveis, e Sirius... terrível, mas...

- Não fale como se eu não estivesse aqui - queixou-se o garoto.

- ... mas também não precisa ser a estrela principal - completou Elise. - E sei que você está aqui, inútil. Seu ego ocupa quase toda a sala - disse, dirigindo-se ao seu primo.

- Então basta uma hora diária - sentenciou Kate.

- UMA HORA DIÁRIA? - os quatro garotos ficaram pálidos.

- E o Quadribol? - resmungou James.

- E nossas vidas sociais? - protestou Sirius.

- E os NIEMS? - gemeu Remus.

Os três buscaram em Artemis o mínimo da solidariedade masculina que poderia se esperar de um ente que compartilha o cromossomo Y. Ele simplesmente olhava para a porta pela qual as garotas saíram, em direção à outra sala, ignorando as queixas.

- Nem tentem - murmurou, balançando a cabeça. - Não as contrariem. É inútil e só vai deixar todos ainda mais chateados.

- Mas... - começou Sirius.

- Agora é a vez da Lily, que se duvidar ainda vai nos sentenciar a outra hora diária de dança - reclamou Remus.

- Duas horas? - James não acreditava, e entrou na sala contígua com as mãos na cabeça.

Lily os aguardava vestida para dançar, com short e um top curto de manga. A Dama Cinzenta também estava na sala, para avaliá-los.

- Bem, vamos lá - começou Lily, um pouco nervosa, pois todos a encaravam. - Faremos assim... Tirem as vestes. Espero que tenham vindo com roupa esportiva, como pedi.

Todos suspiraram e tiraram as túnicas. Lily chamou as garotas.

- Sigam-me, ok?

Colocou um CD e começou a fazer uma coreografia simples de pop, acompanhada pelas garotas, que se saíram bastante bem. Logo foi a vez dos garotos.

Quando terminaram, Lily foi conversar com a Dama Cinzenta, enquanto os outros sete as observavam curiosamente, principalmente Sirius, Tracy e Remus, que não sabiam que a ruiva dançava tão bem. Finalmente se aproximou deles.

- Vejamos... Sirius, muito bom, na música que vamos cantar todos juntos, você dançará comigo. Remus vai ficar com a Tracy e a Elise com o Artemis. Vamos começar a ensaiar a coreografia dos garotos quando eles aprenderem a canção completa. E vocês - disse, olhando as meninas - eu espero amanhã, às seis horas.

Todos suspiraram e começaram a recolher suas coisas.

- Um instante - pigarreou a fantasma da Corvinal. - Lily, creio que você se esqueceu de algo.

Lily encarou a Dama Cinzenta com desgosto, e logo voltou o olhar para os colegas, mordendo o lábio.

- James - disse, sem olhá-lo -, a Dama Cinzenta acha que precisa de ajuda extra, porque você se move como se tivesse engolido um cabo de vassoura... Então, vou te esperar aqui às sete da noite. - A ruiva falou tudo muito rápido, antes de ir guardar seus CDs.

James ficou paralisado. Poxa, não era um grande bailarino, mas também não era tão ruim assim. Então Sirius lhe deu um soquinho no ombro.

- Não pode se dar bem em tudo - sussurrou-lhe.

James o encarou chateado e voltou-se para a ruiva. Iria passar um montão de horas... sozinho... com Lily. Espera! O que exatamente ele não gostava nesse plano? Por isso que Lily tinha ficado daquele jeito. Iriam ficar sozinhos uma hora todos os dias.

**...**

Naquela noite, Elise pediu a todos - menos à Tracy - para permanecerem no Salão Comunal depois do jantar, e pediu para avisarem Peter.

Para disfarçar, todos ficaram estudando e fazendo seus deveres, sem conseguirem se concentrar o suficiente, pois não paravam de se perguntar o que diabos a morena queria. Kate, Artemis e Lily tampouco sabiam sobre o quê a amiga falaria, e nem puderam perguntar, já que Elise simplesmente desaparecera.

A sala foi se esvaziando pouco a pouco, a medida que ficava mais tarde. Perto das onze, somente restaram eles, cada vez mais impacientes pela chegada da morena.

Quando Kate cabeceava em uma poltrona, a ponto de adormecer, e Lily estava farta de aguentar em silêncio os constantes olhares de James, Elise chegou, sorridente.

- Bem... Sinto muito, mas precisava me assegurar que não haveria mais ninguém aqui - disse, com um tom de desculpa. Logo se sentou e encarou a todos. - O que estão esperando? Cheguem todos aqui.

Eles se entreolharam e se sentaram nas poltronas mais próximas. Artemis sacudiu Kate, para que ela acordasse. Todos encaravam Elise, cheios de expectativa.

- Chegou a hora de termos a conversa - contou, em tom solene.

Artemis e os garotos começaram a rir, e Sirius, entre risadas, murmurou:

- Priminha, sinto te informar que a conversa está uns aninhos atrasada.

- Sim - concordou Peter -, já sabemos de onde vêm os bebês.

Elise os fulminou com o olhar.

- Tenho minhas dúvidas a esse respeito - murmurou. - De qualquer forma, não é essa conversa que precisamos ter, seus palhaços.

- Eu não acho que seja o momento - discordou Lily, rapidamente. Ela tinha entendido ao que sua amiga se referia.

- Vamos ter um bate-papo sobre sexualidade? E por que não seria o momento? Esses conselhos nunca são demais - perguntou Kate, ainda sonolenta.

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Lily, eu também acho que chegou a hora - Artemis conseguira captar as indiretas. - Além disso, a parte mais importante eles já sabem.

- Sim, mas... - protestou a ruiva.

- Que parte nós sabemos? - Peter perguntou discretamente para Remus, que estava ocupado escutando a conversa dos outros.

- Lily, já se passaram muito anos, e ainda que sejam _eles_, merecem uma explicação - Elise falava como se os Marotos nem estivessem ali.

Artemis e Kate concordaram - Kate mais por inércia do que por estar realmente de acordo, ainda meio adormecida.

Lily deu de ombros e murmurou "Façam o que quiserem", antes de relaxar na poltrona.

Kate se ajeitou para escutar atentamente.

- Certo. Como precisamos começar de algum jeito, que seja rápido - disse Elise. - Sabemos que você é um lobisomem, Remus, e que vocês três são animagos há alguns anos.

Os Marotos se remexeram, incomodados, em seus assentos. Já estavam desconfiados de que soubessem, mas ouvir diretamente era uma coisa diferente.

- Suponho que se perguntam como e desde quando - continuou Artemis. Os garotos assentiram. - A verdade é que tudo tem a ver com o medo de altura da Lily.

- Como? - perguntou James, perdido.

Lily suspirou e se ergueu.

- Sim, desde sempre tenho uma vertigem horrível. Por isso odeio vassouras - sussurrou.

- O caso é - continuou Elise, encarando sua amiga - que Lily era um desastre total nas aulas de voo do primeiro ano.

- De fato. Inexplicavelmente a primeira vez que subiu em uma vassoura acabou rendendo uma semana na ala hospitalar. E isso que não tinha subido mais de três metros - comentou Kate.

Os garotos começaram a rir, e Lily os encarou com o cenho franzido e os braços cruzados. Não gostava que os outros soubessem seus pontos fracos.

- Por isso Lily matava as aulas de voo quase sempre - concluiu Elise.

- Evans, matando aula? Há! - disse Sirius, com seus amigos concordando.

Lily, ainda irritada por terem rido dela, apenas murmurou:

- Mas é lógico que matava, inúteis. Só que eu era hábil o suficiente para ninguém perceber. Matava as aulas e ficava passeando pelo castelo um pouco. Um dia, como me entediava ficar sozinha, convenci Kate a vir comigo.

- Nem preciso dizer que Kate ficou encantada em matar aulas - comentou Artemis, recebendo um olhar irritado de Kate. - No terceiro e no quarto faziam a mesma coisa com Adivinhação.

- Matavam Adivinhação? - perguntou Remus, impressionado.

- Sim, até decidirmos largar a matéria no quinto ano - contou Lily. - Não tínhamos olho interior.

- Vantagens de ser impopular e não ser notada por ninguém - disse Lily, dando de ombros.

Elise revirou os olhos. Ela não concordava nem um pouco com matar aulas, ainda que fossem aulas inúteis. Mas também era perda de tempo tentar convencer Lily e Kate disso; o que irritava às duas na aula de Adivinhação era que a professora Delfora adorava prever a morte prematura de Lily e sofrimento no futuro da loira.

- Enfim, o caso é que estas duas se meteram no castelo e começaram a fuçar entre as aulas. Subiram até a sala onde deixamos o piano, que vocês já notaram que está perto do escritório da McGonagall.

- Ela pegou vocês - disse Peter.

Lily negou com a cabeça.

- Foi quase. Passou pelo corredor e verificou se a sala estava vazia, mas deu tempo da gente se esconder. Estava acompanhada de um casal - disse Lily, em dúvida, olhando Remus de relance.

- Meus pais - presumiu ele.

Elise e Lily confirmaram.

- Ficaram conversando no corredor, esperando Dumbledore - continuou Kate. - Nós continuamos escondidas na sala, mas escutamos partes da conversa...

- E descobrimos sobre você. Acho que seus pais vinham várias vezes no primeiro ano, pelo que eles disseram, para ver como você se adaptava - completou Lily. - Nos assustamos bastante no início, e tivemos medos... Sabe, éramos pequenas, e acabamos contando para Elise e Artemis para saber o que faríamos.

- Nós te vigiamos por uns dias - murmurou Kate, corando e evitando olhar de Remus - para ver se você era perigoso. Foi quando descobrimos que te levavam até o Salgueiro Lutador... logo suspeitamos que deveria ser uma passagem.

Remus suspirou e as encarou com um pouco de tristeza, enquanto Peter, Sirius e James continuavam escutando, estarrecidos, o relato.

- Então percebemos que não era perigoso e decidimos guardar o segredo - finalizou Artemis.

- Sentimos muito - disse Lily, fitando o amigo -, não deveríamos ter escutado. E não tínhamos que ter falado nada, mas...

Remus assentiu e fez um gesto com a cabeça, mas Sirius encarou-os com uma expressão curiosa.

- E como descobriram sobre nós três?

Nesse momento, Lily e Artemis trocaram olhares cúmplices, e James teve muita raiva por não ter essa ligação com a ruiva.

- Essa é a segunda parte da história - explicou Artemis. - No segundo ano, Lily e eu tentamos nos tornar animagos, e conseguimos no ano seguinte.

- Vocês são animagos? - perguntou Peter, cada vez mais impressionado.

Lily confirmou.

- Ela é a águia - contou James. - E você... suponho que seja a raposa. - Os Marotos olharam para James, sem entender. - Ontem precisamos nos transformar na floresta para nos livrarmos de uma espécie de vespa que deve ter tomado uma poção de crescimento.

Artemis assentiu, uma vez que os Marotos começaram a entender.

- Então... Você evitou que o Remus escapasse? - questionou Sirius, lembrando-se do incidente que ocorrera meses atrás.

Lily afirmou com a cabeça.

- A verdade é que não foi uma mera casualidade. Vocês não são nada cuidadosos - repreendeu a ruiva. - Até os idiotas dos gnomos perceberam a primeira vez que se transformaram fora da escola... Armam uma bagunça impressionante. Nós os vigiamos - terminou de explicar -, porque não foi a primeira vez que algo esteve prestes a acontecer.

Remus baixou o olhar, em um gesto de culpa.

- Teríamos controlado - murmurou James.

Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Do mesmo jeito que teriam controlado aquele dia em que ele quase mordeu o bêbado em Hogsmeade, não? Foi Artemis que fez o homem levitar até o telhado, não foi coincidência.

- O que a Lily quer dizer - interrompeu Artemis, tentando suavizar a situação - é que tentamos lhes ajudar da nossa maneira, porque concordamos que Remus não precisa ficar trancado quando se transforma.

O silêncio tomou conta enquanto todos pensavam.

- Achamos que mereciam saber - disse Elise, de repente. - É melhor conhecer quem guarda seus segredos.

- Realmente não contaram nada para ninguém? - perguntou Peter, desconfiado.

Kate o fulminou com o olhar.

- Não, somos bons grifinórios.

- E por que não nos contaram antes? - questionou James.

- Basicamente porque não os suportávamos. Agora suportamos um pouquinho - explicou Elise.

- E porque é provável que depois da escola não voltemos a nos ver - continuou Lily. - Além disso, sabíamos que já suspeitavam.

O silêncio voltou a reinar na sala.

- Agora que já sabem de tudo, acho que vou me deitar - disse Artemis levantando-se, seguido pelos demais. Remus encarou Elise, que bocejava. Ela percebeu e lhe devolveu o olhar. - Nos vemos amanhã.

Cada um subiu para seu dormitório, alguns com muitas coisas para pensar.

**...**

- Boa noite - Elise tinha voltado a descer até o Salão Comunal uns minutos mais tarde, com um robe de algodão por cima da camiseta larguíssima que usava como pijama. Estava sentada em uma das poltronas, de costas para a pessoa que se aproximava.

- Como é capaz de escutar sempre? - murmurou Remus, deixando-se cair ao seu lado.

- Já falei que respira muito alto. E eu estava te esperando - disse, olhando-o com carinho.

- Você me dá medo - assumiu o garoto, baixando os olhos de uma forma muito engraçada. Elise se pôs a rir.

- Medo? Por quê?

- Sabe tudo sobre mim - protestou o lobisomem. - É como se eu fosse um livro aberto e você tivesse se dedicado a me ler.

- Você é muito sensível - respondeu Elise, olhando para a frente -, assim como Lily. Rapidamente se nota quando algo aconteceu com vocês. Basta saber como olhar.

Remus virou a cabeça para vê-la sentada ao seu lado, iluminada pela luz das tochas, o que lhe dava um ar ainda mais misterioso.

- Você é incrível - sussurrou. - Sempre me deixa nervoso e sem saber o que fazer. Inclusive percebeu que eu queria conversar, apenas com um olhar.

- E você soube que eu vinha - contestou a morena, fitando-o. - Parece que estamos empatados. Também me deixa nervosa.

- Lógico - disse Remus, ironicamente.

- É verdade - discordou Elise, sorrindo -, mas eu disfarço bem.

Remus colocou uma mão sobre a dela.

- Obrigada por esta noite.

Elise se aproximou dele e lhe deu um beijo suave na bochecha.

- Não foi nada - sussurrou. - Durma bem.

E desapareceu para seu dormitório, dando a conversa por terminada e deixando Remus com uma mão sobre a bochecha beijada.

**...**

Quando James entrou na sala em que dançaram na tarde anterior, Lily já estava bastante cansada; as garotas tinham acabado de ir para a sala ao lado para praticarem as músicas.

- Olá - disse, para fazê-la notar sua presença. Lily devolveu o cumprimento fracamente.

A ruiva colocou um CD com música lenta e avançou até o meio da sala, onde esperou com as mãos na cintura, impaciente. James não conseguiu deixar de reparar que ela vestia um collant e short que modelavam perfeitamente sua silhueta, e deixavam suas pernas grossas e brancas a mostra.

- Você vem ou não? - perguntou, com impaciência, tirando-o de seu transe.

Ele retirou as vestes e se aproximou dela.

- Dance - ordenou, simplesmente.

James ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Como assim, dance?

- Corrija-me se eu estiver errada - suspirou a ruiva, pacientemente -, mas estamos aqui para fazer você deixar de se mexer como um trasgo...

- Mas não vai me dar nenhum conselho? Não sei, uma tática, estratégia, um esquema de jogo...

Lily voltou a apoiar suas mãos na cintura.

- Isso não é Quadribol, Potter. E agora dance, antes que acabe a música.

James fez menção de se mover, contudo apenas levou a mão até a cabeça, para bagunçar o cabelo.

- Me dá vergonha você ficar olhando - disse, sorrindo.

A ruiva murmurou algo que suspeitamente parecia com "Será idiota?", e se aproximou dele. Logo se colocou de costas a poucos centímetros do peito de James.

- Segura a minha cintura e tenta me seguir - murmurou. - A primeira coisa que você precisa é ritmo.

James titubeou um pouco, mas logo passou suas mãos pela cintura dela; poderia jurar que ela estremeceu levemente, porém não tinha certeza, já que não podia ver seu rosto. Lily começou a se mover no ritmo da música.

- Faça o mesmo que eu estou fazendo - sussurrou. - Você precisa estar em harmonia com a canção que está dançando. Feche os olhos se achar mais fácil.

Ele a obedeceu e fechou os olhos. Agora notava seu cheiro, o calor do corpo embaixo de suas mãos, ouvia a respiração dela... E se deixou levar, pensando que não era tão difícil.

Dançaram todo o tempo, várias músicas diferentes. Quando acabou a aula, James estava quase desesperado para beijar os ombros, o colo e as costas da ruiva, que sentia seus batimentos mais rápidos que o normal. Não iria ser fácil aprender a dançar, pensou enquanto observava a garota de costas, que havia se agachado para desligar o aparelho de som. Era muito frustrante, queixava-se internamente, enquanto seus olhos corriam pelas curvas da ruiva.

- O que está olhando? - perguntou Lily bruscamente, com uma cara de irritada.

James se sobressaltou. Estava tão desligado que nem se dera conta que ela estava lhe vendo.

- Você fica bem com esse negócio bem justo - disse, apontando o collant. - Te favorece.

Lily corou e virou-se para colocar uma das camisetas GG que costumava usar.

- Não cai bem - contestou simplesmente -, e não fique me olhando.

James suspirou. Era difícil ser agradável com alguém que sempre pensa o pior de você.

- Amanhã, na mesma hora? - perguntou James.

- Sim, e ainda precisa ensaiar uns quinze minutos junto com Kate a música de vocês - respondeu, sem virar-se.

James assentiu.

- Você vem? - perguntou antes de sair, mas já sabia a resposta: agora Lily ensaiaria sozinha.

- Não, vou ficar... fazendo umas coisas por aqui - respondeu, evasiva. - Tchau.

- Tchau.

**...**

Elise, Artemis, Kate, Tracy, Remus e Sirius também tinham acabado de ensaiar e agora voltavam juntos para a Torre da Grifinória. Sirius se aproximou de Kate.

- Quer dar uma passada na cozinha? - perguntou suavemente. - Acho que hoje tem torta de limão - e sorriu, sedutor.

- Não gosto de torta - respondeu a garota secamente, tentando franzir o cenho.

- Então vamos dar uma volta no lago - tentou o garoto.

- Está frio.

- Jogar xadrez?

- Sou muito ruim.

- Então...

Elise resolveu se intrometer na conversa entre seu primo e sua amiga.

- Se ainda não notou, ela está te dando um fora, idiota. Quando seus amigos resolveram dividir um cérebro, você ficou sem nenhuma parte, né?

- Quer ficar quieta? Não estou falando contigo - resmungou Sirius.

- A verdade é que você já desperdiçou muitas chances com Kate - apontou Artemis, metendo-se na conversa.

- Mas leve em conta que ele pretende mudar, ao menos foi o que disse. Ele gosta da Kate - respondeu Remus para Artemis, fazendo a loira corar.

- Pois eu aconselho que enquanto ele não a presentear com um belo solitário de diamante, Kate na deveria perdoá-lo - falou Tracy, distraída.

- Isso não é nada romântico - discordou Elise.

- Bem, então me diga algo que seja mais romântico que um _Tiffany's_ no meu dedo.

- Dançar ao luar, no jardim - respondeu Remus.

- Viu? Isso é mais romântico - afirmou Elise.

- Com esse frio que está fazendo? Capaz! - disse Tracy.

Sirius tossiu exageradamente.

- Acho que isso é problema _meu_ e agradeceria se vocês não se metessem.

Artemis negou com a cabeça.

- Só estávamos tentando te ajudar.

- Me ajudar a quê? A espantar a Kate? -resmungou, irritado.

Certo. Kate tinha escapulido e Sirius não tardou a segui-la, correndo.

- Continuo dizendo que um solitário consertaria tudo - murmurou Tracy.

Os outros três a encararam, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Seguiram para o Salão Comunal.

**...**

Lily terminou seu treino uma hora mais tarde, e saiu arrastando sua bolsa pelo chão, suspirando. Iria ser muito difícil ensaiar com James. Não podia evitar estremecer quando ele lhe tocava ou olhava... Seria muito difícil não cair em seus braços para que depois ele, seguramente, perdesse o interesse e a jogasse fora como uma bituca de cigarro. Mas tudo era tão... sensual. Os dois dançando, sozinhos, tão juntos e tão próximos... Malditos hormônios!

- Lils - alguém a chamava. Virou-se.

- Severus - disse, sorrindo. - Pensei que não ia mais falar comigo.

Snape riu.

- Foi uma besteira. Olha, trouxe isso da Durmstrang - estendeu-lhe um vasinho de barro onde tinha uma planta que cheirava muito bem.

- Obrigada - falou Lily, pegando o vasinho. - O que é?

- Se chama Folha do Rei ou _Athelas_ - explicou Severus, com seu tom de conhecedor.

- É muito cheirosa - brincou Lily.

- Em infusão é um antídoto muito bom, para quase todos os venenos.

Lily sorriu.

- Espero nunca precisar usá-la.

- Também espero - disse Snape, dando um pequeno sorriso em resposta -, mas nunca se sabe... Você tem que regá-la todos os dias, e ela não precisa de muito sol.

A ruiva assentiu.

- Está descendo para o jantar?

- Sim.

Chegaram ao Salão Principal conversando sobre a última aula de Poções e sobre os novos professores dos quais Dumbledore falara dias antes. Eles dariam algumas aulas práticas e chegariam em pouco mais de uma semana. Snape contou que também existiam professores de aulas práticas em Durmstrang, mas ele só os conhecia de vista, já que davam aulas de Runas e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, disciplinas que resolvera não cursar.

Quando entraram no Salão, a maioria dos alunos estava ali, jantando, e quase ninguém percebeu que tinham entrado juntos. _Quase_ ninguém, pois James e Sirius possuíam um radar potentíssimo contra Snape. Sirius não tinha conseguido alcançar Kate, porque ela tinha se enfiado em seu dormitório e parecia não ter nenhum interesse em abrir a porta.

Lily procurou por seus amigos com o olhar, mas parecia que eles ainda não tinham chegado. Então alguém lhe fez um gesto com a mão. Era Tracy. Lily se aproximou dela, que estava jantando com suas amigas do NTCMSP.

- Quer alguma coisa, Chambers? - perguntou cansada, vendo um monte de cabeças loiras e extremamente bem penteadas escrutinando-a de cima a baixo.

Tracy se levantou e pegou uma pasta debaixo de seu banco.

- É melhor irmos para um lugar mais vazio - disse, sorrindo. - Preciso te mostrar umas coisas.

Lily concordou e esperou a loira terminar de recolher suas coisas para então segui-la até uma parte da mesa da Grifinória onde não havia quase ninguém sentado. Alguns cochichos da "Assembleia de Loiras" não escaparam aos ouvidos de Lily.

- Chambers, acho que as suas amiguinhas não gostam nem um pouco de ver você falando comigo - disse, sorrindo.

Tracy deu de ombros.

- Deixe elas pra lá. Precisam sempre cochichar sobre alguma coisa, e ultimamente não há nenhum boato suculento... além de Sirius e Kate, é claro - a garota se acomodou em um banco. - Eu gosto da Kate.

Lily sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Você não precisa fingir que gosta dela. Não tem problema nenhum.

- Mas eu gosto de verdade. Ela é maluca, super divertida - disse, sorrindo. - Me diverti muito no ensaio...

- Não precisa ser gentil.

- Mas é verdade! Foi divertido. Mas eu vim te mostrar outra coisa - abriu a pasta que havia pegado e lhe passou uns papéis. - São esboços, não estão terminados, porém quero que me diga...

- Estão maravilhosos! - exclamou Lily, olhando os desenhos. - Esboços? Você deve ter passado toda a noite desenhando isto.

- Não _toda_ - respondeu Tracy, orgulhosa. - Ainda preciso melhorá-los. E tenho que fazer um com a decoração também e... então, gostou?

- Estão muito bem feitos - afirmou Lily -, mas esse vestido não é um pouco...

- Não seja antiquada! - disse Kate, atrás delas. Tinha acabado de descer para jantar com Elise. - Eu gostei.

- Mas com isso dá pra ver até meus pensamentos! - protestou Lily.

Elise deu uma olhada no desenho.

- De fato é um pouco... mas combina muito bem com a música, Lily. Eu também gostei, Chambers.

Tracy se levantou orgulhosa, e lhes deu um grande sorriso.

- Pois então vou começar a prepará-los - bateu palmas, entusiasmada. - Deixa eu ir, que tenho muitas coisas para fazer antes de ir pra cama.

As garotas viram como ela saía e balançaram a cabeça.

- Quanto entusiasmo! - exclamou Elise.

- Ela tem talento para design e desenho - comentou Lily. - Parece que está dando o melhor de si.

- Eu gosto dela - sentenciou Kate, dando de ombros. - É tão refinada que chega a ser engraçada, às vezes. Nos demos muito bem no ensaio.

- Ela me contou - respondeu Lily, suspirando. - Quem iria dizer? Nós nos relacionando com a elite - disse, brincando, enquanto Elise e Kate riam. - Parece uma boa garota.

Começaram a jantar e quando Elise perguntou a Lily sobre a planta, a ruiva lhes contou sobre sua conversa com Severus. Nem Elise nem Kate gostavam muito de Snape, mas com Lily ele nunca se comportara mal. A morena sorriu ao ouvir sobre os professores novos, e quando a amiga lhe perguntou o motivo, Elise desconversou.

**... **

- Você acha que Snape está lhe chantageando para ser sua amiga? - perguntou James a Remus, enquanto olhava de relance para Lily, que estava com suas amigas.

- Não acredito que alguém possa ameaçar Lily - respondeu Remus, achando graça. - Aliás, acho que eles se dão bem faz tempo. E essa planta da Lily...

- O que tem a planta? - perguntou James, quase histérico.

- Deve ser um presente de Snape. Parece uma _athelas_, e só crescem em lugares frios.

- Por que Snape dá presentes a Lily?

Remus deu de ombros.

- Você que deveria saber, já que a segue 25 horas por dia, 8 dias na semana.

- Remus, o dia só tem 24 horas - disse Peter ao seu lado, com um tom de sabichão.

Remus revirou os olhos.

- E por que Lily é amiga desse oleoso amante das Artes das Trevas, e não quer ser minha amiga, que sou um cara encantador? - perguntou James, com o orgulho ferido.

- Isso mesmo - concordou Sirius, parando de olhar Kate para encarar Remus, como se ele fosse o culpado por tudo. - Por quê?

- Porque vocês sempre foram um tanto... egocêntricos - disse Remus, com cuidado.

- Egocêntricos? - perguntou James. - Eu não sou egocêntrico.

- Bem, é um pouquinho sim - falou Peter, timidamente. James o encarou com raiva e Peter voltou a fixar sua atenção nas costelas em seu prato.

**... **

Continuaram com as aulas e ensaios diários; Tracy com um entusiasmo crescente e muito animada por montar a decoração. Os garotos também começaram a ensaiar sua coreografia com Lily, que ainda treinava com James. Essas aulas eram cada vez mais insuportáveis e tão cheias de tensão que era possível cortá-la com uma faca. Estava ficando mais difícil para os dois controlar a evidente atração que sentiam; muitas vezes Lily precisava se afastar bruscamente de James e pensar em Hagrid de cuecas para conseguir colocar as ideias no lugar.

Severus não voltou a se chatear porque Lily ficava com James, e os dois continuavam se encontrando, sobretudo na biblioteca. Às vezes James ia vigiá-los, com mais vontade do que nunca de matar Snape, mas seguiu o conselho de Remus e se manteve de fora.

Kate ainda não queria falar com Sirius. O episódios do elo mágico tinha sido um momento de fragilidade, mas não iria voltar a cair na lábia do garoto, não senhor. Ainda que fosse cada vez mais difícil resistir ao moreno do sorriso encantados, que não fazia mais do que se desfazer em atenções para ela e... na frente de todo o mundo!

Duas semanas depois, em uma sexta-feira, James e Lily estavam ensaiando a coreografia que o garoto faria com Kate. Ele tinha melhorado muito e Lily se sentia, de certo modo, orgulhosa.

- Você está melhorando - disse a ruiva, quando pararam para descansar, respirando ofegante.

James adorava vê-la assim, vestida com calças justas e um top do seu tamanho, com o coque meio desfeito, as bochechas coradas e essas gotas sensuais de suor deslizando do seu pescoço até seu decote.

- Obrigado - agradeceu de pronto, tentando afastar esses pensamentos.

- Só faltam duas semanas - Lily esticou os braços e logo os deixou cair, com James seguindo seus movimentos, absorto.

- O que está olhando? - perguntou, chateada. Não era a primeira vez que o pegava a olhando dessa maneira no meio dos ensaios. Parecia que a despia com o olhar, o que a incomodava.

- Você é linda... - murmurou James, fitando seus olhos.

Lily começou a ferver, de tão vermelha que ficara. Isso era o que mais a irritava, que ficasse rindo dela desse jeito. Ela sabia que não era bonita, que não chamava a atenção dos garotos, e não ligava para isso. Mas James estava sendo cruel, queria rir da sua cara, do mesmo modo quando disse que gostava dela e...

- James, você disse que seríamos amigos. Amigos não riem dos amigos, sabia?

- Não estou rindo de você - discordou James.

- Ah, não? Então por que vem com essa de sou linda, que fico bem de collant, que gosta de mim? Não serei mais um troféu na sua galeria, James! - respondeu ela, irada. - Não vai te levar a lugar nenhum ficar me dizendo mentiras!

James se aproximou dela, também visivelmente alterado.

- Quais mentiras? Que estou caído por você há três meses e a única coisa que recebo em troca são insultos? Que é a garota mais incrível de Hogwarts e que tem um corpo que me deixa louco cada vez que fica a menos de um metro de mim? Que estou esperando você pelo menos tolerar a minha presença para te chamar para sair?

Lily lhe deu as costas, triste a ponto de chorar. Por que ele fazia isso? Estava lhe matando! Ela estava apaixonada por James, e ele era tão cruel. Será que tinha percebido e resolvera brincar com seus sentimentos? Por que era tão mau? As lágrimas começaram a rolar por suas bochechas. Não podia vê-la chorando, seria outra vitória para ele!

Então percebeu como aquela mão familiar pousou sobre sua cintura, e como a outra mão segurava suavemente seu braço. O que faria agora? A mão sobre seu braço deslizou até seu ombro, e afastou a fina alça do collant para deixar a pele livre para um suave beijo. E outro, e outro... Viajou com seus lábios por todo o caminho desde seu ombro até a orelha, enquanto a outra mão em sua cintura subia e descia, acariciando suavemente o lado de seu corpo. Lily não podia se mexer, apenas fechou os olhos. Era tão... prazeroso. Toda a tensão que tinha se acumulado entre eles durante essas semanas dançando, parecia ter explodido. James mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha, e ela suspirou contra a vontade. Ele também tinha perdido todo o controle que demonstrara durante as duas semanas, quando o corpo dela parecia ser um imã para o seu e a necessidade de beijá-la era insustentável.

Lily virou-se para encarar os olhos de James, suplicando-lhe com o olhar para parar com tudo aquilo, porque ela não aguentava mais... Mas então James enterrou a cabeça em seu pescoço e começou a beijá-lo e mordê-lo, fazendo-a perder a noção do espaço, de quem era ele e do que estava acontecendo... Gemeu involuntariamente e em resposta, colocou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de James. Quando ele levantou a cabeça, ela o beijou com a paixão e a ousadia com que ele a havia beijado. James aceitou com avidez seu beijo, e não tardou em buscar a língua de Lily com a sua, enquanto seus braços apertavam o corpo da ruiva de encontro ao seu, como se não houvesse amanhã. Lily, então, colocou suas mãos por dentro da camiseta de James e acariciou suas costas suadas e seu peito suave e macio.

Separaram suas bocas para pegarem ar. E então foi Lily quem se aproximou do pescoço de James e começou a beijá-lo e mordiscá-lo até que seus lábios encontraram um cordão... um cordão que tinha uma pluma. Sua pluma! Ai meu Deus! Estava a ponto de... de... com Potter! Não queria nem pensar, ele iria conseguir o que queria! E ela acabaria por sair destroçada.

Separou-se dele bruscamente, com as bochechas ainda coradas e a respiração entrecortada.

- Não volte a fazer isso - sibilou, com a voz ameaçadora. - Não zombe de mim desse jeito nunca mais.

Ele tentou aproximar-se, mas ela se afastou, segurando o olhar dele com seus olhos verdes ameaçadores.

- Não estou zombando de você! - ele gritou, levando uma mão à cabeça. - Por que não pode simplesmente confiar em mim? O que eu preciso fazer? Não te tocar? Não te beijar? Se assim eu demonstro que me importo com você, eu farei isso!

- Você não se importa comigo.

- E o que você sabe, hein? Lily, existem coisas que você desconhece, tá bom?

- Me deixa em paz!

James voltou a se aproximar dela, e sussurrou-lhe:

- Não vou te deixar em paz, porque agora sei que gosta de mim. E eu gosto de você. Só que, por um estranho motivo, isso não é o suficiente para ficarmos juntos. Mas vamos ficar.

- Duvido - disse Lily, erguendo o queixo e fingindo arrogância.

James a encarou, penetrando em sua mente através de seus olhos.

- Não voltarei a fazer algo como o que fiz hoje enquanto você não quiser... Isso é uma prova suficiente? - perguntou, com sarcasmo.

- Eu não pedi nenhuma prova.

- Mas eu vou te dar uma - respondeu James.

Pegou sua mochila e seus óculos e saiu da sala, decidido, deixando uma Lily trêmula de emoção, mas aliviada. Se não voltasse a beijá-la, não haveria problema. Mas por que tinha caído naquela armadilha? Por quê? Agora que ele sabia o que ela sentia, era fraca em suas mãos. Mãos que a faziam se derreter com a mais suave carícia... Merda, merda, merda!

**... **

Lily contou o que tinha acontecido para Artemis e suas duas amigas, enquanto desciam para o jantar, naquela mesma noite. Bom, não é como se ela tivesse contado porque quis. Na verdade, eles a obrigaram a contar, pois assim que a viram, já sabiam que tinha acontecido alguma coisa.

- Eu acho que o Potter está falando sério - opinou Artemis -, pelo menos agora.

- Mas ele não é o cara pra mim - suspirou Lily. - A sua maneira de ser... cedo ou tarde vai me jogar fora e me deixar arrasada.

- Como aconteceu comigo - completou Kate, murmurando.

- Quem sabe ele não se sai bem? - contestou Elise

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Sim, é tão provável quanto acabarmos casados e com filhos - replicou Lily.

- Até agora ele não fez nada, certo?

Lily negou com a cabeça.

- Mas eu sei que ele vai fazer. Não gosta de mim de verdade.

- Por que não? - perguntou Artemis, enquanto entravam no Salão para jantar.

- Você já olhou pra mim? - questionou a ruiva, apontando para si mesma. - Não sou uma garota bonita, nem popular. Ele está impressionado, mas quando isso passar vai me largar. Então eu terei me apaixonado e vou precisar recolher os pedacinhos do meu coração com um aspirador, e colá-los com Super Bonder.

- Eu acho você bonita - disse Elise. - O problema é que você nunca se arruma. E quanto à popularidade, isso só te dá pontos.

Sentaram-se na mesa da Grifinória, prontos para comer.

- Não sou uma garota-Potter - continuou Lily, teimosa.

- Nem Kate é uma típica garota-Black, e olha agora, Sirius está mais atento com ela do que com qualquer outra garota - disse Artemis.

- Sim, mas o Black não fez mais do que brincar comigo e me afundar na miséria. Se eu voltar a ligar pra ele, ele também vai voltar a agir como antes... E o pior é que cada vez é mais difícil ignorá-lo. Por que diabos ele precisa ser tão condenadamente sexy? - exclamou a loira, deixando-se cair sobre a mesa, enterrando o rosto na sopa. - AI!

Elise ajudou-lhe a se limpar, enquanto ria com Artemis e Lily.

Dumbledore deu uns golpezinhos em sua taça de água, chamando o silêncio de todos. Pouco a pouco, os alunos foram se calando para prestar atenção ao diretor, que tinha se levantado.

- Queridos alunos, como já avisei alguns dias, vocês terão novos professores de aulas práticas. Essa mudança começará a partir de amanhã, pois eles chegaram hoje. Quero que deem as boas vindas, ao estilo de Hogwarts, a Jacques Didrell e a Fabian P...

- É o Fabian! - gritou Kate, antes do diretor terminar de falar, quando viu entrar pela porta do Salão Principal os dois homens. - É o Fabian!

Mas ninguém escutou seus gritos, porque todos os alunos estavam aplaudindo.

- Eles serão professores adjuntos em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e Runas Antigas - anunciou o diretor, enquanto os dois jovens cumprimentavam amigavelmente os alunos - e ficarão conosco dois meses. O Sr. Prewett deixou a escola há apenas três anos, provavelmente alguns de vocês se lembrem dele.

Os alunos dos últimos anos concordaram, e todos se interessaram pelos professores. Fabian era um cara alto, de complexão forte e rosto tranquilo; tinha o cabelo encaracolado recolhido por uma tira, e os olhos da mesma cor dos de Artemis. Jacques, que pelo nome deveria ser francês, era um pouco mais baixo e mais magro; usava óculos e era loira, e pareceu despertar a curiosidade de mais de uma aluna na escola. Os dois se sentaram à mesa dos professores para jantar.

Depois de alguns minutos, nos quais não conseguiu comer nada de tão nervosa que estava, Kate se levantou da mesa junto com Artemis, e fez um sinal para que Fabian fosse conversar com ela perto da porta de saída. Fabian sorriu, desculpou-se com os professores e seguiu para a porta.

- Kate! - disse animado, com os braços abertos ao vê-la.

Kate o abraçou e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Por que não me contou que viria? - perguntou a garota, separando-se um pouco dele, mas manteve as mãos em seus ombros.

- Era uma surpresa, Kitty - respondeu afinando a voz, beliscando a bochecha da mais nova.

- Seu malvado - respondeu com voz de criança, sorrindo.

- Caham! Também estou feliz de te ver, primo - interrompeu Artemis, que estava observando a troca de carinhos. Abraçou seu primo. - Nem para avisar.

Fabian deu de ombros.

- Era surpresa. Olá, Elise - a morena e Lily tinham se aproximado deles, e Fabian abraçou as duas. - Oi, Lily. Você emagreceu!

Lily olhou para os outros, vaidosa.

- Viram só? Não estou virando uma baleia azul - disse cortante ao seus amigos, que se puseram a rir. - E você cresceu muito, Fabian.

Os demais alunos observavam os quinteto com interesse, mas como muitos sabiam que Artemis e Fabian eram primos e que Kate era sua ex-namorada, não tardaram em perder o interesse. Bem, nem todos. Sirius e as garotas do NTCMSP precisavam de mais olhos e orelhas para pegar informações.

- Olá - cumprimentou uma voz com forte sotaque francês. Era o outro novo professor, Jacques, que também tinha se aproximado.

- Venha, Jacques, que eu vou te apresentar a uns amigos - disse Fabian. - Esse é o meu primo, Artemis - os dois garotos apertaram as mãos. - Esta é Kate.

- A famosa Kate - completou o francês, fazendo as bochechas da loira corarem. Beijo a mão da garota. - _Enchanté_.

- Lily - falou Fabian, revirando os olhos diante dos comentários do amigo. Jacques também beijou a mão da ruiva. - E esta é...

-Elise - terminou Jacques, encarando a morena, que o observava com um sorriso. - _Ça va, Elise, ma chèrie_?

- _Ça va_ - respondeu ela, risonha. - Não vai beijar a minha mão?

Jacques sorriu.

- Nem passou pela minha cabeça, _chèrie_ - disse, enquanto lhe dava um abraço e dos beijos, com os outros quatro e todo o resto do Salão os observando sem entender.

- Pensei que chegaria ontem - falou Elise.

- Já se conhecem? - perguntou Fabian.

Elise e Jacques assentiram.

- Nos conhecemos este verão, em Paris. Jacques era o tutor do meu grupo de prática nas escavações que eu participei e...

- E Elise era a minha melhor aluna - elogiou o francês.

- Não era muito difícil. As outras garotas ficavam muito ocupadas limpando a baba em cima das lápides que encontramos - disse Elise, levantando uma sobrancelha. - E fazendo beicinho para chamar sua atenção.

- Como se você também não tivesse feito - murmurou Jacques, sorrindo.

- Seu mentiroso - a morena fingiu-se ofendida. - De qualquer modo, por que não chegou ontem?

- Ficamos mais um dia em Durmstrang - explicou Fabian. - Uma tempestade de neve muito forte não nos deixou sair. E como sabia que íamos chegar ontem? - perguntou, confuso.

- Jacques me contou na última carta. Recebi pouco depois de chegar na escola.

Kate abriu a boca, alarmada.

- E por que não nos contou que eles vinham? - choramingou, ofendida.

- E estragar a surpresa?

- Então, Jacques, foi você quem deu pra Elise aquela pedra no Natal? - disse Lily, lembrando-se do estranho presente sobre o qual a amiga não quis dar explicações.

Jacques concordou.

- Era uma mensagem natalina. Conseguiu decifrar? - perguntou para Elise.

- Sim, mas não gostei do que você jogou em cima de mim, pervertido.

**...**

- Quem é esse cara que merece ter as mãos cortadas fora? - perguntou Sirius, olhando como Fabian abraçava Kate, com tanta familiaridade.

- Ele foi monitor, certeza que você se lembra dele - respondeu Remus, tomando sua sopa. - Saía com a Kate quando estávamos no quarto ano.

- No quarto? Que pedófilo!

- Sirius, você saiu com uma terceiranista no ano passado - recordou Peter.

- É, mas ela parecia mais velha, ok? - Sirius continuou observando o grupo. - E esse loiro, que fica beijando a minha prima? O que é isso?

Remus levantou a vista, cautelosamente, franzindo um pouco o cenho.

- Parece que já se conhecem - disse James, olhando também. - A mãe da Elise é francesa, né?

Sirius assentiu, sem deixar de olhar.

- Espero que esse francesinho não se aproxime mais de dois metros da minha prima, ou...

- Mas você não detesta a sua prima? - perguntou Peter, confuso.

- Claro que detesto, mas é da minha família. E a honra dos Black renegados não pode ser manchada por um infame conquistador francês.

- Está falando com a sua mãe, cara - disse James, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do amigo. - Aliás, você precisa se preocupar mais é com o outro, que está agora mesmo com um dos braços em cima dos ombros da Kate...

- Maldito pedófilo pervertido! Um professor não pode sair com suas alunas - resmungou Sirius, irado.

**...**

- Olhem só pra elas. O que é isso! - murmurou Rachel, enrugando seu nariz arrebitado. - Quem acreditaria? Dando em cima dos professores...

- Como nenhum garoto do castelo não as querem nem pintadas... - disse Monique, sorrindo cinicamente, acompanhada pelas risadinhas insolentes das outras. - Ai, me desculpe Tracy - completou, com pesar fingido -, tinha esquecido que James te largou por causa da maria-machão da Evans.

Tracy revirou os olhos. Já estava um tanto cansada das suas amigas, que em vez de apoiá-la, aproveitavam para jogar em sua cara o término com James. E quando ela confessou que não ligava, elas disseram "Não negue que está destroçada, querida. Isso é humilhante". Parecia que queriam magoá-la, ao invés de reconfortá-la. Por isso ultimamente dedicava a maior parte de seu tempo a preparar o espetáculo. Também tinha criticado isso, perguntando-lhe como ela era podia se relacionar com tais... perdedores. Já não suportava isso, porque gostava cada vez mais das garotas, que tinham lhe aceitado apesar de tudo que havia entre elas.

- Se me lembro bem, o Sirius também te largou pela Kate. E que fique claro que foi uma das poucas coisas inteligentes que ele fez na vida.

- Pobrezinha - murmurou Rachel, fingindo pena. - Ainda está muito afetada pelos chifres que o James...

Tracy levantou-se de repente, dando um golpe na mesa com suas mãos.

- Querem saber de uma coisa? Um dia vão morder a língua e morrerão envenenadas. Qualquer uma dessas garotas é uma pessoa melhor do que todas vocês juntas. Continuem criticando enquanto podem - pegou sua mochila e foi embora, decidida.

- Pobrezinha - voltou a dizer Gilda -, está confusa. Já voltará.

Todas assentiram, conformadas.

**... **

Tracy continuava caminhando furiosa para a saída. Quando passou perto do grupo de Lily, Artemis lhe fez um sinal.

- Ei, Tracy, deixa eu te apresentar meu primo.

A garota o encarou, confusa. Não é como se estivesse acostumada com gentileza sem interesse, mas se aproximou deles.

- Essa é a Tracy - disse Artemis, fitando seu primo. - Ela também faz parte da apresentação que estávamos falando. É outra amiga.

Franziu o cenho, mas não disse nada, apertando a mão dos novos professores.

- Aonde ia com tanta pressa? - perguntou Artemis, sorrindo.

A loira ia responder que não era da sua conta, e que ele deveria comprar uma vida própria para se distrair, mas não lhe pareceu muito educado diante de tanta gente. Ela era, antes de mais nada, uma dama.

- Queria descer uns tecidos do sótão, para a decoração - mentiu.

- E por que não nos avisou? - perguntou Lily. - Você não precisa fazer tudo sozinha, eu te ajudo.

- Eu também - Artemis se ofereceu. - Vai quebrar a coluna se tentar descer rolos de tecidos com esses saltos, princesa - brincou.

Tracy sugou o ar ofendida, tirando o cabelo do rosto, mas não respondeu.

- Vou pedir para um desses desocupados nos ajudarem também - disse Lily.

- Nós vamos mostrar o castelo a Jacques, se não se importam - falou Elise.

Lily fez um gesto com a mão e rapidamente se encaminhou até onde estavam os Marotos, disposta a arrastar Remus para ajudá-los, enquanto Artemis e Tracy já subiam para o sótão.

Caminharam em silêncio, Tracy ainda aborrecida pelo que ocorrera com as outras garotas e Artemis observando-a. Chegaram ao sótão e Tracy vasculhou os rolos de tecido, escolhendo um aleatoriamente, passando-a para Artemis.

- Er, Chambers... Realmente precisamos desse tecido?

- Sim - respondeu, com uma pitada de mau humor. - Por que pergunta?

- Porque é amarelo com luas rosas, bastante chamativo, e não imagino em que figurino se encaixaria e...

Tracy o encarou, irritada.

- Você sempre precisa me questionar?

- Não, mas é divertido - respondeu Artemis, dando de ombros. - Aconteceu alguma coisa, er... Tracy?

A loira voltou a erguer suas defesas, mas estava farta de fingir ser perfeita diante desse garoto, que sempre a deixava mal. Largou-se em cima de um monte de tecido.

- Não sei... Acho que acabo de perceber que perdi muitos anos da minha vida sendo uma completa babaca, e isso é um tanto frustrante.

- Babaca? - perguntou Artemis, divertido, sentando-se ao seu lado. - O que quer dizer?

Tracy estalou a língua e se levantou.

- Acredita que eu nunca parei para pensar no que faria depois da escola? Estou percebendo que minhas possibilidades são poucas. Acabarei me tornando uma mulher troféu, sustentada.

- E isso é ruim? - arriscou Artemis.

Ela o olhou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Não tenho muita certeza, mas acho que sim. E sabe de outra coisa? Não tenho nenhum amigo. Isso é muito deprimente - disse com um sorriso fraco.

- Você tem várias amigas - contestou o garoto.

- Não são minhas amigas, são harpias.

- E por que fica com elas?

- Já não fico mais com elas.

- Pois então pare de se fazer de vítima e dá um jeito na sua vida. Faz aquilo que você tem vontade, pelo menos uma vez - disse Artemis, levantando-se. - Pensa naquilo que quer fazer e faça! Viva um pouco.

Tracy o encarou, sorrindo de lado, fingindo estar entediada.

- Alguma vez lhe disseram que você pode ser bastante chato?

- Já me falaram isso, sim - concordou, sorrindo. - Agora... precisa descer alguma coisa ou não?

Tracy colocou as mãos nos quadris.

- Bem, já que estamos aqui, vamos descer algo.

**...**

- Disse que iria me deixar em paz - queixou-se Lily, enquanto subia com James até o sótão. Remus estava a ponto de aceitar acompanhá-la, mas quando ia se levantar, James lhe deu um pisão que quase arrancou seu pé, praticamente pulando por cima da mesa para acompanhar Lily.

- Eu disse que não iria te beijar. O negócio de deixar em paz é outra coisa. E somos amigos... amigos se ajudam.

- Diga isso para o Remus, cujo pé você praticamente arrancou.

- Na verdade ele não queria vir, mas se sentiu mal em lhe dizer isso.

- Sei... - rendeu-se Lily, rindo. Tinha que reconhecer que James tinha seus momentos, e era agradável enquanto se mantivesse a uma distância segura.

Entraram no sótão e viram Tracy enchendo uma caixas com coisas diversas. Suspiraram. Seria um trabalho pesado.

**...**

- Posso saber o que fazemos aqui? - murmurou Remus, atrás de Sirius. Os dois estavam escondidos, feito espiões de filmes americanos, atrás das armaduras.

- Shhh, já te expliquei - respondeu Sirius. - Estamos em uma missão de vigilância.

- Estamos espiando Kate e Elise - queixou-se Peter, atrás da estátua de um leitão. - Isso é idiota!

- Você também é e ninguém reclama! - sussurrou Sirius.

- Desisto - sibilou Peter. - Está cada vez pior, Sirius. Essa garota não vale tanto.

Enquanto Peter desaparecia pelo corredor, Remus e Sirius avançaram até as janelas ao lado da sala de Aritmancia, onde estavam Kate, Jacques, Fabian e Elise.

- Se nos pegarem, vai ser ridículo - disse Remus.

- Shhh - Sirius voltou a pedir silêncio -, isso é por uma causa maior. Praticamente segurança internacional.

- Internacional? - perguntou Remus.

- Esse loiro é francês, não? Então!

Remus voltou a negar com a cabeça, enquanto deslizavam até a porta da sala e se agachavam no chão, para que não os vissem.

- Isso é ridículo! - murmurou Remus, novamente.

- Shhh - sussurrou Sirius, virando-se -, estou ouvindo algo.

- Na melhor das hipóteses, o seu senso comum acabou de voltar de férias - disse uma voz acima dele. Viraram-se para ver Elise, com os braços cruzados. - Posso saber o que fazem aqui?

- Na verdade... - começou Remus, levantando-se.

- Estamos fazendo uma pesquisa sobre as pedras do colégio - completou Sirius, rapidamente. - Já notou que em cada andar elas são diferentes? E algumas possuem alguns escritos e tudo!

Elise ergueu uma sobrancelha e Remus voltou a balançar a cabeça, levando uma mão à testa. Kate, Fabian e Jacques saíram da sala, e ficaram surpresos ao ver os garotos.

- São seus amigos? - perguntou Jacques a Elise.

- Esse meio loiro sim. O outro é um primo meu, nós o ganhamos em uma rifa... Nem pergunte.

Jacques e Fabian a encararam, sem entender,enquanto Sirius ficava vermelho de vergonha.

- Então... nós vamos observar as pedras do próximo andar. Não se pode trabalhar com tranquilidade por aqui! - reclamou, adotando uma pose ofendida e afastando-se a passos largos pelo corredor.

- Sou Remus Lupin - apresentou-se o lobisomem, envergonhado. - Me desculpem por isso. Na verdade ele não está bem da cabeça, deve ter fumado alguma coisa, sei lá... - disse como desculpa. - Boa noite - e desapareceu atrás de seu amigo.

Elise se pôs a rir e Kate também deixou escapar um sorriso. Sirius estava com ciúmes.

**...**

- Posso deixar esta caixa aqui? - perguntou James a Tracy, dentro da sala contígua à de Estudo dos Trouxas.

- Sim, pode deixá-la aí - respondeu distraída, arrumando umas fitas de cetim.

James se aproximou para ver o que ela estava fazendo.

- Escuta, Tracy, eu nunca cheguei a te dizer, mas... sinto muito que seja por minha culpa que você precise fazer tudo isso - falou, sorrindo. - E por tudo que te fiz sofrer.

A loira virou-se, espantada.

- Está brincando? Sabe o fazer que me fez? Essa é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu em muito tempo. Finalmente estou fazendo alguma coisa útil, me sinto bem e conheci pessoas muito legais.

James a encarou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Ah, você também não, James, eu estou falando sério. Inclusive tenho noção que a gente tinha que ter terminado antes, pois nunca estivemos... já sabe - contestou ela, ruborizando.

- Sim, eu sei. Apaixonados - completou. - Mas somos bons amigos, certo? Sempre gostei de você, Tracy. Talvez por isso duramos tanto tempo juntos, porque você é uma garota muito legal.

Tracy suspirou, e voltou a ajeitar as fitas.

- Uma garota muito legal com bastante trabalho a fazer - murmurou. - Vai logo buscar o resto das caixas, anda.

James sorriu, e se encaminhou até a porta.

- James - a voz de Tracy o deteve antes que pudesse sair. Virou-se para a amiga. - Eu gosto da Lily. Espero que ela possa te fazer feliz.

- E eu espero que ela deixe me aproximar dela sem me morder antes - respondeu sorrindo, dando de ombros.

Tracy lhe devolveu o sorriso, voltando ao seu trabalho enquanto James subia novamente para o sótão.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** _Bem, como prometi, mais um capítulo nessa semana. Finalmente a Lily admitiu e pegou o James! Aleluia! O controle dela é assustador. Se fosse eu, já teria agarrado o James há muito tempo. Espero que gostem do capítulo. Por favor, não se esqueçam de arranjar um tempinho para me dizer nas reviews o que estão achando da história. Quem não tiver conta no fanfiction precisa assinar o nome no final, para eu saber quem é, haha. Até quinta-feira (ou antes, quem sabe!)._


	15. E mais uma vez é 14 de fevereiro I

**Autora:** Hermione-weasley86 ( www. fanfiction u/ 528474/ Hermione_weasley86)

**Tradutora:** Mrs. Mandy Black

**Shipper:** Lily Evans e James Potter

**Gênero:** Romance / Humor

**Fic Original:** Cuando me di cuenta de que estabas ahí ( www. fanfiction s/ 1723590/ 1/)

**Sinopse:** Lily Evans e James Potter fazem parte de grupos completamente opostos em Hogwarts. Os caminhos dos dois se cruzam bastante durante o último ano, e James acaba decidido a conquistar a ruiva. Mas será que um ano é o suficiente para Lily passar por cima de toda a imagem que construiu de Potter?

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Todos os personagens da série pertencem a J. K. Rownling e a história pertence à Hermione-weasley86. A mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

A quem interessar, o nome das músicas utilizadas nesse capítulo estão lá no final, ok?

* * *

**QUANDO ME DEI CONTA DE SUA EXISTÊNCIA**

**| Capítulo 15 - E mais uma vez é quatorze de fevereiro (Parte 1) |**

- Hmmm, Lily? Você está nervosa?

- Eu, nervosa? - perguntou a ruiva, muito rápido e claramente tensa. - Claro que não! - disse, adotando uma pose forçada de naturalidade. - Por que diz isso?

- Não sei... talvez porque você está mordendo as bordas do livro de Transfiguração - avisou Snape, erguendo uma sobrancelha. - Se está com fome, coma algo que possa digerir.

Lily se apressou a abaixar o livro.

- Está tensa... - voltou a dizer o sonserino, obrigando-a a parar na metade do corredor. - O que foi? É culpa do Santo Potter?

A ruiva suspirou e baixou o olhar.

- Sim e não - murmurou. - Quer dizer, não. Ele não me fez nada, mas...

- Mas o quê? - interrompeu Snape, erguendo seu queixo para que ela o olhasse. Lily estranhou esse gesto tão íntimo; Severus geralmente não dava mostras de familiaridade.

A garota voltou a suspirar. Fazia uma semana que ela e James tinham se beijado... e apesar da promessa do garoto de não voltar a tentar nada parecida, as aulas de dança continuavam a ser o mais frustrante possível. Não estava satisfeita e seu corpo reagia de formas estranhas quando ele entrelaçava suas mãos e passava os braços fortes ao redor de sua cintura... Contudo, isso não era algo que podia contar para Snape.

- Não é nada, Severus. Potter não me fez nada...

- Tentou fazer algo? - arriscou o sonserino, com um gesto brusco que pretendia esconder a vergonha que tinha em abordar o assunto. - Já sabe...

Lily arregalou os olhos e se afastou, surpresa.

- Claro que não! Como você pode pensar isso?

- Porque é ele, Lily! - exclamou Snape, aproximando-se dela. - E ele não é legal.

- Oh, por menos legal que James seja, duvido que isso sequer tenha passado pela cabeça dele, Severus!

Snape grunhiu e desviou o olhar.

- Não me diga que vamos voltar a brigar por causa dele - protestou Lily, cruzando os braços.

- Se você não ficar defendendo ele! - voltou a reclamar Snape.

- Não estou defendendo ninguém! - Lily também reclamou. - Só estou dizendo que isso não aconteceu, certo?

Snape voltou a grunhir.

- Não gosto do Potter - mastigou entredentes.

Então Lily começou a rir, e ele não pode fazer nada a não ser sorrir ao vê-la desse jeito.

- Me conte uma novidade - brincou a ruiva, mais calma. - Já tinha chegado a essa conclusão sozinha faz tempo, Ranhoso...

- Que esperta que é a sangue-ruim - disse Snape, ironicamente, retomando seu caminho pelo corredor. - É lógico... Você não tem Trato de Criaturas Mágicas agora?

- É verdade! - exclamou Lily, girando sobre seus saltos e se pondo a correr. - Nos vemos depois!

Snape se despediu, enquanto a ruiva desaparecia escadas abaixo, saltando os degraus de três em três e apressando-se para não chegar atrasada. Era a segunda aula que tinham com Fabian. Na anterior tinham estudado os dragões vermelhos (de forma teórica, obviamente) e certamente continuariam com eles. Atravessou a porta de entrada, e seguiu correndo até uma das salas que davam para o pátio: era ali que tinham as aulas teóricas de TCM. Recuperou o f?ego antes de abrir a porta.

- Evans, está atrasada - disse Fabian com autoridade. Fabian só dava aulas aos alunos do sexto e sétimo anos, assim como Jacques.

Lily precisou morder o lábio para não começar a rir ali, diante de todo mundo. Era engraçado ver seu amigo desse jeito.

- É que... - explicou Lily, encarando o chão - é que eu tive um probleminha e... Mas me desculpe, não interrompo mais - disse, deslizando até sua mesa, ao lado de Artemis.

- Da próxima vez, vou tirar pontos - avisou.

Lily assentiu sem dizer nada, porém fazia muita força para não gargalhar. Como Fabian tiraria pontos da Grifinória? Ele não podia evitar guardar certo favoritismo por sua antiga casa...

- Onde estava? - perguntou Artemis, sussurrando.

- Por aí... Olha, se por acaso encontrar meus pulmões em algum lugar, me devolva - murmurou Lily.

Artemis riu, disfarçadamente.

- Já viu o cartaz que pregaram no Salão Comunal? Em março voltaremos a ter sessões de orientação profissional.

Lily assentiu.

- Na minha orientação, vão precisar me dar um mapa e uma bússola - murmurou. - Não tenho nem ideia do que vou fazer.

A aula foi bastante divertida. Fabian era jovem e sabia o que era suportar aulas chatas e mais soníferas que um potente sonífero de elefantes, então fazia o possível para que a turma não se aborrecesse. Inclusive Kate, que odiava os "bichos", estava atenta, ainda que a atenção também pudesse ser explicada por outros motivos.

Sirius continuava encarando seu novo professor com repulsa e aversão - tinha até feito um calendário, no qual ia riscando os dias que faltavam para o jovem ir embora. As coisas com Kate tinham piorado; antes da chegada de Fabian, ela estava a ponto de perdoá-lo, mas agora... A loira parecia vacinada contra os encantos do Maroto.

Quando a aula terminou, todos se apressaram a guardar suas coisas. Tinham Transfiguração, e a sala ficava exatamente na outra ponta do castelo. Lily se perguntava várias vezes se não podiam ser como uma escola comum, com todas as salas em um mesmo corredor. Tinha dias que quase precisavam correr os 1500 metros rasos para chegar a tempo nas aulas.

Enquanto acabavam de jogar de qualquer jeito os livros na mochila, Remus se aproximou de Lily e Artemis.

- Olá - cumprimentou o lobisomem, com aspecto cansado. Lily lembrou que era noite de lua cheia.

- Oi, Remus - saudou Lily. - Você está muito pálido. Não teria que...

O garoto nego com a cabeça.

- Era sobre isso que vim falar. Queria saber se vão sair esta noite.

Lily e Artemis se entreolharam e assentiram. Ultimamente tinham poucas oportunidades de sair, mas quando era lua cheia, não podiam faltar.

- Bem, só queria agradecer de antemão... e convidar vocês para ficarem com a gente, se quiserem, claro...

- Lógico, por que não? - respondeu Artemis, calando Lily, que ia expressar suas dúvidas a respeito. - Parece um bom plano.

A cara que a ruiva fez deu a entender que ela achava tudo, menos um bom plano.

- Ora, vamos Lily. Você pode continuar nos vigiando - disse Remus.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha e encarou, alternadamente, Artemis e Remus. A verdade era que entendia que Artemis gostaria de sair com os Marotos. Ele tinha amigos, mas passava quase o dia todo com elas, e ela normal que desejasse passar uma noite com os garotos... Por fim, suspirou como forma de assentimento e jogou a mochila nos ombros.

- Kate, você vem ou vai continuar tirando "dúvidas"? - gritou Elise, esperando na porta.

Fabian e a loira estavam conversando perto da mesa do professor, e Kate continuava brincando com seu cabelo enquanto Fabian sorria e acariciava seu pescoço.

- Já vou! - gritou a loira. - Até depois, _professor_ - despediu-se, em um tom de paquera.

Lily e Elise reviraram os olhos antes de saírem da sala para se juntarem à fila de alunos que se dirigia para o interior do castelo.

- Viram isso? - murmurou Sirius, enquanto apontava com o queixo disfarçadamente na direção de Kate, que voltava a se despedir de Fabian, acenando com a mão e com um sorriso perfeito no rosto. - É um perversor de menores! Está fazendo a pobre e indefesa Kate cair em sua rede com quatro carinhos e...

- Sim, deve ser uma técnica universal - sussurrou James. - Você usa a mesma.

- Eu? Eu! - perguntou o moreno, indignado. - Como ousas?

- Não gosto nada dessa sua obsessão - comentou Peter, olhando-o de relance.

- Tenho que livrar Kate das mãos desse... desse... desse! - continuou o moreno, sem ligar para Peter.

- Desse cara? - ajudou Peter.

- Desse delinquente pervertido - terminou Sirius.

**...**

- Virá essa noite? - perguntou James a Lily, enquanto a fazia girar.

- Pode ser - respondeu, brevemente.

- Remus me disse que sim - o garoto voltou a tentar.

- Pois então, por que pergunta? - queixou-se Lily, separando-se dele de repente, indo até o rádio. Era impossível ficar tão perto dele. Impossível.

- O que foi? - perguntou James, confuso.

- Vou trocar a música - pegou um aleatoriamente e colocou. Inspirou com força. "Vamos, Lily, use todo o seu sangue frio."

**...**

A cena era, no mínimo, pitoresca. Uma pantera de pelagem avermelhada caminhava sigilosamente por um dos caminhos próximos à Casa dos Gritos, vigilante e à espreita. Uns metros atrás dela, um cachorro, uma raposa, um cervo, um lobo e um rato - que estava em cima do cachorro - seguiam, armando um escândalo incrível. A pantera os encarou. Poderiam dizer que ela estava ofendida, erguendo sua cabeça com altivez enquanto penetrava agilmente no interior da floresta, próximo à Hogsmeade. Os outros cinco a seguiram, começando uma partida espontânea de "siga o mestre".

Já de madrugada, o estranho grupo voltou à Casa dos Gritos, e minutos mais tarde todos, menos o lobo, apareceram nos terrenos de Hogwarts, transformando-se em seguida em um grupo de adolescentes despenteados e sujos, felizes e sonhadores.

Entraram no castelo usando a capa da invisibilidade, exceto Lily, que virou uma águia e voou sem problemas até uma das janelas no Salão Comunal, que sempre deixava aberta. Artemis normalmente se arriscava e subia até a Torre da Grifinória através das passagens secretas, mas os Marotos se ofereceram um lugar com eles.

Quando chegaram ao Salão, viram Lily recolhendo um monte de pergaminhos em cima de uma mesa, assim como outras coisas que pareciam roupas parcialmente prontas.

- O que está arrumando a esta hora? - perguntou Artemis, sussurrando.

Lily virou-se e p? um dedo sobre os lábios.

- São de Tracy, que adormeceu enquanto trabalhava com isso - explicou. - Vão pra cama, eu a levo ao dormitório.

Tracy estava encolhida em uma das poltronas do Salão Comunal, dormindo. Desde que havia decidido largar as NTCMSP, se entregava quase inteiramente à apresentação.

- Sabe onde dorme? - perguntou James.

Lily confirmou com a cabeça.

- Ela se esforça demais - murmurou Artemis, enquanto Lily assentia e fazia um _Mobil corpus_, desaparecendo com a garota pelas escads.

**...**

A ruiva subia feliz até sua sala de treinamento. Só mais dois dias e acabariam os ensaios! Sentia-se orgulhosa de si mesma, era uma campeã. Aguentou estoicamente a presença do corpo quente e firme de James durante doze dias, sem se jogar em seu pescoço... Isso era, definitivamente, um progresso.

Os outros a esperavam dentro da sala. Sua atuação para a sexta-feira tinha despertado muita curiosidade em quase todos os alunos, mas tinham decidido não revelar nada, para que fosse uma surpresa.

Abriu a porta e encontrou todos jogados no chão, dando os últimos retoques nos figurinos e nas cortinas improvisadas que iriam colocar no Salão Principal no dia seguinte. Sirius e Remus estavam enfeitiçando umas velas para que acendessem e apagassem de acordo com a música que tocava; Kate e James ensaiavam a última canção, com seus trajes prontos, enquanto Elise os supervisionava; Tracy e Artemis, por sua vez, estavam levitando as cortinas vermelhas bordadas com fios dourados (antes de tudo, eram bons grifinórios) para ver se ficava bem ou se precisavam fazer alguma mudança. Suspirou.

- Um momento, por favor - disse, batendo palmas para pedir a atenção de todos. - Acabei de falar com Dumbledore. Amanhã iremos nos apresentar no jantar - anunciou -, ou melhor, depois do jantar. Para que tudo fique pronto, quero todos aqui às três, combinado? Teremos só três horas e meia para arrumar tudo, menos as cortinas, que podemos montar mais cedo. O Dumbledore vai fechar o Salão depois do almoço, e só abrirá no jantar. Alguma pergunta?

Todos negaram com a cabeça.

- E não esqueçam que precisamos nos sair bem. Senão pagaremos mico para nada - completou a ruiva.

- Não sei o que faríamos sem seu otimismo - disse Sirius, sarcasticamente.

- Sim, obrigada por nos animar - adicionou Tracy, suspirando com desânimo.

- Vamos nos sair muito bem! - exclamou Kate. - Fiquem tranquilos.

- Claro, contanto que não fiquem nervosos porque a escola inteira estará assistindo, disposta a rir do menor erro... tudo ficará bem - murmurou Elise.

- Nossa, você e Evanss treinaram para nos rebaixar ou o quê? - perguntou Sirius, chateado.

**...**

Elise arrumava seus livros e seus pergaminhos em cima da grande mesa que tinham em Runas Avançadas. Sempre se sentava sozinha nessa aula, porque Artemis e Lily faziam Aritmancia e Kate, Astronomia. Mas nesse dia, véspera do dia dos Namorados, alguém se sentou ao seu lado.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou, confusa ao ver de quem se tratava.

- Sou seu novo parceiro - disse Sirius, com um grande sorriso.

- Eu não quero um parceiro, e muito menos que _você_ seja esse parceiro - contestou, pronunciando o 'você' como se fosse um verme.

- Viu só? É por ser tão anti social que não tem parceiros - respondeu seu primo.

- Quer ir embora?

- Não, estou bem aqui.

- Não era uma pergunta. Era uma ordem.

- Então não fale em tom de pergunta, que me confunde -falou Sirius, com cara de inocente.

- Argh, você pirou!

- Claro que não! Tenho que proteger sua honra desse francês infame.

- O quê? - exclamou Elise, surpresa. - O que está dizendo?

- Eu vi como esse tal de Didrell te olha, e não gostei nem um pouco. Nenhuma prima minha merece... Elise? Elise, volta aqui!

A morena tinha recolhido suas coisas de mau humor, e levou tudo para umas mesas atrás, onde largou tudo estrondosamente.

- Se importa de eu sentar contigo? - perguntou a Remus, que normalmente sentava com Sirius; James e Peter faziam Aritmancia.

- Não, sem problemas - respondeu Remus com um sorriso, em parte provocado pela cena que seu amigo tinha montado.

Elise arrumou suas coisas e se sentou ao seu lado. Sirius se aproximou da mesa e apoiou a mão no ombro de Remus.

- Amigo, ela fugiu de mim porque é jovem e não sabe o que é melhor para ela - disse solenemente, enquanto Elise revirava os olhos. - Proteja-a do estrangeiro, é a única coisa que peço. Proteja-a com sua vida se necessário! - exclamou a ponto de chorar, se prendendo à emoção.

Remus lhe encarou com os olhos arregalados, enquanto Elise apoiava a cabeça nas mãos, negando.

- Certo, certo, Padfoot, o que você quiser - respondeu Remus, ainda um tanto confuso.

Sirius lhe deu um tapinha no ombro, como agradecimento.

- Senhor Black, peço que se sente e não atrase mais a aula - a voz de Jacques chegava da frente da sala.

Sirius voltou-se para ele, com um gesto altivo, e lhe dedicou um profundo olhar de ódio, que sustentou até que chegou em sua mesa e precisou olhar para baixo, para não tropeçar na cadeira. Quando finalmente se sentou, reestabeleceu seu olhar de ódio, enquanto Jacques começava a explicação. Na última aula de Runas, Sirius ficou vigiando Jacques, mas percebeu que mesmo lhe vigiando, o francês platinado tratava sua prima com muita intimidade. Havia ousado fazê-la rir e acariciou a bochecha dela! Como esse grudento se atrevia? Por isso tinha decidido sentar com ela para vigiar o outro de perto... Um plano falido, por causa da pouca colaboração de sua insensata prima.

Após cinco minutos do início da aula, Sirius enviou um bilhete a Remus.

**S - O inimigo público número 2 está encarando demais a vítima Elise. Esconda-a.**

_R - E o que eu faço? Jogo a minha capa em cima dela? _

**S - Pode ser.**

_R - Estava sendo sarcástico._

Elise leu o bilhete e o tirou da mão de Remus.

E - Seu idiota. Deixa de me aborrecer e compre um amigo que te entenda.

**S - Remus me entende.**

_R - ... _

**S - Remus?**

_R - ... _

**S - Remus!**

_R - Hoje é dia lindo._

E - Viu? Você está maluco.

**S - Eu posso estar louco, mas esse francesinho me irrita. Ou você acha que eu não te vi conversando com ele no Salão Principal, nos corredores e no escritório dele?**

E - Está me espionando?

**S - Eu? Não! Estou assegurando a sua honra. E Remus está me ajudando. **

E - Você também, Remus?

_R - Agradeceria se não me metesse nas suas paranoias, Padfoot. _

E - Está me espionando?

_R- Sirius está te espionando._

**S - Explica direito. Estou assegurando sua honra.**

_R - Então tá..._

E - Se você continuar me espionando, juro que quando estiver dormindo eu raspo seu cabelo.

**S - Não, não seria capaz! E você, Remus, não se alie a ela. **

E - Me tente! E agora, pare de mandar esses bilhetes estúpidos ou já vou começar a preparar a espuma de barbear...

Sirius leu a última mensagem e virou-se para dedicar um olhar ofendido a sua prima. Logo voltou a centrar sua atenção em Jacques, murmurando algo sobre adolescentes loucas que se arriscam pela vida sem saber o que pode acontecer.

Elise arrancou outro pedaço de pergaminho e o passou para Remus.

E - Nervoso pela apresentação?

_R - Bem... na verdade, histérico! Acho que vou pagar mico. Pensei que as garotas boas não passavam bilhetes na aula._

E - Não devem passar... Nunca perguntei a uma garota boazinha se passavam bilhetinhos ou não. Não fique nervoso, vai se sair bem.

_R - ... _

E - Estou falando sério.

_R - Vou ter um infarto no meio do cenário... Seu amigo Didrell está nos encarando. Melhor dizendo, está_ me _encarando com raiva. _

Elise recebeu o bilhete e olhou Jacques, disfarçadamente.

E - Deve ter no pegado, é melhor pararmos com isso.

Remus leu e assentiu, enquanto voltava a constatar que Jacques o vigiava de relance.

Uns minutos mais tarde, Didrell lhes mandou traduzir umas lápides celtas para descobrir os feitiços que os bruxos daquele tempo faziam para proteger seus mortos.

- Elise, me empresta a lixa? Deixei a minha no dormitório.

A garota vasculhou entre suas ferramentas e lhe passou a lixa.

- Tenha cuidado, a afiei ontem. Não se corte.

Remus tomou cuidado com a lixa, consertou uma palavra em seu pergaminho e devolveu a ferramenta para a garota.

- Obrigado.

- Sr. Lupin, temo que terei que separá-lo da Srta. Black se não parar de atrapalhá-la.

- Prof. Didrell, só estava pedindo a lixa - explicou Remus.

- Foi o que eu disse, estava a importunando.

- Professor, ele não estava me atrapalhando, absolutamente - disse Elise, sem um pingo de gentileza. - Além disso, fui eu quem decidi me sentar aqui, então se precisar separar alguém...

- Elise, tanto faz. Sério - sussurrou Remus.

- Se esse é o caso, pode permanecer em seu lugar, Sr. Lupin - murmurou Jacques, enfatizando seu sobrenome.

Remus olhou de relance o francês se afastando, e logo sussurrou para Elise.

- Você sabe por que ele não foi com a minha cara?

Elise deu de ombros.

- É um pouco possessivo - murmurou. - Sabe que somos amigos e que eu tenho um carinho muito grande por você.

- Ah, então está saindo com ele? - perguntou Remus, surpreso, desviando o olhar do pergaminho.

Elise negou com a cabeça.

- Somos apenas amigos. Tivemos uma espécie de _affair_ no verão, mas não saímos antes e nem estamos saindo agora - sorriu.

- Um _affair_?

- Uma palavra francesa e bonita para dizer 'rolo' - explicou brevemente Elise, confirmando se Jacques não estava por perto. - Além do que, com Didrell não se pode esperar mais que isso. É como o meu primo em versão francesa. Se duvidar é pior, ainda mais caçador.

- E se não sai com ele, por que o ciúmes? - perguntou Remus, de novo.

- Quem sabe? - murmurou Elise. - As mentes dos garotos seguem caminhos esquisitos. Talvez pense que eu sou propriedade dele...

- Mas não é, né? - falou Remus, um pouco ansioso.

- Não. Shhh, ele está vindo pra cá.

Os dois voltaram a encarar seus pergaminhos, disfarçando na frente do professor, que agora ia supervisionar o trabalho de Sirius.

- Com licença, Sr. Black - disse Jacques, enquanto arrancava o pergaminho das mãos de Sirius, que tentava escondê-lo. - O que se supõe que seja isto? - perguntou, fixando o olhar na quantidade de rabiscos espalhados pelo papel.

Sirius coçou a cabeça.

- É... um desenho artístico.

- Ah, já vejo... Hmm, quem é esse pobre garoto que está partido em dois na boca desse dragão aqui?

- Er... não é ninguém, estou inventando.

- Ah - assentiu Jacques, fingindo muito mal sua incredulidade. - E esse aqui debaixo, que está esmagado por uma lápide celta?

- Já falei que é tudo invenção - voltou a dizer Sirius, irritado por precisar dar tantas explicações.

Jacques devolveu o desenho ao moreno, que se apressou em guardá-lo.

- Desenha bem, Sr. Black, mas deveria estar fazendo seu exercício. Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinório - disse Jacques antes de se afastar, despertando as queixas de todos os grifinórios da sala. Remus, por sua vez, estava se matando de rir, enquanto Elise jurava a si mesma que se não fossem tão parecidos, se negaria a aceitar qualquer parentesco com Sirius.

**... **

- Não, não, não! Sirius, arrume essa camisa! James, o cabelo, o cabelo! Parece que não sabe o que é um pente! Elise, não suba aí que vai estragar o vestido e... Minha nossa senhora! Kate, quer vir aqui que eu preciso terminar de te pentear?

Tracy gritava e dava ordens por todo o lado, nos bastidores do palco improvisado. Tinham retirado a mesa dos professores e aproveitaram o tablado alto para servir de palco. As cortinas vermelhas vinham a seguir e uns metros depois tinham prendido um tecido preto, para servir de fundo, atrás do qual tinham espaço suficiente para se trocarem. No dia anterior prepararam toda a iluminação e decorado o cenário com serpentinas e estrelas douradas e prateadas, que flutuavam pelo Salão graças a um feitiço, refletindo a luz e criando uns efeitos muito legais.

- Re-la-xa - Artemis segurava a loira pelos ombros, olhando-a fixamente. - Respira. Puxa o ar - disse, inalando ele mesmo. - Fica tranquila.

Tracy começou a puxar ar, mas subitamente girou a cabeça para a direita.

- Elise, cuidado, por favor! - gritou, fazendo Artemis se assustar.

A morena lhe fez um sinal para que não se preocupasse, na parte mais alta da escada que subira. James, vendo que sua ex-namorada estava a ponto de ter um ataque histérico, apressou-se a segurar a escada para Elise, para maior segurança.

- Eu até tento me tranquilizar - começou Tracy, se dirigindo a Artemis -, mas é impossível. Quero que tudo seja perfeito.

- E vai ficar perfeito - assegurou-lhe Artemis. - Fique tranquila, princesa, você fez tudo muito bem.

- Não sou uma princesa... - replicou a loira, baixinho, esquecendo toda sua tensão por um segundo. - Sirius, a camisa!

E se p? a perseguir o moreno para arrumar o colarinho da camisa. Artemis ficou observando-a, com um meio sorriso no rosto.

- Vai desgastá-la de tanto olhar - disse uma voz atrás dele. Era Lily, ajeitando o cabelo.

Artemis virou-se, sobressaltado.

- Ao que se refere? - perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Eu? Nada não - respondeu Lily, inocentemente.

- Ah...

- Ela é bonita - insistiu a ruiva.

- Quem? - perguntou Artemis, fingindo incerteza.

- Ninguém.

- Então pra que fica falando?

- Sei lá, para ver se você decide me confessar alguma coisa.

- Confessar alguma coisa? - perguntou o garoto. - Você não está bem...

- Há! - a ruiva lhe dedicou um olhar sabichão. - Anda, fecha o meu vestido.

Artemis obedeceu de cara amarrada, um pouco irritado pelos comentários de antes.

- Eu não tenho que confessar nada - repetiu o garoto.

- Isso você já me disse - respondeu a ruiva, fingindo um bocejo.

- Mas você não acreditou em mim.

- Absolutamente.

- Pois tem... tem... tem que acreditar em mim! - exclamou, tentando parecer chateado.

Lily colocou uma mão na bochecha.

- Tudo o que você disser, _príncipe_.

- Lily!

Mas a ruiva já se afastava, rindo, pronta para ajudar Kate com seu vestido.

- Meia hora! Falta meia hora! - Tracy continuava gritando, por todos os cantos do camarim improvisado.

- Vou pegar um pouco de chá - ofereceu-se James, cujos nervos estava sendo muito alterados por sua ex-namorada. - Alguém quer alguma coisa?

- Uma mordaça e algemas - respondeu Sirius, olhando Tracy de relance, que imediatamente franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços, irritada.

- Eu quero um chocolate - pediu Lily -, ou algo que tenha chocolate.

James assentiu, sorrindo, e saiu em disparada até a cozinha, afastando-se de toda a bagunça dos bastidores. Foi até a cozinha e pediu uma jarra bem grande de chá e alguma coisa de chocolate para Lily. Os elfos trouxeram um barril de 12 litros de chá e um bolo de casamento de chocolate, então precisou pedir algo menor. No final, saiu da cozinha com um pote de sorvete de chocolate e um bule de porcelana decorada com flores, cheio do chá cheiroso dos elfos.

Mantendo o equilíbrio, James começou seu caminho de volta ao Salão Principal, pensando feliz que tudo isso terminaria nesta mesma noite. Ainda que isso tivesse um lado negativo. Não poderia voltar a abraçar Lily tão estreitamente, nem poderia sentir o cheiro de seu cabelo ou acariciar seus braços sem que ela o afastasse a dentadas. Ia perdido em pensamento quando tropeçou em alguém e derramou todo o chá em cima da pessoa.

- Me desculpe! Não estava olhando por onde ia - desculpou-se James, sem olhar para a pessoa em quem havia tropeçado, recolhendo rapidamente o bule.

- Não estranho, Potter - respondeu uma conhecida voz sibilante. - Duvido que seu cérebro tem capacidade para fazer duas coisas de cada vez. Se está andando, é impossível olhar para frente...

- Ranhoso, que prazer voltar a te ver! - exclamou falsamente, mudando completamente a expressão em seu rosto, esquecendo que a água fervente estava molhando por completo sua roupa e começava a lhe queimar. - Vejo que não trocou a marca do shampoo.

- E eu vejo que você continua sendo o mesmo arrogante, prepotente e estúpido de sempre. Como vão seus pais? - disse Snape, com um sorriso cínico, enquanto James apertava os punhos.

- Seu bastardo nojento! - James segurou o sonserino pelo pescoço e estava pronto para lhe dar um soco. Snape, por sua vez, também tinha agarrado a camisa do outro e se preparava para fazer algo parecido, quando alguém os separou.

- O que pensam que estão fazendo? - Lily, com sua força inusitada, obrigou os garotos a se separarem e se p? no meio dos dois. - O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Não tenho que te dar explicações - sibilou Snape, separando-se dela -, sangue-ruim.

Lily fixou seu olhar no sonserino e fez algo parecido com um sorriso de desgosto. Snape, evitando seu olhar, desapareceu pelo corredor. A ruiva olhou então para James, que encarava furiosamente Snape se distanciar. Lily pegou sua mão e recolheu o pote de sorvete do chão, guiando o garoto até uma sala próxima.

- Por que você veio? - perguntou James, a reprovação nítida em sua voz.

- Você estava demorando muito. Fica quieto cinco minutos e daí você vai - respondeu, enquanto o obrigava a se sentar em uma mesa e começava a desabotoar sua camisa, sob o olhar incrédulo de James. - Se você ainda não percebeu, está se queimando e todo molhado - disse ela, notando o olhar do garoto. Ele finalmente notou o calor e se apressou a tirar as calças, enquanto Lily terminava os botões de sua camisa e recolhia as duas peças, evitando olhá-lo.

- Não precisava ter se metido no meio - murmurou James, enquanto ela pegava sua varinha e conjurava um jato de ar para secar a roupa. - Tinha que ter me deixado dar uma lição em seu amiguinho.

Lily o olhou de relance, mas não disse nada. Devolveu sua roupa seca, ainda de costas. Ele se vestiu, satisfeito pela garota não o olhar.

- Acabou se queimando - murmurou, enquanto acabava de abotoar a camisa. - É melhor a gente passar na enfermaria - completou, dirigindo-se até a porta da sala.

James se levantou e a impediu de sair, segurando a mão dela e a obrigando a olhar para ele.

- Por que se dá bem com esse imbecil?

A ruiva continuou lhe olhando, mas demorou uns minutos para responder.

- Ele é bom, James, uma boa pessoa. Mas sofreu muito e ainda está sofrendo, e você não está exatamente ajudando a melhorar as coisas - disse, simplesmente.

James também levou uns segundos para responder. Parecia que não sabia se devia lhe contar algo ou não.

- Lily, ele é perigoso... Acredita em mim. Não está limpo nessa história.

A ruiva descobriu nos olhos de James algo parecido com dor. Não era nada parecido com o desagrado que ela sentia pelas NTCMSP, mas sim algo mais profundo e obscuro. A parte oculta de James Potter. Por isso decidiu não contestar e simplesmente bagunçou seu cabelo, como ele costumava fazer.

- Sei me cuidar, James - e deslizou sua mão até a bochecha dele. - Agora vamos à enfermaria e depois você vai mostrar a todo mundo que boa professora eu sou.

- Ou que bom aluno _eu_ sou - revidou James, com um sorriso.

**...**

Eram quase sete horas. Tinham demorado quase meia hora porque Madame Pomfrey se negava a deixar James sair da enfermaria até a manhã seguinte. Lily precisou usar todo o seu poder de persuasão para convencê-la a liberar o garoto, que no final das contas tinha apenas traços das queimaduras depois de aplicar um dos unguentos malcheirosos da enfermeira.

Os alunos observavam as cortinas com curiosidade; as mesas das casas não tinham sido alteradas, então todos os estudantes, acompanhados pelos diretores de suas casas, estavam sentados em suas respectivas mesas, na penumbra.

Os cochichos começaram a parar quando o palco se iluminou e apareceram Lily e Remus. Muitas garotas ficaram de queixo caído ao ver o lobisomem vestido um jeans rasgado e desgastado, com a camisa azul-céu quase completamente desabotoada e com o cabelo arrumado para trás. Lily tampouco ficava para trás. Usava um vestido preto justo até os joelhos e o cabelo ruivo recolhido em um coque moderno. Os dois trocaram olhares de preocupação e tentaram transmitir um ao outro, sem resultado, confiança.

Lily pigarreou.

- Boa noite e feliz Dia dos Namorados a todos - sua voz amplificada com um _sonorus_ foi ouvida claramente por todo o salão. - Esta noite, alguns alunos do sétimo ano da Grifinória se apresentarão para vocês como parte da original e fantástica detenção - pronunciou a última parte com evidente sarcasmo - no nosso querido Diretor.

- Então só queremos pedir uma coisa: não riam muito da gente, por caridade humana - disse Remus, com um sorriso fraco.

Ouviu-se um protesto vindo de trás, e a cabeça de Sirius apareceu no meio das cortinas.

- Quem rir vai se ver com os Marotos - ameaçou.

Elise surgiu de uma das laterais da cortina.

- Cala a boca, seu palhaço, e se preocupe em não deixar ninguém perceber que você não sabe a letra!

Lily e Remus tentaram tampar os dois primos, que tinham começado a se xingar diante de toda a escola. Então as cabeças de Kate e Tracy surgiram do outro lado da cortina.

- Querem ficar quietos, que tudo vai sair muito bem? - reclamou Kate.

- Remus, ajeite a sua camisa - sussurrou Tracy.

As cabeças dos intrusos começaram a desaparecer, seguidos por murmúrios de protesto. Artemis e James tinham conseguido prender todo mundo dentro do camarim de novo. Lily negou com a cabeça.

- E acabaram de ter uma prova de que mesmo depois da detenção, continuamos sendo um grupo tão desunido quando antes.

Remus assentiu.

- E agora, quanto antes acabarmos com isso, melhor. Apresentamos nosso mini-show do Dia dos Namorados!

O casal desapareceu por um dos lados e os alunos aplaudiram, confusos, não muito seguros de que conclusão chegar após essa abertura tão peculiar.

As cortinas se abriram e as luzes do Salão Principal se apagaram por completo; o palco se iluminou com luzes coloridas e surgiram algumas vozes.

**Olvídate de mí, olvídate de mi**

_Esqueça-se de mim, esqueça-se de mim_

Os quatro garotos surgiram do fundo do palco, todos vestidos de uma maneira parecida com a de Remus e com uma cara de "Vamos morrer!", quando a música começou a tocar. Remus se adiantou enquanto os outros faziam a coreografia atrás dele. O lobisomem começou a cantar.

**Esto nunca ha sido facil **

_Isso nunca foi fácil_

**Se que te jure mi amor**

_Sei que jurei te amar_

**Se que hicimos muchos planes **

_Sei que fizemos muitos planos_

**No me llores, por favor **

_Não chore, por favor_

Acabou ajoelhado no chão e piscou um olho para uma lufa-lufa, que quase desmaiou. Logo se levantou, enquanto Sirius tomava seu lugar na frente.

**Y aunque parezco el culpable**

_E embora eu pareça o culpado_

**Esta historia es de los dos**

_Esta história é de nós dois_

**Yo aun sigo sufriendo **

_Eu ainda estou sofrendo_

**Me ha costado mucho decir sin dudar: **

_Custou muito dizer sem hesitação:_

**"Niña no hay vuelta atras"**

_"Pequena, não tem volta"_

Sirius andou de um lado ao outro do palco, atirando um par de beijos. Felizmente não cometeu nenhuma gafe, e logo se uniu aos seus amigos. Bastante sincronizados, cantaram o refrão juntos.

**Olvídate de mi y olvida nuestro amor **

_Esqueça-se de mim e esqueça nosso amor_

**Olvida las promesas que no tienen ya valor **

_Esqueça as promessas que já não tem nenhum valor_

**Siento que acabe asi, pero no tengo opcion **

_Sinto muito por terminar assim, mas não tenho escolha_

**Asi que olvidate de mi **

_Então se esqueça de mim_

Então foi Artemis quem se destacou, fazendo o olhar de cachorro sem dono que Sirius tinha ensinado.

**Yo he roto con tu vida **

_Eu acabei com a sua vida_

**Tus amigos me han dejado **

_Seus amigos me largaram_

**Se que tienen que apoyarte **

_Sei que precisam te apoiar_

**Pero nadie me ha llamado **

_Mas ninguém me chamou_

Artemis girou e deu a vez para James.

**Te llevas la peor parte **

_Você aguentou a pior parte_

**Pero yo siempre sere aquel tio miserable **

_Mas eu sempre serei aquele cara miserável_

**Solo alguien que nunca te hizo feliz **

_Apenas alguém que nunca te fez feliz_

**Que no fue digno de ti **

_Que nunca foi digno de você_

James fez os passos que a ruiva lhe ensinara e, assim como Remus, piscou para o público, para depois voltar a se juntar aos outros garotos.

**Olvídate de mi y olvida nuestro amor **

_Esqueça-se de mim e esqueça nosso amor_

**Olvida las promesas que no tienen ya valor **

_Esqueça as promessas que já não tem nenhum valor_

**Siento que acabe asi, pero no tengo opcion **

_Sinto muito por terminar assim, mas não tenho escolha_

**Asi que olvidate de mi **

_Então se esqueça de mim_

Então, para o deleite das garotas, os quatro avançaram e se agacharam diante do público. Algumas alunas não conseguiram se segurar e tinham levantado de seus lugares, gritando pelos garotos.

**Se que encontraras a alguien **

_Sei que encontrará alguém_

**Entonces me entenderas **

_Então vai me entender_

**No, no dudes en llamar **

_Não, não hesite em me ligar_

**Yo no te quiero borrar **

_Eu não quero te apagar_

Outra vez voltaram a dançar a mesma coreografia.

**Olvídate de mi y olvida nuestro amor **

_Esqueça-se de mim e esqueça nosso amor_

**Olvida las promesas que no tienen ya valor **

_Esqueça as promessas que já não tem nenhum valor_

**Siento que acabe asi, pero no tengo opcion **

_Sinto muito por terminar assim, mas não tenho escolha_

**Asi que olvídate de mi **

_Então se esqueça de mim_

A música terminou e os quatro garotos ficaram de pé no palco. Todos os alunos, especialmente as garotas, começaram a aplaudir estrondosamente e a assobiar. Eles agradeceram e correram para o camarim, sorrindo, quase eufóricos. As cortinas voltaram a se fechar. As garotas tinham assistido tudo dos bastidores, e imediatamente os parabenizaram pelo ótimo desempenho. Elise inclusive abraçou seu primo, mas quando se deu conta de quem era, afastou-se rapidamente. Então Kate, Lily, Tracy e Elise foram para o palco, as cortinas ainda fechadas.

- Como elas vão se sair? - sussurrou Remus, enquanto observavam as cortinas começarem a se abrir mais uma vez.

- Vão gostar mais da nossa música - respondeu Sirius. - Só precisa lembrar como as garotas ficaram... A canção delas é muito sem sal.

Todos concordaram, assim que começou a tocar a música das meninas. Elise estava no centro do palco, com um vestido branco até os pés, amarrado no pescoço; o cabelo estava preso de um modo muito elegante. Tracy, Lily e Kate ficaram ao lado, com um vestido igual ao de Elise, só que azul céu. As três eram as backing vocals. Foi Elise quem começou a cantar.

**Does he love me, I wanna know**

_Será que ele me ama, eu quero saber_

**How can I tell if he loves me so? **

_Como eu posso saber se ele me ama? _

_**Is it in his eyes**_

_Está nos olhos dele? _

As outras três garotas questionaram, perfeitamente coordenadas, dançando a coreografia.

**Oh, no. You'll be deceived **

_Oh, não. Você será enganada_

_**Is it in his sighs**_

_Em seus suspiros? _

**Oh, no. He'll make believe **

_Oh, não. Ele vai fazer você acreditar_

**If you wanna know **

_Se você quer saber_

_**Shoop shoop shoop shoop**_

**If he loves you so **

_Se ele te ama_

**It's in his kiss **

_É pelo beijo dele_

**_That's where it is, oh yeah!_ **

_Aí está, oh yeah! _

Kate, Lily e Tracy continuavam dançando a coreografia perfeitamente sincronizadas, enquanto cantavam o coro.

_**Or is it in his face?**_

_Ou está no rosto dele?_

**Oh, no, it's just his charms **

_Oh, não, isso é apenas seu encanto_

_**In his warm embrace?**_

_Em seu abraço? _

**Oh, no, that's just his arms**

_Oh, não, são apenas os braços dele_

**If you wanna know **

_Se você quer saber_

_**Shoop shoop shoop shoop**_

**If he loves you so **

_Se ele te ama_

**It's in his kiss **

_É pelo beijo dele_

_**That's where it is!**_

_Aí está!_

**Whoa, it's in his kiss **

_Whoa, está no beijo dele_

_**That's where it is!**_

_Aí está!_

Agora as quatro faziam a mesma coreografia. Elise estava fazendo um bom papel com sua voz forte e todos pareciam gostar da música, mas não tanto quanto gostaram da anterior.

**Whoa, kiss him and squeeze him tight **

_Whoa, beije-o e aperto-o bem forte_

**And find out what you want to know**

_E descubra o que você quer saber_

**If it's love if it really is, it's there in his kiss**

_Se amor é o que isso realmente é, está no beijo dele_

_**How 'bout the way he acts**_

_Que tal o jeito que ele age? _

**Oh, no, that's not the way **

_Oh, não, esse não é o caminho_

**And you're not listening to all I say **

_E você não está escutando tudo o que digo_

**If you wanna know **

_Se você quer saber_

_**Shoop shoop shoop shoop**_

**If he loves you so **

_Se ele te ama_

**It's in his kiss **

_É pelo beijo dele_

_**That's where it is!**_

_Aí está!_

**Whoa, it's in his kiss **

_Whoa, está no beijo dele_

_**That's where it is!**_

_Aí está!_

**Oh, yeah, it's in his kiss _(that's where it is!)_ **

_Oh, yeah, está no beijo dele (aí está!)_

**Ooh, it's in his kiss _(that's where it is!)_ **

_Ooh, está no beijo dele (aí está!)_

**Ooh, it's in his kiss _(that's where it is!)_ **

**Ooh, it's in his kiss _(that's where it is!)_ **

**Ooh, it's in his kiss _(that's where it is!)_ **

**Ooh, it's in his kiss _(that's where it is!)_ **

As garotas terminaram e receberam um caloroso aplauso. Não foi uma salva de palmas tão esmagadora quanto a dos garotos, mas gostaram da música delas também.

- Viram? - disse Sirius, atrás das cortinas. - É que onde estão os Marotos...

Tracy, Elise e Kate entraram correndo no camarim. Lily tinha ficado no palco, e as cortinas não tinham se fechado.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou James. - Por que a Lily não entrou?

Mas as garotas não ligaram para ele, apenas começaram a se despir diante dos garotos.

- Ma-mas... - começou Artemis, vendo como as garotas simplesmente tiravam seus vestidos.

- Shhh - Sirius imediatamente o silenciou. - Está desconcentrando ela... - disse, sem tirar os olhos de suas amigas.

A festa durou pouco para o moreno, porque as meninas estavam com outra roupa por baixo e, sem dar nenhuma explicação, escapuliram até as mesas das casas.

- Vocês estavam sabendo disso? - questionou novamente James.

Os outros três negaram, mas nem deu tempo de falarem mais nada, porque começou a tocar outra música.

Lily, que ainda estava no palco, virou de costas para o público e desfez o coque com um gesto rápido, enquanto começava a se mexer suavemente no ritmo da música. Então tirou o vestido em um único movimento, revelando seu verdadeiro figurino: um short de couro marrom e um top branco que deixava seus ombros descobertos. Os alunos ainda não tinham compreendido o que estava acontecendo quando um foco de luz iluminou o final da mesa da Corvinal e se escutou claramente a voz de Kate, que usava uma longa saia branca de linho e um top curto de mangas esvoaçantes. Subia na mesa da Corvinal enquanto cantava e dançava.

**Suerte que en el sur hayas nacido **

_Sorte que você nasceu no sul_

**E que burlemos las distancias **

_E que contornermos as distâncias_

**Suerte que es haberte conocido **

_Sorte eu ter te conhecido_

**Y por ti amar tierras extrañas **

_E por você, amar terras estranhas_

Então foi a mesa da Sonserina que se iluminou. Tracy continuou cantando, vestida com um mini saia jeans e um top de lantejoulas prateadas.

**Yo puedo escalar los Andes sólo **

_Eu posso escalar a Cordilheira dos Andes_

**Por ir a contar tus lunares **

_Só para contar as sardas do seu corpo_

**Contigo celebro y sufro **

_com você eu comemoro e sofro_

**Todo mis alegrías y mis males **

_Todas as minhas alegrias e minhas tristezas_

Esperando o que veriam em seguida, muitos encararam as duas mesas restantes. A mesa da Lufa-Lufa se iluminou e Elise começou a se remexer em cima dela, vestida com uma mini saia de couro branco e o que parecia ser a parte de cima de um biquíni preto.

**Le ro lo le lo le **

**Le ro lo le lo le **

**Y sabes que estoy a tus pies **

_Você sabe que eu estou a seus pés_

A mesa da Grifinória também se encheu de luz e Lily, que tinha descido do palco para correr até lá, se uniu às outras três, cantando e dançando pelas mesas.

**Contigo, mi vida **

_Contigo, minha vida_

**Quiero vivir la vida **

_Quero viver a vida_

**Y lo que me queda de vida **

_E o que me resta de vida_

**Quiero vivir contigo **

_Quero viver com você_

**Contigo, mi vida **

_Contigo, minha vida_

**Quiero vivir la vida **

_Quero viver a vida_

**Y lo que me queda de vida **

_E o que me resta de vida_

**Quiero vivir contigo **

_Quero viver com você_

As garotas continuavam dançando em cima das mesas, e cantando alternadamente, enquanto se dirigiam de volta ao palco. Kate e Tracy inclusive convidaram alguns garotos para subirem e dançarem com elas, que aceitaram sem hesitar. Elise deu um de seus colares a um garoto lufa-lufa, beijando outro na bochecha, enquanto Lily fazia acrobacias diversas em cima de sua mesa.

**Suerte que es tener labios sinceros **

_Sorte eu ter lábios sinceros_

**Para besarte con más ganas **

_Para te beijar com mais vontade_

**Suerte que mis pechos sean pequeños **

_Sorte que meus peitos são pequenos_

**Y nos los confundas con montañas **

_E você não os confunde com montanhas_

**Suerte que heredé las piernas firmes **

_Sorte que eu herdei pernas firmes_

**Para correr si un día hace falta **

_Para correr se você me fizer falta_

**Y estos tus ojos que me dicen **

_E esses olhos que me dizem_

**Que han de llorar cuando te vayas **

_Que vão chorar quando você partir_

**Le ro lo le lo le **

**Le ro lo le lo le **

**Y sabes que estoy a tus pies **

_Você sabe que eu estou a seus pés_

Chegaram ao final das mesas e com a ajuda de alguns garotos muito amáveis, desceram delas e subiram novamente no palco, onde continuaram dançando juntas.

**Contigo, mi vida **

_Contigo, minha vida_

**Quiero vivir la vida **

_Quero viver a vida_

**Y lo que me queda de vida **

_E o que me resta de vida_

**Quiero vivir contigo **

_Quero viver com você_

**Contigo, mi vida **

_Contigo, minha vida_

**Quiero vivir la vida **

_Quero viver a vida_

**Y lo que me queda de vida **

_E o que me resta de vida_

**Quiero vivir contigo **

_Quero viver com você_

**Le ro lo le lo le **

**Le ro lo le lo le **

**Sabes que hoy estoy a tus pies **

_Sabe que hoje estou a seus pés_

**Le ro lo le lo le lo la **

**Y la felicidad tiene tu nombre y tu piel **

_E a felicidade tem o seu nome e sua pele_

**Contigo, mi vida**

_Contigo, minha vida_

**Quiero vivir la vida **

_Quero viver a vida_

**Y lo que me queda de vida **

_E o que me resta de vida_

**Quiero vivir contigo **

_Quero viver com você_

**Ya sabes, mi vida **

_Já sabe, minha vida_

**Estoy hasta el cuello por ti **

_Vou até o fim por você_

**Si sientes algo así **

_Se sente algo assim_

**Quiero que te quedes junto a mi **

_Quero que fique junto de mim _

A música terminou e desta vez os aplausos foram definitivamente estrondosos. Os garotos começaram a pedir para cantarem de novo e todo mundo aplaudia e as aclamava. As garotas agradeceram, sorrindo, e entraram rapidamente no camarim.

Artemis, Sirius, Remus e James tinham visto o número inteiro e também ficaram embasbacados.

- O que estava falando sobre a sua música? - perguntou Remus sarcasticamente a Sirius.

As garotas chegaram sorrindo, muito contentes pelo sucesso.

- Isso não vale! - exclamou Sirius, assim que as viu. - Traidoras! Então era isso que estavam tramando? Muito bonito!

Os outros também parabenizaram as garotas, enquanto as cortinas fechavam e todo se preparavam para a última canção.

**...**

As cortinas se abriram novamente, revelando um James vestido em calças pretas e camisa escura, sentado nas escadinhas que levavam até o palco. Começou a tocar uma música e James cantou, passeando melancolicamente pelo palco.

**Traigo en los bolsillos tanta soledad **

_Trago nos bolso tanta solidão_

**Desde que te fuiste no me queda mas **

_Desde que você se foi não me resta mais_

**Que una foto gris y un triste sentimiento **

_Que uma foto cinzenta e um sentimento triste_

**Lo que mas lastima es tanta confusión **

_O que mais machuca é tanta confusão_

**En cada resquicio de mi corazón **

_Em cada cantinho do meu coração_

**Como hacerte a un lado de mis pensamientos **

_Como te deixar de fora dos meus pensamentos_

Então apareceram Elise, Lily e Tracy, trajando vestidos rosa pálido que brilhavam e refletiam a luz. Elas começaram a dançar no meio do palco, onde estava James.

**Por ti, por ti, por ti**

_Por você, por você, por você_

**He dejado todo sin mirar atrás **

_Larguei tudo sem olhar para trás_

**Aposté la vida y me deje ganar **

_Apostei a vida e me deixei ganhar_

**Te extraño**

_Sinto tua falta_

**Porque vive en mi tu recuerdo **

_Porque tua lembrança vive em mim_

**Te olvido**

_Te esqueço_

**A cada minuto lo intento **

_A cada minuto eu tento_

**Te amo**

_Te amo_

**Es que ya no tengo remedio **

_É que já não tenho remédio_

**Te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevo **

_Sinto tua falta, te esqueço e te amo de novo_

Então as portas do Salão Principal se abriram, e surgiu Kate, vestida de vermelho, com um figurino parecido com o das outras garotas. Começou a caminhar entre as mesas centrais, até o palco. No palco apareceram os garotos, que imediatamente fizeram par com as garotas e continuaram dançando.

**He perdido todo, hasta la identidad **

_Eu perdi tudo, até a identidade_

**Y si lo pidieras más podría dar **

_E se você pedisse mais eu poderia dar_

**Es que cuando se ama nada es demasiado **

_É que, quando se ama, nada é demais_

**Me enseñaste el limite de la pasión **

_Me ensinou o limite da paixão_

**Y no me enseñaste a decir adiós **

_E não me ensinou a dizer adeus_

**He aprendido ahora que te has marchado **

_Aprendi agora que você foi embora_

Kate chegou aos pés do palco e começou a cantar um dueto com James, que tinha descido para buscá-la, entendendo a mão e lhe dando um abraço. Logo eles subiram de mãos dadas até o palco, onde dançaram coordenados com os demais.

**Por ti, por ti, por ti**

_Por você, por você, por você_

**He dejado todo sin mirar atrás **

_Larguei tudo sem olhar para trás_

**Aposté la vida y me deje ganar **

_Apostei a vida e me deixei ganhar_

**Te extraño**

_Sinto tua falta_

**Porque vive en mi tu recuerdo **

_Porque tua lembrança vive em mim_

**Te olvido**

_Te esqueço_

**A cada minuto lo intento **

_A cada minuto eu tento_

**Te amo**

_Te amo_

**Es que ya no tengo remedio **

_É que já não tenho remédio_

**Te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevo **

_Sinto tua falta, te esqueço e te amo de novo_

O Salão Principal irrompeu em aplausos quando a música terminou. Os mais entusiasmados assobiavam e gritavam seus nomes. Agradeceram ao público várias vezes, enquanto as luzes do Salão se acendiam. Alguns professores também aplaudiam, inclusive Dumbledore. Isso significava que a detenção estava cumprida! Voltaram a agradecer e correram para o camarim, abraçando e parabenizando uns aos outros.

- Você foi incrível, Kate! - exclamou Sirius com entusiasmo para a loira, enquanto segurava suas mãos. - E está linda - completou, afastando-a dele para vê-la melhor.

- Obrigada - Kate estava da cor de seu vestido. - Você também se saiu muito bem...

Sirius sorriu em resposta e voltou a olhá-la de cima a baixo, enquanto o coração da loira começava a acelerar, fazendo-a apertar as mãos do garoto. Ele se inclinou para ela e a garota fechou os olhos.

- Kate, estava muito bem! - Fabian acabava de entrar no camarim e fez a loira recobrar a consciência e se separar do moreno. Ainda perturbada, ela sorriu e se aproximou dele, que passou um braço por sua cintura. - Precisamos ir ao povoado para comemorar, né Kitty?

Enquanto Sirius se perguntava que tipo de estúpido apelido era Kitty e pensava em arrancar o braço de Fabian com os dentes, entrou no camarim mais gente conhecida. Jacques foi direto até Elise, no momento em que a morena conversava com Remus.

- Elise, _ma chèrie_, estava sensacional! - exclamou, abraçando-a e a afastando, deliberadamente, de Remus, que ergueu as sobrancelhas. Já estava ficando farto desse francês.

Elise se desembaraçou do loiro e voltou para o lado de Remus.

- Obrigada, professor - disse, sorrindo. - Quer alguma coisa?

Atrás dele, Artemis fazia caretas.

- Elise, não precisa de tanta formalidade... Eu vim te chamar para beber algo em Hogsmeade - disse, segurando uma de suas mãos, que Elise rapidamente soltou.

- É uma excelente ideia - respondeu, sorrindo -, mas acho que todos deveriam ir. O que acha, Remus?

Remus olhou a cara de desgosto de seu professor e concordou.

- É uma ideia fantástica, _ma chèrie_ - respondeu, imitando um forçado sotaque francês, que fez Elise rir e Jacques franzir o cenho.

Tracy tinha se sentado em uma das cadeiras do camarim, sorrindo fracamente para todos que a parabenizavam. Artemis sentou-se ao seu lado, em outra cadeira.

- O que houve agora, princesa? Está triste? Não saiu tudo perfeito? - brincou.

Tracy balançou a cabeça. Demorou alguns segundos para responder.

- O que eu vou fazer agora, Artemis? Acabou a única coisa que eu verdadeiramente gostava nesta escola. Odeio as aulas, não sou boa com feitiços, não tenho amigos...

- E o que eu sou, um descanso para pés? - perguntou Artemis, fingindo-se ofendido.

A loira negou com a cabeça e sorriu para uma menina do primeiro ano que foi lhe dar os parabéns.

- Certo, tenho alguns amigos maravilhosos, mas todos eles têm outras coisas e eu não tenho nada... O que faço? - suspirou, batendo em suas pernas. - Fico jogando ludo?

- Faz o que quiser - respondeu Artemis. - Você pode fazer o que quiser. Se não gosta de magia, por que não tenta conseguir um diploma trouxa? Design, decoração de interiores...

- Isso se estuda? - perguntou a garota, muito entusiasmada. - Verdade? E posso trabalhar com isso?

Artemis assentiu, sorrindo.

- Claro. Vamos nos informar a respeito, ok?

Tracy devolveu o sorriso e segurou sua mão, muito reconfortada. Os dois se levantaram e se uniram a Elise, Sirius e Remus, que conversavam sobre uma escapada até o povoado nesta mesma noite.

Lily e James também estavam recebendo louvores e felicitações, mas assim que teve uma oportunidade, James correu até a garota e ergueu no ar, girando-a.

- Você me viu, Lily? Eu fui bem! - exclamou, enquanto a descia até o chão. Ela também sorria.

- Você estava ótimo, Potter - disse sorrindo tolamente, enquanto encarava seus olhos. Ele tinha as mãos em sua cintura e ela apoiava as suas nos braços dele. - Ótimo - repetiu.

Ele voltou a sorrir e segurou uma das mechas de seu cabelo que caíam seu rabo de cavalo, logo se pondo a brincar com ele, nenhum dos dois desviando o olhar. Então Lily se aproximou dele, apoiou-se em seu ombro e beijou sua bochecha.

Quando se afastou, viu que ele continuava a olhá-la nos olhos e que só estava esperando por um beijo. Ardia nele a mesma necessidade que ela tinha de provar seus lábios... E teria feito, teria lhe beijado se não tivesse se lembrado do que significaria lhe dar um beijo. Admitir que até as células de sua medula óssea estavam louquinhas por ele.

Separou-se bruscamente e foi procurar suas amigas, ainda pensando que tinha estado a ponto de ceder. James, vendo-a se afastar, pensava o mesmo.

**...**

O Três Vassouras estava cheio de gente, a maioria estudantes de Hogwarts que tinham escapulido do castelo e agora curtiam, bebiam, dançavam e flertavam. Tracy e Artemis conversavam e bebiam em uma das mesas, sem muita vontade de dançar depois de todo o esforço feito no colégio. O mesmo não se podia ser dito de Elise, que dançava com Remus, para o desgosto de Jacques, que não deixava de encará-los.

- Acabo de receber um zero em Runas - murmurou Remus, sorrindo, ao que Elise também sorriu. - Por que não quer ficar sozinha com Jacques?

- Porque não tenho complexo de troféu - suspirou a garota, enquanto passava os braços pelo pescoço de Remus para dançar uma música lenta. - Ele me atrai, mas para ele eu sou apenas mais uma figurinha em sua coleção de vestígios arqueológicos...

- E como você sabe? - perguntou Remus.

- Didrell é assim... ambicioso. Além disso, existem garotos mais interessantes com quem comemorar o Dia dos Namorados - disse distraidamente.

Remus corou um pouco, mas continuou sorrindo.

- Ah, é? - questionou suavemente.

- Uhum - confirmou Elise, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro do lobisomem, que a puxou mais para perto pela cintura. Gostava do calorzinho agradável que sentia no peito quando ela estava assim, pertinho, e ela gostava do ritmo constante do coração dele e do cheiro de sua camisa.

Jacques Didrell os observava, sombriamente, sentado no bar.

Também estavam dançando James - com uma das garotas que tinham lhe pedido - e Kate com Fabian. O casal se olhava e conversava com sussurros; e Sirius ficava cada pior no bar, bebendo um whisky atrás do outro.

- Ei, deixa um pouco para os outros - Lily lhe deu um tapa no ombro, sentando-se no banquinho ao lado. - Afogando as mágoas no álcool ou simplesmente destruindo o fígado sem motivo?

- Que delicada! - murmurou Sirius, entredentes. - Se me disser a mesma coisa vestida de palhaço, talvez eu risse.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas e aproveitou para pedir um whisky com gelo a uma das garçonetes.

- Estamos de mau humor... E o que esperava, Sirius? - disse uns segundos depois. - Ela não iria te esperar para sempre... - deu um gole em seu copo.

- Eu sei... mas não poderia ter esperado um pouco?

- Dois anos e meio parece pouco? - perguntou Lily. - Agora já sabe o que ela deve sentir.

Sirius assentiu.

- Mas eu vou conseguir, acredite em mim. Enquanto ela continuar gostando um pouquinho de mim, ainda há esperança. Esse perversor de menores vai saber quem é Sirius Black.

Lily sorriu e terminou seu whisky. Pediu mais duas doses, passando uma para Sirius.

- Que moderna, convidando um cara! - brincou. - Não está tentando flertar comigo, né?

- Você me pegou - respondeu Lily, com uma voz vazia de qualquer emoção.

- Você também não parece ter tido um bom dia - cutucou Sirius.

Lily apenas deu de ombros. Quanto tempo mais aguentaria isso? Por que não parava de resistir e cedia aos desejos de James e aos seus próprios desejos? Logo ficaria com o coração quebrado, mas... e daí? Esse "e daí" não a convenceu. Não queria sofrer. Não queria que James completasse sua vitrine de medalhas.

- Vamos tomar uma última dose em um lugar mais calmo? - ofereceu Sirius, pensando que não podia suportar mais um segundo sentado ali, vendo Kate nos braços de Fabian.

Lily olhou ao redor do salão e viu que todos os seus amigos estavam ocupados, então concordou e se levantou. Os dois saíram do Três Vassouras e entraram em outra taverna próxima.

**...**

Fazia uma hora desde que Peter, James e Remus voltaram para o castelo com os demais estudantes. Bem, exceto por Lily e Sirius, que tinham desaparecido do mapa. Tinham procurado os dois por tods as tavernas, bares e cafés de Hogsmeade, mas não havia nem rastro nos dois. No fim, tanto os amigos de Lily quanto eles assumiram que já deveriam ter voltado para o castelo, mas tampouco estavam ali. Os Marotos procuraram seu mapa, mas quem tinha escondido da última vez fora Sirius... James e Remus ficaram com uma grande vontade de dar uma surra em Sirius, mas como ele nunca chegava, acabaram adormecendo.

- Lily, minha Lily, é a mais bela flor da primavera... - ouviram o zumbido de uma voz que tropeçava nas letras. - E eu te asseguro que está muito bem...

então se ouviu um risinho feminino contido, e uns pedidos para que aquele que cantava calasse a boca.

- Ei, Lily - voltou a sussurrar a voz masculina, enquanto entravam em um c?odo. - Esse não é o meu dormitório?

- Shhh, vai acordar todo mundo, Sirius - murmurou a ruiva.

- Mas eu não quero ir para o meu dormitório, quero outro whisky! Vamos jogar strip-poker!

Lily voltou a rir, cada vez mais perto da cama de Sirius.

- Outro dia, Siri-pooh.

Se ouviu um ruído amortecido, como o de alguém caindo em uma cama, e então James acordou, disposto a dar uma boa bronca em Sirius, já que o barulho vinha de sua cama. Remus também tinha acordado e os dois, com seus respectivos pijamas, se posicionaram diante da cama de Sirius, puxando as cortinas do dossel.

- Mas... mas o que, diabos, estão fazendo?

Sirius estava deitado na cama, com Lily montada em cima dele, tirando-lhe a camisa, usando um sutiã preto.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Gente, tive um problema com a internet ontem à noite. Ia postar na hora de Avenida Brasil, mas a conexão caía toda hora. E hoje o dia foi cheio, mas consegui essa brechinha para postar de tarde!

Segue os nomes das músicas utilizadas na apresentação de Dia dos Namorados. A primeira música, dos meninos, é _Olvídate de mí_, do Iguana Tango; as canções das meninas foram _It's in his Kiss_, da Cher, e _Suerte_, da Shakira (é a versão espanhola de Whenever, wherever); por fim, a música do dueto do James e da Kate foi _Te extraño, te olvido, te amo_, do Ricky Martin. Não vou colocar o link porque fica muito ruim escrever aqui no fanfiction, mas jogando no Google, aparece de primeira.

E aí, o que acharam desse final de capítulo? Quando eu li no original, fiquei super curiosa pelo próximo capítulo... Quero aproveitar e agradecer todos que conseguiram um tempinho para deixar uma review, mesmo curtinha. É realmente muito animador receber um recadinho, e só me mostra que eu fiz a escolha certa em voltar a traduzir essa fic depois de anos. Valeu mesmo!


	16. E mais uma vez é 14 de fevereiro II

**Autora:** Hermione-weasley86 ( www. fanfiction u/ 528474/ Hermione_weasley86)

**Tradutora:** Mrs. Mandy Black

**Shipper:** Lily Evans e James Potter

**Gênero:** Romance / Humor

**Fic Original:** Cuando me di cuenta de que estabas ahí ( www. fanfiction s/ 1723590/ 1/)

**Sinopse:** Lily Evans e James Potter fazem parte de grupos completamente opostos em Hogwarts. Os caminhos dos dois se cruzam bastante durante o último ano, e James acaba decidido a conquistar a ruiva. Mas será que um ano é o suficiente para Lily passar por cima de toda a imagem que construiu de Potter?

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Todos os personagens da série pertencem a J. K. Rownling e a história pertence à Hermione-weasley86. A mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**QUANDO ME DEI CONTA DE SUA EXISTÊNCIA**

**| Capítulo 16 - E mais uma vez é quatorze de fevereiro (Parte 2) |**

Se ouviu um ruído amortecido, como o de alguém caindo em uma cama, e então James acordou, disposto a dar uma boa bronca em Sirius, já que o barulho vinha de sua cama. Remus também tinha acordado e os dois, com seus respectivos pijamas, se posicionaram diante da cama de Sirius, puxando as cortinas do dossel.

- Mas... mas o que, diabos, estão fazendo?

Sirius estava deitado na cama, com Lily montada em cima dele, tirando-lhe a camisa, usando um sutiã preto.

Remus esfregou seus olhos, sem acreditar no que estava vendo. James simplesmente começou a abrir a boca, preparado para proferir o maior grito de toda a sua vida, e logo se lançou para enforcar Sirius.

Mas Lily foi mais rápida e se jogou no pescoço de James, tampando sua boca com ambas as mãos, fazendo-o cair no chão com ela em cima.

- Shhh - disse, sem tirar as mãos da boca dele -, fica calado. Vai acabar acordando ele de tanto gritar. E Remus também.

E com muita dificuldade, a ruiva se levantou e afastou Remus do lado da cama, que ainda olhava alternadamente a garota e Sirius.

- Ele usa pijama? - perguntou Lily entre sussurros, acabando de tirar a camisa do moreno, indo para suas calças.

Os dois garotos a encararam perplexos, e ela fez uma careta de desgosto.

- Homens... - murmurou entredentes.

- Eu sssou um homeeeem - disse Sirius, ainda derrubado na cama. - "Macho, macho man... I wanna be, a macho man" - e começou a se remexer de um lado para o outro, rebolando.

Lily começou a rir outra vez, e caiu novamente no chão, sem deixar de gargalhar. Então Remus, que parecia ser o único com as ideias mais claras, entendeu tudo.

- Sirius - sussurrou -, fica quieto que a McGonagall está vindo.

- Onde está a Minnie? - perguntou Sirius, também sussurrando, parando de rebolar.

- Quieto, ela está a ponto de te descobrir, cara.

Sirius, obedecendo a ordem, ficou quieto e parado como uma estátua. Não demorou nem meio segundo antes de adormecer. Remus lhe cobriu com o lençol e a colcha, embora o amigo ainda estivesse vestindo as calças.

Lily ainda estava no chão e agora limpava as lágrimas que tinham saído com a risada.

- Não usa pijama? Ninguém pode ir pra cama seeem pijama - cantarolou, tentando ficar séria.

- Você está bêbada - murmurou James, ainda irritado. Não queria nem imaginar que o que esses dois tinham feito nesse estado, e ainda por cima Lily estava sem camisa.

- Ponto para o garoto despenteado - exclamou Lily, apoiando-se na cama para ficar de pé e aproveitando para recolher algo do chão: uma garrafa de whisky meio vazia.

Remus fechou o dossel da cama de Sirius e também a encarou com o cenho franzido.

- Buff - suspirou Lily, vendo suas expressões. - Não me digam que vão me dar um sermão? Não é bom beber, blá, blá, blá... A estas horas sozinha pela escola, blá, blá, blá... e Filch, blá, blá, blá... Muito obrigada. Vocês têm razão, não vai se repetir - dedicou-lhes um amplo sorriso e levantou a garrafa, como se estivesse brindando, disposta a ir embora.

- Onde você estava? - perguntou James entredentes, a ponto de ter um ataque. - E por que está desse jeito?

Lily se olhou, sem entender muito bem, parecendo não se importar por estar sem camisa, somente de sutiã.

- Perdemos nossa camisa jogando dados na taverna - explicou, rindo. - Mas ganhamos três garrafas de whisky, he he he... Só que largamos uma inteira na Casa dos Gritos - suspirou.

- Na Casa dos Gritos? O que estavam fazendo ali? - questionou Remus.

- Basicamente nos embebedando como cachorros. Mas Sirius é um asqueroso e conseguiu antes de mim, olhem só! - disse, apontando com o queixo para a cama do garoto. - Ele está que não se aguenta e eu terei que beber o que sobrou na garrafa - disse, resignada. - Boa noite... ou bom dia, praticamente. Vou dar uma volta por aí.

Saiu do dormitório, não sem antes bater o nariz no portal e maldizer o idiota que trocou as portas de lugar, fazendo tudo se mexer.

James e Remus se entreolharam.

- Eu vou - disseram juntos.

- Não, deixa que eu vou - antecipou-se James. - E não me olha assim, que eu não vou fazer nada de mal a ela.

Remus pareceu duvidar, mas ao final concordou com um gesto de cabeça, voltando para a sua cama. James saiu correndo do dormitório, descalço, e chegou justo a tempo de impedir que a ruiva rolasse escada abaixo.

- Ei, eu consigo! - protestou, enquanto James tirava sua garrafa e a levantava nos braços. - E devolve o meu whisky! Mal educado, você tem que pedir as coisas!

Chegaram no Salão Comunal, Lily ainda gritando e estapeando James, que aguentou estoicamente, antes de deixá-la sobre um sofá e esvaziar a garrafa na janela.

- Minha garrafa! - chorou ao ver o que o garoto fazia. - Idiota!

James se aproximou dela e lhe tampou a boca. Em outras circunstâncias Lily teria lhe mordido, mas não gostou nada da expressão nos olhos de James, então não lhe fez nada. Ele a soltou.

- Agora se acalme, recobre o senso comum e depois suba diretamente para sua cama - murmurou James, muito sério.

Lily desviou o olhar e cruzou os braços, mal humorada.

- Não me amole, seu chato. Me lembre de nunca sair com você.

- E me lembre de te vigiar mais de perto. Pensei que você tinha menos borboletas na cabeça, Lily!

Ela o encarou, contrariada.

- Mas como você é arrogante! Você faz a mesma coisa todos os finais de semana!

- Mas eu não chego com a sua melhor amiga, de cueca, e nem me enfio na cama dela!

Lily abriu a boca para responder, quando pareceu se dar conta de algo, e começou a rir.

- O que foi agora? - perguntou James, ainda contrariado. Gostava mais quando ela gritava do quando ria dele.

- Está com ciúmeees - cantarolou -, está com ciúmeees.

- Não é verdade - protestou, fechando a cara e evitando seu olhar, mas ela se ajoelhou no sofá e lhe obrigou a encará-la.

- Sim... sim, está sim. Pensou que eu tinha me envolvido com o Sirius! - exclamou ao final, sorrindo e cutucando o garoto com um dedo, para fazê-lo rir.

- Isso é mentira... - respondeu ele, tentando manter a compostura e não rir.

- Não, he he he... James Potter ciumento! Que gracinha! - a ruiva deixou-se cair no sofá, ainda rindo.

- Certo, e se eu estiver? - protestou James no fim, encarando seus olhos. - Tenho motivo, não é?

Lily se ergueu e deixou seu rosto a poucos centímetros do dele.

- Não - disse simplesmente, séria pela primeira vez em toda a noite. - Mesmo bêbada ainda tenho moral, e Sirius também. Ele gosta da Kate, e ela é minha amiga.

- Só por isso? - perguntou James, amargamente.

Lily o encarou e logo voltou a se encostar no sofá.

- Se sabe que não, por que pergunta? - murmurou.

- Porque com você deixei de saber das coisas, de supor e de dar algo por certo - completou James. - Porque não sei mais o que posso fazer para você acreditar em mim e...

- Onde está o seu Anjo, James? - perguntou ela suavemente, sem olhá-lo. Levantou-se e caminhou até a janela, esfregando seus braços.

- O que isso tem a ver agora? - perguntou desgostoso, seguindo-a.

Lily lhe encarou, franzindo o cenho.

- Você disse que está apaixonado por ela, verdade? Como pode estar apaixonado pelas duas de uma vez, hã? - aproximou-se dele, apontando-lhe um dedo. - Ou então está mentindo para nós duas? - perguntou, com voz irritada.

James gemeu e segurou-a pelos ombros, fortemente.

- Você busca desculpas para me odiar! Diga que sim! Convence a si mesma que eu sou horrível para poder continuar com a sua vida! - soltou-a e retrocedeu uns passos. - Meu Deus, Lily, mal conheço a garota! Sinto algo especial por ela, mas é como alguém que se apaixona por um retrato. Nunca vou voltar a vê-la!

Lily evitava seu olhar.

- E claro que estou com ciúmes, Lily! - voltou a exclamar. - Desde primeiro de setembro, no trem, você se enfiou na minha cabeça e vive em todos os meus pensamentos. Estou ficando louco! Quando não te vejo, penso em você, e quando estou contigo não posso parar de pensar e...

- Pare já! - gritou ela.

- Não, pare você - aproximou-se dela e a abraçou. - Eu te amo, Lily.

A ruiva se deixou abraçar, mas não se mexeu, apenas se p? a chorar.

- Não faz isso comigo, James - sussurrou. - Por favor...

Mas o garoto a abraçou ainda mais forte. E ela jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, ainda chorando.

- Não chore - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Não quero que você me machuque, James - respondeu. - Você fez isso com tantas garotas...

- Mas você não é uma garota - disse ele, separando-a alguns centímetros. - É a Lily.

Ela se afastou completamente. "Isso é o pior", pensou, "sou a Lily". E sem dizer mais nada, subiu para seu dormitório, desejando pela primeira vez em sua vida ser mais bonita, mais simpática e, talvez, ter menos cérebro.

James esteve tentado a subir atrás dela, mas algo lhe disse que já tinha feito o bastante por um dia.

**...**

A apresentação tinha entusiasmado a quase todos os estudantes e o grupo de grifinórios acabou se tornando muito popular em toda a escola. Por isso, não foi muito difícil para Lily evitar James durante os dias seguintes, já que sempre alguém estava disposto a conversar com ela. Assim, eliminava as possibilidades de acabar sozinha com o Maroto, pois agora tinha certeza que não conseguiria mais se segurar. Para piorar ainda mais as coisas, Snape a evitava e parecia não ter nenhum interesse em falar com ela.

Jacques finalmente conseguiu separar Elise e Remus em Runas, mas ambos, não deixando-se vencer pelo francês, continuaram conversando como sempre e inclusive tentavam que Jacques os visse juntos quando se encontravam. O professor sempre tentava ficar sozinho com Elise, porém poucas vezes ela terminava nessa situação; a morena era um espírito livre. Remus ficava profundamente intrigado pelo motivo que levaria uma garota como Elise a estar com alguém como o professor Didrell. Definitivamente perguntaria a ela.

Sirius continuava a sofrer por amor e a única alegria que lhe sobrava era riscar os dias em seu calendário, enquanto Kate se encontrava bastante com Fabian; corria livremente pela escola que os dois estavam juntos novamente.

Chegaram os primeiros dias de março e com eles a partida de quadribol contra a Lufa-Lufa; a Grifinória venceu, por pouca diferença. Nesse mesmo dia, depois do jogo, Artemis, Elise, Kate e Tracy - que tinha começado a se juntar a eles timidamente e em pouco tempo acabou como uma incorporação definitiva - tinham aproveitado o bom tempo para descansar às margens do lago. Elise lia um livro velho da biblioteca à sombra da árvore e Kate praticamente cochilava deitada na grama, enquanto Artemis e Tracy debruçavam-se em cima de algumas aplicações e consultavam vários papéis espalhados pelo chão, que vinham recebendo por esses dias.

Elise fechou o livro e esticou os braços.

- Alguém quer dar uma voltinha? - perguntou.

Artemis e Tracy declinaram o convite, pois, segundo eles, tinham muito o que fazer; Kate levantou-se preguiçosamente e se disp? a acompanhá-la.

- Fabian me contou que Jacques está feito mosca no mel - disse Kate, quando se afastaram uns metros de Tracy e Artemis. - Por que o evita?

Elise deu de ombros.

- Pelo mesmo motivo que Lily evita o Potter, ainda que o meu motivo esteja fundamentado.

-Não entendo...

- Kate - suspirou Elise -, ao Didrell eu importo tanto quanto um rabanete. Ele só quer poder dizer _"Sabe aquela garota difícil do sétimo? Então, está louquinha por mim, beija o chão em que piso"._

- Não pode saber isso, Elise! Você está pegando o complexo-Lily!

Elise voltou a balançar a cabeça, com paciência.

- Não, Kate, apenas o conheço. É um homem encantador e muito culto, mas não compreende as pessoas.

- E Remus entende? - aventurou-se Kate, sorrindo.

Elise ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, ele compreende as pessoas.

- E é bonito.

- E inteligente - assinalou Elise.

- E presta atenção na gente...

- E pensa... Sim, é um garoto muito bom - finalizou Elise.

- Sei... vamos, você gosta dele.

- É tão óbvio assim? - perguntou a morena, sem um traço de emoção.

Kate se p? a rir.

- Elise! Por que não pode simplesmente ser como todo adolescente e demorar para aceitar seus sentimentos? Assim você pula toda a parte divertida sobre quebrar a cabeça e a história do "gosto dele", "não, não gosto dele"...

- Estou economizando problemas - respondeu Elise, devolvendo o sorriso. - Gosto dele sim, e daí? Certamente ele já percebeu, e logo acontecerá o que tiver que acontecer. Não penso em perder tempo com infantilidades como a Lily ou enganando a mim mesmo como você... - acabou encarando a loira, desconfiada.

Kate assentiu, mas parou em seco de repente.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

Elise continuou caminhando, e Kate se apressou a alcançá-la.

- O que está pensando em fazer quando o Fabian for embora? Ou melhor dizendo, o que vai fazer quando ele pedir para vocês voltarem?

- Não me pediu nada, todavia - disse Kate, baixando o olhar.

- Oh, seguramente porque você foge do assunto cada vez que ele insinua algo.

- Não pode saber disso - defendeu-se a loira.

- Mas eu tenho uma grande imaginação... Como pode continuar gostando do idiota do meu primo? - perguntou de repente.

Kate olhou para baixo.

- E eu que sei? Devo ser a pessoa mais idiota do planeta - murmurou -, contudo continuo gostando dele...

- E o que vai fazer, afinal? - voltou a repetir a morena. - Sabe que está usando o Fabian, né?

- Não estou usando ele para fazer ciúmes no Sirius - protestou a loira.

- Eu sei que não... está usando para se esquecer dele. Não é como se eu tivesse muita experiência com isso, mas acho que se apaixonar a força não funciona.

- Não, não funciona - concordou Kate. Caminharam mais alguns minutos em silêncio, cada uma com seus pensamentos.

- Vamos ver Lily? - disse Elise.

- Ela não está treinando?

- Sim, mas acho que já não se importa da gente assistir...

Dirigiram-se para a entrada do colégio.

- Será que avisamos esses dois? - perguntou Kate, antes de entrar no prédio.

- Deixa eles... assim não precisarão inventar nenhuma desculpa boba para ficarem sozinhos.

Kate franziu o cenho.

- O que quer dizer?

Elise suspirou.

- Kate, concordo com a Professora Delfora. Você não tem olho interior e às vezes nem olhos externos.

**...**

- Pra mim não parece uma boa ideia esse lance de enterrá-los vivos nos terrenos de Hogwarts, Sirius - disse Remus, negando com a cabeça. - É muito drástico.

- Além disso, eu não quero sair da escola para entrar em Azkaban! - queixou-se Peter. - Nem sequer sei porque estou me metendo nisso. Tinha que estar estudando para os NIEMS.

- Mas no fim você nunca estuda nada, Peter! - zombou Remus.

- Claro que estudo! Só que tenho problemas de concentração!

- Sei...

- Ei! - reclamou Sirius. - Acho que estávamos falando do _meu_ problema!

- Viu como ele é egocêntrico? - cuspiu Peter.

Os três garotos discutiam, também passeando pelos terrenos de Hogwarts, aproveitando o dia e tentando levantar um mínimo de ânimo para a festa desta noite. De fato, Sirius ia expondo suas ideias para acabar com os inimigos públicos.

- Olha, é a Tracy! - disse Peter, alegrando-se um pouco. - Oh, mas está com Artemis. Sempre está com Artemis ou com aquelas garotas esquisitas e... Ai! - Sirius e Remus tinham lhe dado, cada um, um tapa. - Só porque o cérebro de vocês desmanchou não significa que o se derreteu também!

- Você não tem cérebro - respondeu Tracy, como cumprimento, junto com um grande sorriso. - Sinto muito Pete, mas você me deu a deixa...

Peter sorriu em resposta, embasbacado. Para ele, Tracy era o máximo, e não entendia o que ela fazia com esse cara esquisito.

- Olá Artemis, Tracy - cumprimentou Remus, acomodando-se ao seu lado. - O que estão fazendo?

- Enviamos aplicações para faculdades trouxas - falou Tracy, fechando um dos papéis. - Ano que vem vou estudar Design de Interiores, e Artemis provavelmente escolhera Biologia - acabou sorrindo, olhando o garoto.

- Biologia? - perguntou Sirius, também se acomodando no gramado. - E por que não estuda para se tornar caçador ou adestrador de criaturas mágicas?

- Também estou pensando nisso - revelou Artemis. - Antes eu tinha certeza que faria Biologia, mas...

- De qualquer forma, estudaria em Londres, certo? - perguntou Tracy, de repente.

- Sim - respondeu ele, e ambos sorriram. Sirius revirou os olhos e Remus lhe golpeou entre as costelas.

- Vocês já pensaram no que vão fazer? - questionou Tracy, guardando tudo em sua pasta.

Sirius suspirou.

- Eu quero ser Auror, mas adestrador não seria tão ruim...

- Gostaria de entrar no Departamento de Defesa, mas vai ser difícil - o semblante de Remus apagou-se ligeiramente, e Sirius lhe deu um tapinha nas costas.

- Por quê? - perguntou Tracy, perplexa. - Você é um dos melhores alunos da escola...

Remus encolheu os ombros, mas não deu mais nenhuma explicação.

- Pois eu não vou estudar - disse Peter, franzindo os lábios. - Vou procurar trabalho.

- Quem sabe você não muda de ideia com as entrevistas da semana que vem - lhe animou Tracy, cutucando de forma amistosa.

- Quem será o responsável pelas reuniões? - perguntou Remus, distraído.

- Normalmente isso é trabalho da McGonagall - explicou Artemis -, mas esse ano Fabian e Jacques serão os encarregados, aproveitando que faz pouco tempo que eles saíram da escola.

O rosto de Sirius sofreu uma metamorfose ao ouvir os dois nomes e Remus riu levemente: ficaria com Didrell, com toda a certeza.

- Certamente... onde está James?

**...**

A sala na Torre Norte em que Lily dançava continuava sendo secreta, já que os ensaios tinham acontecido na sala de Estudo dos Trouxas. Esse era outro dos pontos de fuga da ruiva, sua sala de dança. Ainda que já se saiba que de secreta ela tem pouco para James que - como não? - voltava para assistir pontualmente, sempre em frente à porta.

Tudo estava alcançando níveis preocupantes na cabeça do garoto. Achava que tinha avançado um pouco no Dia dos Namorados, mas a ruiva voltava a se esconder e se esquivar... E se a raptasse? Essa ideia lhe parecia cada vez menos idiota.

Ali estava ela, deslumbrante e despenteada, dançando, com suas bochechas coradas... Era uma tentação com pernas grossas. Se ao menos fosse menos cabeça-dura!

A música parou e Lily começou a alongar os músculos. James conhecia essa parte. Agora ela colocava uma canção suave e se esticava; era quando a Dama Cinzenta se retirava. Como supunha, a ruiva se aproximou do rádio e procurou algo entre a porção de discos que tinha. Escolheu um e o pegou; parecia duvidar, mas ao final o colocou, indo até o meio da sala.

O coração de James quase saiu por sua boca quando começou a soar a música.

A canção de seu Anjo.

**There can be miracles, when you believe**

_Podem acontecer milagres, quando você acredita_

Então Lily começou a cantar e... Não, não podia ser... Muitas coisas passaram por sua cabeça de uma vez. Era sua voz, estava convencido. Era ela!

**Though hope is frail, It's hard to kill**

_Embora a esperança seja frágil, é dura de matar_

**Who knows what miracles, you can achieve**

_Quem sabe quais milagres, você pode realizar_

**When you believe, somehow you will**

_Quando você acredita, de alguma forma você realizará_

**You will when you believe**

_Você realizará quando você acreditar_

Lily desligou o som, em seguida. Essa música lhe fazia recordar coisas que era melhore esquecer. Por que tinha colocado esse CD? Ouviu então um golpe seco, que parecia vir da porta. Lily virou-se e se aproximou para ver o que estava acontecendo. Não havia ninguém no corredor. Confusa, voltou a fechar a porta atrás de si. Minutos depois, chegaram Elise e Kate, discutindo sobre olhos e ouvidos interiores.

**... **

Tracy e Artemis se separaram dos três Marotos para enviar suas aplicações ao Ministério da Magia, que as distribuiria pelo correio trouxa. Logo desceram para jantar, esperando encontrar Lily, Elise e Kate por ali.

Entraram no Salão Principal e se dirigiram à mesa da Grifinória. Assim que passaram ao lado das NTCMSP, elas juntaram suas cabeças com um pouco de dissimulação e começaram a cochichar com menos ainda. Tracy inspirou profundamente e se sentou à mesa.

- Sempre a mesma coisa - murmurou, enquanto se servia de salada.

- Por que você não fala alguma coisa, princesa? - Artemis sentou-se ao seu lado e se serviu de purê. A garota franziu o cenho. - Coma. Se só comer salada, seu nariz vai ficar verde.

Tracy levou suas mãos ao nariz, instintivamente.

- E o que eu falaria? Por favor, parem de cochichar sobre mim quando eu estou por perto, fingindo que não estão fazendo nada quando na realidade têm toda a intenção de que eu perceba o que fazem?

Artemis se perdeu na metade do discurso.

- Como você gosta de complicar a vida - murmurou.

Ouviram-se risinhos dissimulados. Tracy ergueu a cabeça e viu suas companheiras de dormitório olhando para ela.

- Se eu soubesse usar a varinha para algo mais além de secar o meu cabelo... - sussurrou.

Artemis começou a rir, ao seu lado.

- Oh, não ria de mim também! - queixou-se a loira.

- Estou rindo _com você_, Tracy - disse Artemis. - Já te disse várias vezes, você é engraçada.

- E nada atraente - murmurou Tracy, com um sorriso de lado.

- O que disse? - perguntou o garoto, desconcertado.

- Você me falou uma vez que eu era bonita, mas nada atraente - lembrou ela, olhando em seus olhos. - Me aborreci bastante, sabia?

- Eu realmente disse isso? - exclamou Artemis, fingindo surpresa. - Não estava falando sério - e meteu um pedaço de bife na boca.

- Pare de rir de mim - voltou a protestar, batendo no garoto com o guardanapo. - Você se lembra perfeitamente.

Artemis ignorou o golpe e cortou outro pedaço de bife.

- Quer saber? Você me estressa! - exclamou Tracy, começando a comer o purê, ainda lhe olhando de relance. - Está com o queixo sujo - murmurou.

Artemis pegou um guardanapo e o levou em direção ao queixo, mas não conseguiu limpar a mancha. Tracy pegou o guardanapo e limpou o rosto do garoto.

- Aprende a comer - sussurrou, sorrindo. Ele sorriu de volta, e meteu outro pedaço de carne na boca.

- Purê! - uma centelha ruiva sentou-se a frente dos dois. - Estou morta de fome! - exclamou Lily, gulosa.

Elise e Kate sentaram-se ao lado da ruiva.

- Que novidade - disse Kate, sem emoção. - Você, com fome? Isso é um mal sinal, o preço do pão vai subir.

Lily não respondeu, pois já estava com as bochechas cheias de comida.

- Enviaram as aplicações? - perguntou Elise, enquanto se servia. Tracy e Artemis assentiram.

- Conversamos um pouco com Sirius, Remus e Peter, e logo depois mandamos tudo - explicou Tracy.

- James não estava com eles? - questionou Kate, distraída.

- Claro que não estava - respondeu Elise, antes de Artemis, que iria dizer não. - Não lembra que cruzamos com ele quando subimos para ver a Lily? Ele estava descendo da Torre Norte.

- Ah, sim! - exclamou Kate. - Com uma cara de trasgo com diarreia.

- Estamos comendo! - reclamou Tracy.

Então Lily começou a tossir, e quase se engasga. Elise lhe deu uns tapinhas e pouco a pouco a ruiva voltou a respirar normalmente.

- Ele estava descendo da Torre Norte? - perguntou, ansiosa.

Elise e Kate se olharam.

- Sim, vinha dali - concordou a loira. - Nós o encontramos perto da sua sala, agora que está dizendo...

Lily começou a ficar pálida. A música, o ruído, ela cantando... mas era impossível! Ele não tinha como saber que ela ensaiava ali. E como saberia? Parou para pensar. Por isso descobrira sobre as marcas em suas costas! Ai, meu Deus!

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Lily? - perguntou Artemis.

- Ele descobriu sobre o Halloween - murmurou, antes de sair correndo.

**...**

- E James não apareceu? - perguntou Sirius, enfiando a cabeça na porta do dormitório.

Peter e Remus negaram com a cabeça.

- Como teremos uma festa da vitória sem a porcaria do capitão? - murmurou Sirius, fechando a porta atrás dele. - Estão com o mapa?

- Não sabemos aonde está - respondeu Peter. - Ele virá quando quiser. Provavelmente está em uma comemoração mais íntima...

Sirius o olhou de lado e Remus pareceu se contorcer um pouco. Tampouco tinham visto Lily.

- Bem, vamos descer? - apressou-os Peter.

**...**

- Não está no quarto - anunciou Elise, descendo as escadas dos dormitórios femininos. - E também não está no armário de vassouras do segundo andar, que é onde ela sempre se esconde.

- Se duvidar está na Floresta Proibida - arriscou Kate.

- Shhh, Tracy está vindo - sussurrou Artemis. - Já voltará, fiquem calmas. Ela sabe se cuidar.

- Estou mais preocupada por James, se ela o encontrou - respondeu Kate.

Tracu chegou até eles, vestida em um jeans bem justo e com uma camiseta branca e lisa. Artemis a olhou, deixando escapar um pouco de sua surpresa.

- Vamos tomar alguma coisa? - perguntou aos três amigos, que assentiram. - Lily não vem?

- Não está muito bem - respondeu Kate. - Indigestão, provavelmente.

- Oh, ela está no quarto? - perguntou a loira. - Talvez eu pudesse ficar com ela um pouquinho e...

- Não, está na Ala Hospitalar. Já sabe... para repousar - disse Artemis. - Enxaquecas pedem repouso.

- Mas não era indigestão? - perguntou Tracy, confusa.

-É que a indigestão subia para sua cabeça - explicou Kate, pegando uma cerveja e assassinando Artemis com o olhar.

Tracy encarou os três, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Então Peter se aproximou deles.

- Vocês por acaso não viram o James, né? - perguntou o garoto.

- Não... - respondeu Tracy. - Ele não virá celebrar a vitória?

- Sei lá... é que desapareceu esta tarde. E Evans?

- Na Enfermaria, com uma indigestão que subiu à cabeça - a garota disse. Peter ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas foi embora. - Já parecia um pouco doente no jantar - apontou, olhando de novo aos seus amigos. - Ficou toda pálida quando soube de James... - a loira franziu o cenho. - Um momento... Lily não está com nenhuma indigestão, né?

As caras de culpados dos três amigos confirmaram que não, que o que Lily menos tinha no momento era indigestão.

- Olha, Tracy, o que aconteceu é que... a história é um pouco longa.

E entre os três, contaram toda a história à loira, que começou a entender algumas coisas, como a mudança de comportamento de James, a pluma que levava no pescoço e as insinuações feitas por Lily. Uma vez terminada a história, sentados em um lugar afastado no Salão Comunal, os três esperavam uma reação raivosa da parte de Tracy... uma reação que nunca chegou.

- Mas... mas... É TÃO BONITO! - exclamou, entusiasmada. - É amor de verdade! Sabia que eles se gostavam, mas não tanto assim... Oh, como são tão idiotas ficando separados!

- Tracy, er... James era seu namorado e tal - lembrou Kate.

- E daí? Não estávamos apaixonados - suspirou. - Mas eles... tem que ficar juntos já! Por que estão demorando tanto?

Elise começou a rir, enquanto Artemis coçava a cabeça.

- Nossa teoria é que Lily gosta de ser do contra. Até um gnomo com lobotomia perceberia que são feitos um para o outro, mas...

- É a Lily - completou Kate.

- Assim que agora a única coisa que podemos fazer é esperar - suspirou a morena.

Tracy assentiu. Ficaram conversando mais um pouco, até que Elise viu Remus sozinhos, e decidiu conversar com ele. Kate levantou-se para buscar outra bebida; seu olho interior ainda tinha conjuntivite, mas achava que tinha percebido o que Elise quis dizer quando viu Artemis olhando para Tracy. O problema era que agora ela estava sozinha... Sentou-se em uma mesa; logo surgiria alguém para matar o tempo junto com ela.

- Kate. - Certo, por que quando dizia alguém, tinha que ser o Sirius? - Posso sentar?

- Essa é uma mesa reservada para fracassados sociais - disse, sem nenhuma emoção. - Por sua conta e risco.

Sirius emitiu algo parecido a um grunhido, e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Não me crucifique por isso, Kate... não voltei a fazer nada parecido. Me perdoa - falou, sorrindo.

Kate o olhou de relance, tentando parecer desgostosa, tomando um grande gole de sua cerveja.

- Apague esse sorriso da sua cara se quiser que eu te perdoe - disse a garota. Sirius obedeceu imediatamente.

- Estou perdoado? - tentou.

- Está perdoado sim - respondeu, rindo, não conseguindo aguentar mais tempo séria. - Mas na próxima vez que fizer algo assim, te deixarei sem a licença do padre, está claro?

- Claríssimo - falou ele. - E, bem... Como está seu namorado?

Kate o encarou, negando com a cabeça.

- Não estamos começando bem, Sirius.

- Por quê? - perguntou o garoto, com falsa inocência, acabando de um gole com sua cerveja. - Somos dois amigos conversando sobre nossas vidas amorosas... Não vejo nada demais.

- Não?

- Em absoluto.

Kate o encarou alguns segundos, e logo seu olhar passeou pela festa.

- Ele não é meu namorado.

Sirius dava saltos de alegria em seu interior.

- Mas logo será - sentenciou, convencido.

Kate voltou a rir.

- Não pense que eu não sei o que está fazendo.

- O que estou fazendo? - perguntou, inocentemente.

- Não será tão fácil descobrir como estou com Fabian. Agora você merece sofrer um pouquinho sozinho - lhe deu um tapinha em seu ombro. - Boa noite, Sirius... - e se levantou.

Sirius levantou-se atrás dela, segurando sua mão e a fazendo dar meia volta. Logo, sorrindo, deu um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

- E não será tão fácil para você se livrar de mim, bebê.

Kate se soltou.

- Bebê? Bebê!

- Fica lindíssima quando se aborrece. Já te disseram isso? - tentou abraçá-la pela cintura, mas Kate escapou.

- Pare de beber - disse com a voz séria, antes de sair dali. De qualquer modo, no meio do caminho não pode evitar cair na gargalhada. Sirius ciumento e desesperado era ainda mais encantador.

**...**

- Vejo que veio sem seu guarda-costas importado - brincou Remus, enquanto Elise se aproximava dele.

- Eu lhe dei um dia de folga... Então, James também não apareceu, né?

Remus negou com a cabeça.

- E Lily? - perguntou, com certa ansiedade.

- Também não. Remus...

- Sim?

- James descobriu sobre o Halloween.

- O quê? - exclamou. Isso era a última coisa que esperava.

- Acho que é por isso que eles desapareceram - explicou Elise. - Lily, ao menos, disse isso.

- Merda...

- E bota merda nisso - sentenciou Elise, erguendo as sobrancelhas. - Por que esses adolescentes precisam ser tão complicados com esses assuntos?

Remus riu.

- Precisam ser? Você não é?

- Não, eu vou diretamente até meu objetivo - brincou.

- E já conseguiu? - perguntou, lançando-lhe um olhar significativo.

- Estou tentando desde o início do ano. Que seja direta não implica que o trajeto não seja lento - sorriu.

- E como vão as coisas?

- Bem, bem... Vamos tomar uma cerveja?

- O que quiser - respondeu o garoto.

**...**

Artemis e Tracy tinham se sentado em um divã, perto da janela, onde havia menos gente. Conversavam tranquilamente quando Rachel Rayan apareceu por ali.

- Tracy, querida, como está? - exclamou em uma voz afável.

- Bem, Rachel, obrigada por perguntar - respondeu Tracy, secamente. - Embora você pudesse ter me perguntado no dormitório, já que dormimos no mesmo quarto.

- Sim, sim, é mesmo. Que boba - disse, rindo. - Como te vi tão sozinha - Artemis ergueu as sobrancelhas, pronto para perguntar se ele fazia parte da mobília, quando Tracy p? uma mão em cima da sua e a apertou - vim te chamar para sentar com a gente.

- Não, obrigada, "querida". Estou muito bem aqui - respondeu ela, disposta a dar a conversa por terminada.

- Tracy! - exclamou a garota, brincando com uma mecha de cabelo. - As garotas estão preocupadas porque ultimamente você não anda com boas companhias... e não se ofenda, Alberto - disse, dirigindo-se ao garoto.

- É Artemis, e lhe falta muito para me ofender, fique tranquila - respondeu, com calma. - Agora, se não deixar, estávamos conversando e...

Rachel pareceu não se dar por vencida.

- Querida, você poderia ter qualquer garoto da escola. Não arruíne o que é por causa de um caprichozinho - cantarolou, sorrindo.

Isso pareceu ser o suficiente para Tracy.

- Se toca, que o problema são vocês! - gritou, levantando-se e chamando a atenção de todos. - Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu tenho amigas de verdade e não vou deixar vocês se meterem com elas! Nem com Artemis, que é muito mais que você ou eu merecemos em um garoto!

- Tracy, não está sendo razoável - insistiu Rachel.

- Oh, Deus! Em que idioma quer que eu te diga para me deixar em paz? - suspirou. - Tudo bem, belos sapatos. Uma pena que sejam feitos para garras de águias!

- Perdão? - perguntou Rachel, ofendida.

- Oh, não sabia? - exclamou de novo a loira. - As harpias têm patas de águias!

Rachel grunhiu e virou-se.

- Não espere voltar depois disso.

- Amém! Não pensava voltar! - gritou, antes de se deixar cair sobre o divã.

As pessoas ficaram observando a cena, mas aos poucos voltaram a fazer o que faziam antes.

Artemis olhava fixamente para Tracy.

- E você, o que está olhando? - perguntou irritada, desviando o olhar.

- Foi muito bem, princesa - disse, ao que ela assentiu. - Ah, e obrigado.

- Por? - questionou, erguendo-se e olhando-o nos olhos.

- Pelo elogio de antes, que disse para a Rayan.

- Não era um elogio - contestou, corando e olhando para outro lado.

- Ah - falou Artemis. Ela o olhou de relance.

- Bem, e então? - perguntou a garota depois de um momento, impacientemente.

- Então o quê? - questionou Artemis, incomodado.

- Não tem nada a dizer? - suspirou.

Artemis corou ligeiramente.

- Bem , então... eu... isso... é um pouco difícil, porque não sei exatamente o que você...

Tracy exalou um suspirou e lhe rodeou o pescoço. Logo aproximou tentadoramente as suas bocas, dando-lhe um beijo suave, e mais um outro. Então Artemis sorriu e colocou seus braços ao redor da cintura da garota, correspondendo ao beijo com mais intensidade, ainda se deleitando com o sabor de seus lábios carnudos. Afastou-a alguns centímetros, e ela abriu lentamente os olhos, como se estivesse enfeitiçada.

- Eu pensava que a princesa era sempre beijada - sussurrou o garoto, colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás de sua orelha.

- Coisas do século vinte - disse Tracy sorrindo, aproximando-se novamente de Artemis.

- Uaaaaaaau! - exclamou uma voz feminina atrás deles, batendo palmas. Era Kate. Ambos lhe deram um olhar pouco tranquilizador. - Certo, certo... já estou me mandando - disse, rindo. - Também não precisavam ficar assim...

O retrato da Mulher Gorda abriu-se de repente, e os estudantes engoliram uma exclamação, temendo serem pegos em flagrante. Contudo, quem entrou foi James, muito circunspecto, cruzando o Salão Comunal como um furacão em direção ao seu dormitório. Imediatamente depois, o retrato voltou a se abrir e apareceu Lily, chorosa, apertando algo em sua mão.

- James! Espera, porra! - gritou assim que entrou, sem se preocupar que todo mundo estava lhes observando.

James parou ao pé da escada, e virou-se.

- O que você quer agora, Lily? Acho que a única coisa que falta para você acabar de ferrar comigo é cortar as minhas pernas!

- Se me deixar explicar...

- Está alguns meses atrasada - e subiu rapidamente para seu quarto, deixando a ruiva sozinha, sendo o centro de todos os olhares.

- Merda - exclamou, antes de subir correndo também para seu próprio dormitório.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** _Segredos revelados nesse capítulo. Só eu que adoro o Artemis e a Tracy, além da Elise e o Remus? Sei que o casal central da história é James e Lily, além de falarem muito da Kate e do Sirius, mas adoro esses outros casaizinhos. Sério, já que não dá para ter os Marotos, queria um Artemis pra mim!_

_Bem, nesse capítulo segredos foram revelados... O próximo então, está suculento. Já adianto o título_ "Sobre o amor e suas diferentes formas". Sugestivo, não? Infelizmente, o próximo capítulo só virá na próxima segunda-feira. Vou viajar para o casamento do meu primo e só volto semana que vem. Bem, enquanto isso, curtam esse capítulo e fiquem se perguntando se o James vai perdoar a Lily. Afinal, ela ficava se protegendo, alegando que o James só queria brincar com os sentimentos dela... Mas no final, não foi ela quem acabou jogando com as emoções do garoto, com toda a história do Anjo e duvidando da paixão dele?

_E não se esqueçam de deixar uma review, ok? Adoro ler o que vocês pensam sobre a história desse grupo. Até segunda!_


	17. Sobre o amor e suas diferentes formas

**Autora:** Hermione-weasley86 ( www. fanfiction u/ 528474/ Hermione_weasley86)

**Tradutora:** Mrs. Mandy Black

**Shipper:** Lily Evans e James Potter

**Gênero:** Romance / Humor

**Fic Original:** Cuando me di cuenta de que estabas ahí ( www. fanfiction s/ 1723590/ 1/)

**Sinopse:** Lily Evans e James Potter fazem parte de grupos completamente opostos em Hogwarts. Os caminhos dos dois se cruzam bastante durante o último ano, e James acaba decidido a conquistar a ruiva. Mas será que um ano é o suficiente para Lily passar por cima de toda a imagem que construiu de Potter?

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Todos os personagens da série pertencem a J. K. Rownling e a história pertence à Hermione-weasley86. A mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**QUANDO ME DEI CONTA DE SUA EXISTÊNCIA**

**| Capítulo 17 - Sobre o amor e suas diferentes formas |**

_James parou ao pé da escada, e virou-se. _

_- O que você quer agora, Lily? Acho que a única coisa que falta para você acabar de ferrar comigo é cortar as minhas pernas! _

_- Se me deixar explicar... _

_- Está alguns meses atrasada - e subiu rapidamente para seu quarto, deixando a ruiva sozinha, sendo o centro de todos os olhares. _

_- Merda - exclamou, antes de subir correndo também para seu próprio dormitório. _

**Minutos antes...**

Lily abriu a porta do vestiário de Quadribol da Grifinória, segurando a lateral de suas costas. Passara uma hora correndo por toda a escola, procurando James, e o campo de quadribol foi um dos últimos lugares que faltava dar uma olhada... Por que estava procurando por ele? Boa pergunta... logicamente era porque queria lhe dar uma explicação. Certamente ele estava chateado. Deu uma olhada no vestuário, mas James tampouco estava ali. Saiu e fechou a porta com cuidado. Onde teria se metido? Disposta a subir de novo até a escola, se pôs a correr até a metade do campo. Então uma pequena mancha preta no céu chamou sua atenção.

- James? - sussurrou. - James! - gritou bem alto.

A mancha no céu deu um par de voltas e começou a ficar mais visível, até se converter em uma forma humana, que aterrissou a poucos centímetros dela.

- Ah, é você - respondeu uma voz sem emoção; Lily reconheceu James. O garoto estava prestes a subir novamente, mas a ruiva se aproximou dele e segurou sua vassoura.

- Precisamos conversar - disse.

- Conversar? Agora você quer conversar - bufou James, mas ainda assim desmontou da vassoura e ficou de pé diante dela. - Finalmente, desde o Halloween, a garota misteriosa quer falar comigo... Poxa, deveria me sentir lisonjeado! - disse, sarcasticamente.

Lily o encarou diretamente nos olhos, não sem muito esforço.

- Eu não queria falar com você porque...

- Porque preferia a ideia de fazer eu me apaixonar por você duas vezes, não? - exclamou. - Vamos foder com a vida de James em dobro! Por que deixá-lo mal quando podemos deixá-lo ainda pior?

- Não está apaixonado por mim - protestou a ruiva.

James grunhiu e não conseguiu se conter.

- E o que, diabos, você sabe, hein? - resmungou. - Sabe de tudo, não?! Sou terrível e só mereço seu desprezo, verdade? Pois eu te amo, Lily, e não pense que não me custa dizer isso. Ainda mais agora, por Deus! Estou apaixonado pela maior vadia de Hogwarts!

Lily lhe deu uma sonora bofetada, enquanto começavam a rolar lágrimas silenciosas de seus olhos. James arrumou seus óculos, engoliu em seco e apertou os lábios; voltou a encarar diretamente a garota.

- Estou curioso, Evans... do que você chamaria tudo o que me fez?

- Eu nunca disse que sentia algo por você - murmurou.

- Não? Às vezes, alguns gestos são bastante eloquentes - voltou a dizer James, amargamente.

- Você ia quebrar o meu coração... - voltou a contestar.

James então deu uma risada amarga.

- Eu ia quebrar o seu coração? Excelente desculpa, Evans. Genial! E agora vai me dizer que para evitar isso, se viu obrigada a romper o meu, e não apenas uma vez.. mas duas.

Lily não respondeu. Não tinha nada para falar, ao contrário de James.

- Estou praticamente obcecado por você. Quando nos beijamos, antes da apresentação... nossa, acredite em mim... foram os segundos mais maravilhosos de todo o meu ano! Por um momento, inclusive, pensei que finalmente você me aceitaria - riu brevemente. - Que idiota, não é? Embora dessa vez eu concorde com você, o melhor é que esqueçamos que existimos... Isso será fácil para você.

Arrancou de seu pescoço o cordão com a pluma e o jogou no chão. Deu meia volta e foi até os vestiários, guardou sua vassoura e fez seu caminho até a escola. Lily o observou todo o tempo, chorando. Uma parte dela, aquela que nunca obedecia, lhe dizia para segui-lo e confessar que também o amava; a outra parte aconselhava a aceitar e deixá-lo ir embora... James começava a desaparecer. Agachou-se e pegou a pluma. Logo começou a correr atrás dele, mas quando iria alcançá-lo, ele acelerou o passou. Não queria falar com ela. Assim, correram até a torre da Grifinória, onde deixaram todos perplexos.

**...**

A próxima lua cheia aconteceu alguns dias depois, mas nem Lily ou Artemis acompanharam os Marotos dessa vez. Por fim, todos sabiam de toda a história e, como não, cada um tinha sua opinião a respeito e sempre discutiam sobre o assunto. Todos menos Lily e James, que voltaram a se tratar quase como desconhecidos. _Quase_, porque não podiam evitar os olhares e gestos furtivos, repletos de sentimentos.

Tracy mudou de dormitório dois dias depois de sua briga com Rachel; digamos que a convivência com as NTCMSP ficou um tanto "difícil". Assim que conseguiu a permissão necessária de McGonagall, Tracy se mudou para o quarto das meninas. A mudança trouxe, claro, novas mudanças. Os dias em que as garotas saíam de qualquer jeito terminaram, pois como disse Tracy a Lily "Se você quer parecer um saco, problema seu, mas pelo menos seja um saco bonito". Lily, nem um pouco animada e mais preocupada com outras coisas, começou a adquirir o hábito de passar mais do que 15 segundos se penteando.

Os que mais se surpreenderam com a transformação de Tracy e com os rumores sobre ela e Artemis foram os Marotos, sobretudo Peter, que se sentiu traído e decidiu fixar suas atenções em outra garota menos esquisita; ele é quem tinha a melhor relação com as NTCMSP. Remus e Sirius conversavam e faziam as refeições com elas, como sempre, mas poucas vezes combinavam de sair juntos; os garotos se aborreciam com suas conversas insípidas, por isso de certo modo entenderam quando Tracy decidiu se separar delas. Como James tinha dito, Tracy nunca tinha sido como elas.

Nesta tarde, enquanto Lily tinha aula de Aritmancia e os demais Estudos dos Trouxas, começaram as reuniões para discutir sobre o futuro profissional dos estudantes. Elise foi uma das primeiras, e logo voltou para a sala. Ela já tinha certeza do que queria fazer: ia estudar para ser desembargadora bruxa, na França.

O próximo foi Sirius, preparando-se para uma sessão de duelo de olhares. Entrou no escritório onde aconteciam as reuniões. Fabian o esperava.

- Boa tarde, senhor Black.

Sirius o cumprimentou com a cabeça e se sentou na frente de seu professor.

- Então... o que pensou para seu futuro?

Sirius deu de ombros, e Fabian continuou lhe encarando.

- Quero ser assassino de aluguel de pervertidos - respondeu, erguendo o queixo.

Fabian ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Auror?

- Bem, isso também... o negócio do assassino seria um hobby - explicou Sirius.

Fabian, pensando que o garoto estava fazendo uma piada na qual ele não via graça, observou os papéis que tinha sobre a mesa e murmurou algo.

- Se o que quer é ser auror, não terá nenhum problema para entrar, pelo que vejo. Mas o treinamento é muito duro.

Sirius deu de ombros despreocupadamente. Não gostava de falar com Fabian.

- Tem alguma pergunta? - perguntou o professor depois de alguns segundos, pensando que Sirius queria parecer convencido diante dele.

Sirius pareceu pensar um instante e por fim se atreveu a falar.

- Quais são suas intenções com Kate? - perguntou, de repente.

Fabian pareceu se surpreender e arrumou seus óculos.

- Irá compreender que não estou inclinado a responder isso, Senhor Black.

- Então não tenho mais perguntas... mas estou te vigiando - disse ao final, com voz de mafioso. - Não vai conseguir se esconder de mim.

- O que é isso tudo? - perguntou Fabian, irritado.

- Acontece que você está se metendo entre Kate e eu - explicou Sirius -, mas não por muito tempo. Não tenho intenção de permitir isso - levantou-se da poltrona e se encaminhou até a porta. - Estou de olho em você.

E saiu do escritório, deixando Fabian um tanto perplexo. Tinha escutado direito? O famosíssimo Black - sim, o garoto já era conhecido no seu tempo - estava atrás da Kate? E por que ela não tinha dito nada?

Lily também teve um bate-papo com Fabian, mas não sobre seu futuro, já que a ruiva não tinha certeza do que iria fazer. Assim, Fabian aproveitou para perguntar à garota o que diabos acontecia entre Kitty e Black. Ela resumiu a situação e o aconselhou a perguntar para Kate, antes de sair do escritório do mesmo modo que tinha chegado.

Pouco depois foi a vez de Remus que, como supunha, tinha que falar com Jacques. Coincidência? Entrou no escritório do francês com calma, e se sentou antes de ser convidado.

- Então, senhor Lupin. O que o senhor me diz?

- Quero entrar no Departamento de Defesa e Investigação - respondeu Remus. - Acho que preciso me especializar em DCAT e TCM durantes uns dois anos, e logo prestar o exame. Necessito obter um 'Excelente' em DCAT e TCM - completou o lobisomem.

Jacques o encarou, de forma penetrante.

- Se sabe tão bem o que quer fazer, para que demônios veio? - perguntou, rude.

- Porque a escola me obriga - respondeu o garoto -, mas creio que já posso ir, não? - não esperou resposta para se levantar.

- Vai trabalhar aqui, na Inglaterra, suponho.

- Certamente - respondeu Remus, aproximando-se da porta.

- Elise vai para a França. Já sabe, ali fica a melhor escola de desembargadores da Europa.

Remus virou-se, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Sim, _ela_ já tinha me dito isso - respondeu. - Não vejo em que isso iria me afetar.

Jacques sorriu; tinha conseguido irritar o garoto.

- Não sei... como passam tanto tempo juntos... - suspirou falsamente. - Vamos recuperar o tempo perdido na França, de qualquer modo - disse para si mesmo, mas com toda a intenção de ser escutado pelo grifinório.

Remus virou-se.

- Boa tarde.

- Boa tarde - despediu-se Jacques sorridente, certo de que tinha conseguido algo.

Kate estava lá, um pouco depois, com Fabian. Ela esperava estudar Música no ano seguinte, ou algo relacionado com isso. Assim como Lily, aproveitou o momento para conversar com ele.

- Para onde vai depois daqui? - perguntou a loira, enquanto folheava alguns dos panfletos em cima da mesa.

- Beauxbatons - respondeu. - Fica na França, foi a escola de Jacques.

- França... vai ficar bem - disse Kate, sorrindo. - E então vai continuar trabalhando como caçador?

Fabian encolheu os ombros.

- Provavelmente, até que haja uma vaga de professor em algum lugar. Gosto de dar aula.

Kate começou a rir.

- Eu odiaria - confessou. - Não tenho muita paciência.

- E quando tiver filhos, o que vai fazer? - perguntou Fabian, de brincadeira.

Kate balançou.

- Não vou ter filhos.

- E se Black quiser ter filhos? - soltou de repente.

- Ah, não acho que... O que foi que disse? - perguntou a loira, ficando vermelha. - De onde tirou isso?

- Do mesmo Black, algumas horas atrás. Claro, ele não me disse que queria ter filhos, apenas falou que eu estava me metendo no meio da relação de vocês - respondeu Fabian.

Kate arregalou os olhos. Ia matar aquele idiota. Ia matá-lo... ah, se ia. Nem um de seus sorrisos o salvaria dessa vez.

- Então? - perguntou o garoto, depois de um tempo, enquanto Kate continuava a folhear nervosa os panfletos. - Black e você têm algum tipo de... relacionamento?

A loira continuou a mexer nos folhetos, nervosa. Por que não podia ser como Elise e ficar calma nessas situações? Inspirou.

- Estivemos a ponto de ter algo que se poderia chamar de relacionamento - confessou. - Não deu muito certo.

- Ele não parece pensar assim.

- Ele não pensa - atacou a loira, muito nervosa. - Acho que preciso voltar para a aula, Fabian.

O garoto se levantou e a segurou pelos ombros.

- Por que está tão nervosa?

- Não estou nervosa - mentiu.

- Está sim. Quer me dizer algo sobre Black?

- Não, não quero... Ou melhor, não há nada para dizer.

Fabian suspirou e se ajeitou. Kate também se levantou de sua cadeira, disposta a ir embora.

- Kitty, se você gosta desse garoto, fica com ele.

- Você não entende...

- Eu só posso entender o que você me explica, e não quer me explicar nada. Isso não é um bom sinal, Kitty. Sabe que eu gosto muito de você, não é?

Depois de se olharem por uns segundos, Kate despediu-se e saiu do escritório, sem deixar claro suas intenções.

Na hora do jantar, todos os alunos do sétimo ano já tinham tido suas respectivas reuniões e esse era o principal assunto de conversa de toda a escola.

Elise e Lily, depois de ensaiar, decidiram ficar um pouco na biblioteca para arrumarem suas anotações. Logo precisariam começar a estudas para os NIEMs, e não custava nada irem se preparando. Além disso, dessa forma a ruiva fugia dos olhares dos outros e evitava se encontrar com James.

Depois de um tempo, Remus entrou e se sentou com elas também. As garotas o cumprimentaram e voltaram a se focar em suas tarefas. Remus tentou chamar a atenção de Elise aos sussurros, mas a morena parecia muito concentrada. Lily ergueu a cabeça para ver se ele queria algo, mas o lobisomem negou com a cabeça. Quando a ruiva baixou novamente o rosto, o lobisomem voltou a tentar.

- Elise, quer parar de fingir que nãoe está escutando e prestar um pouco de atenção no garoto? - murmurou Lily. - Eu quero estudar.

Elise sorriu e a encarou.

- Cadê seu senso de humor? - perguntou.

- Larguei no armário hoje. Ele não combinava muito bem com a minha bolsa - murmurou a ruiva, voltando-se para seu trabalho.

Elise balançou a cabeça e olhou para Remus.

- Quer alguma coisa?

- Na verdade, nada de concreto - respondeu Remus, coçando o pescoço. - Apenas queria saber se você gostaria de beber algo no sábado. Tem uma visita "legal" a Hosgmeade.

- Sim, lógico - respondeu Elise. - Não tínhamos combinado nada, né Lily?

A ruiva ergueu a cabeça e encarou os dois.

- Queridos, eu tenho um encontro com a minha auto compaixão e com meu grupo de "minha vida é uma merda", mas não acho que isso interesse a vocês, de qualquer forma.

- Já sabe minha opinião sobre isso - respondeu a morena, olhando-a severamente.

- Sim, que a culpa é toda minha. Não sabe quão útil isso foi, muito obrigada - a ruiva virou-se para seu pergaminho. - No dia em que me suicidar, vou te chamar para escrever a minha carta de despedida.

Remus riu ligeiramente e levantou-se.

- Então eu já vou.

- Espera - lhe deteve Elise. - Eu vou com você. O ambiente daqui não está muito bom hoje.

Elise se levantou e seguiu Remus.

- É um biblioteca. O que esperava? Uma festa de espuma? - disse Lily, como despedida, ao que Elise virou-se para lhe mostrar a língua.

**...**

- Sirius, você é um cara morto - foi a única coisa que Sirius escutou no Salão Comunal, antes que Kate jogasse sua mochila na cabeça dele, deixando-o um pouco atordoado.

- Eu, a maluca está atacando o Sirius! - gritou Peter, em busca de ajuda, enquanto Kate recolhia sua mochila do chão e se preparava para jogá-la novamente no garoto. - Ajudem!

Algumas garotas se aproximaram para o sex-symbol da escola da furiosa loira, mas foram Artemis e Tracy - que faziam seus deveres ali também - que se colocaram no meio dos dois, como uma barreira. Kate segurou sua mochila para ir embora dali, pensando em atacar o moreno em um lugar mais... íntimo. Então o próprio Sirius pegou a garota pela mão e a puxou correndo até a saída da Torre e pelo corredor do andar seguinte, até uma das grandes janelas da fachada, onde por fim se deteve.

A garota segurava sua barriga, com dificuldade para respirar. "Maldita vida sedentária!", pensou.

Sirius também respirava mais forte, mas já estava sentado em uma das janelas.

- Diga-me, querida, por que esses desejos homicidas? - perguntou solenemente, enquanto a garota se erguia e começava a inspirar ar suficiente para sobreviver e falar ao mesmo tempo.

- Você... o que disse de mim para o Fabian?

- Para o Prof. Prewett? O que quer dizer?

- O que foi que falou sobre você, eu e uma relação que não existe? - voltou a perguntar a loira, com uma voz ameaçadora.

- A verdade, que ele está se metendo no meio de nós dois - explicou Sirius.

- E chegou a essa conclusão sozinho, não? Porque não perguntou nada para mim!

Sirius deu um tapa em sua própria testa.

- É claro, sabia que estava esquecendo alguma coisa... Quer sair comigo, Kate? - perguntou.

- Claro que não! - respondeu ela, aborrecida.

- Por quê?

- Porque... porque... Por que preciso te dar explicações, hein? - disse, ofendida. - E se eu quiser sair com outro garoto?

- Por favor, Kate. No segundo encontro eu sou ainda pior que no primeiro... Você está perdendo meu potencial de estragar as coisas - sorriu, brincando.

Kate mordeu seu lábio... Não aguentava esse sorriso, nem esses olhos... Tossiu e olhou através da janela.

- Então, o que me diz?

- Ela diz que vai pensar - Elise e Remus tinham acabado de alcançá-los no corredor. - Não é mesmo, Kate?

Kate concordou, com um gesto de cabeça.

- Por que não deixa ela falar? - perguntou Sirius. - Ela pode fazer isso.

Elise ignorou o comentário e segurou na cintura de sua amiga, empurrando-a na direção do Salão Comunal.

- E por que está levando ela agora? Estávamos conversando!

- Não se pode deixar coisas de valor contigo, senão você as estraga - respondeu sua prima. - E McGonagall quer ver nós dois em seu escritório.

Sirius alcançou o grupo em duas passadas, ficando ao lado de Remus.

- Para?

- Só falou para irem o quanto antes - disse Remus -, nada mais.

Elise assentiu e olhou para seu primo.

- Vamos?

**... **

Tracy e Artemis voltaram a se sentar em sua mesa depois do ocorrido com Kate, um de frente para o outro. Tracy mordia um lápis e encarava o garoto. Artemis ergueu o olhar e então, imediatamente, a garota baixou o seu para seu pergaminho. Artemis sorriu e deslizou sua mão por debaixo da mesa, até encontrar a de Tracy, apertando seus dedos. Tracy o olhou e sorriu sedutoramente.

- Sou menor de idade! Não posso ver essas coisas! - exclamou Kate, sentando-se junto a eles; Remus tinha ficado com Peter, jogando xadrez.

- Que coisas? - exclamaram os outros dois juntos, com um vislumbre de rubor em suas bochechas.

- Por favor! - voltou a falar Kate. - Não neguem o óbvio.

Artemis e Tracy se entreolharam, aparentando perplexidade.

- Você sabe a que ela está se referindo, princesa?

- Não tenho nem ideia - ela respondeu, com um sorriso. - Você está bem, Kate?

- Ótimo! - resmungou a garota. - Uma hora terão que assumir - levantou-se. - Vou escutar música no meu quarto.

Artemis e Tracy a observaram, enquanto ia até a escada, e logo sorriram um para o outro.

- Lindo - ela sussurrou.

- Você é que é - contestou ele.

- Eu ouvi vocês! - exclamou Kate, que na verdade tinha parado no meio da escada. - Seus pervertidos!

**...**

- Como vai a rainha destronada? Me disseram que enfim Potter parou de te perseguir... ele já se cansou?

Lily ergueu o olhar. Tinha o visto entrar na biblioteca, mas tinha dúvidas se ele iria se aproximar para conversar com ela.

- Tsk, tsk, Ranhoso... Não sabia que além de desagradável, você era idiota. Se veio aqui dar lição de moral, perdeu tempo.

Snape sentou-se diante dela.

- Apenas queria levantar um pouco os ânimos.

- O seu ou o meu? - perguntou Lily, abrindo um livro. - Espero que não seja o segundo, porque daí eu preciso te dizer que não atingiu seu objetivo.

Snape ficou em silêncio e a observou escrevendo em seu pergaminho.

- Foi melhor assim, Lily. Não é bom para você se relacionar com pessoas desse tipo.

A ruiva levantou o olhar, pendendo a cabeça de lado, como se estivesse se lembrando de algo.

- Curiosamente ele pensa o mesmo de você.

O garoto grunhiu.

- E você, o que pensa?

- Eu penso que se voltar a se comportar como no Dia dos Namorados, pode ir se esquecendo de falar comigo... Além disso, vou quebrar suas duas pernas - completou.

- É o Potter, Lily, não posso me controlar. Sabe de uma coisa? Uma vez seu amiguinho tentou me matar.

Lily estava farta da história entre o salgueiro lutador e Snape, pois ela mesma estava na floresta aquela noite. Não conseguiu fazer nada, pois não sabia como entrar na árvore.

- Sim, e se lembro bem, James te salvou - cutucou.

Snape ficou perplexo.

- Certamente porque comigo morto, a diversão acabaria - sibilou Snape.

A ruiva parou o que estava fazendo e o encarou.

- Por que o odeia tanto, Severus? E por que essas explosões comigo?

- Ele tornou a minha vida impossível - murmurou. - E você, logo você, defende ele.

Lily abriu a boca para responder, mas alguém irrompeu na biblioteca. Era Kate.

- Lily, sobe! Elise está indo embora!

**...**

Elise estava arrumando sua bagagem de qualquer forma, então Tracy a afastou e a obrigou a se sentar, enquanto ela mesma começava a ajeitar as coisas no malão da morena. Lily e Kate se sentaram com ela e a abraçaram.

- Não sabe como aconteceu? - perguntou Kate.

- Infarto - explicou Elise. - Meu tio Alphard era velho, mas... - seus olhos começaram a nublar, fazendo-a passar a mão por eles, sem terminar a frase. Depois de um tempo, voltou a falar. - Era uma pessoa muito boa.

- Quando você volta? - perguntou Lily, tentando mudar o assunto enquanto fazia carinho nas costas da amiga.

- Acho que depois das férias da Páscoa - respondeu, voltando a secar os olhos. - De qualquer forma, faltam apenas uma semana e dois dias para elas começarem.

Tracy fechou o malão de Elise e pouco depois bateram na porta do dormitório. Lily abriu; era Sirius, muito sério. A morena se levantou e arrastou seu malão até a porta. Sirius o pegou.

- Dumbledore nos espera em seu escritório com uma chave de portal - ele disse.

Elise assentiu e hesitou um momento, mas então se agarrou no braço de seu primo.

- Já me despedi de Jacques e Fabian - murmurou, antes de fechar a porta do quarto.

**...**

O sábado chegou com o sol, um dia radiante para ir a Hogsmeade. Isso era o que Fabian devia pensar, pois convidou Kate para fazer um piquenique particular de despedida, já que era sua última semana na escola. Artemis e Tracy também aproveitaram para sair e tentaram levar Lily junto, mas ela se negou. Primeiro porque sabia que eles preferiam ficar sozinhos; segundo, porque não tinha vontade. Decidiu passar o dia estudando, evitando pensar.

Remus tinha combinado de sair com Elise, mas por motivos óbvios acabou sem plano nenhum. Acabou decidindo fazer companhia a um apático James, cujo humor ia piorando; ao menos tinha o consolo de que Lily parecia estar tão mal quanto ele. Peter também ficou na Torre, com o propósito de estudar. Tal desculpa durou quinze minutos, e depois desse tempo ele saiu correndo para Hogsmeade.

O Três Vassouras estava cheio de estudantes bebendo e conversando quando Artemis e Tracy entraram, depois de terem ido comprar um sapato para a garota - Artemis acreditava firmemente que a loira tinha experimentado todos os sapatos de todas as lojas de Hogsmeade, para logo em seguida escolher o segundo par que provara na primeira loja - e uma pena nova para Lily. Como não tinham mesas livres, sentaram-se nas banquetas do bar e pediram dois sucos gelados.

- Você acha que Lily e James vão se acertar? - perguntou a loira, dando um gole em sua bebida.

- Não sei... As coisas não estão muito boas, né? - Tracy concordou com um gesto de cabeça. - O que vai fazer na Páscoa? - perguntou o garoto.

- O que _você_ vai fazer?

- Estava pensando em ficar na escola, mas se você for...

- O quê? - perguntou Tracy, sorrindo.

- Então eu também iria para casa e assim a gente podia marcar... algum dia - disse, ruborizando de leve.

Tracy lhe deu um beijo rápido na bochecha.

- Às vezes você é tão fofo - disse sorrindo, e Artemis fez cara de zangado. - O quê? É verdade... Melhor ficarmos na escola então, assim estudamos e ficamos juntos - Tracy pôs sua mão sobre a do garoto.

Artemis retribuiu o sorriso.

- De vez em quando eu penso que isso é bom demais para ser verdade - ele confessou, rindo. - Eu, o cara estranho, aqui sentado com a garota mais linda de Hogwarts, fazendo planos...

- E a beijando - acrescentou Tracy.

- Não estou te beijando - respondeu Artemis.

- Então está fazendo algo errado, porque a garota mais bonita de Hogwarts está desejando que o garoto mais encantador, inteligente e forte pare de falar um pouco e...

Artemis a puxou para si pela cintura, obrigando-a a se levantar, e beijando suavemente seus lábios. Tracy sorriu, passando as mãos pelas costas dele, enquanto o garoto continuava mordiscando e brincando com seus lábios, acariciando suavemente sua cintura.

- Eca, que nojo! Tracy, querida, seu gosto está começando a ficar preocupante.

O casal se separou e se deparou com Rachel, Gilda e Monique, rindo com escárnio.

- Ao menos poderia ter a decência de fazer isso em privado, acabamos de tomar café da manhã! - voltou a falar Gilda.

Artemis se preparou para mandá-las à merda, mas Tracy se levantou, com o suco na mão, farta de todas as tentativas das NTCMSP de magoá-la.

- Gilda, _querida_, definitivamente o verde inveja não é a sua cor - disse com uma voz doce. - Experimente o laranja - e jogou o que restava de seu suco na cabeça da outra.

A garota soltou um grito de indignação e correu para o banheiro, acompanhada por Monique.

- E por favor, deixem eu e meu namorado em paz de uma vez, certo?

- Isso não vai ficar assim, Tracy - ameaçou Rachel. - Não pense que é muito diferente de nós. No fundo, você continua sendo a mesma de sempre... Vamos ver quanto tempo dura essa nova moda - disse, olhando significativamente para um surpreso Artemis.

Tracy concordou com a cabeça.

- Você tem toda a razão do mundo. Continuou sendo eu mesma, mas agora eu posso fazer o que realmente quero - inspirou, com raiva. - Sabe, uma vez um amigo me disse que Hogwarts ia terminar e lá fora o que me esperava era o mundo real - olhou de relance para Artemis. - Só pense nisso, Rachel.

Virou-se e se aproximou de Artemis; pegou sua capa.

- Vamos? Estou um pouco cansada - murmurou.

Artemis pegou sua capa e passou o braço pelos ombros dela, guiando-a até a saída. Caminharam de volta para o castelo, em silêncio.

- Quer dizer que somos namorados? - perguntou o garoto de repente, enquanto andavam.

Tracy ergueu o olhar, ainda triste.

- Desculpa, simplesmente saiu... Estava irritada e... - e desculpou rapidamente.

- Então não quer ser minha namorada? - questionou, parecendo contrariado.

Tracy o olhou sorrindo, e lhe beijou.

- Isso é um sim ou um "estou te beijando para você calar a boca?"

- É um "lógico que sim, iria te matar se não me pedisse logo".

- Gosto desse - riu Artemis, antes de beijá-la de novo.

**...**

Kate e Fabian estavam sentados em cima de uma manta, nos limites de Hogsmeade. Já tinham comido e agora a garota tinha em seu colo a cabeça do jovem, e fazia uma massagem na testa dele.

- Onde aprendeu a fazer isso? - perguntou o garoto com uma voz preguiçosa, quase dormindo.

- Tracy me ensinou. É uma massagem para reativar a circulação sanguínea e prevenir o envelhecimento da pele e o aparecimento de rugas de expressão - explicou Kate, muito profissional.

- É muito bom - disse Fabian, sonolento. - O que vai fazer quando sair de Hogwarts? - questionou.

- Já sabe, vou estudar música. Vou morar em Londres.

- Comigo?

Kate parou com a massagem, e Fabian se sentou.

- O que quer dizer? - perguntou, cautelosamente.

- Ano que vem eu também vou morar em Londres, então pensei que você poderia ficar comigo... Apenas como amigos, se você quiser.

Kate mordeu o lábio e baixou o olhar.

- Se não gostou da ideia...

- Não é isso - ela suspirou. - É só que... - cravou seus olhos castanhos nos do garoto. - Não sei, preciso pensar.

Fabian suspirou.

- É por causa do Sirius, não?

- Não - mentiu. - Bem, não só por ele. Tenho apenas dezessete anos, Fabian. Acho que não estou preparada para morar com você.

- Eu disse que seria como amigos...

Kate o olhou, desconfiada.

- Bem... e se quisesse voltar a ficar comigo, seria perfeito - completou ele, parecendo culpado.

- Ainda não estou muito certa do que quero fazer, Fabian. Talvez, mais para frente, se continuar querendo que eu more contigo... quem sabe eu não mude de opinião. Mas agora...

Fabian assentiu com a cabeça.

- Pelo menos eu tentei - falou, rindo. - Mande uma coruja se mudar de ideia.

- Mandarei... Vamos voltar para o castelo? - perguntou a garota, tentando acabar com a situação incômoda.

**...**

No meio da tarde, em seu dormitório, Lily continuava estudando. Os outros já tinham chegado, mas estavam no Salão Comunal; Tracy e Artemis faziam trancinhas no cabelo de Kate, que lia em voz alta o Profeta Diário.

A ruiva estava jogada em sua cama, repassando algumas anotações de Transfiguração, quando uma coruja malhada entrou no dormitório pela janela aberta, pousando na cabeceira da cama. Lily pegou na mesinha de cabeceira alguma guloseima para dar para a coruja, logo desamarrando a carta em sua pata. A ave aceitou o pedacinho de bolo que a garota deu, e se foi pela mesma janela que entrara. Desenrolou a carta, pensando que seria de seus pais, que costumavam escrever toda semana, mas precisou de apenas uma olhada na caligrafia para perceber que se equivocara. A carta era de Elise. Abriu rapidamente.

_"Oi para todo o mundo! _

_Como foram os últimos dias de aula? Espero que estejam estudando, que já está na hora. Nós dois estamos na casa de Alphard. Sirius a herdou e estamos nos livrando do lixo e dos móveis antigos, porque ele quer vendê-la. Minha mãe não pode ficar para nos ajudar, mas Ted vem quando sai do trabalho para nos dar uma mãozinha. De qualquer forma, vamos demorar bastante. É incrível a quantidade de coisas inúteis que uma pessoa pode guardar! A maioria deve trazer alguma lembrança, penso eu. _

_Mas também encontramos algumas coisas interessantes. A coleção de discos antigos do meu tio é excelente. Tem discos de jazz do início do século! Joias raras. _

_Como disse antes, não voltaremos até depois das férias. No final, pode ser que fiquemos alguns dias com a minha mãe; ainda estou tentando convencê-la de vir um dia. Se decidirem não ficar em Hogwarts, poderiam passar aqui também e nos ajudar, assim dão uma olhada nas coisas do meu tio. Talvez vocês queiram ficar com algo. Estou mandando o endereço. Vão precisar vir de Nôitibus Andante, porque como Sirius quer vender a casa, tivemos que tirá-la da rede de Flú. _

_Bem, é só isso. Meu primo está chamando, porque ele está sendo atacado por uma mesinha de chá... Tomara que ela tenha arrancado seu nariz. _

_Um beijo para todos. _

_PS: Já salvei o meu primo da mesinha de chá assassina. O imbecil depois perseguiu a coitada por toda a casa, com um machado de lenha. Agora mesmo a pobre mesa está ardendo na lareira... Eu gostava dela, tínhamos coisas em comum. O Sirius pediu para vocês passarem a notícia para os amigos dele também. Não sobre a mesinha, mas sobre passarem por aqui... Ainda que eu pense que deveriam contar sobre ela também. _

_Agora sim, tchau. _

_Elise Ann Black" _

Lily voltou a dobrar a carta e se levantou animada da cama. Ela iria para casa durante as férias, pois não via seus pais desde setembro... Não custava nada fazer uma visita para Elise. Desceu até o Salão comunal e leu a carta para todo mundo.

- Tracy e eu vamos ficar em Hogwarts, então não podemos ir - disse Artemis.

- Pois eu vou - disse Kate. - De qualquer forma, vou passar as férias sozinha em casa. Minha mãe e meu pai estão trabalhando.

- Eu também vou - afirmou Lily. - Posso passar para te buscar de carro, e vamos juntas. A casa fica nos arredores de Londres, sua casa fica no meio do caminho.

Kate concordou. Chegariam antes de carro do que se fossem até Londres com pó de flú e até a casa de Alphard com o Nôitbus, sem mencionar o fato de que nenhuma das duas gostava muito de pegar o tal ônibus.

- Precisamos avisar ao trio maravilha - lembrou Kate. - Sei que o Pettigrew disse outro dia que ficaria para estudar, então Lupin e Potter provavelmente farão o mesmo.

- Mesmo assim vou avisar ao Remus - disse Lily, levantando-se da poltrona em que tinha sentado e dirigindo-se até a escada que levava ao dormitório dos garotos. No meio do caminho pareceu se dar conta de algo e virou-se, erguendo a sobrancelha. - O Potter não está, né?

Tracy negou com a cabeça.

- A essa hora ele treina Quadribol - relembrou, enquanto voltava à tarefa de trançar o cabelo de Kate.

Lily subiu até o quarto dos Marotos e, felizmente, encontrou Remus ali. Leu a carta de Elise.

- Eu estava pensando em ir para casa nessas férias, então com certeza dou uma passada lá. Vocês vão?

- Kate e eu sim. Artemis e Tracy vão ficar "estudando" - disse Lily, com um sorriso.

- Peter também quer ficar. Vou falar com James e ver o que ele diz. Ele vai para casa na Páscoa, está de mau humor - falou, encarando a amiga como se dissesse algo. Lily não respondeu. - Bem, logo eu te dou a resposta.

Sorriu e voltou para o Salão Comunal.

**...**

James voltava cansado de seu treino, com sua apatia já habitual. Ao menos o mau humor lhe fazia treinar ainda mais duro e se concentrar com mais facilidade. A parte negativa disso tudo era que o time sofria com o mau humor do capitão e começava a o considerar uma espécie de trasgo.

Lily... Como podia continuar caído por ela? Por que o tratava desse jeito? Ela sempre tinha jogado em sua cara que ele era um cafajeste prepotente, mas a ideia que fazia sobre a relação deles era completamente surrealista. Oras, até mesmo ele tinha aceitado que estava apaixonado por ela! Por que não era capaz de fazer a mesma coisa, insistindo com essa bobagem de que significava apenas um capricho para ele? E tinha jogado em sua cara o encontro com o Anjo quando ela mesma era o Anjo! Isso sim era ser cara de pau! Estava maluca, e ele também estava louco. Louco por ela.

- Outro dia que passa sem você morrer - sibilou uma voz à sua frente. James ergueu o olhar. - Que desperdício!

- Snape, não estou com humor para te humilhar, então por favor me lembre de fazer isso em dobro da próxima vez - James o cortou.

- Você não quer que os outros acreditem que você tem sentimentos, não é, Potter? Embora você tenha algum sucesso, inclusive Lily acredita nisso.

- Deixa a Lily fora dos nossos problemas - disse James, virando-se par o garoto.

- Tarde demais. Ela se meteu nos nossos problemas desde o momento em que tomou a decisão equivocada de falar com você - respondeu ele, com os olhos ameaçadores.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** _Meu Deus, eu esqueci! Cheguei ontem para ver uma maratona de filmes na casa de uma amiga e quando fui baixar uma legenda, adivinha que fanfic ela estava lendo? Foi então que eu lembrei que não tinha postado. Desculpa mesmo, gente. Simplesmente sumiu da minha cabeça depois da viagem... Comecei a ler uns livros e acabei mergulhada na leitura, todo o resto sumiu. Assim que liberei hoje, vim correndo postar. Na próxima semana vou tentar fazer duas atualizações para compensar. Obrigada por quem mandou uma review, é sempre bom saber que vocês estão gostando. Beijos!_


	18. Me ame esta noite, o dia está distante

**Autora:** Hermione-weasley86 ( www. fanfiction u/ 528474/ Hermione_weasley86)

**Tradutora:** Mrs. Mandy Black

**Shipper:** Lily Evans e James Potter

**Gênero:** Romance / Humor

**Fic Original:** Cuando me di cuenta de que estabas ahí ( www. fanfiction s/ 1723590/ 1/)

**Sinopse:** Lily Evans e James Potter fazem parte de grupos completamente opostos em Hogwarts. Os caminhos dos dois se cruzam bastante durante o último ano, e James acaba decidido a conquistar a ruiva. Mas será que um ano é o suficiente para Lily passar por cima de toda a imagem que construiu de Potter?

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Todos os personagens da série pertencem a J. K. Rownling e a história pertence à Hermione-weasley86. A mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**QUANDO ME DEI CONTA DE SUA EXISTÊNCIA**

**| Capítulo 18 - Me ame esta noite, pois o dia está distante |**

- Outro dia que passa sem você morrer - sibilou uma voz à sua frente. James ergueu o olhar. - Que desperdício!

- Snape, não estou com humor para te humilhar, então por favor me lembre de fazer isso em dobro da próxima vez - James o cortou.

- Você não quer que os outros acreditem que você tem sentimentos, não é, Potter? Embora você tenha algum sucesso, inclusive Lily acredita nisso.

- Deixa a Lily fora dos nossos problemas - disse James, virando-se par o garoto.

- Tarde demais. Ela se meteu nos nossos problemas desde o momento em que tomou a decisão equivocada de falar com você - respondeu ele, com os olhos ameaçadores.

- Deixa ela fora disso - repetiu. - Isso é entre você e eu.

- O que foi, James? - zombou Snape. - Então você realmente se importa com a pequena Lily, não? Deve ser horrível que ela praticamente te odeie.

- Ela não me odeia - respondeu, com frieza. - Tenho certeza que sente algo por mim.

- Sempre se pode viver de ilusões, Potter - cuspiu o sonserino, com bastante convicção. - Acaso ela te disse alguma coisa?

- Não, mas eu soube quando me beijou - assegurou.

O semblante de Snape se tornou rígido e pálido, e saíam faíscas de seus olhos.

- Oh, então a asquerosa sangue ruim te beijou? Tenho pena de você, Potter. Nem uma cadela como ela você conseguiu fisgar.

Snape não viu o rápido soco que James acertou em sua cara. Aturdido, se incorporou a tempo de evitar um segundo golpe, e acertou o outro bem no estômago, com toda a sua força, fazendo-o dobrar de dor. Esqueceram toda a razão e começaram a descarregar a raiva que ambos sentiam. Acabaram rolando pelo chão do corredor, sem perceberem que isso bem lhes podia custar uma expulsão, armando uma bagunça que logo alertaria meia escola.

Lily descia de seu treino e ouviu ruídos incomuns. Com toda a curiosidade própria de qualquer estudante de Hogwarts, procurou a origem do escândalo. Vinha de alguns andares abaixo. Ouviu murmúrios de vozes quando estava chegando, então não era a primeira a reparar nos barulhos. Pulou os últimos degraus e meteu a cabeça no corredor: umas dez pessoas observavam dois alunos lutando, sem fazerem nada! Abriu caminho até os garotos e, fazendo uso de sua força, separou o que estava acima e o empurrou para trás, metendo-se de pé no meio dos dois. O garoto que estava no chão se levantou rapidamente, e logo os dois trataram de se engalfinharem de novo, mas Lily voltou a empurrá-los. Então fitou seus rostos machucados e com rastros de sangue, reconhecendo-os.

- Mas são dois idiotas! - exclamou a ambos, voltando a empurrá-los. - Fiquem quietos, porra!

Os garotos não pareciam ligar para ela. Agora havia mais alunos no corredor.

- Se não pararem agora, vou tirar todos os pontos da Grifinória e da Sonserina! E não estou brincando! - ameaçou pela última vez.

Severus e James pararam, mais por terem percebido o tamanho do público que reuniram do que pela ameaça em si.

- E vocês - disse Lily para os curiosos. - Para as Salas Comunais, JÁ!

Os estudantes obedeceram contrariados, murmurando sobre o que possivelmente tinha acontecido e olhando a cada dois passos para os três setimanistas.

- Posso saber o que estavam pensando? James, você é o Monitor Chefe!

James murmurou algo e desviou o olhar.

- Severus...

- Para você, é Snape. Não vou permitir que uma qualquer como você me diga o que tenho que fazer. Não se atreva a gritar comigo - disse, encarando-a diretamente nos olhos, enquanto tentava contar o sangue que escorria de seu nariz com a manga do uniforme.

James fez menção de voltar a se atirar contra ele, mas Lily ficou no meio e o separou, arrastando-o até a Torre da Grifinória.

- Isso, Potter! Já que não pode tê-la em sua cama, que ao menos ela cuide de suas feridas! - gritou Snape.

A ruiva continuou empurrando James, que tentava se soltar. A joven encarou Snape com profunda tristeza, e ele ficou paralisado. Nesse momento algo muito valioso terminara e a opressão em seu peito ao ver seu inimigo com ela não era mera questão de ciúmes infantis.

Lily puxava James, cabisbaixa, até um banheiro feminino, fazendo-o entrar a força, tendo o cuidado de ter certeza que estava vazio antes de entrar. Uma vez lá dentro, pegou sua varinha e murmurou um feitiço para trancar a porta.

James permaneceu com os braços cruzados, encostado contra a parede, olhando para o chão. A ruiva o olhou de relance, pegou uma toalha em sua bolsa de treinamento e a umedeceu em uma das pias. Logo se aproximou de James e o obrigou a olhar para ela, erguendo o queixo do garoto. Ele tentou tirar a toalha dela para se limpar sozinho, mas Lily deu um tapa em sua mão e continuou limpando-o com bastante cuidado. Também consertou seus óculos quebrados com a varinha. Quando terminou, dobrou a toalha e voltou a guardá-la em sua bolsa.

- Você precisa ir à enfermaria. Eu não tenho unguento cicatrizantre de murtigo.

James grunhiu, voltando a baixar o olhar. Lily continuou lhe encarando alguns segundos e foi abrir a porta, mas parou no meio do caminho.

- O que foi dessa vez? - perguntou suavemente.

O garoto não pareceu disposto a responder sua pergunta, então Lily abriu a porta.

- Obrigado - murmurou James, antes de sair.

Lily encolheu os ombros.

- Por que aguenta o Snape te tratando assim? Quando foi comigo, quebrou meu nariz - soltou James, de repente, encarando-a nos olhos pela primeira vez. - Não deveria permitir que essa víbora falasse contigo dessa forma.

- Ele sofre demais. A mãe dele morreu, James, e o pai o odeia - ela tentou explicar.

James então fez algo surpreendente e começou a rir debaixo do olhar atônito de Lily.

- Ah, é? - perguntou, em um tom cruel. - O pai o odeia? - nesse momento, Lily teria lhe esbofeteado. - Lily, o pai dele pertencia à associação de bruxos que matou os meus pais*! - explodiu, dando um soco na parede em que se encostava.

A ruiva ficou paralisada a uns metros de James, que estava com a cabeça baixa, virado para a parede. Todo o ódio dele por Snape... seus pais assassinados... Ela sabia que o pai de Snape estava em Azkaban por ser um conhecido bruxo das trevas, mas não sabia nada sobre associações e muito menos sobre os pais de James.

James notou algo quente atrás dele. Lily estava lhe abraçando por trás, envolvendo seu tronco com um braço e acariciando suas costas com a mão live. Apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro.

Virou-se para olhá-la nos olhos. Tinha contado um de seus maiores segredos para ela. E por mais estranho que fosse, sentiu que se tivesse feito isso antes, teria se sentido melhor. Não queria que ela o visse chorar, nem que fosse de raiva, então voltou a desviar o olhar. Mas Lily não se deu por vencida e voltou a lhe abraçar forte, desta vez apertando-o contra ela.

Ele se deixou abraçar. Perdeu-se em seu corpo quente e reconfortante por alguns minutos, encontrando o consolo sincero que a garota não sabia explicar com palavras. Sentia-se unido à ela.

Lily se separou dele, apertando sua mão antes de se soltar completamente.

- Eu... eu não sabia - disse finalmente.

James então a encarou, lembrando quem ela era.

- Não, de fato. Mas posso apostar a minha vassoura que você tinha uma teoria extraordinária sobre meu ódio pelo Snape, na qual eu certamente não sairia nem um pouco beneficiado. Ou estou errado? Lembre-se, Evans, aqui eu sempre sou o vilão - saiu do banheiro, batendo a porta e deixando Lily sozinha.

- Eu também te amo, James - murmurou segundos depois, escorregando pela parede até ficar sentada no chão do banheiro.

**...**

A despedida de Fabian e Jacques um dia antes do final do trimestre foi um pouco triste para Lily, Artemis e Kate; alguns alunos, como Remus, respiraram aliviados. Estava francamente cansado da perseguição do loiro e das contínuas referências que ele fazia sobre Elise e como sentia falta de conversar com ela.

Desta vez foi Lily quem evitou Snape, e não pelo que James tinha lhe dito - no fim das contas, isso era culpa do pai dele -, mas sim pela maneira como ele havia lhe tratado. Desconhecia os motivos que Snape tinha para estender sua animosidade por James para ela, mas não toleria mais nenhum insulto do garoto... pelo menos não sem um pedido de desculpa antes, o que tinha certeza que não iria acontecer.

Tampouco tinha melhorado sua relação com James, que continuava frio e indiferente à sua presença. Remus e Artemis trataram de animá-la, mas Lily sabia que desta vez quem estava errada era ela, mas infelizmente não sabia como ajeitar as coisas. Não seria algo tão fácil como ficar diante dele e dizer "Sinto muito, James. Por tudo. Te Amo". Por favor, isso soava ridículo até para sua mente desesperada. Queria ao menos recuperar... O que queria recuperar? Sua amizade? Talvez pudesse chamar de tolerância. Tinha se dado conta de uma coisa, isso sim. Claro que não era um grande mérito, porque era exatamente aquilo que seus amigos vinham repetindo há meses. Ela mesma tinha desistido da coisa mais maravilhosa que podia lhe acontecer: o amor sincero do garoto que ela amava. Sim, parecia meio brega, mas ela tinha tinho exatamente os mesmos preconceitos que odiava tanto em pessoas como as NTCMSP e se considerara inapropriada para James, quando ele estava gritando aos quatro ventos que desejava ficar com ela.

A volta para casa de trem apenas serviu para acentuar a frieza do jovem para com ela. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, mas... o quê?

King's Cross estava, como sempre, cheia de gente. Lily procurou por seus pais no meio da multidão. Ainda não tinha os encontrado quando alguém tocou seu ombro. Reconheceu o homem amável que a encarava.

- Henry! - Lily abraçou o avô de James, recuperando um pouco de alegria. - Edna! - a avó de James beijou sua bochecha. - Como estão? - perguntou com um sorriso.

- Pelo que vejo, melhor do que você - respondeu o homem, piscando um olho. - Por acaso você viu o cabeça oca do meu neto?

Lily ia dizer que não quando Remus e James apareceram no meio das pessoas. Henry e Edna abraçaram efusivamente seu neto e Remus. Lily baixou o olhar e tentou escapar rapidamente dali.

- Estávamos justamente perguntando à Lily por você - disse jovialmente Edna, olhando para a garota, que deu com um sorriso fraco.

- Sei... - respondeu secamente James, sem nem sequer olhá-la. - Vamos? Estou começando a ficar com fome.

- Já ia dizer que está mais magro! - exclamou Edna. - E você também, Remus. Agora mesmo quando chegarmos em casa eu vou pedir para a Ana preparar um jantar especial. Você vai ficar para o jantar, né, Remus?

A gentil senhora enchia os garotos de atenção, enquanto os conduzia até a saída da estação, onde também esperavam os pais de Remus, que foram imediatamente convidados para o jantar pela Sra. Potter. Lily observou a cena com um olhar melancólico.

- Então, como está?

Sobressaltou-se. Não tinha percebido que Henry permanecera ao seu lado, e continuava lhe observando.

- Bem - respondeu Lily, tentando fingir entusiasmo. - Muito bem.

- Outra vez problemas com James?

- Não, senhor, definitivamente não - apressou-se a dizer Lily. - Lily não fez nada, eu asseguro.

O ancião pareceu duvidar um pouco, mas logo deu um tapinha carinho no cabelo de Lily, conformando-se com a resposta.

- Então espero lhe ver logo lá em casa. Deixa eu ir antes que a Edna se esqueça de mim - piscou um olho, enquanto abria caminho até a saída da estação.

Novamente sozinha, ela continuou procurando seus pais. Kate se aproximou.

- Lily, os meus pais mandaram um carro me buscar. Quer que te deixe em casa?

- Não, obrigada, meu pais devem estar por aí. Se lembre de me mandar uma coruja para dizer qual o melhor dia para irmos visitar Elise.

Kate assentiu e se despediu da amiga. Depois de mais alguns minutos de procura, Lily finalmente encontrou seus pais, que a esperavam justamente atrás de uma das portas da estação.

Os primeiros dias das férias foram como se Lily tivesse ficado em Hogwarts: estudava praticamente o tempo todo. Claro que também comia, tomava banho e pratica um esporte radical: aguentar sua irmã e seu noivo durante as refeições, sem ter ataques homicidas.

Seus pais estavam muito felizes. Fazia bastante tempo que não a viam e estavam muito orgulhosos da filha; tudo o que tinha contado a eles foi que esses últimos seis meses na escola foram fantásticos.

Lily recebeu a coruja de Kate quatro dias depois, enquanto jantavam.

- Estamos comendo, _irmãzinha_, então dê um jeito nesse bicho - murmurou sua irmã Petunia, entredentes; Lily pegou um pedacinho de bolo de ameixa para a coruja e liberou a carta, ignorando-a completamente.

_"Hey, Lils, _

_Como vai a vida sem mim? Triste, é claro. A minha também, sem vocês... Estou farta de estudar e ficar sozinha em casa. Preciso literalmente ordenar os elfos a me fazerem companhia! Sim, deprimente, eu sei. Assim, estava pensando que poderíamos ir visitar a Elise amanhã. Ontem ela me mandou uma coruja e avisou que podíamos dormir lá, se quisermos... O que acha da ideia? _

_Ah, também já falei com o Lupin pela lareira. Ele queria saber quando nós iríamos. Pediu para perguntar se tinha lugar no carro para ele e Pettigrew - obviamente esse daí não aguentou um dia no castelo sem seus amiguinhos. Eles viriam até a minha casa com pó de flú, assim você pegar os três de uma vez. _

_Me mande uma resposta o quanto antes, e não se esqueça de gravar alguma fita nova! _

_Beijos, _

_Kate Nicole K."_

- Más notícias, Lily? - perguntou a Sra. Evans, enquanto Lily lia a carta.

A ruiva negou com a cabeça e sorriu.

- Mãe, posso ficar com o seu carro para ir até Londres depois de amanhã? Voltarei no dia seguinte.

A Sra. Evans franziu o cenho.

- Londres? O que vai fazer em Londres?

- É queElise e Sirius estão lá. O tio deles faleceu e estão limpando a casa dele para vender. Queria dar uma mãozinha a eles. Kate e mais dois amigos vão vir comigo.

- Sirius? Mais dois amigos? - seu pai fez uma cara esquisita, enquanto sua mãe ria e Lily os observava sem entender.

- Isso, dois garotos da escola, amigos do Sirius... o primo de Elise - respondeu a garota, ainda sem compreender a cara do pai.

- Quer dizer que mesmo sendo uma aberração, tem um namorado? - perguntou Petunia, falsamente inocente, agravando ainda mais a careta no rosto do pai.

Lily a fulminou com o olhar, e logo se virou para seu pai.

- Papai, eu não tenho namorado, não estou grávida e nem planejo fugir para outro país para viver em pecado. Só quero visitar a Elise.

Seu pai continuou parecendo desconfiado, até que Lily se aproximou dele e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Sabe que o único homem da minha vida é você, seu bobo! - disse docemente, abraçando seu pescoço. Sua mãe lhes observava com um sorriso, e Petunia com evidente desgosto.

O Sr. Evans foi amolecendo o rosto e no final se deixou mimar por sua filha caçula.

- Megg, emprestamos o carro?

A mãe afirmou com a cabeça. Lily bateu palmas, feliz, e deu um beijo em cada um, antes de correr para escrever para Kate.

- Ela sempre lhe convence - murmurou a Sra. Evans ao seu marido, com um corriso nos lábios.

- Não escutou o que ela disse? Sou o único homem de sua vida - disse, orgulhoso. - Se isso é verdade, minha filha pode me pedir o que quiser.

- Mark! - exclamou brincalhona, batendo-lhe com o guardanapo. - Algum dia ela vai achar um namorado...

- Algum dia, mas não dentro de duas ou três décadas, se eu puder impedir.

Petunia se levantou da mesa e murmurou algo antes de subir para seu quarto. Odiava quando seus pais esfregavam em sua cara o quão maravilhosa e especial era a sua irmã.

**...**

Lily começou a dirigir devagar até a casa de Kate. Não usava o carro desde o verão, quando tirou a carteira. Entretanto, não teve nenhum problema e se adaptou rapidamente. Tinha saído bem cedo de casa, então não havia muitos carros nas ruas de Surrey; colocou um pouco de música para lhe fazer companhia.

Em uma hora, chegou a Norfolk e entrou no povoado. A casa de Kate ficava ao lado da igreja, lembrou-se enquanto dirigia até lá. Por fora, parecia uma casa pequena e modesta, com a pintura da fachada um tanto rachada e a cerca do jardim oxidada; por dentro era uma mansão enorme, luxuosa e normalmente vazia, pois os pais de Kate quase sempre estavam no Ministério.

Estacionou o carro na frente da casa e desceu. Sua mãe tinha lhe obrigado a se arrumar um pouco para visitar sua amiga, mesmo Lily tendo explicado que todos estavam bastante acostumados a vê-la vestida com qualquer tipo de roupa. Também tinha dado para a filha uma cesta cheia de comida e isso, é claro, ela não negou.

Arrumou o gorro de lã, o cachecol e as luvas; estava fazendo muito frio. Se envolveu bem no sobretudo grosso que sua mãe deraa de Natal e apertou a campainha que tinha na porta do jardim, olhando para as janelas do primeiro andar. Tinha certeza que algum elfo doméstico estaria lhe observando. O portão se abriu e Lily atravessou o jardim até a porta da casa, que também se abriu pouco antes da garota chegar. Entrou e fechou a porta. Estava em um hall amplo, tão grande que caberiam duas salas de estar iguais à dela.

- Seria tão amável em esperar com os senhores até a senhorita descer? - Lily olhou para um chão, onde um elfo doméstico a encarava com seus olhos grandes e saltados, estendendo o braço para pegar seu casaco.

Lily sorriu e colocou o sobretudo nos braços do elfo. Entrou na sala de estar tirando o gorro, o cachecol e as luvas. Passou uma mão pelo cabelo, para arrumá-lo decentemente.

- Bom dia! - exclamou. Três cabeças se viraram para olhá-la, Peter, Remus e... oh, não! O que James fazia ali?

Pelo visto ele pensou a mesma coisa, porque depois de vê-la dirigiu um olhar de profunda raiva para Remus, que ignorou o amigo e continuou olhando para a ruiva.

- Como vai, Lily? - perguntou docemente.

- Bem - respondeu. "Se omitirmos o fato de que acabo de ser vítima de uma armação de uma das minhas melhores amigas, é claro", completou em pensamento.

- Senta com a gente. A Kate disse que só demoraria um pouco - Remus voltou a falar.

Lily suspirou e se sentou no sofá diante dos garotos, sentindo três pares de olhos sobre ela.

- Essa roupa te cai muito bem - soltou Peter de repente, ganhando um olhar fulminante de Remus e de James. - O quê? É verdade. Ela está bonita.

- Obrigada, suponho - respondeu Lily, alisando a blusa branca que vestia, bastante justa e com um decote cisne. Nunca tinha usado aquela peça antes, nem a calça jeans, que ajustava em seus quadris antes de cair em um corte reto.

O silêncio imperou na sala. Lily levantou o olhar disfarçadamente para observar James, e viu que ele a encarava também. Baixou o olhar, envergonhada.

- E... bem... como estão as férias? - perguntou, para acabar com o silêncio incômodo.

- Vão bem. Estudando bastante - respondeu Remus. - E você?

- A mesma coisa.

Novamente o silêncio. Se a viagem até a casa de Alphard fosse assim, duraria eternamente.

- Lils! - Kate entrou na sala com uma saia bege nos joelhos, botas altas e uma camiseta justa verde. Provavelmente tinha desfeito tranças no cabelo, que agora estava muito mais ondulado. Lily sorriu. Com certeza ela tinha se arrumado desse jeito para ver Sirius. - Estava com saudades.

E se atirou no pescoço da ruiva, rindo.

- Como foram esses dias? Foi ao cinema? Se casou com alguém?

Lily começou a rir.

- Não, não fui. E me casei, mas já pedi o divórcio. Tracy disse que casamento não está na moda.

Kate também riu.

- Bem, fica para a próxima, então. Vamos?

Todos assentiram e se encaminharam até a porta. Lily atrasou a Kate deliberadamente.

- Achou bonito simplesmente não me dizer que o James vinha? - murmurou, enquanto oss garotos saíam.

- Ah, é que eu e Remus achamos que vocês precisam se reconciliar. Estão gerando uma aura de mau humor que está afetando a todos nós - completou Kate, com uma voz de sofrimento. - Não vai querer que eu desenvolva um trauma por sua causa, não é?

Lily ergueu a sobrancelha e negou com a cabeça, enquanto caminhava até o carro, onde os garotos já esperavam.

- Espera, guarda isso - Kate lhe passou uma cesta, parecida com a que ganhara de sua mãe. - É um pouco de comida da avó de James e da mãe de Remus.

Lily guardou a cesta no porta-malas e entrou no carro.

- Posso ir na frente? - perguntou Peter, com os olhos brilhando. - Quero muito mesmo.

Os outros três se entreolharam e deram de ombros, cedendo a Peter o assento do passageiro. Uma vez lá dentro, Lily acelerou e saiu do povoado em direção a Londres.

Depois de uns minutos de silêncio, a ruiva perguntou se eles se importavam se ela ligasse a música.

- Eu escolho - ofereceu Peter, procurando no porta-luvas por alguma fita de seu agrado.

Escolheu uma que pareceu interessante.

_"Em um país colorido, nasceu uma abelha no meio da luz do sol"_

Kate, James e Remus se entreolharam e começaram a gargalhar exageradamente.

_"E foi famosa em algum lugar... por sua alegria e sua bondade"_

- Peter, tira isso - disse Lily, um tanto corada. - É uma fita de quando eu e minha irmã éramos pequenas.

_"E chamaram a pequena abelha de Maya"_

- Não, eu gosto - defendeu-se o garoto, movendo a cabeça no ritmo da música, enquanto os garotos no banco traseiro continuavam rindo. - Tinham que ter cantado algo assim na apresentação de Dia dos Namorados. Isso tem ritmo.

_"A travessa e doce abelha Maya"_

- Peter, tira isso. Anda! - disse Kate, limpando as lágrimas de risadas.

_"Maya voa sem parar, em um mundo especial"_

- Não! - insistiu o garoto. - Me deixem escutar a música em paz, senão eu não me concentro e não entendo o significado profundo da letra.

_"Não há problema que a Maya não resolva"_

- É uma música infantil, Pettigrew - disse Lily, rindo em seu lugar, vendo como o garoto cantava o refrão.

- Todos juntos! - exclamou o garoto. - _E chamaram a pequena abelha de Maya_ - logicamente, ele foi o úncio a cantar, mas isso não o impediu de colocar todo o seu espírito na música. Kate quase engasgou de tanto rir.

**...**

- A próxima vez eu me sento na frente - resmungou Remus, descendo do carro. Lily tinha estacionado perto do que devia ser a casa de Alphard, situada entre casas bastante parecidas, onde seguramente moravam pessoas que trabalhavam na cidade. - Se eu escutar "a bicicletinha maluca" mais uma vez, corto os meus pulsos.

- Mas é uma música formidável! - exclamou Peter. Todos o encararam com caras homicidas. Uma hora de canções infantis foi o suficiente.

Caminharam até a cerca que rodeava o que parecia uma casa vitoriana, que necessitava de uma mão de pintura. O jardim estava cheio de folhas seccas e cresciam ervas daninhas por todos os lados. Além disso, as árvores eram grandes, de folhagem espessa e que ofereciam boa sombra. James abriu o portão de ferro e se dirigiu até a porta principal, sendo seguido por todos os outros. Bateu na porta.

Depois de alguns segundos, a porta se abriu e Sirius apareceu na entrada, usando um avental rosa com rendinhas brancas, luvas de borracha e um espanador na mão.

- AHHH! - berrou quando viu todos, tentando esconder-se atrás da porta. - Pensei que fosse o Ted!

James, Remus e Peter já estavam quase se revirando no chão de tanto rir, enquanto Kate e Lily olhavam para o outro lado e tentavam não rir. Sirius se livrou das luvas, do avental e do espanador, dando um tapa leve em James, que estava de joelhos no chão, segurando o estômago de tanto rir.

- Entrem - disse, abrindo a porta toda e conduzindo-os ao que parecia ter sido um salão, agora repleto de caixas.

- Nossa, Sirius, como sua casa está limpa! Precisa me contar seu segredo, ok? - zombou Remus.

- Certo, vocês venceram - falou o moreno, aborrecido. - Sentem em qualquer lugar... Quando a Elise chegar, eu mato ela - murmurou.

Os garotos se sentaram em diferentes bancos, poltronas e cadeiras, enquanto as garotas deixaram as duas cestas em cima de uma mesa, também cheia de caixas.

- É, bom dia a todos! - Elise entrou no salão. - Achei que iam chegar mais tarde.

- Percebemos. Pegamos o Sirius em trajes íntimos - brincou James.

- Por que não me disseram que vinham? - protestou Sirius, chateado.

- Era surpresa - Elise deu de ombros. - Como se atreve a receber os convidados sem o avental de luxo? - brincou.

- Ele estava usando - respondeu Remus, ainda rindo. - Porra, Padfoot, quando contar isso na escola...

- Não se atreva - ameaçou o garoto.

Remus e Peter voltaram a rir, e Kate também não conseguiu se segurar.

- O quê? Vai me fazer engolir o espanador?

Sirius levantou-se com intenções nem um pouco ortodoxas, mas Elise se meteu no meio.

- Venham, vamos mostrar a casa para vocês! E depois, vamos jogar todo esse lixo fora, pois esta tarde vão passam para levar o que ninguém quer.

**...**

A casa de Alphard era grande e parecia ainda maior agora, praticamente vazia. A única coisa que ficaram nos cômodos foram as camas, os armários e mais alguns móveis que um antiquário do Beco Diagonal buscaria daqui a alguns dias. Todos pensaram que com alguns consertos ela seria uma ótima casa, mas Sirius insistiu que era grande demais para ele, e que não se sentiria confortável morando ali, na casa de seu tio.

- Era um bom homem - suspirou Elise, quando terminaram. - E teve uma vida intensa... Ainda que tenha ficado sozinho nos últimos anos, sem a tia Margueritte e excluído pela família. Gostaria de tê-lo conhecido melhor.

Começaram a encher caixar de papelão com uma porção de coisas inpteis, como rádios quebrados, roupa puída, jornais velhos, uma bicicleta enferrujada, etc. A verdade era que Sirius e elise já tinham feito a maior parte do trabalho, e com a ajuda de cinco pares de braços acabaram logo em seguida. Só faltava sair da casa e vendê-la. Durante toda a manhã, James ignorou Lily deliberadamente, que buscava uma forma de fazê-lo, pelo menos, gritar com ela.

Comeram o tinham trazido no carro, conversando muito animados. No meio da tarde, um motorista bateu na porta e todos o ajudaram a levar as caixas para o furgão; no fim, tinham separado algumas coisas para guardar: álbuns de fotos, livros, uma câmera fotográfica, a vitrola e outras coisas de valor, como a louça, a prataria e algumas pinturas.

Decidiram dedicar a tarde para deixar o jardim apresentável, e logo depois se sentaram na varanda para conversar.

- Kate, venha aqui. Quero te mostrar uma coisa - disse Sirius de repente. Levantou-se, pegou a garota pela mão e a levou para dentro da casa. Os demais reviraram os olhos, ao ver os dois indo.

- Eu queria dar um passeio - falou Elise. - Alguém quer vir? Podemos ir até um pub aqui perto.

- Para isso eu preciso me mexer... - reclamou Peter. - Eu passo, vou dormir.

- São só oito horas! - exclamou Elise.

- Estou em fase de crescimento. Preciso dormir.

- O que está começando a crescer é a sua barriga - zombou James.

Peter fez um gesto para deixarem ele em paz.

- Então vamos? - Elise voltou a perguntar.

- Sim - responderam os outros três, juntos.

Lily, vendo que James tinha aceitado, mudou de ideia. James pareceu pensar a mesma coisa.

- Não - voltaram a responder juntos, se entreolhando chateados.

- Então não vamos? - perguntou Remus, que concordava com a ideia de que Lily e James precisavam se reconciliar, mas ainda não tinha certeza de que posição tomar a respeito de uma reconciliação "exagerada".

Elise sorriu, levantou-se e prendeu seu braço no de Remus.

- Claro que vamos - disse elea. - Eu e você.

Remus pareceu pesar as possibilidades e no fim decidiu ir com Elise, mas não sem antes lançar um olhar de aviso a James. Depois do ruído da porta fechando atrás do lobisomem e da morena, fez-se um silêncio entre os dois. James olhava para o céu, que começava a escurecer, e Lily observava suas unhas. Era o momento ideal para fazer algo, dizer alguma coisa, o que fosse...

- Acho que vou ler no meu quarto - disse James.

Lily, que tinha aberto a boca para fazer um comentário sobre o tempo - sim, completamente inputil, mas não deixava de ser uma tentativa de conversa -, assentiu com a cabeça e não disse nada. Se ajeitou na cadeira da varanda. Uma vez que James tinha ido, jogou as pernas em cima da cadeira, abraçando seus joelhos. Precisava pensar no que fazer.

**...**

- O que queria me mostrar? - perguntou Kate sorrindo, enquanto Sirius a levava até um dos cômodos do primeiro andar. - Espero que não seja outro avental tão brega quanto o dessa manhã.

- Brega? - disse Sirius, olhando-a de lado. - Eu acho que era muito elegante - brincou.

Kate começou a rir. Quadno chegaram à porta de uma das salas, o garoto a deteve.

- Fica na frente da porta e fecha os olhos.

Kate o olhou, desconfiada.

- Fecha os olhos, mulher! Prometo que não há nenhuma intenção premeditada de algum tipo de pecado carnal.

O olhar da garota agora mostrava perplexidade.

- Não vou fazer nada com você - explicou. - Fecha os olhos.

Kate obedeceu e fechou os olhos. Quem poderia resistir a esse sorriso? Sirius a empurrou suavemente e abriu a porta.

- Abra os olhos. Não é linda?

O que a menina viu foi uma espécie de moto, mas maior e com uma aparência bastante frágil.

- Nossa, que coisa mais... enferrujada? - disse, com cuidado.

Sirius a encarou como ela encararia Lily, se a ruiva se atrevesse a dizer que os Rolling Stones iriam se separar.

- É magnífica sim! Olha só! Alphard a guardava no sótão - passou a mão pelo assento rachado da moto. - É uma beleza... Claro que precisa de alguns ajustes, mas quando estiver pronta...

Kate o olhava, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Não me olhe desse jeito - disse ele. - Venha aqui. Sobe - Kate obedeceu e se sentou com cuidado, arrumando bem sua saia. Sirius sentou-se atrás dela, pegando suas mãos e as colocando no guidão. - Imagine essa beleza brilhante, com o motor rugindo e o vento sobre o rosto. A coisa não muda de figura?

A garota sorriu e virou a cabeça para olhá-lo.

- Você está maluco.

- Não dirá isso quando eu for te buscar no final das suas aulas com ela. Todo mundo vai se virar para ver como ficamos juntos nessa preciosidade - sussurrou no ouvido dela. Deslizou as mãos do guidão até seus braços, ombros e, por fim, por suas costas, agarrando sua cintura. - O que me diz?

- Que se fizer isso de novo, possivelmente terá que me levar a um hospital - murmurou a loira, abrindo os olhos e levantando-se da moto rapidamente, bastante corada. - Vamos voltar para a varanda?

Sirius, que estava sorrindo, levantou da moto lentamente, e voltou a apoiá-la contra a parede. Se aproximou da garota e saíram da sala em silêncio. Ele estava lhe encarando e ela sabia... estava ficando muito nervosa.

- Só digo uma coisa... O Filch não vai te pendurar pelos polegares se você dirigir essa coisa pelos corredores para me buscar?

- Eu não estava falando de agora, mas do ano que vem - explicou Sirius. - Quando estivermos saindo.

Kate sorriu.

- Vai usar uma burca para as pessoas não te verem saindo comigo? - perguntou, em um tom falsamente inocente.

Sirius suspirou e passou as mãos pelo rosto, exasperado. Kate, rindo, as afastou.

- Era uma piada - rodeou o pescoço dele com os braços. - Você não tem senso de humor?

Sirius a pegou pela cintura e a apertou contra seu peito.

- Tenho muito senso de humor... - disse, inclinando-se para ela.

A porta do quarto da frente se abriu e puderam ver a cara de sono de Peter, vestido em um pijama cheio de dragões.

- Se importariam de falar essas merdas mais pra lá? Estou tentando dormir. Obrigado pela colaboração - e voltou a fechar a porta.

- Essa visão cortou o clima - disse Kate, com cara de desgosto. - Argh - murmurou, fingindo um calafrio.

- Também acho - respondeu Sirius, rindo. - Mas eu o recupero rapidinho - e voltou a inclinar-se para beijá-la.

- Perdão... desculpa interromper, mas podem me deixar entrar no meu quarto? - James os encarava parado no meio do corredor que o casal estava bloqueando. Os dois se afastaram e observaram James entrando em seu quarto.

- Isso é um complô escancarado para que a gente não se beije - disse Kate. - É isso, ou um sinal de que se nos beijarmos, haverá uma catástrofe.

- A catátrofe vai acontecer com aquele que voltar a nos interromper - suspirou Sirius, pegando-a pela mão e a levando até seu próprio quarto. - Muito bem, agora...

- Essa é a coleção de discos que a Elise falou? - perguntou Kate, aproximando-se de umas caixas e pegando um aleatoriamente. - Tinha razão, são uma preciosidade e... Sirius?

O garoto tinha se jogado na cama, se perguntando porque o mundo tinha se voltado contra ele. Kate se sentou ao seu lado na cama.

- Verdade, você provavelmente está cansado - disse, fazendo carinho nas costas dele. - É melhor eu...

Sem saber como, em dois segundos era ela quem estava tombada na cama, com Sirius ajoelhado e com uma mão de cada lado de seu corpo.

Kate esticou um braço e brincou com seu cabelo, quando ele se agachou para beijá-la e, surpreendentemente, conseguiu. Suavemente, como se tivesse medo dos lábios dela fugirem do contato. Deitou ao seu lado, sem deixar de beijá-la, e ela o abraçou, pressionando o corpo contra o seu aao mesmo tempo em que aprofundava o beijo, brincando com sua língua. Kate deslizou sua boca até o pescoço dele e mordiscou levemente, continuando com pequenos beijos que deveriam estar atingindo os lugares certos, porque o garoto não conseguiu conter um gemido baixo. Ela se levantou um pouco e começou a traçar um caminho entre sua orelha e seu pescoço novamente. Sirius estava ficando louco, e acariciava suavemente suas costas, deslizando suas mãos por dentro da camiseta dela. Ela voltou a beijar seus lábios, e ele devolveu o beijo com paixão. Kate se separou um pouco para respirar e deitou na cama, de boca aberta.

- Isso deve ser bom para a pele - murmurou, com o olhar sonhador.

Sirius apoiou a cabeça sobre uma mão e mexeu carinhosamente no cabelo loiro.

- Fica e dorme comigo - sussurrou. Kate o olhou hesitante, e se levantou para dizer algo. - Só dormir, mais nada. Quero te ter perto de mim.

Kate não disse nada, mas lhe deu beijo suave nos lábios, enrolando-se ao seu lado. Sirius a abraçou e beijou seu cabelo. Kate tinha razão. Aquilo devia ser bom... Senão, de onde vinha a sensação de que tudo estava perfeito?

**...**

Elise e Remus voltavam do pub onde tinham tomado algumas cervejas e conversado. Elise ajeitou seu casaco para se proteger do frio, e Remus se pôs atrás dela, para esfregar seus braços.

- Você está preocupado com a Lily? - perguntou a garota, enquanto caminhavam para casa.

- Na verdade... acho que não mais. James já demonstrou que está apaixonado por ela até o último fio de cabelo - disse Remus, rindo. - É uma pena que não conseguem se acertar.

- Sim, e parece que a armação de hoje não serviu para nada - Elise suspirou. - Está começando a chover - sussurrou, sentindo uma gota cair em sua cabeça. Olhou para o garoto. - Devíamos nos apressar.

Remus ergueu o olhar. As gotas começaram a aumentar.

- Uma corrida? - propôs o lobisomente, segurando-a pela mão e começando a correr.

Mas a chuva foi mais rápida; em dois minutos estavam ensopados e ainda longe de casa. Para completar, Remus tropeçou na calçada e caiu no chão, sendo seguido por Elise. Riram. Os dois molhados até a medula, debaixo da chuva, sem parar de gargalhar. Remus se levantou e ajudou Elise a fazer o mesmo. Fizeram o resto do caminho lentamente. Remus abraçava Elise pelos ombros e ela apoiava a cabeça em seu ombro, rindo da chuva e a ignorando.

Chegaram em casa um pouco depois.

- Espera - disse o garoto. - Preciso te pegar no colo, ou você vai molhar os pés.

Elise se pôs a rir. Na verdade, tinha uma piscina portátil em cada um de seus sapatos, mas deixou-se ser carregada. Remus começou a girar em torno de si mesmo, rindo e deixando Elise tonta, sem aguentar mais. Estava bêbada de alegria e de juventude. Voltaram a cair no chão, dessa vez na grama. Elise o beijou em um rompante de momento, com a pele gelada e a chuva escorrendo por todas as partes de seu corpo. Remus correspondeu ao beijo e a ajudou a se levantar novamente. Segurou sua cintura e levantou Elise, que entrelaçou suas pernas no quadril do garoto. Continuaram se beijando com paixão, sentindo a respiração do outro, a pele úmida. Elise, então, separou-se para respirar, e Remus a colocou no chão. Sorriram.

- Deveríamos entrar - disse Elise, pegando-o pela mão e indo até a porta. Bateram. Foi Lily quem abriu um momento depois, já de pijama, segurando um livro.

- O que, diabos, vocês fizeram? - exclamou, ao ver os amigos ensopados e cobertos de grama, sorrindo misteriosamente. - Melhor, não me falem nada. Acho que prefiro não saber - virou-se, para voltar para seu quarto.

- Boa noite, Lily - disse Elise.

- Tirem os sapatos, ou Sirius vai matar vocês por sujarem o chão - despediu-se, antes de subir as escadas que levavam ao seu quarto.

Então Remus beijou Elise, com mais suavidade do que no jardim, e ela correspondeu ao beijo. Logo subiram as escadas, deixando um rastro de água para trás, voltando a se beijar em frente à porta do quarto de Elise. Entreolharam-se, conscientes da explosão sensual que inundava seus corpos nesse momento; mas ambos sabiam que não era a hora, então, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, Remus lhe deu um beijo na testa e foi para seu próprio quarto.

* * *

*** Obviamente, essa fic não leva em conta as revelações sobre a vida de Severus Snape feitas a partir de "A Ordem da Fênix".**

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** _Gente, a tensão sexual entre os casais é tamanha que dá para cortar com uma faca. Sério, adoro Kate e Sirius, Elise e Remus e Tracy e Artemis. E a Lily e o James precisam se acertar logo! Bem, digamos que no próximo capítulo os dois vão dar um passinho (ou mais) em direção à reconciliação. Uhul! Obrigada pelas reviews e pelas leitoras que resolveram esperar a tradução. Faltam poucos capítulos para o final. Será que conseguimos fechar com 100 reviews? Espero que dê, haha. Beijos e até a próxima semana._


	19. Lily e James

**Autora:** Hermione-weasley86 ( www. fanfiction u/ 528474/ Hermione_weasley86)

**Tradutora:** Mrs. Mandy Black

**Shipper:** Lily Evans e James Potter

**Gênero:** Romance / Humor

**Fic Original:** Cuando me di cuenta de que estabas ahí ( www. fanfiction s/ 1723590/ 1/)

**Sinopse:** Lily Evans e James Potter fazem parte de grupos completamente opostos em Hogwarts. Os caminhos dos dois se cruzam bastante durante o último ano, e James acaba decidido a conquistar a ruiva. Mas será que um ano é o suficiente para Lily passar por cima de toda a imagem que construiu de Potter?

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Todos os personagens da série pertencem a J. K. Rownling e a história pertence à Hermione-weasley86. A mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**QUANDO ME DEI CONTA DE SUA EXISTÊNCIA**

**| Capítulo 19 - Lily e James |**

O cheiro de torradas recém-preparadas perfumava a casa. James tinha acordado cedo e caminhava até a cozinha, esperando encontrar seus amigos tomando café da manhã. Abriu a porta. A única que estava ali era Lily, vestindo uma camiseta do Manchester e preparando o que parecia ser o café da manhã de todo mundo. A ruiva se virou para cumprimentar jovialmente a quem acabava de entrar, mas ao encontrar James o sorriso congelou em seu rosto, e ela voltou a se virar.

- Bom dia - disse, enquanto continuava preparando alguma coisa no fogão.

James não respondeu, apenas sentou-se à mesa para ler o jornal que estava ali, de uns dias atrás. Em dois minutos estava entediado.

- Precisa de ajuda? - perguntou, sem nenhum traço de amabilidade na voz.

Lily continuou de costas.

- Não, tudo está quase... se quiser, pode colocar a mesa - disse ela, também de forma seca.

James assentiu e foi buscar os pratos e os talheres.

- Bom dia - Elise entrou na cozinha, esticando os braços e sorrindo. Espirrou. - Acho que fiquei gripada.

Lily se virou com um meio sorriso no rosto, encarando sua amiga.

- Nossa, qualquer um diria que ontem a noite você ficou muito tempo embaixo da chuva - Elise lhe deu um olhar que dizia com todas as letras "Que engraçadinha!", enquanto James franzia o cenho.

- Querem ajuda? - perguntou a morena, esfregando os olhos.

- Você podia rechear as panquecas - respondeu Lily.

Elise se aproximou de sua amiga, sabendo o que a esperava. Pegou a geleia e começou a rechear as panquecas que Lily tinha preparado.

- O que aconteceu ontem a noite? - sussurrou a ruiva, para que James não escutasse; tarde demais, porque o garoto tinha ouvido a pergunta e se dirigiu até um canto da mesa, ficando mais perto delas.

- Lily, precisa ser agora? - suspirou Elise, sabendo que não iria se livrar.

- Está saindo com o Remus? - perguntou a ruiva, ignorando sua resposta.

- Não! - exclamou rapidamente Elise. James continuava tentando escutar alguma coisa, sem sucesso. Elise baixou o tom de voz. - Não. Apenas nos beijamos, Lily.

A ruiva colocou outra panqueca no prato.

- Que bom, porque se você vai à França e ele fica por aqui...

- Isso é o de menos, Lily. Se você passa a vida sempre se perguntando sobre as consequências de tudo o que faz, vai acabar sem fazer nada.

- Não é assim...

- É sim. Por que não está com James? Porque disse que ele te machucaria... Você soube que ele te machucará mesmo antes de lhe dar uma chance. Ou não fez isso?

- Sim, mas...

- Sim, mas nada! Viva a vida, Lils. Não sabe quanto ela vai durar - uma sombra de preocupação apareceu nos olhos da morena. - Vou acordar os outros - Elise saiu da cozinha.

Lily se virou um pouco, para ver James; ele estava lhe observando. Desviou o olhar novamente, corando. Teria escutado a conversa?

- Me passa os guardanapos? - pediu o garoto. Lily pegou os guardanapos de papel e se virou para lhe entregar. Foi quando percebeu que James estava muito perto. Muito perto mesmo... encarando-a como se pedisse uma explicação.

- Os guardanapos - disse rapidamente, antes de se virar e pegar a bandeja com as panquecas, para levá-las até a mesa.

Então se ouviu um grito. Lily e James se entreolharam e saíram correndo da cozinha. Remus e Peter também acabavam de sair de seus quartos, sonolentos e sem saberem o que estava acontecendo. Seguiram James e Lily pelos corredores. A porta do quarto de Sirius estava aberta e todos entraram. Elise estava batendo em seu primo com um travesseiro, enquanto ele tentava se proteger e Kate tentava deter a amiga.

- Seu palhaço maldito! O que fez com a minha amiga? Saio por algumas horas e você se aproveita da inocência dela? - gritava a morena, furiosa.

- Ai! Eu não me aproveitei! Tirem ela de cima de mim!

Remus se meteu na bagunça e segurou Elise suavemente pelo braço. Lily o ajudou a segurá-la.

- O que houve? - perguntou Peter, bocejando.

- Esses dois estavam juntos na cama! - berrou Elise.

Automaticamente, todos, exceto o casal na cama, abriram tanto a boca que Hagrid poderia caber dentro delas. Kate e Sirius coraram.

- Mas estávamos dormindo! - defendeu-se Sirius, apontando para si mesmo, que ainda vestia a mesma roupa da roupa anterior, assim como Kate.

- Eu vou arrancar a sua orelha! - exclamou Elise, mortal. - Eu juro que perto de mim, Hannibal Lecter* vai parecer uma criança indefesa!

Lily a segurava, para que a amiga não se jogasse em cima do primo.

- Mas... o que faziam dormindo juntos? - perguntou James, de repente.

- Obrigado, Pontas. Parecia que a louca da minha prima tinha se acalmado - disse Sirius, sarcasticamente. - Agora vai querer arrancar minha cabeça com mordidas.

- Quer saber? O que vocês têm a ver com isso, seus fofoqueiros? - questionou Kate. - Cuidem da sua própria vida sexual e deixem bisbilhotar a nossa - completou, piscando um olho.

Lily começou a rir e todos a encararam, confusos.

- E acreditem em mim, algumas pessoas têm do que cuidar, não é mesmo? - falou inocentemente, olhando para Elise e logo em seguida desaparecendo para a cozinha.

Toda a vontade que Elise tinha de matar seu primo passou.

- O que ela quis dizer com isso? - perguntou Kate.

- Vamos tomar café - respondeu, ignorando a pergunta e deixando todos, menos Remus, morrendo de curiosidade.

**...**

- Então,Kate... vai ficar? - perguntou Lily, antes de entrar no carro.

Kate assentiu.

- Enviei uma coruja para os meus pais e avisei que ficaria com Elise o resto das férias. Como não temos nenhum evento público para comparecer, eles não se importaram - disse a loira, dando de ombros.

Estavam na porta da casa, na frente do carro de Lily. Peter, James, Remus e a ruiva estavam prontos para irem embora. Sirius e Kate estavam apoiados no muro da casa, vigiados de perto por Elise que, sem nem disfarçar, separou o casal bruscamente, ficando no meio dos dois, de braços cruzados.

- Bem, até daqui alguns dias - despediu-se Lily, abraçando-as. - Sentirei saudades de vocês.

- E nós de você - disse Kate.

- Não acredito que você vai sentir minha falta - zombou a ruiva. Kate lhe deu um tapa, para que ela ficasse calada.

Elise e a ruiva se abraçaram.

- Ai, já estou começando a sentir saudade - disse a morena.

- O que vocês fazem no verão, quando ficam sem se ver durante meses? - perguntou Sirius, observando a cena de despedida. - Se debulham em lágrimas umas sobre as outras? Perto de vocês, Romeu e Julieta parece uma comédia.

- Acontece que nos vemos no verão - respondeu Elise -, mas como trabalhamos juntas, não temos tanto tempo para sentirmos saudades.

- Trabalham?

- Há dois anos. Só porque você é um vagabundo e a única coisa que faz durante o verão é praticar para ser ainda mais idiota, não significa que os demais também não façam nada - respondeu Elise, brevemente. - Ou não?

As caras que os Marotos fizeram deixaram transparecer que eles tampouco trabalhavam durante o verão. Elise revirou os olhos e suspirou.

- Então, Sirius, adeus - disse James, com a voz afetada. - Sentirei sua falta.

- E eu a sua.

- Escreva a cada meia hora.

- E você, pense muito em mim - Sirius fingiu secar uma lágrima. - Não sei se sobreviverei.

- Vamos, caras, vocês precisam ser fortes - falou Remus, com uma seriedade falsa, dando tapinhas consoladores nos ombros dos amigos.

As garotas observaram a cena com os braços cruzados, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Ah, é assim? - disse Elise. - Pois esta noite você vai ficar sem jantar, priminho!

- E o beijo de boa noite, pode pedir para o vizinho! - exclamou Kate, fingindo-se de ofendida, entrando na casa. Sirius não demorou nem dois segundos para segui-la, ajoelhando-se e pedindo perdão, enquanto seus amigos gargalhavam.

- E vocês vão para Londres de N?tibus - Lily entrou no carro e acelerou, deixando os três Marotos perplexos por um segundo. Logo depois eles começaram a correr atrás do carro da ruiva, pedindo desculpas.

**...**

No fim, Lily parou o carro uns cem metros depois da casa, e deixou os garotos entrarem. Desta vez foi Remus quem se sentou na frente, e apesar dos pedidos de Peter, não colocaram a música da abelha Maya; Lily prometeu gravar uma fita para ele. A ruiva os levou até Londres, no Caldeirão Furado, para que dali todos fossem para suas casas com pó de flú. Lily também entrou no bar para ir até o Beco Diagonal, pois precisava comprar alguns ingredientes que estavam faltando em seu kit de poções. Em meia hora estava de volta ao bar; despediu-se de Tom e saiu para pegar seu carro, que estava estacionado um pouco longe. Olhou o relógio. Certamente não chegaria a tempo de almoçar em casa.

Quando chegou aonde tinha estacionado o carro, não conseguiu disfarçar uma exclamação de surpresa. James estava sentado sobre o cap? com os braços cruzados, observando-a com essa expressão que ele usava com ela ultimamente.

- James? - perguntou, confusa.

- Não, sou um _holagroma_ - o garoto respondeu.

- Holograma - corrigiu a ruiva. - O que está fazendo aqui?

- Estou vigiando o carro - disse, sarcasticamente. - Queria falar com você.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Tudo bem, mas preciso voltar para casa.

- Vem almoçar na minha. Meu av?insiste parar que quer te ver.

- E os meus pais? Vão ficar preocupados.

- Usa um _feletone_ para avisá-los! - exclamou o garoto, exasperado por tantos obstáculos. - Precisamos conversar - voltou a repetir.

Lily franziu o cenho e suspirou, mas procurou um telefone público e ligou para casa. Felizmente, não foi Petúnia quem atendeu a ligação, mas seu pai. Ela avisou que chegaria em casa ainda naquele dia, à noite, se ninguém precisasse do carro. No início, seu pai se op? um pouco, porém assim que Lily disse "querido" e "paizinho", ele cedeu. Certamente James tinha deixado Peter e Remus entrarem na lareira antes dele, pensou Lily, enquanto voltava para o carro. Dessa forma, ninguém saberia de nada.

Os dois entraram no carro e Lily acelerou.

- Onde mora? Espero que seja perto, senão vamos de pó de flú.

- É perto. Dirija até Hartfield e dali eu vou guiando.

Lily concordou e saiu de Londres, seguindo a direção que James indicara. Iam em silêncio, o que irritou bastante a garota, que só havia aceitado a proposta de James por dois motivos. O primeiro era porque sabia que estava em falta com o garoto e o segundo era porque também achava que precisavam conversar. Entretanto, James não parecia disposto a abrir a boca.

James a olhava pelo canto do olho, dissimuladamente, como nas últimas semanas. Como era linda! Que belo sorriso! Mas principalmente, como tinha sido cruel com ele. E nem sabia o motivo. Não podia acreditar nessas razões estúpidas sobre como ela não queria sofrer ou de como o interesse dele não era verdadeiro. Quem poderia saber melhor que ele o quanto estava disposto a fazer por ela? Inclusive largaria o Quadribol! E ela tinha lhe enganado. Não sabia se conseguiria perdoá-la.

- James?

- Hm?

- Sobre o que quer conversar? - perguntou a garota, sem olhá-lo.

- Sobre o autógrafo do imbecil do Bagman - respondeu. - O que você acha?

- Eu acho que você poderia parar de ser tão desagradável. Afinal de contas, quem quis falar comigo foi você.

James a encarou, estreitando os olhos.

- Ou seja, você não queria conversar comigo.

- Eu não disse isso... Quer parar de ficar me irritando por qualquer coisa?

- Olha quem fala.

Lily inspirou e tratou de relaxar.

- Está bem, vou começar. James, sinto muito pelo que fiz, mas juro que se eu soubesse que o Mosqueteiro era você, não teria lhe deixado me beijar. Juro. Em nenhum momento quis te machucar, nem pensei que poderia, simplesmente não queria que você pensasse que eu também caí na sua rede. Isso é tudo.

- Ou seja, não me contou nada por orgulho - concluir, amargamente. - E não queria me machucar... Mas sabia claramente o que estava fazendo comigo!

- James, você tinha namorada... e sim, foi por orgulho. É a única coisa que eu tenho, e não iria deixar você pisoteá-lo.

- Orgulho... - voltou a repetir James, murmurando. - E você não sentiu? Nunca? Nenhuma das vezes em que ficamos perto um do outro?

Lily engoliu em seco.

- Do que está falando? - disse, tolamente.

- Você sabe.

Outra pausa. Lily entrou em Hartfield.

- Para onde? - perguntou, aliviada por poder fugir do assunto.

James pareceu se dar conta de onde estavam.

- Pegue o desvio na colina - disse, apontando para um lugar onde a estrada se bifurcava. - Segue reto até chegar ao povoado, que eu te mostro qual é a casa.

Lily obedeceu, enquanto James a observava dirigir.

- Bem, vai me responder ou está pensando em fugir para sempre?

- Eu nunca fujo! Não consegue parar de me criticar? - reclamou.

- Foge sim! Fugiu de mim depois de ganhar a queda de braço, depois do Halloween e do Natal, depois que nos beijamos na sala de dança... Passou o ano todo fugindo de mim e evitando os problemas!

A ruiva o encarou, furiosa.

- Melhor dizendo: eu estava economizando problemas.

- Diga o que quiser! Você sempre tem razão, não?

O silêncio voltou. Lily pensou nas palavras do garoto... Maldito seja! Ele estava certo. Tinha fugido porque não queria se arriscar a perder nada, e acabou lhe perdendo...

- Sim. - James a fitou, perplexo. - Sim, eu senti. E isso me assustou - ela confessou. - Eu podia acabar me apaixonando por você e já te expliquei porque não queria que isso acontecesse.

O garoto não disse nada e continuou olhando a estrada. Um bom tempo depois, chegaram ao povoado que James dissera.

- Entra nessa rua. O Godric's Hollow é invisível para os trouxas - escutar a voz de James depois de ficar meia hora ouvindo apenas o barulho do motor e se perdendo em seus pensamentos, foi bastante esquisito.

Dirigiu até a rua indicada e nesse momento algo muito estranho aconteceu. A medida que iam avançando, a rua parecia se alargar; esse novo espaço era cheio de novas casas, muito mais luxuosas e diferentes das duas mil casas praticamente idênticas que compunham o povoado trouxa. Nem precisou que James dissesse qual delas era a sua, pois Lily a identificou perfeitamente pelas amplas janelas que tanto tinham lhe fascinado em sua visita no Natal.

Desceram do carro e James abriu a porta com gesto de sua varinha. Deixou Lily entrar primeiro, e enquanto ela caminhava até a porta de entrada, James fez outro gesto de varinha, para abri-la também. Como se tivesse sido avisada sobre sua chegada - o que era bastante possível -, a governanta, Ana, os aguardava no hall. Ela deu as boas-vindas e pegou os casacos.

- Aninha - disse James, sorrindo. A mulher retribuiu o sorriso. - Avisa meus avós que eu cheguei e que trouxe comigo a Srta. Lily Evans. Vamos almoçar com eles.

A mulher franziu o cenho.

- Desculpa, senhor, mas seus avós não virão para o almoço. Eles viajaram por três dias, a negócios. Enviaram-lhe uma coruja esta manhã, o senhor não recebeu?

James negou com a cabeça.

- Provavelmente chegou na casa de Alphard depois de sairmos. Então, Aninha, pode servir a comida no salão do segundo anda, já que somos só nós dois.

A governanta se inclinou e se retirou.

- É uma pena você não conseguir ver meus avós. Os dois estavam com muita vontade de falar contigo. Meu av? principalmente. Falou algo sobre uma conversa pendente... - James a encarou, com suspeita. - A que ele se referia?

- Realmente acha que eu vou responder? - perguntou Lily. - Então não me conhece tão bem assim.

James franziu o cenho e começou a subir as escadas. Lily o seguiu, perguntando-se se ele de fato tinha voltado a ficar irritado.

- Não gosto como você tem segredos com todo o mundo, menos comigo - murmurou.

Lily disfarçou a risada e ficou ao lado dele no corredor. Logo se recordou que ele continuava chateado, e toda a vontade de rir passou. Entraram em um salão pequeno, que mais parecia uma sala de estar com poltronas, sofás e móveis cheios de livros, do que um lugar para fazer as refeições.

- Quando Sirius e eu estamos sozinhos, preferimos comer aqui - explicou o garoto. - É muito inc?odo comer no salão principal. É preciso literalmente gritar para que te escutem do outro lado da mesa.

Lily riu levemente, parada na metade do c?odo.

- Pode se sentar - disse James, em um tom nada educado.

Lily voltou a encará-lo, emburrada, e suspirou. Tirou as luvas, o cachecol e o gorro, e largou tudo em uma cadeira. Depois de hesitar um pouco, tirou também o casaco; usava uma camiseta de algodão preta, como aquelas que usava às vezes para treinar. Acabara um tanto despenteada, então desamarrou o cabelo e voltou a prendê-lo. Encarou James, para ver se ele já estava sentado à mesa. Ele a observava. Como odiava quando ele fazia isso! Se sentia incomodada e parecia que todos os seus defeitos saltavam em sua mente. Certamente ele estava vendo todos os seus defeitos também.

- Eu já disse várias vezes que detesto que me observem - disse a ruiva, corada.

James se aproximou dela.

- Eu também detesto, porque quero me esquecer de você - a ruiva baixou o olhar; isso tinha doído. Era exatamente aquilo que ela quis ouvir tantas vezes e agora, quando ele finalmente tinha dito, não lhe deu nenhum alívio, apenas vontade de chorar. - Mas é tão bonita...

Lily virou-se e deu alguns passos. De novo isso... rindo dela. Certamente era sua vingança para retribuir tudo o que ela tinha lhe feito.

- James, se quer me machucar, tente outro método. Sei de sobra que não sou bonita. Precisamente, esse é um dos motivos pelos quais eu não sou uma garota para você. Não sou bonita, não sou simpática, não sei me arrumar e não sou obediente. Só falta eu ser um garoto.

James voltou a se aproximar dela.

- E você precisará tentar de outra maneira se quiser me convencer dessas idiotices. Simpática? Poxa, Lily, você é impressionante. Doce do seu jeito. Inteligente, sensível. Um pouco teimosa... - a pegou por um braço e a obrigou a olhá-lo. - Obediente? Eu não quero alguém sem personalidade, e você tem uma pela qual eu me apaixonei - pegou seu outro braço. - A respeito do fato de não saber se arrumar... gosto de você de qualquer forma porque, sinceramente, para mim você fica melhor nua.

Lily arregalou tanto os olhos que eles quase saltaram das órbitas. Acabara de ouvir isso mesmo? James estava falando sobre ela nua! Suas bochechas começaram a arder. James deslizou suas mãos até seus ombros e a empurrou suavemente até um espelho redondo que tinha na parede, virando-a para ele.

- E bonita... como assim não é bonita?! - soltou o prendedor e seu cabelo caiu livremente por seus ombros. Ele o acariciou. - Olhe-se, por Deus! Cada vez que dançamos e eu sentia a sua pele roçar a minha... Acredite quando eu digo que nunca tinha tomado tantos banhos de água fria em minha vida. Você me deixa louco.

Lily se observou no espelho e se viu como sempre. Como a esquisita Lily, muito mais corada que o habitual. James estava realmente dizendo essas coisas a ela? Não estava zombando dela? Ele a... desejava? Suas bochechas ficaram ainda mais vermelhas com essa pergunta. James tirou o cabelo de seu rosto e o arrumou para trás.

- Então, não diga besteiras, Lily, e se olhe direito - ambos continuaram de frente para o espelho. - Seu cabelo, seus olhos, sua pele...

- Minhas sardas... - disse Lily, timidamente.

- Suas sardas! Se soubesse a quantidade de fantasias que eu tive de seguir o caminho que as suas sardas fazem até seus seios...

Lily voltou a olhá-lo, espantada. Não acreditava.

- James, não...

- Me deixa falar. Estava falando sobre a sua pele - disse ele, com um tom autoritário. - E se você não gosta, fica calada e reclame no fim. Pelo menos uma vez, vai me deixar falar tudo o que tenho para dizer. Lembre-se que tenho motivos para estar muito chateado com você, ainda que seja muito difícil não te perdoar assim que você me pede, quando te vejo assim tão triste. - Lily o olhou agradecida, mas o garoto a obrigou a voltar-se para o espelho, envolvendo suas mãos na cintura dela. Levantou um pouco a sua blusa. - Olha isso - disse, passando sua mão por seu ventre e logo acariciando suas curvas e seus braços. Ela ficou tensa, mas não o afastou. - Sabe o que é isso? Um corpo feito para a minha tortura mental - baixou a mão até seus quadris. - É melhor eu nem te contar as minhas fantasias... - subiu a mão logo abaixo de seus seios, e Lily arqueou as costas. - Assim, Lily, não diga que não é bonita - voltou a deslizar as mãos até sua cintura.

Lily, então, virou-se para olhá-lo de frente. Ele estava dizendo a verdade, não podia ser tão cruel a ponto de aguentar até esses extremos... Sempre tinha dito isso. Ele permanecia com as mãos em sua cintura. Lentamente, Lily também colocou as suas ali. James se preparou para ser afastado pela ruiva, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. A garota pegou as mãos dele e as colocou sobre sua camiseta, respirando ansiosa. Logo, timidamente, levantou os braços, sem deixar de olhá-lo nos olhos.

James pestanejou e compreendeu em seguida. Não foi preciso dizer duas vezes, e ele tirou a camiseta, deixando descoberto o corpo da grota, que observava de forma tímida a reação dele. Seu rosto era como o de alguém que tinha uma caixa cheia de bombons deliciosos e não sabia por onde começar. Suas mãos foram devagar, mas decididas, até seus ombros, afastando as alças brancas do sutiã. Rapidamente começou a beijar seus ombros, acariciando-os. Ouviu Lily gemer suavemente, virando ainda mais a cabeça, deixando o caminho livre. Lily levou suas mãos até o peito dele, e começou a desabotoar a camisa que ele vestia, com as mãos torpes pela pressa que sentia. Uma vez que se desfez da roupa, ela se apertou contra ele, sentindo o contato de suas peles quentes, que pediam para se encontrar.

O garoto pareceu hesitar uns instantes, e olhou em seus olhos. Neles havia algo parecido com medo, mas também uma determinação total. Pegou-a pelos braços e a levou até o sofá mais perto, onde a deitou suavemente. Logo se colocou em cima dela, tentando decorar toda aquela imagem, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, beijou-a nos lábios. Foi um beijo passional e cheio de desejo, que rapidamente se aprofundou. Ele também não podia evitar gemer de prazer. Levou as mãos até as costas dela e procurou pelo fecho do sutiã. Ela se arqueou e fez carinho em seu cabelo, enquanto enroscava suas pernas ao redor das dele. James abriu o fecho e tirou a peça. Lily ficou quieta um instante, certa de que agora James ficaria decepcionado, porque não seria como ele tinha imaginado.

- Meu Deus - murmurou o garoto, antes de enterrar a cabeça entre seus seios e começar a beijá-los e lambê-los. Lily voltou a gemer, desta vez mais forte, com menos controle sobre si mesma. James beijou todo o caminho dos seios até seu umbigo, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava todo o seu corpo. Quando chegou até o botão da calça da garota, voltou a encará-la. Ela devolveu o olhar e se sentou, como se um pudor repentino tivesse se despertado. Ele ficou perplexo.

- Hmm, James... eu nunca fiz... bem, sou virgem, James - disse finalmente, baixando o olhar e escondendo sua nudez abraçando as pernas.

Desta vez foram os olhos de James que se arregalaram.

- Como é possível? - murmurou.

Lily franziu o cenho, preocupada. Na verdade, esperava um pouco mais de compreensão da parte dele.

- Bem, se não quiser nada comigo por causa disso... Não pensei que fosse um problema tão grande - suspirou, ainda escondendo o rosto.

James sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente.

- Não é isso, Lily. Apenas não sei o que diabos estavam penando os garotos com quem você saiu - murmurou. - Você tem um corpo moldado para o prazer. E não digo que tenha apenas isso - adicionou em seguida -, mas... bufff - a encarou, apreciando a imagem diante de seus olhos.

Lily voltou a corar e então o olhou nos olhos.

- Nunca saí tanto tempo com um garoto para chegar até isso, James. Além disso, fiquei com poucos garotos. Já te disse que não sou...

- Não começa com o negócio de não ser bonita, porque eu não me importo em voltar a demonstrar o quanto você é sim - disse, rindo. Lily também riu, fracamente. James voltou a beijá-la. - Não quero que a sua primeira vez não seja especial. Desculpa por tentar fazer acontecer tão rápido.

Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha e começou a rir novamente. Que carinhoso! Nesse momento, ela estava segura do que queria, e era James quem tentava protegê-la. Não deveria ser ao contrário? Estava ali, seminua, no sofá da casa alheia, com o garoto do qual queria se afastar para sempre, e ironicamente não via nada errado. Queria estar ali. Queria que James a acariciasse como tinha feito há alguns segundos. Continuou rindo.

- O que foi agora? - perguntou, confuso.

- Nada, é que... Eu quero fazer amor com você, James - ela corou -, porque isso é especial. - O garoto abriu a boca, muitíssimo impressionado por essa explosão de sinceridade. - Mas tudo bem... Como vejo que você não quer, podemos comer isso que apareceu na mesa e está com uma cara ótima - disse ela rapidamente, sem acreditar em tudo que acabara de dizer, fazendo a menção de se levantar.

Ele a deteve.

- Você acha que depois de me falar isso eu tenho alguma vontade de pensar em comida? - voltou a deitá-la suavemente sobre o sofá e acariciou seu colo e seu busto. - Ainda tem tempo de desistir, Lily - voltou a dizer seriamente, encarando seus olhos.

Lily negou com a cabeça e para reafirmar sua decisão, o atraiu para um beijo, levando sua mão até o zíper das calças do garoto.

**...**

- Você está bem? - perguntou James, com o semblante preocupado, enquanto brincava com algumas mechas do cabelo dela. Ambos permaneciam no mesmo sofá, embaixo de uma manta que ele tinha pegado de outra poltrona. - Te machuquei muito?

A ruiva negou com a cabeça.

- Vou sobreviver, James - se enrolou sobre o peito dele, e ele a abraçou. - Você foi fantástico, muito obrigada. Só é uma pena que não tenha sido tão bom para você, mas sou muito desajeitada para essas coisas... precisa me ensinar - disse com voz sonolenta.

- Se te ensinar mais, vou me derreter assim que você me tocar - sussurrou ele. - Você também foi incrível.

- James?

- Sim?

- Me perdoa? - perguntou, baixinho.

James deixou escapar um risinho fraco.

- Sabe como isso se chama? Manipulação.

Lily o abraçou e deu um beijo em seu peito.

- Então, estou perdoada? - insistiu.

- Não sei. - Lily voltou a lhe beijar, e agora fazia algo com sua língua. - Está certo, mas só porque é você. - A ruiva estreitou o abraço.

A verdade era que já tinha lhe perdoado há muito tempo. Ela certamente sabia.

- Er, Lily?

- Hmm? - a ruiva tinha os olhos fechados, quase adormecida.

- Eu tinha razão. Você fica melhor nua - James tinha levantado o cobertor e observava apreciativamente seu corpo.

Lily pareceu finalmente notar esse detalhe e acordou, segurando a manta contra o corpo.

- E se chega alguém?

- Ninguém vai vir, porque não tem ninguém aqui... E se viesse, não seria preciso muitas explicações. Simplesmente tivemos uma sessão fantástica de sexo.

- James! - gritou ela, aborrecida. - Não acho graça nenhuma!

- Fica calma - disse, rindo. - Ninguém vai saber, não se preocupe.

Ela voltou a olhá-lo desconfiadamente, e logo voltou sua atenção para o relógio. Deu um salto do sofá.

- Preciso ir! - exclamou, muito nervosa. - Ai, meu Deus! - começou a se vestir, pegando todas as suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão do quarto, enquanto James a observava divertido e se vestia também. Arrumou o cabelo e colocou o gorro. - Estou indo!

James a segurou pelo pulso e a obrigou a olhá-lo, muito sério.

- Lily... Espero que isso não seja um encontro de uma noite só.

A ruiva também ficou séria.

- Não é. É estranho você duvidar - logo baixou o olhar. - Porém... podemos ir devagar? Não quero que a gente chegue na escola e todo mundo comece a perguntar quando será o casamento - disse, fazendo uma careta.

James concordou, e riu ligeiramente.

- Está bem, seremos discretos. Mas posso voltar a te ver antes de voltarmos a Hogwarts? - perguntou, suplicando. - Pode falar que sou um amigo seu, ou sei lá...

Lily pensou um pouco e no final concordou. Assim como ele, não tinha vontade de ir embora.

- Venha aqui - e lhe deu um beijo rápido nos lábios, antes de deixá-la sair em disparada pela porta.

James se deixou cair no sofá, com um sorriso tão grande que parecia que ia sair de seu rosto. Havia saído melhor do que esperava. Ele tinha recebido a coruja de seus avós e achou que essa seria a oportunidade perfeita para esclarecer as coisas com Lily. Só pretendia conversar e... minha nossa Senhora! Não voltaria a se sentar nesse sofá sem parecer uma garotinha. Lily... Tampou o rosto com as mãos. Uma sensação de euforia e alegria se apropriou de seu corpo e sentia como se explodir. Seria muito precipitado ir visitá-la no dia seguinte?

**...**

Seus pais lhe repreenderam um pouco quando chegou em casa, mas ela quase nem os escutou. Estava tão dentro de seu próprio mundinho que sequer respondeu aos insultos de Petunia. Não tinha fome, e isso porque nem tinha comido... Estava flutuando. Jogou-se no sofá, olhando sonhadoramente para o teto. Como tinha perdido isso por tanto tempo?

**...**

Em Hogwarts, onde todos continuavam alheios à felicidade de James e Lily, os estudantes enchiam a biblioteca e os Salões Comunais, preparando-se para os exames. Tracy e Artemis, os únicos do "grupo" que tinham ficado no castelo, estavam confortáveis em um divã. Ela estava apoiada sobre o peito do garoto, mas cada um tinha um livro diferente nas mãos. Tracy, que não colocava muita fé nos exames, mas tinha decidido se esforçar, virava-se de vez em quando para perguntar algo ao seu namorado. Seu namorado. Antes essa palavra tinha um significado diferente para ela, como se fosse um atestado de propriedade sobre um sapato ou um chapéu. Agora o significado estava certo, e gostava de dizê-la. Adorava chamar Artemis de _namorado_ quando conversava com as pessoas. Apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele e o olhou. Ele também a olhou, sorrindo. Tracy retribuiu o sorriso, ruborizada. Nunca passara por isso antes; ninguém nunca a fizera sentir arrepios por dentro ou a deixava corada quase que constantemente.

Ambos continuaram estudando.

Os demais estudantes da Grifinória e também do restante da escola tinham se surpreendido bastante ao vê-los juntos. A maioria não achava que duraria muito tempo, e atribuíam a relação a um pequeno capricho da loira. Mas Artemis não ligava, porque tinha certeza que todos estavam equivocados, e o importante era tê-la ali, deitada em seu peito. Gostava dessa inquietude quase infantil que Tracy tinha por aprender, para se emocionar com as coisas e a admirava por ter dado à sua vida o sentido que desejara. Ela continuava sendo Tracy Chambers, lindíssima e preocupada com sua aparência, só que agora muitas outras coisas também importavam para ela. Acariciou seu cabelo.

- Olhem para eles - murmurou Gilda, destilando veneno para suas pupilas, sentada a uns metros do casal. - São tão... patéticos.

Alguns companheiros em sua mesa assentiram, mais por ela ter dito do que por de fato acreditarem nisso.

Rachel também os observava. O que estava acontecendo com Tracy? O garoto não era feio, mas existiam garotos muito mais bonitos na escola. Nem sequer era popular. Por que estava com ele? Por que o olhava com essa cara de boba? E tinha se metido a estudar. Estudava todo santo dia. Antes nem se preocupava com a data das provas. Balançou a cabeça e recordou as palavras que tinha lhe dito no Três Vassouras. Um dia Hogwarts acabaria e precisariam enfrentar o mundo real.

- Estão felizes - disse mais para si mesma do que para o resto do pessoal, mas falara em voz alta.

- Felizes? - repetiu Gilda. - Como se pode ser feliz assim?

- Pois algo bom tem que ter, se Tracy escolheu ficar com ele e se afastar da gente. Nunca a tinha visto sorrir tanto - Rachel voltou a dizer.

- Quem sabe? Ela nunca bateu muito bem da cabeça. Lembre-se que agora ela é amiga da Evans, que roubou o namorado dela!

- Eu acho que ela está feliz - insistiu Rachel, teimosa. O restante do grupo não sabia que posição tomar. - A gente gostando ou não do que ela está fazendo.

Gilda a olhou com arrogância e voltou a se concentrar em suas anotações. Não durou nem dois segundos, pois em seguida passou a discutir com outra garota sobre se a cor da temporada era o pêssego ou o salmão.

**...**

O antiquário do Beco Diagonal tinha ido esta mesma tarde para recolher os móveis da casa de Alphard, que ficou quase vazia, com a exceção daquilo que tinham escolhido conservar. Acabaram decidindo ficar no apartamento de Elise, para passar os quatro dias de férias que restavam. Bem, na verdade Sirius voltaria para a casa de James, mas iria fazer visitas frequentes ao apartamento da prima.

Elise e Kate se despediram do garoto no Caldeirão Furado, e logo foram dar uma volta pela Londres trouxa, comprar comida para esses dias. Elas estavam um pouco perdidas no grande supermercado, mas rapidamente se ajeitaram bastante bem. O único momento constrangedor que passaram foi quando tiveram que pagar as compras e não sabiam como as notas funcionavam; precisaram pedir para a caixa pegar o dinheiro.

Assim que chegaram no apartamento, se jogaram no sofá, cansadas. Elise apoiou a cabeça em uma almofada e olhou para sua amiga, sorrindo.

- Então vamos ser da mesma família - murmurou. - Se meu primo não fosse um cretino, eu ficaria muito feliz.

Kate jogou outra almofada em sua cara.

- Elise! Acho que ele demonstrou que não é tão cretino.

- Quando, exatamente? Eu devia estar distraída.

A loira a encarou, enrugando o nariz.

- Acho que dessa vez vai dar tudo certo - sussurrou. - Ao menos já superamos a fase "Sirius Black e a aberração". Ele não liga mais.

- Sim. Agora vai precisar lidar com sua faceta "Sirius Black, o rei das mulheres".

- Há, há. Não vai me magoar novamente - assegurou a loira. - Jurou por sua integridade física - acrescentou. - Agora... você acha que eu sou boba e não percebi, mas o que diabos você fez com o Remus há dois dias?

- Ah, isso - Elise se fez de desentendida e desviou o olhar.

Kate se arrastou pelo sofá e a encarou, insistente.

- Sim, isso que você está a ponto de me contar.

- Não aconteceu nada demais. Ficamos molhados com a chuva e a partir dali tudo foi... um pouco selvagem. Mas só nos beijamos - explicou Elise, com naturalidade.

- Ah - Kate se sentou sobre seus pés. - Quer dizer que estão saindo?

- Não. Você parece a Lily. Só nos beijamos, ok? Acho que não convém a nenhum de nós dois ficarmos presos a outra pessoa.

- Por quê?

- Porque somos diferentes de você e Sirius, por exemplo. Eu ainda preciso ser a dona da minha vida por um tempo. Não estou pronta para compartilhar tanto e acredito que ele também não.

- Mas você gosta dele.

- Sim.

- E ele gosta de você?

- Eu diria que sim.

- E então?

Elise suspirou.

- Já te disse que é diferente, Kate - sorriu. - Mas não se preocupe. Não vivo na negação, como a Lily. Só preciso ter outro tipo de relacionamento...

A loira suspirou.

- Você sabe o que faz, sempre soube. Porém, espero que esse negócio de não se prender não te traga problemas.

Elise encolheu os ombros e ligou a televisão. Kate sabia quando a amiga preferia não falar sobre algum assunto.

- E Kate, amanhã de manhã não vou estar em casa. Preciso dar uma saída - disse Elise, uns segundos depois, bastante séria.

- Quer que eu vá com você? - ofereceu-se.

Elise negou com a cabeça e Kate viu algo parecido com preocupação em seus olhos.

**...**

- Pontas! Eu consegui! Quem é o cara?

Sirius acabava de chegar à casa dos Potter e tinha subido até o quarto de James, que observava as fotos que tiraram da apresentação do Dia dos Namorados.

- Você é o cara - concedeu James, sorrindo, escondendo as fotografias embaixo de uma almofada.

- Isso! Que dia... poder beijá-la quando tiver vontade... E como beija! - suspirou. - Bem, e como você está com a megera indomada?

James sorriu. Ardia de vontade de contar tudo ao seu melhor amigo, mas pensou em Lily. Ela tinha pedido para irem com calma. Deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem. Voltamos a agir como antes.

- Chateados um com o outro?

- Não, somos amigos

- Então não é como antes - concluiu Sirius. - _Isso_ é novo.

James ignorou o comentário e pegou um livro de sua mesinha de cabeceira.

- Amanhã de tarde eu vou sair, Almofadinhas. Preciso levar uma coisa ao advogado do meu av?- tinha o olhar fixo no livro, porque não queria encarar seu amigo nos olhos, ou desistiria da mentira.

- É, Aninha me disse que eles estão fora - murmurou Sirius. - Eu vou contigo, então.

- Não precisa - James se apressou em dizer. - Certamente ele vai me prender lá por duas horas e não quero que você se entedie também.

Sirius assentiu.

- Então vou visitar a minha prima. - James o encarou, incrédulo. - Kate está com ela - explicou com um sorriso.

- Seria bom se começássemos a estudar - prop? James.

O moreno o olhou, com os olhos arregalados.

- É uma piada? Ainda faltam dois meses para os exames!

- Sim, mas acho que você vai estar mais ocupado que das outras vezes - disse James. - Venha, vamos começar.

Levantou-se da cama e se sentou na escrivaninha. Sirius revirou os olhos e o seguiu, rangendo os dentes.

- Espero que esta "febre-Evans" passe rápido. Você está começando a fazer coisas esquisitas.

Escondendo um sorriso, James pensou que não poderia concordar mais com a última parte.

**...**

Lily estava lendo algumas das anotações de Aritmancia desde o meio-dia. Fazia quarenta horas - contadas pelo relógio - desde que estivera com James, mas tinha certeza de que aquela tarde estaria guardada para sempre com as poucas recordações especiais que uma pessoa tem durante a vida. Voltaria a vê-lo antes de retornar ao colégio, ou isso era o que ele tinha dito... Foi quando a campainha de sua casa tocou e ela desceu como um furacão para abrir a porta, um sorriso estampado no rosto. Tinha ficado sozinha esta tarde porque seus pais e sua irmã tinha ido jantar na casa de Válter Dursley, o buldogue que iria se casar com Petúnia. O sorriso desapareceu quando viu quem era.

- Você? - perguntou, meio aborrecida e meio incrédula.

* * *

*** Hannibal Lecter** é uma célebre personagem de ficção elaborada pelo escritor Thomas Harris, que surgiu pela primeira vez no livro _Dragão Vermelho_ (1981). As aventuras de Hannibal continuaram, no entanto, em _O Silêncio dos Inocentes_ (1991) e em _Hannibal_ (2001). Hannibal Lecter é um personagem com personalidade assassina e canibalista.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** _Nossa, fiquei tão animada com novas leitoras e com a quantidade de reviews esta semana. Toda hora que abria o e-mail, tinha uma notificação nova. Nossa, ri e me identifiquei com algumas reviews, super divertidas. _

_FINALMENTE Lily e James se entenderam! O "plano" de James deu mais do que certo. A Lily deu o braço a torcer e aceitou um tipo de relacionamento com o coitado... Manter tudo às escondidas. Mas pelo menos eles estão juntos, certo? E me fizeram mudar a classificação da fic! Agora, quem será que chegou para acabar com a felicidade da ruiva? Algum palpite? Abraços e até mais! _


	20. Brincando de esconde esconde

**Autora:** Hermione-weasley86 ( www. fanfiction u/ 528474/ Hermione_weasley86)

**Tradutora:** Mrs. Mandy Black

**Shipper:** Lily Evans e James Potter

**Gênero:** Romance / Humor

**Fic Original:** Cuando me di cuenta de que estabas ahí ( www. fanfiction s/ 1723590/ 1/)

**Sinopse:** Lily Evans e James Potter fazem parte de grupos completamente opostos em Hogwarts. Os caminhos dos dois se cruzam bastante durante o último ano, e James acaba decidido a conquistar a ruiva. Mas será que um ano é o suficiente para Lily passar por cima de toda a imagem que construiu de Potter?

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Todos os personagens da série pertencem a J. K. Rownling e a história pertence à Hermione-weasley86. A mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**QUANDO ME DEI CONTA DE SUA EXISTÊNCIA**

**| Capítulo 20 - Briancando de esconde-esconde |**

Lily estava lendo algumas das anotações de Aritmancia desde o meio-dia. Fazia quarenta horas - contadas pelo relógio - desde que estivera com James, mas tinha certeza de que aquela tarde estaria guardada para sempre com as poucas recordações especiais que uma pessoa tem durante a vida. Voltaria a vê-lo antes de retornar ao colégio, ou isso era o que ele tinha dito... Foi quando a campainha de sua casa tocou e ela desceu como um furacão para abrir a porta, um sorriso estampado no rosto. Tinha ficado sozinha esta tarde porque seus pais e sua irmã tinha ido jantar na casa de Válter Dursley, o buldogue que iria se casar com Petúnia. O sorriso desapareceu quando viu quem era.

- Você? - perguntou, meio aborrecida e meio incrédula. - O que está fazendo aqui, Snape?

Severus pareceu ficar incomodado quando ela usou seu sobrenome. Não era o habitual. Normalmente usava seu primeiro nome ou um apelido estúpido quando pretendia lhe irritar.

- Vim te ver - sibilou com sua peculiar voz. - Não vai me convidar para entrar?

Lily fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Vai embora, Snape. Acho que ficou bastante claro que não quero saber mais de você.

- Precisamos conversar, Lily. Isso tudo é culpa do Potter. Se ele não... se você não falasse com ele!

- James nunca me insultou por eu falar contigo e sente o mesmo ódio que você, senão mais. Agora, por favor, sai da minha casa - disse friamente.

Severus coçou o queixo; precisava manter a calma.

- Lily, ele mentiu para mim e eu simplesmente perdi a razão! Disse algo horrível sobre você! - exclamou.

Lily ficou paralisada. James tinha lhe insultado? Não, não podia ser. Agora não podia desconfiar dele.

- Não acredito em você, Snape.

- Não? Ele me disse que você o beijou - espetou, esperando uma reação alterada da ruiva.

Lily apenas piscou. Não queria que ele soubesse, mas a sinceridade de James estava acima disso.

- Não mentiu. Eu realmente o beijei e... mais de uma vez - disse, calma.

Severus emitiu algo parecido a um grunhido e se aproximou dela, até encurralá-la contra a porta.

- Mas você não entende nada, Lily? Potter é arrogante, manipulador e prepotente! Não deveria se relacionar com alguém como ele!

Lily estava começando a se irritar e ficar nervosa pela atitude de Snape. Afastou-se dele com um braço.

- E com devo me relacionar? Com você, que me insulta e me humilha quando não concorda com algo que eu faço?

O garoto fechou os punhos, e voltou a se aproximar.

- Então você não se importa de beijar qualquer bastardo que te dê um pouco de atenção, não é mesmo?

- Snape, não quero te magoar, mas você está me aborrecendo - murmurou a ruiva.

- Você não passa de uma vadia disfarçada de santinha. Não liga de me beijar também, certo? - disse, atraindo-a para si violentamente.

Lily notou como os dedos ossudos de seu amigo se cravavam em seus braços e a empurravam para ele, sem qualquer suavidade. Não podia acreditar. O que diabos pensava que estava fazendo? Lutou e afastou o rosto, tentando se livrar de suas mãos, mas ele tinha uma força que só a raiva poderia lhe dar.

- Ei, beija isso, Snape! - disse uma voz ao seu lado.

De repente Lily se viu livre da pressão do sonserino, e gritou assustada quando o viu cair aos seus pés. Olhou para a direita e ali estava James, com o aspecto de quem tinha corrido muito e os olhos cheios de raiva. Tinha acertado na cara de Snape, que tinha caído, pego totalmente desprevenido.

- James! - Lily ficou na frente dele para evitar que ele continuasse batendo em Snape, que já estava se levantando do chão, esfregando a bochecha inchada.

- O que foi, _James_? Vai se esconder atrás do seu brinquedinho? Venha aqui e tenta me acertar de novo!

James tentou afastar Lily, mas ela ficou cravada no chão.

- Vai embora, Snape, ou será James que precisará me afastar de você, e duvido que ele consiga.

A ruiva o encarou com seus profundos olhos verdes, inflexível. Nunca a havia visto assim. Murmurou algo indecifrável e saiu rapidamente dali.

Lily não deixou de observar até que ele tivesse desaparecido rua acima. Logo se virou para ver James, a quem ela ainda segurava pelo pulso, olhando-o, constrangida.

- Não entendo por que ele fez isso... Nunca tinha feito algo assim, eu juro.

O moreno moveu levemente a cabeça, dando a entender que acreditava nela. Sem dizer mais nada, Lily abriu a porta de casa e convidou James para entrar. O levou até a sala e os dois se sentaram no sofá.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? - perguntou, muito consternada para se sentir incomodada.

- Não - percebeu o estado da garota. - Não vai me dizer que ainda está preocupada com o Snape! - exclamou, exasperado.

- Só não entendo por que ele se comportou desse jeito! - exclamou ela. - Ficou furioso quando eu disse que tinha lhe beijado...

James negou com a cabeça.

- O que foi? - a garota perguntou.

- Nada - respondeu James, dando a entender que havia alguma coisa.

- Diga - exigiu a ruiva.

James suspirou.

- Lily, o Ranhoso gosta de você - disse finalmente, entredentes. - E eu diria que gosta muito.

O silêncio imperou na sala. Lily pestanejou várias vezes seguidas.

- O quê?

- Você me ouviu - falou James.

- Mas isso... isso não é possível, James. Escuta bem o que está dizendo! É uma besteira sem tamanho.

O garoto deu de ombros.

- Pense o que quiser, mas estou falando a verdade. Agora não faz sentido todas as brigas que tivemos?

Lily o encarou, erguendo as sobrancelhas, e logo baixou o olhar. Talvez estivesse fazendo sentido agora. Mas Snape... era surreal.

- Por isso ele tentou me beijar - disse mais para si mesma do que para James.

Ele a olhou, visivelmente enjoado.

- Lily, eu agradeceria se não falássemos sobre o Snape - murmurou, mais como uma ordem que como um pedido.

Ela agitou a cabeça e assentiu.

- Como você veio? - perguntou, para mudar de assunto.

- De Nôitibus Andante - respondeu, arregalando os olhos e fazendo-os girar.

Lily se pôs a rir.

- Pobrezinho - consolou, com uma voz doce. - É um tantinho covarde, não?

- Covarde?! - exclamou, fingindo-se de ofendido. - Deixe-me lembrar que está falando comigo, que enfrento todo mês um lobo feroz e arrisco a vida jogando Quadribol.

- Anda, vou te mostrar a casa.

O cômodo que James pareceu gostar mais foi o quarto de Lily. Passaram um tempo vendo fotos de quando ela era pequena, de Hogwarts e com seus pais e irmã. Ela também lhe apresentou Betty, a coruja orgulhosa.

- E essa foto? - perguntou James, apontando para uma em que ela, Kate e Elise sorriam, vestidas de holandesa.

Lily sentou-se ao seu lado na cama, e pegou a foto. Kate estava bocejando, enquanto Elise e ela davam tchau.

- É do verão passado. Trabalhamos em uma sorveteria que abre apenas no verão - suspirou. - O trabalho é ótimo e ninguém passa calor, mas o uniforme é horrível - disse.

- Eu acho que você está muito sexy com esses sapatinhos pontudos e essa saia armada - brincou James, ganhando um tapa com a almofada. - ei, vou te denunciar por agressão a um menor! - completou, pegando a almofada e derrubando-a sobre a cama.

Quando se ouviu o carro do Sr. Evans sobre a calçada que levava à garagem da casa, James e Lily ainda estavam na cama, e teriam permanecido ali se Betty não tivesse começado uma revolta dentro de sua gaiola. A coruja adorava a mãe de Lily, que sempre lhe dava guloseimas, e por isso sempre se emocionava quando a via. No início, a ruiva não prestou muita atenção, mas o animal estava fazendo muito barulho. Lily abriu um olho, aborrecida, pronta para fazer a coruja ficar quieta, quando finalmente compreendeu a razão de seu nervosismo.

- Meu pais! - exclamou, tirando James de cima dela e deixando suas roupas e seu cabelo em um estado decente.

James também começou a correr por todo o cômodo, enfiando-se em suas calças e colocando a camisa, e logo ajudou a garota a deixar bem o edredom bem esticado.

Justamente quando a Sra. Evans abriu a porta, Lily se jogou na cama com um monte de pergaminhos, enquanto James pegou um livro da mesa da ruiva e se deixou cair em uma cadeira perto da cama, com o livro aberto no colo.

- Lily! Você não me disse que esperava visita! - exclamou a Sra. Evans assim que viu James sentado na cadeira.

Lily levantou da cama e foi beijar a sua mãe.

- Mãe, esse é James Potter, um... amigo. Ele veio para me ajudar em... em... Transfiguração - a garota sorriu, e James cumprimentou a senhora timidamente, levantando-se de sua cadeira.

- Encantado, senhora - disse, educadamente.

- Onde está minha ratinha? - o Sr. Evans entrou sorrindo no quarto, abraçando uma envergonhada Lily. Logo notou a presença de James, que o observava e sorria. - Quem é você?

- Papai... - murmurou a ruiva.

- É um amigo da sua filha - explicou a Sra. Evans sorrindo, sem tirar os olhos dos dois jovens. - James Potter. Estão estudando.

- Encantado - James voltou a dizer.

O pai de Lily apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Bem, James... - começou a ruiva.

- Eu já estava indo embora - explicou o garoto, que tinha mais habilidade em mentir. - Preciso pegar o ônibus.

A mãe de Lily, que continuava sorrindo, concordou; o pai simplesmente o encarava fixamente.

- Eu te acompanho - disse Lily, pegando um casaco e entregando o de James ao garoto. - Já volto.

Abriu caminho entre seus pais e James a seguiu, despedindo-se com um aceno de mão do Sr. E Sra. Evans. Quando desciam as escadas, ambos suspiraram e se entreolharam com cumplicidade. A mentira tinha colado. Lily acompanhou James até a esquina da rua e lhe deu um beijo suave antes que James erguesse a varinha e escutassem o inconfundível apito do Nôitibus. James continuou beijando-a e a rodeou com os braços, para apertar o corpo dela contra o seu, enquanto o beijo se aprofundava.

- Cahem... Vão subir?

Os dois pararam, corados, e James subiu no ônibus.

- Nos vemos no trem, ratinha - disse, antes do veículo púrpura sair em disparada.

A garota sorriu sozinha no escuro, e voltou para casa, cantarolando uma canção.

- Ela tem um namorado! - exclamou emocionada a Sra. Evans, quando escutou a porta de casa fechar. - E que garoto mais bonito!

- Parece um imbecil - murmurou seu marido, mau humorado, descendo para a sala de estar.

- Se Albert Einstein estivesse com a sua filha, você também o acharia um imbecil - alfinetou. - Que fofos! - ambos se sentaram no sofá.

- Se ele colocar uma mão em cima da minha filhinha, eu a corto fora - resmungou o homem.

A Sra. Evans beijou a bochecha dele com doçura, e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro.

**...**

Elise e Kate chegaram à estação de King's Cross faltando cinco minutos para a partida do trem; a morena tinha insistido em pegar o metrô até lá. Colocaram suas bagagens em um carrinho e começaram a correr entre as plataformas 9 e 10. Sirius, Peter e Remus as esperavam ali.

- Um pouco mais tarde e chegamos no dia da formatura! - queixou-se Peter, quando ambas os alcançaram, arquejando.

- É culpa da Elise! Nos perdemos no metrô - protestou Kate.

- Não teríamos nos perdido se tivesse deixado o mapa comigo!

- Podemos deixar isso para depois? - exclamou Remus, pegando os carrinhos das duas garotas e atravessando o muro que havia entre as plataformas.

Elise e Peter o seguiram, correndo, e logo depois Kate e Sirius atravessaram, de mãos dadas. Remus já estava colocando as bagagens no trem, então Elise e Peter correram para ajudar.

Um segundo depois que Kate colocou o pé no vagão, o trem apitou e começou a se mover.

- Encontramos um compartimento vazio no final do trem - anunciou Sirius.

- O trem está praticamente vazio - falou Elise -, certamente não é tão difícil assim encontrar uma cabine. Viu só? - abriu a porta do compartimento mais próximo. - Vazio!

Sirius a olhou, chateado, e Kate se pôs a rir, segurando sua mão.

- Venha, vamos até esse compartimento que vocês encontraram. Tenho certeza que é ótimo... - Sirius também sorriu.

- Não o mime, Kate, que logo estará insuportável - queixou-se Elise, mas sua amiga não ligou.

Chegaram à cabine onde os Marotos tinham deixado seus malões e encontraram James e Lily, um de frente para o outro, conversando e sorrindo para os amigos que entravam.

- Pegou o metrô, certo? - perguntou a ruiva, levantando-se para guardar as bagagens de suas amigas. James fez o mesmo.

- Lily, acho que não vai caber tudo aqui - disse o garoto.

A ruiva assentiu.

- Vamos levar os nossos para o vagão dos monitores? - propôs.

- Sim. Espera, eu te ajudo com isso. É bastante pesado.

Com a ajuda de Sirius e debaixo do olhar atônito de Kate e Elise, James e Lily desceram seus malões e colocaram os das garotas no lugar. Logo saíram da cabine e se despediram por um momento: precisavam patrulhar os vagões e ver se todos os alunos estavam ali.

Kate e Elise continuaram olhando para a porta do compartimente, como se um anjo tivesse acabado de passar por ela.

- Quem são esses dois e onde se meteram James e Lily? - perguntou Kate.

- Espera um instante... O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou a morena, olhando os Marotos. - Por que Lily e James não estão cada um em um extremo do trem, escondidos em um cantinho se autocompadecendo e tentando evitar o outro? - sentou-se.

- Quando eu cheguei, encontrei os dois assim - explicou Peter, como se Elise estivesse procurando pelo culpado. Remus assentiu.

Sirius passou a mão pelo cabelo e se sentou em frente a sua prima.

- Agora que você falou... James está um pouco esquisito desde que voltamos da casa do nosso tio. Desde então, não está mais de mau humor. E me contou que tinha se acertado com a Lily, que voltaram a ser amigos ou algo assim.

- Voltaram? Alguma vez eles foram amigos? - perguntou Peter.

- Claro que sim - suspirou Elise. - Uma amizade... complicada. De qualquer forma, não entendo isso - acrescentou, pensativa.

- Isso o quê? - questionou Kate.

- Eu também não - disse Remus. - Não viram como se comportaram há pouco?

Elise assentiu.

- Acho que vocês estão quebrando a cabeça por nada. Se duvidar, simplesmente se cansaram de brigar - falou Peter, olhando para a janela.

Todos refletiram sobre a explicação de Peter; era tão improvável que poderia ser verdade.

- Penso que... - começou Sirius.

- Isso é mentira - interrompeu Elise. - Para pensar, você precisaria de um cérebro.

Sirius fez um gesto de desdém e cruzou os braços. Imediatamente Kate começou a lhe fazer carinhos para que ele dissesse o que pensava, enquanto o resto das pessoas na cabine reviravam os olhos e Sirius se deixava mimar.

**...**

- O que achar que eles pensaram? - perguntou Lily a James, enquanto iam para o vago dos monitores.

- Que nossos cérebros derreteram de tanto estudar ou que inalamos muito vapor na aula de Poções - respondeu James, dando de ombros, fazendo Lily rir. - Sirius não vai demorar para perceber - disse depois.

- Elise e Artemis também não - murmurou Lily.

- Bem, não importa se eles souberem, certo?

- Sim, mas...

James passou o braço pelos ombros dela.

- Já sei. Você e seu amor pelo anonimato.

- Nem todos nós estamos acostumados a sermos mundialmente conhecidos - resmungou Lily.

O garoto revirou os olhos. Ela o olhou com a mesma cara que usava com seu pai.

- Não me olhe assim... Eu conheço esses olhares, fui eu que inventei - disse o garoto.

Então foi a vez dela de revirar os olhos.

**...**

- Ei, Mike! Já te apresentei a minha namorada? Se chama Kate - disse Sirius a um jogador de Quadribol da Lufa-lufa, que os cumprimentou, confuso. - Venha, Kate, que agora eu vou te apresentar ao Dumbledore.

- Eu conheço o Prof. Dumbledore - falou Kate.

- Sim, mas ele não sabe que é a minha namorada.

- Sirius, é sério, não acho que seja necessário - suplicou a garota, detendo-o antes que entrasse no Salão Principal. - Sei que não se importa mais de ser visto comigo. As pessoas vão acabar sabendo da gente aos poucos, ok?

Sirius a encarou, um pouco contrariado.

- Você tem vergonha de mim? - perguntou, um pouco nervoso. Ela o abraçou pelas costas.

- Claro que não... Mas estou com fome, vamos jantar - e o tomou pela mão, para entrarem no Salão Principal.

Os demais os seguiam um pouco mais atrás, pois tinham acabado de chegar à escola. Entraram com todos os alunos que voltavam de casa e foram até a mesa da Grifinória, onde Artemis, Kate, Tracy e Sirius guardavam seus lugares. O resto dos grifinórios pareceram se surpreender ao verem todos juntos, e imediatamente cochichos foram ouvidos.

Enquanto isso, Peter tinha ido cumprimentar suas amigas, as garotas do NTCMSP, que começavam a ficar ligeiramente azuis, de raiva. Eram elas que se sentavam ao lado dos Marotos e não essas... coisas.

Gilda se levantou de seu assento, furiosa, e caminhou até onde eles estavam, desenhando um sorriso perfeito em seus lábios.

- Olá, garotos! - exclamou com falsa alegria. - Não vão se juntar a Peter para nos contar como foram suas férias?

- Em outro momento, Gilda. Agora estamos jantando - desculpou-se Remus, voltando para sua conversa com Sirius e Artemis.

- Ora, vamos! Podem jantar ali com a gente...

- Mas acontece que eles estão jantando aqui - disse Tracy. - Gilda, não quero mais ceninhas, certo? Estamos jantando - repetiu.

- Acho que não estava falando contigo, Tracy - resmungou a garota.

- Mas sim com a gente - falou Sirius. - Se quiserem, venham vocês jantar aqui, nós não vamos nos mudar - a garota franziu os lábios. - Aliás, conhece a minha namorada? É a Kate - disse, rodeando pela cintura a loira, que deu um pequeno salto no banco e o olhou, reprovando sua atitude.

Gilda mordeu os lábios.

- Sim, já a conhecia. Está certo, conversaremos em outra ocasião - tentou disfarçar a raiva em sua voz, mas soou um tanto estridente.

- Sirius! - lhe repreendeu Kate, quando a outra se afastou.

- O quê? Ela veio só para aborrecer - disse, dando de ombros e sorrindo. A loira sentiu seus joelhos tremerem.

Tracy então contou a Sirius e Elise que já tinha tido sua dose daquelas cenas antes. Falou sobre o banho de suco de laranja que deu em Gilda e de como todas estavam furiosas desde então, tentando colocar o mundo todo contra eles.

- Felizmente, eu continuo tendo os meus contatos - completou Tracy. - Não vai ser tão fácil me afundar. Eu ainda sou Tracy Chambers!

- E nós somos os cavaleiros da Távola Redonda! Deus salve a Inglaterra e sua rainha! - exclamou Lily, fingindo ser tomada pela emoção.

Todos, inclusive Tracy, se puseram a rir.

Depois do jantar, ficaram um pouco no Salão Comunal, ficando sozinhos pouco a pouco. Kate decidiu ir deitar e se despediu de Sirius, beijando-o como se não fosse se ver por seis meses.

- Acabei de comer - resmungou Elise.

Artemis e Tracy também se beijaram e desejaram boa noite a todos. Depois de um tempo, Sirius e Elise subiram também.

- Bem, já deu a hora de irmos para cama, não? - disse Remus, bocejando. - Vai subir, James?

- Hmmm... Estou morrendo de sono, mas Lily e eu precisamos terminar uma coisa...

- Para a próxima reunião de monitores - completou a ruiva. - Um saco, mas é necessário - disse, sorrindo.

Remus assentiu e desejou boa noite aos dois, antes de desaparecer pelas escadas que levavam ao dormitório dos garotos. Assim que escutaram a porta se fechando, se jogaram um em cima do outro, beijando-se com vontade. Uns minutos depois, separaram-se para respirar; estavam começando a ficar tontos pela falta de oxigênio. Lily estava sentada no colo de James, e não tinha ideia de como tinha parado ali, nem em que momento a túnica do uniforme e a gravata tinham acabado no chão.

- Olá - disse James, rindo da cara de desconcerto da garota.

Lily apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, e ele a abraçou.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Não sei por que não fizemos isso antes...

- Bem, talvez as ameaças de morte fossem um problema - brincou, separando-a uns centímetros para unir sua testa com a dela.

- Não eram ameaças de morte - ela se defendeu.

- Uma vez você quebrou um vaso na minha frente e disse que faria isso comigo... Como queria que eu interpretasse?

Lily não disse nada, mas voltou a lhe beijar suavemente, tomando o rosto do garoto entre suas mãos.

- Mas que piadista você é - murmurou.

Então ouviram um barulho de porta, e Lily rapidamente se afastou de James, deixando-se cair do outro lado do sofá, vestindo a túnica de qualquer maneira. O garoto franziu o cenho. Alguém descia.

- Lily, onde você colocou a pasta de dente? - a cabeça de Elise apareceu no alto da escada. - A minha acabou.

- No meu malão, no fundo...

- Sobe e mostra para ela - disse James, de repente. - Estou com sono. Nos vemos amanhã, Lily.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas, desgostosa, mas não disse nada e subiu para o dormitório. James parecia irritado.

**...**

Os exames tinham deixado de ser uma possibilidade remota e agora eram uma realidade próxima. Os professores se tornaram ainda mais insistentes sobre estudo diário e começaram a repassar nas aulas tudo aquilo que poderia cair nos NIEMs.

E o tempo absolutamente não ajudava ninguém a cumprir as ordens dos professores, pois os últimos dias de abril estavam sendo brilhantes e quente, assim como os primeiros de maio; era um convite atrativo para não fazer nada e desfrutar do sol perto do lago. Os estudantes precisavam usar toda a força de vontade que tinham para permanecerem fechados na biblioteca, estudando e praticando todo o tipo de encantamento.

Como dissera Kate, a maioria dos alunos de Hogwarts foram sabendo do seu namoro pouco a pouco, mas a relação causou menos fofoca que a de Tracy e Artemis. Entre outras coisas, porque todo mundo sabia que Sirius estava atrás da garota nos últimos meses e Sirius Black normalmente não precisava correr atrás de nenhuma aluna. Além disso, também era uma opinião generalizada que o casal não duraria muito.

Em uma das primeiras tardes de maio, as meninas saíram para estudar perto do lago. Para Tracy e Kate, tantos livros e pouco movimento estavam deixando-as loucas e acabaram armando um boicote para obrigar Elise e Lily a saírem nesta tarde. Lily e Elise aceitaram, mas levaram seu livros junto, apesar das reclamações das amigas.

Deitaram-se próximo a uma grande árvore, a poucos metros do lago. Tracy e Kate ficaram descalças e caminharam até o lago, para colocar os pés na água. Em cinco minutos estavam ensopadas dos pés à cabeça, jogando água uma na outra.

- Parecem crianças - disse Elise.

- _São_ crianças - contestou Lily. - Ainda somos todas um pouco crianças, felizmente. Se não tivesse tanto que estudar, me jogaria na água com elas.

- Sim, esse negócio de estudar está começando a se converter em algo como comer ou respirar. Estou farta de não fazer nada diferente.

- Bem, você passa bastante tempo com o Remus - aventurou-se a ruiva.

Elise ergueu a sobrancelha e a encarou, com um semi sorriso no rosto.

- É, fico um pouco com o Remus... E antes que você pergunte, não, nós não estamos saindo. Mas isso não nos impede de termos uma amizade fantástica e umas sessões magníficas de beijos e outras coisas - terminou, muito tranquila.

Lily a encarou e piscou, repetidamente.

- E isso não se chama _sair_?

- Não, porque sou livre para fazer o que me der na telha, sem contar para ele. Não devemos nada ao outro. É uma amizade colorida.

- E se você se apaixonar por ele? Ou se ele se apaixonar por você?

- Quem disse que eu não estou apaixonada por ele?

Lily fez cara de quem não entendia nada.

- Lily, a última coisa que preciso é uma relação estável... e não apenas porque vou me mudar. Não digo que no final não acabe se tornando algo sério, mas não faço planos a longo prazo, somente alguns meses. Mas agora não. Não estou preparada.

Lily se perguntou porque Elise disse isso, mas sabia que a amiga não queria falar, caso contrário teria contado.

- E se ele dissesse que quer começar algo sério?

Elise refletiu.

- Não sei o que faria. Talvez aceitasse... Até que ele me pergunte, não sei o que faria.

Lily suspirou.

- E você e James?

- Do que está falando? - perguntou Lily, observando Tracy, que tinha jogado Kate na água e gargalhava.

- Ora, vamos. Eu vi vocês saindo detrás de uma tapeçaria. Estavam se beijando. Além disso, acha que não te vi toda desarrumada no dia em que chegamos, logo depois das férias?

- Não estávamos nos beijando - disse, com uma completa falta de convicção.

- Claro que não. Estavam apenas trocando saliva.

Lily ficou calada.

- Alguém mais sabe? - falou, segundos depois.

- Eu diria que Sirius também percebeu. E Remus comentou algo comigo no fim de semana passado, depois da lua cheia.

Lily não disse nada, apenas apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos.

- O que não entendo é por que estão escondendo dos outros.

- É por minha causa - suspirou. - Quero dizer, eu é que não quero que nos vejam juntos. Acho que James fica chateado por termos que nos esconder.

- Certamente... Acho uma besteira, Lily - disse Elise. - Quem se importa com o que os outros pensam da gente?

A ruiva encolheu os ombros.

- Não sei... já sabe que eu não gosto...

- Que as pessoas notem a sua existência. Eu sei. Mas quando se esconde, parece que você está fazendo algo ruim, que sente vergonha, e James deve ter essa sensação.

As duas continuaram observando Kate e Tracy, até que Elise se levantou.

- Dane-se! - tirou a túnica e se pôs a correr até o lago.

Kate e Tracy não esperavam, então Elise as jogou na água e começou a rir. De repente, ela também caiu. Agora era Lily quem ria. As outras três garotas uniram forçar e puxaram a ruiva para a água, todas rindo incontrolavelmente.

Pouco depois, as quatro garotas subiram ensopadas para o Salão Comunal, felizes e relaxadas para continuar estudando.

- O pior é que eu tinha escovado o cabelo... - murmurou Tracy, observando uma de suas mechas loiras, que agora estava ligeiramente ondulada.

- Mas acabamos tendo um fantástico banho de lama - brincou Kate. - Isso não é bom para a pele?

Tracy inclinou a sua cabeça, dando a entender que sim. Lily ficou na frente delas, começando a caminhar de costas.

- Bem... Eu fico com o chuveiro! - gritou, se pondo a correr até o Salão Comunal.

Elise decidiu na correr, mas Kate e Tracy saíram desembestadas atrás da ruiva, que já entrava na torre da Grifinória.

A garota pulou habilmente e seguiu correndo até o dormitório feminino. Porém, viu algo que a fez parar congelada onde estava, e voltar até a entrada.

- Não entrem - disse a ruiva para Kate e Tracy, que tentavam passar pelo quadro.

- Por quê? - perguntou Kate.

- Tem... baratas - explicou Lily.

- BARATAS? - perguntou Tracy, assustadíssima.

- Como tem baratas se estou escutando um montão de gente ali dentro? - questionou Kate de novo.

- Hmmm... - a ruiva tampou a entrada de Kate. - Estão gritando, ouviram? Estão tentando matar todas elas.

Kate ergueu a sobrancelha. Enquanto isso, Tracy, aproveitando um deslize da ruiva, ergueu a cabeça. Pulou para dentro do Salão Comunal. Lily viu e deixou Kate entrar, pousando a mão na testa, preocupada.

No teto estava preso uma bandeira com as palavras "A verdadeira Tracy Chambers", recheada por várias fotos. A loira estava em todas e, na maioria, sempre acompanhada por algum garoto, bêbada ou, o pior, as duas coisas.

Muitas pessoas observavam as fotos do cartaz e começaram a cochichar quando Tracy entrou no Salão Comunal. A garota encarou a todos de volta, com um gesto indefinido no rosto. Humilhada. Raivosa. O que todos estariam pensando dela? O que pensariam Lily, Elise e Kate? E Artemis? Olhou uma foto ao acaso, na qual beijava um sonserino que já tinha saído da escola, enquanto outro a agarrava pela cintura, em uma festa. Fechou os olhos com força e começou a sentir uma vontade terrível de chorar. Tinha vergonha dessas fotos e era como se cada uma delas a afastasse um pouco da felicidade que sentia a poucos minutos, no lago.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - a loira se virou para ver Elise com cara de quem não estava de bom humor, esquadrinhando o Salão Comunal. Sentiu-se mal, muito mal, e correu. Foi quase impossível aguentar o trajeto até seu quarto sem chorar.

- Quem pendurou isso? - disse, então, Lily. A sala ficou em silêncio, exceto por umas risadinhas que vinham dos sofás. Gilda e suas amigas; era de se esperar. - Foram vocês?

- É um belo mural, verdade? - foi a única resposta de Gilda. Rachel baixou o olhar.

- Vocês são umas vadias! - exclamou Kate, encarando-as, furiosa. - Como podem pensar em fazer algo assim?

- Ela mereceu! - disse Gilda. - Por nos humilhar dessa forma. Acha que é melhor que a gente? Pois não é! Ela também é uma vadia!

Elise lhe deu uma bofetada e a garota proferiu um grito, mas não disse nada assim que viu os olhos da morena. Ela tinha a mesma cara ameaçadora de Sirius.

- Nunca insulte uma de minhas amigas. Entendeu ou precisa que eu tatue isso na sua testa com a minha varinha, para que você lembre cada vez que se olhar no espelho? - estava inclinada sobre ela e Gilda estava amedrontada. As outras NTCMS também não pareciam estar muito felizes.

- O que houve aqui? - Artemis acabara de entrar, com Peter e Remus. Provavelmente estavam assistindo o treino do time de Quadribol e agora olhavam as fotografias. Remus pulou um pouco e arrancou a bandeira da parede. Artemis tinha se aproximado de suas amigas, puxando Elise, que parecia estar a ponto de bater em Gilda novamente.

- Acho que isso é de vocês - falou Remus, jogando o cartaz para as garotas. - Nem de vocês eu esperava algo tão sujo e baixo. Tracy era sua amiga - completou, olhando-as com desdém. As garotas voltaram a baixar o olhar. Peter sentou-se com elas e examinou as fotografias, consternado: não havia nenhuma sua.

Artemis parou, olhando o cartaz brevemente.

- Onde está Tracy? - perguntou, desviando o olhar, imperturbável como sempre.

- No dormitório - respondeu Kate. O garoto caminhou para lá.

Kate ia lhe acompanhar, mas Lily a deteve e negou com a cabeça. Remus rodeou os ombros de Elise e a puxou para fora do Salão Comunal, certamente para que ela arejasse a cabeça e para que a raiva que sentia em todos os poros de sua pele se dissipasse. Antes de sair, a morena dedicou um olhar ameaçador para as garotas, que agora seguravam o mural.

- Não voltem a fazer algo assim, ou informarei o diretor - disse Lily, pausadamente. - Agora, e graças a vocês, cinquenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória - todos os alunos que ouviram, ficaram de queixo caído. - Agradeçam a elas - disse para as pessoas que a olhavam, esperando uma explicação.

- Só porque ela é sua amiga! - resmungou Gilda, com veneno na voz.

- Faça de novo, se quiser, com outra pessoa. Ficarei encantada de contar ao diretor e tirar outros cinquentas pontos... Sim, da minha própria casa - afirmou, encarando o resto dos alunos.

Kate e Lily também saíram do Salão Comunal, para irem até o banheiro dos monitores. Apesar de tudo, continuavam ensopadas.

**...**

- Abra a porta, Tracy - Artemis estava dentro do dormitório feminino, batendo na porta do banheiro, de onde saíam soluços inconfundíveis. - Sei que está aí. Abra.

Não obteve resposta. Artemis suspirou.

- Tracy, não precisa chorar. Não sinta pena de você mesma.

- Não estou sentindo pena de mim mesma! - exclamou com a voz aguda.

- Está chorando por uma coisa que não pode mudar, Tracy.

- Você não entende, Artemis! - gritou a garota, ainda dentro do banheiro. - Elas têm razão! Eu sou essa garota das fotos.

Fez-se um silêncio estranho, cortado apenas pelos soluços da loira.

- Sim, Tracy, é você. E daí? - perguntou o garoto.

- Como _e daí_? - exclamou, como se achasse que ele não a compreendesse. - Não viu as fotos? Não tem vergonha de mim? - disse, tendo certeza de que era isso que acontecia.

Artemis suspirou.

- Tracy, essas fotos não contam nenhuma novidade. Eu já sabia dessas coisas. Não vou dizer que isso não me aborrece...

- Viu só? - murmurou a garota, entre lágrimas.

- Mas o que importa para mim é que você não é mais assim, porque decidiu não fazer essas coisas. O que faz uma pessoa são suas decisões.

Novamente o silêncio imperou.

- Você escutou isso do Dumbledore - murmurou.

- E ele é um gênio - concluiu Artemis.

- Ele coleciona meias - apontou Tracy. Artemis não conseguiu segurar uma risada. - Mas isso é tão humilhante... - voltou a sussurrar. - Eu só queria que me deixassem em paz!

- Elas estavam chateadas e queriam se vingar de você, Tracy. Contudo, agora você sair daí com a cabeça erguida e mostras que está acima das besteiras delas.

- Não quero sair... - disse, baixinho.

- Venha, seja valente...

- Não, não é por isso. É que acabo de perceber que com a água do lago, todo o rímel escorreu pelo meu rosto. Estou horrível!

Artemis voltou a rir.

- Abre a porta para mim, princesa?

Tracy não respondeu, mas girou a tranca. O garoto entrou e a viu sentada na privada, limpando o rosto com papel higiênico.

- Então é assim que é um banheiro feminino? - disse, observando todos os potes, frasquinhos, embalagens e garrafinhas espalhadas pelas prateleiras.

Tracy sorriu e Artemis se ajoelhou diante dela, beijando suas mãos.

- Vamos, princesa. Não tenho muita experiência com essas coisas, mas acho que ficará melhor depois de tomarmos um bom sorvete de chocolate.

A garota franziu o cenho.

- O sorvete tem muitas calorias.

- Mas hoje você praticou muito esporte e chorou, então precisa de energia extra. Acho que podemos aceitar, não?

A garota o olhou, de relance.

- Podemos sim - logo beijou sua boca suavemente, rodeando seu pescoço com os braços. Ele pôs a mãos sobre suas pernas e as acariciou levemente. - Nenhuma das coisas das fotos... quero dizer, que... Oras, que... - retorcia as mãos, com nervosismo.

- Eu sei - fez carinho na bochecha dela, e a garota sorriu. - Vamos, que o sorvete de chocolate nos espera - completou, estendendo a mão. Tracy a segurou.

- Só espera eu me arrumar um pouco... Antes morta que com esse cabelo!

**...**

- Você está ensopada.

- Jura? Nem tinha notado.

- Estamos de mau humor, não é?

Elise somente encolheu os ombros, enquanto Remus colocava a própria túnica em cima da garota.

- Onde vamos? - perguntou uns minutos depois, enquanto subiam as escadas.

- Na realidade, a lugar nenhum. Estamos passeando para que você relaxe.

A garota o olhou, e continuou caminhando.

- Acho que já podemos voltar para a torre - Remus voltou a falar. Deu-se conta agora era Elise quem guiava os passos, e ele apenas a seguia. Sorriu. - Onde você está me lavando agora?

Elise não respondeu, mas agora sorria. De repente, parou, virou-se e puxou a gravata do lobisomem, colocando um beijo ardente nos lábios de Remus que, pego de surpresa, arregalou os olhos. Logo deu um beijinho em seu nariz.

- Estava precisando disso. Obrigada.

- De nada. Encantado por ajudar - ele brincou. - Acha que vai precisar de mais ajuda? Quero dizer, em um futuro próximo, tipo... agora?

Elise levou as mãos para a nuca do garoto, fazendo carinho com os dedos. Sorri enquanto ele a abraçava e a puxava contra seu corpo.

- Acho que precisarei de muita ajuda. - Remus enterrou sua boca no pescoço da garota, percorrendo com a língua a fina pele de sua garganta. - Oh, sim - murmurou -, bastante ajuda.

- Ahhhhhh! - gritou um voz. Ambos ergueram a cabeça, aborrecidos, para ver quem era.

- Você não - reclamou Elise, em um sussurro.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** _Olá mais uma vez. Bem, não foi tão difícil assim acertar quem era no final do capítulo passado, e definitivamente tampouco é complicado dessa vez. Afinal, só uma pessoa teria uma reação exagerada dessa. Bem, pessoal, reta final da fanfic. Faltam apenas mais três capítulos e acabou! E nesses três capítulos, a Lily precisa aprender a lidar com um relacionamento. Sério, quem em sã consciência esconderia James Potter? É um pecado isso! É óbvio que o garoto está achando que ela tem vergonha dele. Tadinho! James, venha para cá que tenho certeza que ninguém aqui teria vergonha de você, querido! _

_É isso, beijos e até semana que vem. E não se esqueçam de comentar. Apenas três reviews e alcançaremos 100!_


	21. Nem tudo é tão fácil

**Autora:** Hermione-weasley86 ( www. fanfiction u/ 528474/ Hermione_weasley86)

**Tradutora:** Mrs. Mandy Black

**Shipper:** Lily Evans e James Potter

**Gênero:** Romance / Humor

**Fic Original:** Cuando me di cuenta de que estabas ahí ( www. fanfiction s/ 1723590/ 1/)

**Sinopse:** Lily Evans e James Potter fazem parte de grupos completamente opostos em Hogwarts. Os caminhos dos dois se cruzam bastante durante o último ano, e James acaba decidido a conquistar a ruiva. Mas será que um ano é o suficiente para Lily passar por cima de toda a imagem que construiu de Potter?

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Todos os personagens da série pertencem a J. K. Rownling e a história pertence à Hermione-weasley86. A mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**QUANDO ME DEI CONTA DE SUA EXISTÊNCIA**

**| Capítulo 21 - Nem tudo é tão fácil |**

Elise levou as mãos para a nuca do garoto, fazendo carinho com os dedos. Sorri enquanto ele a abraçava e a puxava contra seu corpo.

- Acho que precisarei de muita ajuda. - Remus enterrou sua boca no pescoço da garota, percorrendo com a língua a fina pele de sua garganta. - Oh, sim - murmurou -, bastante ajuda.

- Ahhhhhh! - gritou um voz. Ambos ergueram a cabeça, aborrecidos, para ver quem era.

- Você não - reclamou Elise, em um sussurro.

Sirius e James estavam plantados na metade do corredor, vestidos com seus uniformes de Quadribol e seus belos queixos caídos uns cinco centímetros mais abaixo do que o normal.

- Traidor! - exclamou Sirius, cheio de fúria. - Quer dizer que o verdadeiro perversor da minha prima é você? Meu próprio amigo? Sangue do meu sangue?

- Cara, isso de sangue do seu sangue... - disse James, sorrindo ao seu lado.

- Estou indignado! - reclamou Sirius.

- Sim... Por que não nos contaram que são namorados?

Elise se soltou de Remus.

- Quem aqui falou sobre namorados? - perguntou ela. - E você, primo, não se mete na minha vida!

- Não estão juntos? - questionou James, confuso.

- Não - disse Elise.

- Sim - falou Remus, ao mesmo tempo. - Um momento... não estamos juntos?

James coçou a cabeça, pensativo, enquanto Sirius rapidamente se enfiava entre sua prima e seu amigo.

- Não estamos _juntos_? - perguntou Remus, de novo.

- Que eu saiba, não discutimos esse ponto ainda - respondeu Elise.

- Acho ótimo que... - Sirius continuava falando, no meio do casal.

- Cala a boca! - Remus e a morena disseram ao mesmo tempo, empurrando o outro garoto, que se pôs ao lado, assustado.

- Bem, _tecnicamente_ não estamos juntos, mas na _prática_... Quer dizer, quer ser minha namorada, certo? - perguntou o lobisomem. Elise enrolava uma mecha do cabeço úmido em seu dedo. - Não é?

A garota suspirou e o encarou, séria.

- Você gosta de mim, Remus?

- Ok, eu não quero escutar isso - disse James, desaparecendo rapidamente pelo corredor. - E você também não, Almofadinhas.

- Ei, eu quero ouvir sim! - protestou Sirius.

James agarrou seu amigo pelo colarinho da túnica e o arrastou dali.

- Claro que eu gosto de você, Elise - disse o garoto, parecendo magoado. - O que estávamos fazendo aqui antes, se não gostasse? Por acaso _você_ não gosta de mim?

Elise suspirou e se apoiou contra a parede.

- Claro que gosto, há muito mais tempo que você de mim. Disse que gosta de mim... isso é um problema.

- Por causa do Didrell - soltou automaticamente, com uma voz um tanto amarga.

Elise o olhou, confusa, e logo negou com a cabeça.

- Mas você vai para a França com ele - continuou o garoto, parado em seu lugar.

- Vou para a França, onde há 50 milhões de franceses e, casualmente, ele é um deles - contestou Elise. Remus pareceu magoado de novo. - Juro que o problema não é o Didrell.

Remus se aproximou e ergueu o queixo dela, obrigando-a a lhe olhar nos olhos.

-Então qual é? - Elise voltou a desviar o olhar. Remus se afastou novamente. - Olha, Elise, não vou dizer que gosto de você desde sempre, porque é mentira; mas agora eu gosto. Muito. Pensei que nós estávamos saindo... não entendo nada, Elise - acabou.

Pela primeira vez desde que a conhecia, Elise pareceu não saber o que dizer. Se ajeitou e foi até Remus, acariciando suavemente o braço dele.

- Não é por causa do Didrell, Remus. Nem porque estou indo para a França.

- Por quê, então? - perguntou, como se não acreditasse nela.

Novamente o silêncio.

- Não posso... não quero dizer, Remus. Preciso encarar isso sozinha, está bem? - suspirou. - Acho que vai ser melhor se acabarmos com isso.

- Acabarmos com o quê? - questionou amargamente, começando a andar pelo corredor. - Se lembro bem, não estamos juntos.

- Remus... - disse, com uma voz suplicante.

- Faça o que quiser, Elise - o garoto estava de costas. - Volte com o Didrell ou vai esconder mais segredos. Sinceramente, eu não ligo - mentiu, enquanto sumia pelo corredor.

**...**

Sirius e James chegaram à entrada do Salão Comunal, o moreno ainda resmungando. Justamente nessa hora, Artemis e Tracy saíam, de mãos dadas. A loira estava corada, pois ao passar pelo Salão todos tinham começado a cochichar. Mas Artemis apertou sua mão e isso a ajudou a passar por todos de cabeça erguida.

- Ei, casalzinho feliz - cumprimentou Sirius. - Vocês saberiam me dizer onde está a Kate?

Artemis e Tracy negaram com a cabeça.

- Elise, Lily e ela estavam no Salão Comunal faz dez minutos... agora, nem ideia - respondeu Artemis.

- Elise estava por aí com o Remus, agora mesmo - disse James sorrindo, enquanto Sirius fazia careta. Tracy e Artemis se entreolharam, ele com um sorriso e Tracy completamente aniquilada. - Ei, Tracy... você está bem? - perguntou.

A loira voltou a corar e baixou o olhar. Artemis apertou sua mão e olhou para James, negando ligeiramente com a cabeça. O garoto entendeu que aquele não era o momento.

- Nós vamos até a cozinha - falou Artemis, para romper com o silêncio. - Peter está aí dentro.

James e Sirius agradecerem os dois e entraram no Salão Comunal, enquanto o casal sumia pelo corredor. Os Marotos logo notaram a pressão do Salão Comunal. Peter, que estava sentado com alguns alunos do sexto ano, levantou-se ao vê-los e explicou o que tinha acontecido, assim que os garotos perguntaram. James procurou as garotas do NTCMSP com o olhar, mas elas já tinham subido para seus dormitórios.

- Elise deu um tapa na cara da Gilda - Peter terminou de contar. - Parecia bastante chateada.

- Minha prima mandou bem - murmurou Sirius. - Não contem a ela! - exclamou rapidamente, ameaçando James e Peter.

- Não pensei que fossem tão... - começou James.

- Vadias - ajudou Sirius. James assentiu. - Sim... sim, nós sempre nos demos tão bem com elas...

- Até que conhecemos garotas com personalidade - murmurou James, meio que para si próprio, mas Sirius pareceu escutar. - Mudou bastante.

Sirius coçou o pescoço com um semi sorriso, e olhou para Peter.

- Viu a Kate? - perguntou.

- Saiu com a a Lily, faz uns minutos, mas não sei para onde.

Nesse momento Remus entrou no Salão Comunal, cumprimentando seus amigos com a cabeça antes de subir para o quarto. Parecia irritado.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Peter, sem entender.

Sirius deu de ombros e James disse "mulheres", suspirando. O retrato da Mulher Gorda voltou a abrir, e desta vez foi Elise quem entrou e se aproximou deles, com o semblante abatido.

- Entreguem isso ao Remus - murmurou, passando a túnica que o lobisomem deixou com ela para o James. Também subiu rapidamente para seu dormitório.

- _Essa_ mulher? - perguntou Peter, apontando-a com a cabeça. Os outros confirmaram. - Sério... essas garotas estão te deixando malucos - disse, desgostoso.

Lily e Kate saíram do banheiro dos monitores depois de se ajeitarem um pouco e secarem suas roupas com a ajuda das varinhas. Achavam que o tempo de intimidade que tinham deixado para Tracy e Artemis estava de bom tamanho e que já podiam entrar em seu dormitório para tomarem uma boa ducha e trocarem de roupa, que cheiravam a algos e lodo.

- Acho que vou tingir de alaranjado - disse Kate, de repente. - Vou usar uns feitiços permanentes.

- Eu gosto do seu cabelo - disse Lily, erguendo uma sobrancelha. - Além disso... alaranjado?

- Sim, como ruiva, só que mais claro... Estou cansada de ser loira. Quero mudar um pouco.

Lily encolheu os ombros.

- Eu conheço um lugar que faz isso muito bem - as garotas se viraram; Artemis e Tracy vinham pelo corredor, de mãos dadas, e com um grande pote de sorvete nas mãos.

- Sorvete! - exclamou Lily, correndo até seus amigos. Artemis precisou erguer o braço para que Lily não roubasse o pote.

- É mesmo? - perguntou então Kate, aproximando-se de Tracy. - Pois terá que me contar onde é, assim que os exames terminarem eu vou.

- Chisp, Lily, pare! - dizia Artemis, rindo enquanto se esquivava de sua amiga. - Este sorvete é só para pessoas deprimidas.

Lily emitiu um resmungo, enquanto os outros três caminhavam para o Salão Comunal.

- Mas eu estou muito deprimida! - queixou-se. - Hmmm... Minha irmã me odeia e quando eu tinha sete anos, a minha tartaruga morreu - contou a garota, procurando entre suas lembranças tristes, entrando no Salão Comunal.

- Você também odeia a sua irmã - respondeu Kate. - E a sua tartaruga morreu porque você deu um banho nela com sabão de limpar chão.

- E eu lá sabia qual era o pH neutro das tartarugas! - defendeu-se.

- Não sei, mas 2,5 definitivamente não é - apontou Artemis.

Lily continuou resmungando e começou a resmungar ainda mais quando Kate correu para o chuveiro. Tinha ficado sem sorvete de chocolate e sem o seu banho.

- Ei, Lils!

Virou-se; James e Sirius estavam sentados nas poltronas perto das janelas, e faziam sinais com as mãos. Aproximou-se um pouco menos chateada.

- Olá - disse, deixando-se cair no sofá ao lado de Sirius. James franziu um pouco o cenho; ao seu lado tinha muito espaço.

- Você está com um cheiro estranho - reclamou o moreno.

- _Eau de Toilet_* 'O lago de Hogwarts' - respondeu. - Tomamos um banho de roupa e tudo e agora a sua namorada se enfiou no banheiro, enquanto eu preciso continuar fedendo à Nessie* por toda a vida.

*** Eau de Toilet**: Água de colônia, em francês.

*** Nessie**: Referência ao monstro do Lago Ness.

foi quando Kate apareceu e se aproximou deles.

- Elise está no banho - explicou, sentando-se entre Sirius e James. - E depois é a minha vez - disse, encarando a ruiva.

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Você pode tomar banho no nosso dormitório - disse Sirius, olhando Kate. Ela o encarou, desconfiada. - Remus está lá também - esclareceu o moreno, rapidamente.

Kate pareceu pesar as possibilidades e logo se levantou.

- Vou buscar o meu shampoo e essas coisas... - falou, corando. A ideia de tomar banho onde seu namorado tomava era bastante... excitante.

Em dois minutos voltou com tudo o que precisava em sua mochila, pois não era necessário toda a escola ficar sabendo que iria tomar banho no quarto dos Marotos. Sirius a pegou pela mão e se pôs a rir quando a viu tão vermelha.

Lily olhou de relance para James, que estava ao seu lado, e viu que ele estava lhe observando. Olhou novamente para frente.

- Seu perfume é bastante sensual - disse o garoto, e desta vez Lily o encarou, com uma expressão falsa de aborrecimento.

- Sim, as algas são um afrodisíaco potente - respondeu a garota.

- Não preciso delas, de qualquer forma - sussurrou ele em sua orelha, baixando a cabeça com a intenção de beijar o pescoço dela, mas a ruiva o parou com a mão.

- Aqui não, podem nos ver - murmurou, em tom de reprimenda.

James suspirou, desgostoso, e voltou a adotar a posição de antes.

- Em todos os lugares podem nos ver - reclamou. - Desde que voltamos, não pudemos ficar mais do que cinco minutos sozinhos. E posso contar nos dedos de uma mão as vezes que consegui te beijar sem que você tenha se separado de mim de repente, só porque escutou algum ruído.

- James... - ela começou.

- _James_ nada. Não estou te pedindo para colcarmos um anúncio no Profeta ou algo do gênero. Só quero poder te beijar com toda a tranquilidade do mundo, sem ter a sensação de que estou fazendo algo que não devo!

A ruiva baixou o olhar e coçou a testa.

- Não é fácil para mim.

- O que não é fácil? - questionou, em um tom brusco.

- Veja bem - disse, erguendo o olhar. - Você já ficou com um monte de garotas e também saiu com várias. É como se você fosse uma lenda do colégio. No momento em que me virem em seus braços, todo mundo tentará te convencer de que eu sou inadequada para você e tratarão de me humilhar. Me nego a passar por isso.

James não desviou seu olhar dos olhos verdes da garota.

- Realmente se importa tanto assim com os outros, Lily? Você se comporta como se nada que eles pudessem pensar te afetasse, mas só age assim porque é mais vulnerável a críticas do que qualquer um...

- Isso não é verdade!

- É verdade sim - interrompeu. - Me beija aqui, na frente de todo mundo, para demonstrar que não é.

Lily o encarou, chateada, e abriu a boca para reclamar, sem encontrar as palavras necessárias.

- Viu só? - disse James, entre triunfante e irritado. Levantou-se da poltrona. - Vou embora antes que as pessoas comecem a imaginar porque nós dois estamos aqui sozinhos.

Lily ficou mais uns segundos no sofá, refletindo, e logo se levantou também. Entendia James, mas não se sentia capaz de demonstrar o que sentia por ele em público. Era vulnerável?

Quando chegou em seu dormitório, viu Tracy e Artemis sentados no chão, apoiados contra a cama da garota, enquanto comiam o sorvete que descansava no colo do garoto e conversavam aos cochichos. Ao menos Tracy estava melhor. Sorria e se apoiava em seu namorado. Na verdade, seria perfeito se pudesse fazer isso com James sem se preocupar se os outros os encaravam ou não. Sacudiu a cabeça enquanto pegava suas coisas e entrava no banheiro. Elise estava em sua cama, com as cortinas fechadas. Quando passou diante do casal, lançou um olhar interrogativo para entender o que estava acontecendo com a morena, mas os gestos dos dois mostraram que não tinham nem ideia.

Elise não saiu da cama a tarde toda, nem para jantar. Se Lily ou Kate tivessem feito isso, certamente os demais teriam se enfiado na cama delas para falar sobre seus problemas. Mas Elise era diferente. Poucas vezes sofria alterações de humor e quando tinha algum problema, se fechava em si mesma e logo sempre acabava contando para seus amigos. Entretanto, ela precisava da solidão, então todos a deixaram tranquila.

No dia seguinte, quando se levantaram para o café da manhã, a morena já estava acordada e com o mesmo ânimo de sempre, descansada e cheia de energia. Seu comportamento antes das aulas foi completamente normal, exceto por um lapso que teve quando os Marotos se juntaram a eles no café, quando se manteve calada por um instante.

No meio do café da manhã, Dumbledore pediu a atenção de todos por um momento e passou os horários dos NOMs e dos NIEMs, que começariam em menos de um mês. Também solicitou que os dois Monitores-Chefes se reunissem com ele em seu escritório no final das aulas, para debater um assunto importante. Lily começou a avaliar qual seria "um assunto importante" para o diretor. Talvez a recolocação dos quadros? Se o melhor era creme ou arroz doce como sobremesa no dia seguinte?

Olhou para James para perguntar sua opinião. Ele estava justamente à sua esquerda, muito sério. Suspirou. Certamente continuava irritado. Vencendo a vergonha, fez algo que nunca tinha feito antes. Sem deixar de tomar seu café, colocou sua mão na coxa de James e fez um suave carinho com as pontas dos dedos. A tentativa de chamar sua atenção pareceu dar resultado, porque o garoto congelou com a torrada a meio caminho da boca e a encarou, confuso. Ela se virou para sorrir para ele, sem parar o carinho na perna. O garoto retribuiu o sorriso. Lily achou, então, que estava perdoada, e lhe deu uma palmadinha na coxa antes de retirar a mão e voltar a fixar sua atenção na comida. Mas notou algo em _sua_ perna que a fez ficar vermelha instantaneamente: James estava fazendo o mesmo que ela havia feito há alguns segundos. O olhou, com a intenção de repreendê-lo, a medida que se acalorava, mas James se fingiu de desentendido.

- Lily, você está bem? - Tracy, que estava de frente para a garota, a olhava, desconfiada.

A ruiva deu um pulinho no banco para se livrar da mão de James.

- Oi? S-sim, estou bem, só está fazendo um pouco de calor, não é mesmo? - perguntou ela, com um risinho nervoso.

- Sim... - respondeu Tracy, não muito convencida. Artemis a observava também, mas ele ria e lhe piscou um ollho.

Lily olhou para a mesa. Era tão embaraçaso! E a mão de James tinha voltado. Voltou a olhá-lo, ofendida, mas ele nem ligava. Então Kate começou a falar não sei o quê sobre algumas músicas, mas era difícil se concentrar com a mão de James percorrendo toda a sua coxa! Maldita hora em que resolveu fazer aquilo.

Ainda que, de verdade, não era ruim...

Pouco depois, todos se levantaram para irem às suas aulas. Lily percebeu que Artemis ficou para trás, enquanto Tracy conversava com Kate e James.

- Do que você quer falar? - perguntou Lily, acompanhando seus passos. Artemis sorriu. - Se quer saber o que aconteceu no café... - disse, começando a corar novamente, inventando uma desculpa sobre conforme andava.

O jovem se pôs a rir.

- Já sei o que aconteceu no café, Lily. Ainda que eu teria preferido que você me contasse antes de eu descobrir sozinho - contou, não sem uma certa reprovação na voz.

Lily sorriu timidamente.

- Então não queria perguntar por...

- James? Não. Certamente vocês estão bem com essa coisa de se esconder... - Lily abriu a boca para contestar. - Tanto faz, não era sobre isso que queria conversar contigo.

- Sobre o quê, então? - perguntou, sossegada por não ter que falar de James.

- Elise.

Lily não respondeu em seguida.

- Então você também notou? - perguntou, finalmente.

- Ela está estranha desde que voltamos das férias... - disse Artemis, com uma voz preocupada. - E às vezes eu a vejo... triste, como se estivesse tão perdida em seu mundo que até se esquece dos demais.

Lily assentiu.

- Na verdade, percebi que ela está preocupada desde que fomos visitá-la na casa do seu tio Alphard. Kate me disse que Elise desapareceu uma manhã inteira e não deu explicações sobre onde ia. De vez em quando, fala coisas mais para si mesma que para os outros... e ainda tem o Remus.

Artemis ergueu as sobrancelhas, com uma cara confusa.

- O que tem o Remus?

- Elise gosta dele. E o Remus gosta dela. Só que ela me veio com essa história de que não pode sair com ele, ao menos não agora. E mais umas coisas sobre o tipo de relacionamento que não pode construir nesse momento.

- Por quê? - perguntou o garoto, desconfiado.

Lily encolheu os ombros e negou com a cabeça.

- Algo está acontecendo.

- Sabe que não podemos descobrir nada da Elise. Sempre quem acaba nos contando tudo é ela mesma - lembrou Artemis.

- Sim, mas dessa vez parece ser algo... algo grave - completou a ruiva, enquanto entravam na sala.

Artemis concordou e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro da amiga.

- Esperaremos alguns dias, certo? Logo veremos o que fazer.

A ruiva assentiu.

- Já falou com a Kate? - perguntou, de repente.

Balançou a cabeça, afirmando.

- Ela também notou. Parece que temos sensores para essas coisas - brincou o garoto. Lily sorriu um pouco, melacolicamente. - Venha aqui, Lils - disse, dando-lhe um forte abraço e balançando a garota de um lado para o outro. - Certamente não é nada.

Ela se separou, parecendo mais aliviada, e foi ocupar seu lugar junto com Elise, que novamente parecia estar tão normal como sempre. Lily não pode evitar olhá-la com certa apreensão. Artemis se juntou à Tracy, que o recebeu na mesa com um beijo.

Depois da última aula, Lily se despediu de suas amigas e saiu diretamente para o escritório do diretor. James já a esperava fora da sala, encostado contra uma parede. Sorriram. A irritação do Maroto tinha desaparecido, pelo menos por alguns dias.

Enquanto andavam pelo corredor, Lily olhou rapidamente sobre o ombro, e com um gesto rápido atraiu James para si e o beijou, mordendo com ternura seu lábio inferior. Após uns breves segundos, se separou dele e continuou caminhando para o escritório do diretor.

- Lily! - reclamou o garoto comicamente, plantado no meio do corredor.

- Isso foi pelo café da manhã - lembrou a ruiva, sacudindo um dedo em um gesto de reprimenda.

- Lily! - voltou a dizer, alcançando-a com duas passadas. - Isso não se faz - sussurrou, perto de sua orelha.

Ela o afastou, como se fosse um mosquito irritante.

- Também não se deve passar a mão enquanto se come.

O garoto fez uma cara de desgosto.

- Se é quando você deixa... - murmurou, um pouco chateado. Lily o olhou de relance.

Continuaram caminhando até encontrarem a gárgula que levava ao escritório de Dumbledore. Assim que falaram a senha e subiram as escadas de pedra, bateram na grande porta de entrada. Não houve resposta. James voltou a bater com mais insistência e obteve a mesma resposta. Então, empurrou a maçaneta; a porta estava aberta.

- Vamos esperar lá dentro.

- James, não acho que... - mas o garoto já tinha entrado no escritório e estava remexendo nos apetrechos do diretor, com curiosidade. A ruiva revirou os olhos. - Enfim...

Entrou no escritório e fechou a porta. Logo ficou muito quieta, de pé no meio da sala, encarando James, emburrada.

- O diretor vai se aborrecer se te pegar mexendo nas coisas dele - apontou Lily. James estava dando uns tapinhos em um monte prateado que emitia uns ruidinhos parecidos com assobios.

- Ele não liga - disse James, depositando o apetrecho sobre a mesa e desviando sua atenção para uma espécie de pêndulo. - Sempre mexo em seus brinquedos e ele nunca me disse nada.

- Mas certamente se irrita - teimou Lily, cruzando os braços.

James continuou, sem se importar.

- Olha só, o chaveiro que tivemos que recuperar no dia da prova - e o ergueu, usando uma argola. - Ao menos poderia ter nos confiado algo de mais valor - disse, deixando o objeto para trás e se afastando dos apetrechos do direto, para o prazer de Lily. O que ela não gostou tanto foi que ele resolveu se aproximou dela, que começou a retroceder.

- Hmmm... James, esse não é o momento - ameaçou, quando suas costas bateram na parede.

James apoiou suas mãos uma de cada lado da cabeça de Lily.

- Não é o momento do quê? - perguntou, aproximando seu rosto do dela. Seus narizes se tocavam.

- Estamos no escritório do diretor - sussurrou a ruiva.

Mas James estava fazendo algo com sua boca na orelha da garota que, para seu pesar, estava gostando muito.

- James - voltou a sussurrar, mas o garoto não ligou. Beijou a nos lábios, apenas roçando-os, e se afastou. Voltou a repetir o mesmo gesto um par de vezes, até que Lily, impaciente, o puxou para si pelo colarinho da camisa, beijando-lhe com paixão. James a rodeou pela cintura e a estreitou contra seu corpo.

- Hm, hm. Belo dia, não acham?

Interromperam o beijo em um estado perto da perda de controle. O diretor não olhava para eles, mas sim observava os terrenos da escola pela janela; o reflexo de seu rosto no vitral, denunciava que estava sorrindo. Lily se penteou e se certificou de que toda a sua roupa estava no lugar certo, enquanto James passava a mão pelo cabelo.

- Queria nos ver, senhor? - perguntou, enquanto ajeitava os óculos.

Dumbledore virou-se e os olhou com seus olhos arregalados, como se tivesse esquecido que eles estavam ali.

- Sim, crianças. Sentem um momento - fez uma firula com a varinha, fazendo aparecer um par de cadeiras rosa com pontinhos no encosto. Lily e James sentaram. - Bom, bom... quer dizer que estão juntos?

James teve que disfarçar uma risada, enquanto Lily corava.

- Com todo o respeito, senhor diretor, nos chamou para isso? Eu penso que este não é um tema a ser debatido - disse, muito séria.

O ancião alisou a barba.

- Que enfadonha, Srta. Evans... - a garota fez uma careta de desgosto e James já não fazia nada para esconder as gargalhadas. - Mas se está com tanta presa... Chamei-os para uma detenção.

Se Fawkes tivesse começado a dançar cancan nesse instante, os dois jovens não teriam ficado mais surpreendidos.

- Detenção? - perguntaram, incrédulos.

- Sim. Não pensavam que a briga com o Sr. Snape ficaria sem o devido castigo - explicou, com um tom de voz mais sério.

- Mas senhor, a Lily não fez nada - falou James.

- A Srta. Evans não notificou o ocorrido, como se supõe que ela deveria ter feito. Quem me avisou foi o próprio Sr. Snape, por isso ele, além dos pontos perdidos, não cumprirá nenhuma detenção.

A ruiva baixou o olhar. Claro que não tinha dito nada, não queria que expulsassem James. Ele então se levantou da cadeira, muito aborrecido.

- Mas diretor! Esse rato só contou para que o senhor tirasse nossos distintivos! Não percebe? - Lily puxou-o pela manga da túnica e o fez sentar-se de novo. Logo apertou sua mão, tentando lhe acalmar. O diretor continuou encarando-os, fixamente.

- Eu sei, James - suspirou, fazendo com as rugas marcassem ainda mais o seu rosto. - Mas preciso fazer algo, não podem simplesmente se livrar da punição. Ao invés de tirá-los de seus cargos, vou fazer com que sirvam de exemplo. Vocês ficarão encarregados de preparar a formatura dos alunos do sétimo ano, e tudo o que isso implica, incluindo o jantar e o baile. E, logicamente, o discurso de formatura.

- Baile? - perguntou Lily. - Nunca houve um baile de formatura.

Dumbledore recuperou o sorriso.

- Bem, é que fiquei com vontade de dançar depois do Dia dos Namorados. Achei conveniente organizar um baile.

- Mas senhor... a formatura... é... temos os exames! - reclamou a garota.

- Ainda terão uma semana depois dos exames para preparar tudo, Srta. Evans - disse, com um olhar doce. - Além disso, certamente encontrarão voluntários.

James e Lily se entreolharam. Os outros lhes dariam uma mão, nisso ele tinha razão.

Isso era tudo o que deveríamos conversar - terminou o diretor. - Qualquer dúvida que tiverem... - os garotos assentiram e levantaram, entendendo que Dumbledore dava por encerrada a reunião. Saíram do escritório um pouco cabisbaixos.

Enquanto desciam as escadas, Lily observou o garoto, de relance. Tinha o semblante endurecido, certamente pela menção à Snape. Esfregou suavemente o ombro dele, que rapidamente se virou com um sorriso nos lábios e lhe deu um beijo rápido. Lily continuou lhe encarando. James era bom e queria estar com ela. Uma coisa tão simples como essa parecia inundá-la com uma emoção absoluta que tornava difícil respirar. Sentia que podia gritar até ficar rouca, sentia-se mais viva quando ele a tocava... Sentia o amor. Isso pareceu adquirir mais significado essa tarde, quando saíram do escritório do diretor, e Lily precisava contar e demonstrar... E aí que estava o problema, em _demonstrar_. Não se sentia capaz.

- Não acha que Dumbledore exagerou dessa vez? - perguntou simplesmente, com um sorriso. - Baile de formatura... parece tirado de um filme medíocre de Hollywood.

James sorriu e a puxou para si, pela cintura.

- Sim, mas vou gostar de ir a um baile com você - sussurrou. - Se quiser ser minha parceira, é claro.

Lily ergueu o olhar, franzindo um pouco os lábios.

- Oras, vamos, Lils! Podemos ir ao baile e parecermos amigos... Vai me negar isso também?

A ruiva notou que o garoto voltava a se aborrecer, assim rapidamente concordou com a cabeça e mudou o assunto da conversa. Veria o que podia fazer... ainda que ela também tivesse vontade de ir a um baile com ele, por mais brega que isso soasse.

- Um baile?! UM BAILE! - gritou Tracy entusiasmada, no meio do jantar. Todos os alunos da escola pararam para escutá-la.

Lily pousou um dedo nos lábios.

- Dumbledore não disse que podíamos anunciar - falou. - Supõe-se que não é nada oficial.

- Ah, mas que emocionante! - exclamou, batendo palmas. - Vão ter que me deixar ajudar a organizar tudo, a decoração, o anuário, a música, a comida...

James e Lily fecharam a cara e trocaram olhares a medida que Tracy seguia enumerando. Realmente precisavam fazer tantas coisas?

Lily notou uma mão em seu ombro. Virou-se; Artemis sorria.

- Nós vamos ajudar vocês.

A ruiva suspirou e sorriu agradecida.

- E qual dos dois fará o discurso de formatura? - perguntou Kate, timidamente.

- James - falou a ruiva.

- Lily - disso o garoto, ao mesmo tempo. Logo eles se olharam, chateados. - Por que eu? - reclamou.

- E por que _eu_? - repetiu ela. - Você fala melhor em público e essas coisas.

James ia abrir a boca para protestar, mas Elise se adiantou.

- Eu também acho que deveria ser você, James. Não sei, você é mais... representativo - disse finalmente a morena, ao que Lily concordou.

- Mas Lily é a primeira da turma - interrompeu Remus. - Ela é quem deveria fazer o discurso.

Elise o olhou, irritada. Os outros se calaram, já que a tensão nesses momentos saturava o ambiente.

- James também é um dos primeiros da turma - disse ela.

- E Lily participa da maioria dos clubes.

- Mas o seu forte não é escrever - apontou a garota.

- Ei! - reclamou, então, a ruiva.

- Acaso se lembra da primeira versão da carta para James? - falou a morena. Lily teve que abaixar a cabeça, um pouco chateada com sua amiga. Os demais seguiam a discussão entre a morena e o lobisomem, como se fosse uma partida de ping pong.

- E por que você precisa se meter, se não tem nada a ver contigo? - devolveu Remus.

- Por que _você_ está se metendo? - exclamou Elise, com raiva.

- Porque você se meteu antes! - gritou ele, levantando-se e dando um soco na mesa.

Agora quase todo o mundo estava observando-os.

- Tem algum problema, Lupin? - ela também se levantou.

- Não! O problema é você! - disse, apontando-a.

- Ótimo! - exclamou Elise, raivosa. Recolheu seus livros e saiu rapidamente do Salão Principal.

- Ótimo! - gritou Remus, antes que ela desaparecesse pela porta de entrada. Logo desabou sobre o banco.

Seus amigos observavam a cena, em silêncio. Kate e Lily trocaram olhares suspeitos e assentiram; já esperavam algo assim. Levantaram-se e seguiram sua amiga. Tracy e Artemis hesitaram um momento, mas logo se uniram a elas.

Remus continuava encarando seu prato de comida, alheio aos cochichos ao seu redor e aos olhares preocupados de Sirius e James.

- Aluado... - sussurrou o moreno. O garoto não ligou. - O que está acontecendo, amigo?

- De novo não teve resposta. Desta vez, foi James quem tentou.

- Remus...

- Eu pensava que... - começou o lobisomem, de repente. - Sei lá, não sei o que o pensava. Achava que ela estava no mesmo ponto que eu. Gosto muito dela - completou, quase em um sussurro.

Sirius lhe deu um tapinha no ombro, mas não disse nada mais.

**...**

Quando chegaram ao dormitório das garotas, Elise não estava lá. Certamente tinha pensado que dessa vez não se livraria do interrogatório e acabou indo se refugiar em outro lugar. Depois de esperarem por ela até altas horas da noite, as meninas decidiram ir para a cama, resignadas.

Na manhã seguinte, quando se levantaram, Elise já estava no quarto, vestindo-se e guardando o pijama.

- Bom dia - ela as cumprimentou, quando viu que tinham acordado. - Se não se apressarem um pouco, não vamos chegar a tempo para o café.

Lily trocou um olhar com Kate e voltou a observar a amiga.

- Elise - arriscou a ruiva. - Quer conversar sobre algo?

A morena parou de colocar os livros na mochila e virou-se com um sorriso no rosto.

- Não me digam que deixei vocês preocupadas? Fiquei estudando até tarde... perdi a hora - logo voltou ao que estava fazendo.

Kate novamente olhou para Lily, preocupada.

- E a briga com Remus? - perguntou Tracy, que acabava de levantar.

A morena encolheu os ombros.

- Está tudo bem, sério, não se preocupem.

E entrou no banheiro, para se pentear. As três garotas trocaram olhares.

- Sempre é tão difícil assim? - questionou Tracy.

As outras duas assentiram.

O rumor que haveria um baile de formatura tinha corrido como pólvora por toda a escola, servindo como distração antes dos exames. Ainda que não tivesse sido falado nada sobre pares, os alunos começaram a chamar encontros para o baile. Várias garotas se aproximaram dos Marotos para lhes pedir uma chance, inclusive de Sirius, que continuava com Kate. Isso, obviamente, não deixava a loira muito contente.

Para Lily era normal que as garotas se aproximassem de James para pedir que ele fosse seu par. Se incomodava um pouco, mas James sempre declinava os convites com um amplo sorriso. O que não foi normal para Lily foi o que começou poucos dias depois do anúncio do baile. Estava sentada na biblioteca com Elise, quando um garoto da Corvinal bastante bonito - com o qual tinha trocado apenas algumas palavras - se aproximou dela.

- Oi, Lily - disse, animadamente.

- Olá - respondeu com um sorriso nervoso. Como se chamava esse garoto?

- Como vão os exames? - sentou-se ao seu lado com uma familiaridade que incomodou a ruiva. Elise se escondia atrás de um livro, para não rir.

- Bem... - respondeu ela. O que, diabos, esse cara queria?

- Estava me perguntando se... bem, se você quer vir comigo para o baile de formatura - terminou, corando levemente.

- Não - disse a garota, ficando um pouco pálida. O corvinal fechou a cara pela resposta súbita. - Quero dizer, adoraria ir com você, mas não será possível.

O garoto assentiu.

- Então já vai com alguém?

Lily sentiu um tremendo impulso de responder "E o que isso te interessa?", mas se conteve. Elise continuava rindo às suas custas.

- Não, é que estou... - começou, sem saber como continuar.

- Esperando que alguém especial faça o pedido - completou a morena, dedicando um sorriso cúmplice à sua amiga. - Não é verdade?

Lily afirmou freneticamente com a cabeça.

- Entendo - disse o garoto, decepcionado. Logo, certamente para não parecer desrespeitoso, olhou para a morena. - E você, vai com alguém, Elise?

A morena pareceu hesitar um momento, mas afirmou com a cabeça.

- Sim, já tenho um par.

- Fico feliz, é um garoto de sorte - elogiou.

O garoto se despediu educadamente e saiu da biblioteca. Lily encarou Elise, impressionada.

- Esse cara acabou de me pedir para ir ao baile com ele ou eu que fiquei maluca? - perguntou.

- Não, Terrence Trust, apanhador da Corvinal, acabou de te pedir para ser sua acompanhante no baile - corrigiu Elise, fazendo Lily se recordar quem era o garoto.

Passaram uns segundos de silêncio.

- _Ele_ está maluco? - questionou a ruiva.

Elise se pôs a rir.

- Não, Lily, ele não está. Acho que gosta de você.

- Sim, certamente é isso - disse, com um tom de "é tão provável quanto eu engordar no Natal".

- Lily, você é bonita, Monitora-Chefe e inteligente. Além de tudo isso, some o fato de que Potter se interessa por você. Estranho é nenhum garoto ter te pedido antes.

Lily ergue as sobrancelhas, incrédula, e voltou para sua tarefa. Definitivamente sua teoria a saúde mental do corvinal era mais plausível.

Não tardou muito a ter que reconhecer seu erro, pois desta hora até o momento de ir jantar, precisou declinar o convite de mais dois gaorots. Elise também teve que rechaçar um lufa-lufa que fazia aula de Herbologia com eles e parecia muito tímido, deixando a morena muito mal por ter que dizer não.

Quando estavam entrando no Salão Principal, Lily se recordou de algo, repentinamente.

- Como assim já ter um par? - perguntou para Elise, que primeiramente se calou.

- Ahhh... isso - disse, suspirando. - Simplesmente não estou a fim de ir com ninguém, por isso vou para cama depois do jantar.

Lily voltou a ver os olhos da amiga cobertos por esse véu de preocupação e tristeza que vinha notando ultimamente. Elise tinha parado de falar com Remus e, apesar de não evitar o garoto, ambos se ignoravam, mutuamente.

Sentaram-se com Tracy, Artemis, James e Remus, que certamente tinham ficado estudando no Salão Principal, pois não suportavam o silêncio da biblioteca.

Depos de comerem e conversarem um pouco, sobretudo sobre a próxima partida de Quadribol da Sonserina contra a Grifinória, Lily ergueu o olhar e encontrou os olhos de Terrence Trust, que a cumprimentou com a mão. Lily, um pouco inibida, sorriu e retribuiu o cumprimento, para logo voltar a se concentrar em seu prato.

- De onde você conhece o Trust?

Olhou para a sua direita e encontrou James, que a olhava tentando parecer casual, mas estava bastante sério.

- Hmmm, na verdade de lugar nenhum... - não estava muito certa se deveria contá-lo, porém tinha aprendido que era melhor não mentir para James. - Ele me convidou para o baile esta tarde - respondeu.

Isso fez o Maroto franzir o cenho. Lily supôs que ele ficaria chateado, ainda que fosse sem motivo, já que ele também continuava recebendo convites das garotas.

- Onde estão Kate e Sirius? - perguntou Artemis, que tinha escutado a conversa e queria evitar mais tensão; Elise e Remus se evitando já era o bastante.

Elise abriu a boca para dizer que não tinha nem ideia, quando uma centelha loira atravessou o Salão Principal até eles e se deixou cair no assento ao lado de Artemis. Era Kate. E estava irritada.

Justamente quando iam lhe perguntar qual era o problema, entrou Sirius, também com cara de poucos amigos, e se dirigiu para a mesa. Sentou-se em frente à Kate e começou a jantar, engolindo tudo o que tinha perto dele. Kate brincava, nervosa, o que tinha colocado em seu prato, mas não levava nada à boca. Esse não estava sendo um bom dia para ninguém.

- Isso... - disse Tracy, tentando encontrar um tema para conversa, mas o olhar que Sirius e Kate lhe deram a desanimou.

Continuaram jantando em silêncio.

- Hmm... James, pode me passar o sal?

Nessa hora, Kate estava a ponto de deixar o saleiro na mesa, mas continuou salgando o purê em seu prato.

- Kate, quando terminar com o sal, passe para o Sirius, por favor - interviu, cautelosamente, James.

- Nunca vou terminar com o sal - respondiu a garota, sem parar de salgar seu purê.

- Pois antes de acabar com o pote todo, me empresta um pouco - disse Sirius, mastigando as palvras.

- Não estou a fim, procure outro saleiro - respondeu ela. - Tem muito na mesa, vai pedir algum para Monique. Ela ficará encantada em te dar - falou, roucamente.

O resto observava a discussão. Remus tentou acalmar seu amigo, mas esse rechaçou seu braço.

- Como eu preciso dizer para entender que não aconteceu nada com a Monique? - reclamou.

- Pois não parecia isso, quando eu te vi colada em seu braço, os dois rindo! - gritou ela, largando o saleiro com um golpe contra a mesa. - Seu sal! E me deixa em paz! - levantou-se da mesa e saiu novamente do Salão Principal.

- Sempre precisamos montar ceninhas na hora da comida? - murmurou Artemis.

Sirius deu um soco na mesa e também se levantou, perseguindo a loira. Desta vez, poucas pessoas tinham se dado conta da briga, mas as NTCMSP tinham cara de que receberam o presente de Natal adiantado.

- Kate! - exclamou Sirius, no corredor deserto. - Kate!

- Me deixa! - gritou ela, sem parar.

O garoto emitiu algo parecido a um rugido e a alcançou com duas passadas, agarrando-a pelo cotovelo.

- Está exagerando! - disse. - Eu só estava conversando com ela!

Kate o afastou com um gesto brusco.

- Ah, jura? - virou-se enfurecida para sair dali.

- O que foi? Não confia em mim?

- Não confio nela! - gritou, virando-se novamente. - Acaso percebeu como se comporta? Ela espera que eu me afaste dois metros para se jogar em você e já esqueci quantas vezes soltou "o quão bom seria o dia do baile... os dois juntos" - a última parte deixou escapar em um tom agudo. - E não tenho vontade de parecer a namorada idiota que deixa seu namorado ser apalpado por aí! Não quero! - gritou de novo, com intenção de ir embora.

Sirius voltou a lhe deter perto das escadas.

- Mas ela não significa nada para mim!

- Não ligo - respondeu, soltando-se dele mais um vez. - Tanto faz se você quiser _brincar_ com ela.

A garota começou a subir as escadas. Sirius não a seguiu, apenas ficou parado, observando-a. Ela parou poucos degraus acima.

- Ah, não! - disse em um tom falso. - Mas você é virgem... Pode dizer para ela que...

- E vou continuar sendo até a hora que você quiser - respondeu Sirius, muito sério, no andar de baixo, cortando sua frase no meio.

Kate ficou sem palavras, surpreendida. Fechou a boca e o olhou fixamente, sem piscar. Algo muito intenso acabava de passar por coluna. Nesse momento, sentiu-se cheia de emoções contraditórias e a única coisa que lhe pareceu uma boa ideia era ir para a cama.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** _Gente, desculpa deixar vocês na mão DUAS sextas. Acontece que, apesar de entediantes, as minhas semanas são bem corridas. Primeiro eu não pude faltar à missa de sétimo dia da avó de uma amiga minha; cheguei em casa muito cansada e confesso que fui direto para a cama. Na semana seguinte, também fui dormir cedo, antes de ir dar aula de ballet agora de manhã. Sim, sábado de manhã._

_A Academia onde eu trabalho está em processo de espetáculo de fim de ano, então o corre corre é diário. Hoje mesmo estou postando antes de ir para São Paulo, comprar tecido com a chefe. Nem deu tempo de revisar o capítulo antes, como eu sempre faço. _

_Mas mudando de assunto... Não sei vocês, mas adorei essa frase final do Sirius. Foi um choque de realidade na Kate, além de uma prova que o maroto realmente está amadurecendo. Bem, é isso. O próximo capítulo é o penúltimo. Estou procurando uma nova fanfic para traduzir... Se já souber qual a escolhida na próxima semana, conto para vocês. Abraços! E até, provavelmente, segunda ou terça-feira, pois esta sexta ficarei sem computador e só volto para casa no domingo à noite._


	22. Sobre resfriados e indecisões

**Autora:** Hermione-weasley86 ( www. fanfiction u/ 528474/ Hermione_weasley86)

**Tradutora:** Mrs. Mandy Black

**Shipper:** Lily Evans e James Potter

**Gênero:** Romance / Humor

**Fic Original:** Cuando me di cuenta de que estabas ahí ( www. fanfiction s/ 1723590/ 1/)

**Sinopse:** Lily Evans e James Potter fazem parte de grupos completamente opostos em Hogwarts. Os caminhos dos dois se cruzam bastante durante o último ano, e James acaba decidido a conquistar a ruiva. Mas será que um ano é o suficiente para Lily passar por cima de toda a imagem que construiu de Potter?

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Todos os personagens da série pertencem a J. K. Rownling e a história pertence à Hermione-weasley86. A mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**QUANDO ME DEI CONTA DE SUA EXISTÊNCIA**

**| Capítulo 22 - Sobre resfriados e indecisões |**

- Ah, não! - disse em um tom falso. - Mas você é virgem... Pode dizer para ela que...

- E vou continuar sendo até a hora que você quiser - respondeu Sirius, muito sério, no andar de baixo, cortando sua frase no meio.

Kate ficou sem palavras, surpreendida. Fechou a boca e o olhou fixamente, sem piscar. Algo muito intenso acabava de passar por coluna. Nesse momento, sentiu-se cheia de emoções contraditórias e a única coisa que lhe pareceu uma boa ideia era ir para a cama.

**...**

Lily achou que a conversa com James seria imediatamente depois do jantar. Tomou ar, resignada. Como Elise, Artemis e Remus sabiam de "tudo", deixaram os dois deliberadamente para trás e James lhe fez um sinal, para que o esperasse no começo de um corredor pouco frequentado. Ela se encostou contra a parede e James a encarou, o cenho um tanto franzido.

- Então? - perguntou, depois de alguns segundos.

Deu de ombros.

- Então o quê? - questionou. Ao menos não se entregaria tão fácil. Sabia o motivo de James estar chateado, e também sabia que ele não tinha razão.

- O que aconteceu com o Trust? - o garoto cruzou os braços e Lily o olhou, fingindo estar surpresa.

- Como assim 'o que aconteceu'? Ele se aproximou, me perguntou se queria ir ao baile com ele e eu respondi que não.

- Isso é tudo? - insistiu, como se soubesse que havia mais coisa.

- Sim, claro que é só isso.

- E por que você o cumprimentou na hora do jantar? - perguntou, irritado.

- Porque eu não sou mal educada e estava apenas retribuindo o cumprimento. James, isto é ridículo - desencostou da parede, pronta para ir embora. - Quando ficar curado desse ciúme repentino, estúpido e sem fundamento, me avisa.

Mas James a deteve com um braço, olhando-a nos olhos, intensamente. Lily voltou a sentir seus joelhos fraquejarem e percebeu que as mãos dele se encaixavam perfeitamente bem no corpo dela.

- O que foi? - a garota perguntou, engolindo em seco, com a voz entrecortada.

James continuou a encarando e logo a abraçou muito forte, apoiando a testa no cabelo dela e apertando sua cintura por alguns instantes. Voltou a se separar dela.

- Fiquei tanto tempo... - suspirou, não sabendo muito bem como continuar, e voltou a fixar os olhos nos dela. - Você é tão escorregadia, Lily. Eu te amo.

A garota ficou tensa embaixo dos braços de James, e ele percebeu. Ele precisava escutá-la dizer, era notável que estava inseguro... O fato de ela insistir em se esconder não ajudava nem um pouco. Contudo, não podia. Ela não podia dizer essas coisas. Não sabia dizê-las. Apenas se limitou a beijá-lo nos lábios e sorrir.

- Vamos para o Salão Comunal - sussurrou, em seguida.

Antes de se virar, ela viu a expressão de incerteza do Maroto e se sentiu culpada, muito culpada.

Continuaram estudando por um tempo no Salão Comunal, ocupando as poltronas e as mesas livres. Para distrair James, Lily perguntou sobre os treinos de Quadribol e como estavam se preparando para a próxima partida, mas isso tampouco foi de muita ajuda. Mordeu o lábio, pensativa. Sabia o que precisava fazer... poderia perdê-lo apenas por causa disso?

Nos dias seguintes, alertadas pela crise entre Kate e Sirius, uma multidão de alunas se aproximou do Maroto, com gestos carinhosos e com vontade de animá-lo. Isso serviu para piorar o humor de Kate, que adotava uma pose altiva e de indiferença cada vez que Sirius a observava. Ele tampouco parecia muito confortável com o assédio feminino, pois isso não estava lhe ajudando a ajeitar as coisas com sua namorada.

James continuava com o mesmo olhar sombrio e caído, ainda sem dizer nada a Lily, que também já começava a ficar angustiada. Ela tentava falar várias coisas, mas as palavras pareciam travar em sua garganta antes que pudesse pronunciá-las.

Dois dias antes da partida de Quadribol e uma semana antes do início dos exames, enquanto as garotas e Artemis tomavam café da manhã juntos - os Marotos estavam um pouco mais afastados, porque Kate evitava se sentar perto de Sirius - o correio chegou. Os cinco estavam no meio de uma discussão sobre qual NIEM seria o mais fácil, História da Magia ou Adivinhação, quando uma coruja enorme e completamente branca deixou cair um grande envelope diante de Elise, e outra largava uma carta normal em cima de Kate. Pela expressão da morena já se podia dizer que ela estava esperando por aquilo. Pegou o envelope rapidamente e confirmou o remetente, para logo em seguida se desculpar atropeladamente e sair correndo do Salão Principal. Lily olhou para Artemis, que assentiu.

Sim, ele também tinha visto como as mãos de Elise tremiam, além da expressão de preocupação que tomou conta de seu rosto. Olhou para os Marotos; Remus observava a porta do Salão Principal. Ele também tinha notado?

Sirius, por sua vez, parecia estar mais focado em Kate, que abria o envelope com um sorriso.

- É do Fabian - murmurou para si mesma, puxando um papel de dentro. - Diz que vai voltar a Londres semana que vem, e que é impossível comparar Beauxbeatons com Hogwarts.

Kate continuou lendo com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto os demais voltavam suas atenções para seu café, Lily e Artemis não tão felizes quanto a amiga.

Elise não estava na primeira aula, nem na segunda. No intervalo entra as aulas, Lily, Artemis, Kate e Tracy a procuraram pela escola, mas não havia nem rastro dela. Ficaram ainda mais preocupados. Tampouco apareceu na terceira aula, e desta vez Remus também faltou. Ao menos isso os animou um pouco. Quem sabe ele não tinha a encontrado?

Nenhum dos dois apareceu na hora do almoço e James perguntou a Lily se ela sabia de algo, antes de sentar para comer ao seu lado, mas a garota negou com a cabeça. James continuava parecendo triste.

Sirius, para desgosto de Kate, também se sentou para comer com eles e não tirou os olhos de cima dela. Kate voltou a ignorá-lo deliberadamente, mas isso ficava cada vez mais difícil... Talvez ela tivesse _mesmo_ exagerado... Porém, isso não isentava Sirius da culpa de ter se deixado levar por Monique. Ainda que aquilo que tinha lhe dito nas escadas fosse tão... romântico. Bem, poderia não parecer à primeira vista, mas na realidade era sim. Precisava pensar...

**...**

Remus tinha observado Elise disfarçadamente durante o café da manhã, como sempre fazia. Viu a expressão em seu rosto no momento em que comprovou de onde o envelope vinha e percebeu que algo não estava bem. Passou a primeira aula olhando constantemente para a porta da sala, esperando ver a morena entrar, cada vez mais ansioso. No intervalo, procurou por Lily para perguntar se ela sabia de alguma coisa, mas a garota tinha desaparecido. A segunda aula foi ainda pior. O que tinha acontecido com Elise? Ela nunca matava aulas. Até mesmo brigava com as amigas quando elas fugiram daquela chatice que era Adivinhação! Tomou uma decisão: iria procurar o Mapa do Maroto e teria certeza, sem que ela percebesse, se Elise estava bem.

Sem dar explicações aos seus amigos - já que pensava que chegaria a tempo para a próxima aula -, subiu ao dormitório e procurou Elise por todo o mapa. Levou um tempo para encontrá-la: estava na Torre de Astronomia, parada.

Pegou sua mochila e guardou o mapa. Saiu correndo para lá, atropelando vários alunos que se meteram em seu caminho. Quando chegou às escadas que levavam à sala da torre, parou em seco e tomou ar. Não podia fazer ruído, deveria praticamente ficar sem respirar, ou Elise o ouviria rapidamente. Subiu come extremo cuidado. A porta estava fechada, então abriu suavemente uma fresta, apenas o suficiente para observar o interior. Elise estava sentada em uma das janelas, com as pernas penduradas para o lado de fora. Franziu o cenho. Estar parada ali, despreocupadamente, não era do feitio dela. Observou novamente a garota e viu que no chão, a uns metros da janela, estava o envelope que ela tinha recebido esta mesma manhã.

- Remus, não conte a ninguém que eu estou aqui.

O lobisomem se sobressaltou; Elise nem sequer tinha se movido. Certamente tinha lhe escutado, como sempre. Fechou a porta, disposto a ir embora. Logo pensou em como tudo isso era esquisito. Ele se importava com Elise, não suportava a situação em que estavam. Entrou novamente na sala e caminhou rapidamente até ela. Desta vez, Elise se virou para olhá-lo, porém não disse nada. O garoto se sentou ao seu lado, mas manteve as pernas apoiadas no chão firme.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou, tentando não soar preocupado.

Ela encolheu os ombros e continuou observando a Floresta Proibida.

- Você está bem, Elise? - questionou, com um pouco mais de tato.

Ela seguiu sem responder, mas trocou de postura e se sentou com as pernas para dentro, como ele.

- Não, não está bem - ele mesmo respondeu. - Quer me explicar o que está acontecendo?

Elise voltou a suspirar e apontou, com a mão, o envelope.

- São os resultados de uns testes que eu fiz no hospital.

- Testes? - perguntou Remus, esperando tudo, menos isso.

- Acho que eu tenho a Febre de Pandora.

O queixo do garoto caiu ainda mais, e ele a encarou, impressionado.

- Mas isso é fatal, Elise! Tem certeza? Por que pensa isso? Você está se sentindo bem?

A garota baixou o olhar e negou com a cabeça. Uma lágrima silenciosa começou a deslizar por sua bochecha.

- Não sei de nada. Os resultados estão nesse envelope... Só que não tenho coragem de abri-lo!

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto, e Remus a abraçou. A fachada da morena tinha desmoronado. Essa era uma Elise tão diferente, tão frágil em seus braços, tão fraca... Beijou seus cabelos, enquanto a garota continuava chorando. A Febre de Pandora era uma doença muito rara entre os bruxos, contudo era incurável, pois destruía todos os órgãos vitais, desidratando-os. Não se sabia como ela era contraída, mas não era uma doença contagiosa nem hereditária.

- Desde quando você está tem essa suspeita? - perguntou Remus, gentilmente, tendo uma ideia da resposta.

- Desde a Semana Santa. Fui fazer os testes quando voltei para Londres, com Kate - ela respondeu.

- Elise! Por que não me disse nada? Aguentou mais de um mês sozinha, sua boba! Porra, Elise! - disse, apertando-a ainda mais entre seus braços, enquanto a garota começava a chorar mais forte. Por que não nos contou?

A garota soluçou um pouco, demorando para responder.

- Vocês já têm os seus próprios problemas... e eu sou forte, Remus - ela voltou a chorar, abraçando o peito dele, soltando tudo o que guardava dentro de si por tanto tempo, podendo, enfim, se apoiar em alguém. Remus acariciou seu cabelo.

- Elise... - sussurrou.

Remus continuou a abraçando, fazendo carinho, até que a garota foi se acalmando, ainda agarrada ao peito dele.

- Acho que ensopei as suas vestes - murmurou, ainda chorosa.

O garoto tomou o rosto dela entre as mãos e a beijou.

- Por que não me disse nada?

Ela evitou seu olhar.

- Por isso que não queria ficar comigo?

Como resposta, a garota tirou sua túnica e ergueu a blusa do uniforme. Remus conseguiu ver, não sem certo assombro, umas manchas escuras nas costas dela, do lado direito, que formavam uma longa linha.

- Cresce a cada dia. Acha que eu seria tão egoísta ao ponto de deixar você correr o risco de se apaixonar por mim, quando eu for morrer?

Voltou a esconder as manchas, encarando o chão. Logo estalou em soluços, novamente. Nesse momento, Remus se deu conta de uma coisa: tudo o que Elise tinha feito era inútil, pois ele já estava apaixonado por ela. Como poderia não ter estado, desde sempre? Pegou uma das mãos da garota.

- Você tinha que ter me contado - sussurrou.

- Não podia, pois sabia que você faria isso. Não precisa se preocupar por minha causa - ela respondeu.

- Não posso _não_ me preocupar com você. É impossível eu não me preocupar por você.

Entreolharam-se de novo, e então Remus a beijou, suavemente.

- Abra o envelope. Seja o que for, passaremos por isso juntos. Eu prometo.

Ela hesitou alguns instantes, mas logo se levantou e foi buscar o envelope. Sentou-se ao lado de Remus, que passou o braço ao redor de sua cintura e voltou a lhe beijar. Rasgou o envelope de uma vez, como se desejasse que tudo terminasse rápido, e pegou um pergaminho de dentro.

**...**

- Artemis, você não acha que James e Lily estão muito... _carinhosos_ ultimamente?

Tracy e Artemis entraram na sala de DCAT, a última aula da tarde. O garoto ria.

- Você acha, princesa? Não sei, talvez... - disse, acomodando-se em sua mesa.

Tracy o olhou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Está fazendo de novo - reclamou.

- Fazendo de novo o quê? - perguntou o garoto, visivelmente desorientado, mas sorrindo.

- Isso de fingir que não sabe de nada! - disse, levantando as mãos, tensa.

Artemis começou a rir, enquanto Tracy se sentava ao seu lado, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Mas se eu realmente não sei de nada! - ele se queixou.

Ela continuou encarando-o, desconfiada.

- Pois enquanto você não me disser a verdade, beijos e abraços estão suspensos... e todo o resto também! - falou irritada, mas ainda assim corando.

Artemis pareceu levar um susto.

- _Tudo?_ - disse, sem acreditar. - Também...? - perguntou, fazendo um gesto compreensível apenas para Tracy, que ficou ainda mais vermelha e olhou para frente, decidida.

- Sim, _isso_ também.

- Não pode fazer isso comigo! - reclamou o garoto.

- Posso sim!

- Tracy! - voltou a protestar.

- Artemis - ela o imitou, zombando.

O garoto pareceu refletir.

- Certo... eu também percebi. Feliz? - a garota afirmou com a cabeça, muito orgulhosa por ter vencido. - Agora... vai me tirar do castigo?

Tracy voltou a ficar séria.

- Vou pensar.

- Mmmm, poderiam deixar os seus joguinhos para outro momento? - Kate acabava de se sentar atrás deles.

Tracy mostrou a língua para a amiga, que suspirou.

- Quando você menos espera, eles crescem e se rebelam - disse, em um falso tom de cansaço, que fez o casal rir.

Também entraram na sala James, Lily e Sirius. A ruiva se despediu dos dois com a intenção de se sentar com Kate, mas Sirius a deteve.

- Deixa comigo, Lily?

A garota não pareceu muito convencida com o resultado da troca, mas finalmente concordou e cedeu o lugar a Sirius. No final das contas, todos sofriam as consequências da briga do casal.

- Oh, fantástico! - exclamou Kate quando viu seu parceiro, levantando-se para procurar um lugar vazio. Sirius a obrigou a se sentar novamente no banco.

- Precisamos conversar - disse, simplesmente.

- E esse parece o momento adequado? - exclamou, exasperada.

- Por que não?

- Vejamos... Estamos no começo de uma aula, em uma sala cheia de gente, com meus amigos a apenas um metro de distância e a uma semana do início dos exames. Não sei, não me parece muito conveniente - terminou, em um tom sarcástico.

Voltou a tentar se levantar, as Sirius a obrigou a permanecer ao lado, novamente.

- Não é justo você continuar chateada comigo - disse.

- E ainda por cima, o começo foi ótimo - sussurrou, justo quando o professor entrava na sala.

- Kate, eu estava só conversando! - murmurou, disfarçadamente. - O que ela queria, não me importa!

- Mas você continua dando corda para ela! - o acusou.

- E você continua com o Prewett!

Kate abriu a boca, entre ofendida e surpresa.

- Isso é totalmente diferente!

- Não é! Ele é o seu ex-namorado, que continua gostando de você e quer te convencer a ir morar com ele. Eu não vejo muita diferença.

Kate baixou o olhar, contrariada.

- Mas eu respondi que não.

- E eu por acaso disse 'sim' para a Monique?

- Como ficou sabendo sobre o Fabian? - perguntou a loira, timidamente.

Sirius soltou um suspiro de cansaço.

- Ouvi você contando para a Elise - sussurrou.

Kate continuou em silêncio alguns segundos.

- Eu não queria te aborrecer, por isso não contei... Mas nem sequer pensei nessa hipótese, não quero...

Sirius a interrompeu, colocando uma mão em cima das mãos dela.

- Eu sei. Confio em você, Kate - a garota o olhou aliviada, um pequeno sorriso desenhado em seu rosto. - E quero que você confie em mim.

Kate voltou a ficar em silêncio, satisfeita. Depois de um instante, decidiu falar algo, mas antes que pudesse pronunciar uma sílaba, alguém a interrompeu.

- Vocês dois gostariam de compartilhar algo com o resto da turma? - o professor tinha se aproximado sem que eles percebessem, e os encarava seriamente. Seus colegas também tinham se virado para vê-los.

- Er... é que eu esqueci a minha pena e estava pedindo uma para a Kate - explicou Sirius, rapidamente. - Mas ela não tem nenhuma.

Kate olhou para o professor, sorrindo com falsa inocência.

- Estou vendo... Alguém tem uma pena para emprestar ao Sr. Black? - disse o homem, em um tom cansado.

Artemis lhe entregou uma pena de Tracy, rosa com franjinhas douradas. Sirius o assassinou com o olhar, enquanto o garoto ria dissimuladamente, e voltava para seu lugar sob o olhar de reprimenda carinhosa de sua namorada.

- Agora, me permitam continuar com a minha aula - pediu o professor.

Sirius e Kate assentiram. O garoto encarou com apreensão a pena em seus dedos e prometeu matar Artemis por isso.

- Nos encontramos essa noite? - sussurrou Kate em seu ouvido, fingindo que consultava o livro do namorado.

O hálito quente da garota perto de sua orelha o fez se esquecer dos pensamentos homicidas rapidamente. Concordou com a cabeça, satisfeito. Kate então roçou o lóbulo da orelha dele com seus lábios, e voltou à sua postura normal. Tinham se reconciliado extra oficialmente.

Lily se acomodou ao lado de James com um sorriso e arrumou em cima da mesa os seus livros e os seus materiais para escrever. O garoto a observou como sempre fazia, bebendo cada um de seus movimentos.

Quando o professor começou a ditar, depois da interrupção para chamar a atenção de Sirius e Kate, a garota o olhou um tanto contrariada e suavemente tirou a pena de sua mão.

- Já pensou que se afiasse, talvez as suas anotações fiquem mais compreensíveis? - disse, enquanto usava seu afiador para afinar a ponta da elegante pena. Logo a devolveu.

James franziu o cenho, mas teve que admitir que agora escrevia com mais leveza.

Notou a mão de Lily sobre um de seus joelhos, fazendo círculos, distraída, enquanto continuava suas anotações. Era sua forma particular de pedir desculpas, pelo visto. Bastante agradável, precisava admitir.

- Tem alguma ideia de onde Elise e Remus se meteram? - perguntou James depois de um momento, quando a garota tinha retirado, para seu desgosto, a mão de sua perna.

Lily negou com a cabeça.

- Não - murmurou. - Pelo menos devem estar juntos, e isso já me deixa mais tranquila.

James permaneceu mais alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Sabia que você não fica nada mal com o uniforme? Embora eu goste mais _ao natural_, é claro.

Lily corou. Por que ele sempre a incomodava dessa forma?

- James! - sussurrou, como reprimenda.

- O quê? - defendeu-se o garoto, vendo o efeito de suas palavras. As bochechas coradas e toda essa agitação dela eram tão encantadoras... - Só fiz um comentário.

A garota voltou a lhe encarar, de cara fechada, e deslizou no banco, afastando-se dele alguns milímetros.

- Está com medo de mim? - perguntou, aproximando-se mais dela.

- Não! Não se aproxime - sussurrou. - Vão nos ver!

Essas palavras serviram para deixá-lo congelado, e Lily percebeu. James se separou dela e se concentrou somente em escutar o professor. A ruiva mordeu o lábio, desgostosa. Precisava tomar uma atitude imediatamente.

**...**

- Tinta?! Está me falando que sou uma fábrica de tinta? Por acaso sou um polvo?

- Não sou eu que estou falando. São os resultados.

Voltou a encarar a carta e a leu de cima a baixo. Tinta? Tinta! E ela pensando durante todo o mês que era a Febre de Pandora que estava queimando a sua pele.

- Tinta - suspirou. - É tinta, Remus! Eu estou bem!

A garota se lançou em seus braços. Quando se deu conta do que essa carta significava, lágrimas de felicidade começaram a brotar de seus olhos.

- Estou bem... - suspirava em voz alta, para convencer a si mesma. - Estou bem.

O garoto a abraçava, também contagiado pela felicidade, e a ergueu do chão, segurando em sua cintura. Começaram a girar por toda a sala, Elise ainda chorando e Remus rindo. Quando pararam de girar, Elise se separou uns centímetros e acariciou o rosto dele, para logo lhe dar um beijo salgado pelas lágrimas.

Voltou a olhar os resultados dos testes para se certificar de que era verdade; Remus também voltou a lê-los por trás de sua cabeça.

- Aqui diz que o meu corpo está sintetizando uma tinta parecida à usada em tatuagens trouxas - Elise olhou o garoto. - O que você acha? - apesar de sua felicidade, não podia deixar de lado o quanto isso era esquisito.

- Me deixa ver as manchas de novo - pediu Remus. A garota, sem nenhum pudor, voltou a mostrar as manchas em suas costas. Remus começou a segui-las. - Parece que seguem um padrão, um desenho - mordeu o lábio. - Acho que deveria...

- Falar com Dumbledore - ela acabou suspirando. - No final, pode ser que não seja algo completamente bom.

- Ou pode ser - disse o garoto, voltando a abraçá-la pela cintura. - Acha que isso pode esperar até amanhã?

Elise franziu o cenho.

- Está sugerindo matar as próximas aulas? - perguntou, apoiando as mãos nos ombros do lobisomem.

- Estou pedindo amavelmente que me deixe te sequestrar por algumas horas. A culpa toda seria minha - a garota pareceu hesitar. - Precisamos recuperar os dias que perdemos e você tem que me prometer algumas coisas.

- Que coisas? - perguntou, quase convencida.

- Que não vai insistir em passar sozinha por situações assim. Você tem a mim. Tem amigos. E tem o Sirius também, certo?

Elise assentiu e baixou o olhar, como se estivesse arrependida. Para Remus, isso foi um 'sim'.

A pegou de surpresa, levantando-a em seus braços.

- E agora já sabe que está oficialmente sequestrada.

**...**

Tracy tinha convocado nessa mesma tarde uma reunião feminina de emergência para debater alguns pontos importantes. Inclusive Elise, que tinha aparecido meia hora depois do fim das aulas, com Remus, concordou com a reunião. Chegou um pouco mais tarde, pois tanto ela quanto Remus tiveram que receber uma bronca da chefe da casa; ou isso era o que os outros pensavam, porque nenhum dos dois contou o que tinham feito durante a meia hora em que ficaram enfiados no escritório da Profa. McGonnagall.

Tracy estava sentada solenemente na cama, postura reta, encarando-as muito séria. Elise estava em sua cama, observando a cena, divertida, apoiando a cabeça em suas mãos. Kate e Lily dividiam a mesma cama, deitadas de barriga para cima.

- Vejo que estão todas aqui - começou Tracy, cheia de solenidade.

- Como não estaríamos? Moramos aqui - lembrou Kate.

A ex NTCMS tossiu.

- Como eu ia dizendo, vejo que estão todas aqui. Eu pedi essa reunião para tratar de alguns assuntos de vital importância. Creio que alguém precisa nos contar alguma coisa.

- Quem acabou com o seu brilho labial de framboesa foi a Lily! - soltou Kate, de repente. - Comeu inteiro, porque era doce.

Lily encarou a amiga, chateada, e bateu com a almofada na cabeça dela.

- Dedo-duro - murmurou, enquanto Tracy as observava com uma sobrancelha erguida e Elise ria.

- Não era isso que _alguém_ precisa nos contar, mas de qualquer forma, afaste-se dos meus brilhos labiais - advertiu a loira. - Agora vamos direto ao ponto. Lily... não quer compartilhar com essa assembleia algo sobre James?

A ruiva ficou vermelha em questão de segundos. Era tão óbvio?

- Um momento. Aconteceu algo com James e _eu_ não estou sabendo? - exclamou Kate, encarando-a acusadoramente.

- Você estava ocupada demais verificando a saliva do meu primo - murmurou Elise, em sua cama.

- Olha quem fala! - soltou Kate. - Onde e com _quem_ você esteve o dia inteiro?

Elise sorriu.

- Acho que estávamos falando sobre a Lily - disse.

- Não! - exclamou a ruiva, que estava muito contente com a mudança de assunto.

- Sim - sentenciou Tracy, aproximando-se da ruiva, com um dedo acusador em riste. - O que está acontecendo com o James?

Lily olhou ao seu redor. Kate e Tracy a encaravam com expectativa. Buscou o apoio de Elise, mas a morena apenas deu de ombros. "Fantástico", pensou, "tenho amigas para _isso_".

- Hmmm... nada? - arriscou.

Mas, logicamente, as duas loiras não acreditaram nem um pouco.

- Conte-nos. Já! A menos que queira receber um tratamento completo de beleza - ameaçou Tracy.

Lily arregalou os olhos, assustada.

- E eu vou falar para os elfos que você é diabética, e por isso eles não podem te deixar comer nada que tenha açúcar - acrescentou Kate.

O lábio inferior da ruiva começou a tremer de medo.

- Não estão vendo que vão matar a pobrezinha? - disse Elise, rindo, mas sem mover nenhum dedo para ajudar.

- Soluções drásticas - explicou brevemente Kate, sem tirar o olhar de Lily, que finalmente suspirou e contou tudo. Pelo menos contar para as amigas era um passo, certo? Quer dizer, se você omitir o detalhe que uma delas já sabia e a outra, desconfiava.

Durante o breve relato ninguém perguntou nada, e no fim tampouco deram alguma opinião.

- Então? Não vão falar nada? - não gostava desse silêncio.

- _Nada_ - falou Kate, brincando, e ganhando três olhares reprovatórios em resposta. - Certo, certo, exagerei no humor...

- James tem razão - disse Tracy, depois de alguns segundos. - E que fique claro que não digo isso porque ele é meu amigo.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Eu também acho que, nesse caso, quem tem razão é o James. Bem, nesse caso e no do Anjo. E também sobre o fato de você não admitir seus sentimentos, além de... - enumerou Elise.

- Está bem, está bem, mensagem recebida - interrompeu Lily. - Se gosta tanto de James, por que não se casa com ele? - completou, mordida.

As outras três garotas se entreolharam.

- Você é uma teimosa incurável, mas desta vez acho que até mesmo você sabe que ele tem razão - repreendeu Elise.

A ruiva se deixou cair na cama, tampando o rosto com as mãos.

- E isso não é tudo... - murmurou.

As garotas a rodearam, curiosas.

- Ele voltou a dizer que me ama... e eu ainda não respondi - terminou, baixinho.

- Não! - exclamou Kate.

- Sim - confirmou Lily.

- Acho que você precisa tomar uma atitude o quanto antes - suspirou Tracy. - Se continuar assim...

- Vai acabar ficando sem a bela bunda do James - completou Elise. As outras três a olharam, estranhando suas palavras. - O quê? Não me digam que nunca notaram? Você pode até não pensar exclusivamente nessas coisas, mas depois de vê-lo nas aulas durante sete anos...

- É verdade, tem uma bunda muito bonita - elogiou Tracy, enquanto Kate concordava.

Lily bateu com uma almofada em todas elas.

- Essa bunda é minha, e vou fazer o possível para não perdê-la! - disse, ficando em pé no meio da cama, com o punho erguido.

Artemis escolheu justamente esse momento para entrar no quarto, e ficou surpreso a escutar as últimas palavras das garotas.

- Acho que voltarei mais tarde - falou, antes de fechar a porta, com cara de susto. Lily corou mais uma vez, jogando-se na cama de novo. As outras não paravam de gargalhar.

- Assim que se fala! - exclamou Kate, se matando de rir.

**...**

Kate o esperava sentada em uma poltrona, de costas para a escada. Seu cabelo parecia ainda mais claro com a luz das estrelas. Era uma noite bonita e nem um pouco fria, coisa um tanto anormal quando se tratava da Escócia em pleno mês de maio. A garota tinha escutado sua chegada, e se levantou alegremente da poltrona.

- Vamos dar uma volta? - perguntou, tomando uma das mãos dele entre as suas e o arrastando para fora.

O garoto ergueu as sobrancelhas e franziu o lábio.

- Ainda estou chateado com você.

- Estou tentando pedir desculpas - disse ela, ainda rindo. - E eu também estou irritada, então colabora um pouco e me segue.

Sirius se deixou arrastar, fingindo resistência, para fora do Salão Comunal. Kate o guiou pelos corredores. Roçava as paredes e as molduras dos quadros com os dedos, observando-os atentamente.

- Vou sentir falta de tudo isso - sussurrou, encarando-o nos olhos, com certa melancolia. - Tenho vontade de ir embora e de nunca sair daqui ao mesmo tempo.

- Sei o que quer dizer - murmurou, observando tudo a sua volta. A luz do luar dava um aspecto ainda mais misterioso ao castelo.

- Mas não vamos falar de coisas tristes! Certo? - Kate começou a sorrir um pouco e apressou o passo, mantendo Sirius ao seu lado.

- Onde estamos indo? - perguntou um momento depois, vendo que se dirigiam à entrada.

- Para fora - respondeu Kate, simplesmente, afastando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto. - Vamos. Quer dizer, se você quiser.

- Por mim está ótimo - aceitou o garoto.

Os terrenos do castelo pareciam calmos, apenas o ruído de algum animal e o cantarolar dos pássaros noturnos rompiam o silêncio perfeito. Os jovens caminharam de mãos dadas até a margem do lado, onde se sentaram.

- Então, me perdoa? - disse Kate, descansando a cabeça no ombro de Sirius, enquanto fazia círculos com seu dedo sobre o peito dele. Sabia que tudo estava acertado, ainda que o garoto não tenha respondido. - Sinto muito, de verdade. Mas é que não gosto que você continue sendo um prêmio entre as garotas... não é que eu seja ciumenta, mas me sinto insegura, você sabe...

Sirius se levantou, de repente, e começou a tirar a camiseta que vestia.

- O que está fazendo agora? - perguntou a garota, atônita, levantando-se também e observando seu namorado. - Sirius, você está estragando o romantismo!

O jovem apenas sorriu e começou a desabotoar as calças. Kate virou de costas, ficando paralisada.

- Ma-ma-mas... Posso saber o que está fazendo? - exclamou, indignada. Pelo barulho podia deduzir que Sirius tinha tirado os sapatos e as calças. - Sirius!

- Só quero tomar um banho, não exagere.

- Mas... - Kate virou-se para mostrar sua indignação, mas mudou de ideia rapidamente. - Você está pelado! - voltou a gritar, já de costas.

- Ei, não quer que eu tome banho de roupa, né? BANZAI!

Em seguida tudo o que se ouviu foi o barulho do corpo de Sirius se chocando contra a água. Kate virou-se de novo, cobrindo mais ou menos os olhos. Quando percebeu que Sirius estava coberto pela água, tirou as mãos.

- Há, há, muito engraçado - disse. - Agora saia daí antes que fique com cãibras, indigestão, que um bicho asqueroso te ataque ou algo assim!

Sirius dava braçadas a uns metros dali.

- Mas está quentinha! Por que não mergulha comigo? - convidou, salpicando-a com um pouco de água. - Além disso, as sereias estão nos devendo uma, certo? Venha! Mergulha!

- Não, obrigada, meus neurônios continuam funcionando perfeitamente bem - cruzou os braços sobre o peito. - Sério, sai daí - avisou.

Entretanto, Sirius continuava nadando e respingando água enquanto Kate observava, chateada. O garoto mergulhou. Passaram cinco segundos e não voltava. Dez. Vinte segundos.

- Sirius? - chamou, começando a ficar preocupada. - Sirius, isso não é engraçado!

Mas o garoto não saía da água.

- Sirius!

Exasperada, Kate tirou os sapatos e entrou na água.

- Sirius, acabou a piada! - se afundou na água, esperando encontrar algo. Mergulhou, mas nem rastro do Maroto. - Sirius! - gritou, de volta à superfície.

Mergulhou novamente, dessa vez por mais tempo.

- Sirius! - não sabia se estava chorando ou não, pois estava completamente ensopada.

- O quê? - disse uma voz indiferente, atrás dela. Virou-se.

- Eu vou te matar! - exclamou, erguendo os punhos. O garoto a segurou pelos pulsos e começou a rir.

- Poxa, Kate, até uma criança do primeiro ano teria percebido que era brincadeira - falou, tentando pará-la.

Kate parou de lutar, mas deu as costas, chateada.

- Idiota - murmurou. - Estou ensopada por sua culpa.

- Isso se conserta rapidinho - sussurrou o garoto, perigosamente perto de sua orelha, levando os dedos aos botões de sua blusa.

Kate o encarou, fingindo estar contrariada, e Sirius parou na hora.

- Perdão... - desculpou-se, então. - Eu só... pensei que... Não sei o que pensei - disse, retirando as mãos da cintura dela, com uma expressão de arrependimento.

Mas o olhar de Kate se tornou carinhoso quando ela sorriu e o abraçou, seu corpo contra a pele dele, cobrindo seus lábios com um profundo e apaixonado beijo, enquanto Sirius começava a se livrar de todas as suas peças de roupa, com confiança dessa vez. A água ao redor deles ferveu durante um longo momento. Kate cumpriu o trato que ele tinha proposto no dia anterior, nas escadas.

**...**

Tinha voltado a pegar Snape a encarando. Desde a briga na Semana Santa, ambos vinham se evitando, mas ele continuava lhe observando. E Lily não podia deixar de pensar nas palavras que James tinha lhe dito. Era realmente possível Snape gostar dela? Se sim, ela se sentia culpada. Não devia ser fácil estar na situação dele quando, ainda por cima, a garota de seus sonhos está envolvida com seu pior inimigo. Saiu de suas reflexões de repente, quando alguém se deixou cair ao seu lado. Era Remus.

- Bom dia - cumprimentou. - Está sozinha?

- Sim... Daqui a pouco Tracy e Elise vão descer. Estão dando uma poção descongestionante para Kate - serviu-se de café. - James e Sirius estão treinando para a grande partida de amanhã?

- Coincidentemente, Sirius também está resfriado. Então James o obrigou a beber duas poções e a não sair da cama o dia inteiro. - explicou Remus. - Não é curioso?

- Curiosíssimo - respondeu a ruiva, quase sorrindo.

- E você, o que conta? - perguntou Remus, vendo a expressão da amiga.

- O que eu conto? - suspirou a ruiva, mas evitou dar explicações porque nesse momento Tracy e Elise se juntaram a eles. Não queria outra "sessão de pressão psicológica".

Conversaram durante todo o café da manhã, ao qual também se juntou Artemis. Logo depois, todos foram saindo, até deixarem Lily novamente sozinha com seus pensamentos. Tinha que fazer algo. E rápido.

- Bom dia - James se sentou diante dela. Justo ele. O que, diabos, ela tinha feito para merecer isso?

- Olá - cumprimentou Lily sem entusiasmo, jogando em sua cara um pãozinho, que o garoto agarrou em pleno ar. - Seus reflexos são excelentes - disse, sorrindo.

O garoto assentiu e continuou comendo. Lily começou a ficar nervosa. Ele parecia desanimado. Nesse momento, sua boca venceu a corrida contra seu cérebro.

- James - o garoto levantou o olhar. - Preciso te dizer uma coisa.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** _Finalmente postei. Ansiosas para o último capítulo? Bem, a greve da minha faculdade acabou e para compensar o tempo perdido, os professores me encheram de trabalhos. Por isso, só prometo o último capítulo para domingo que vem. Provavelmente vou postar durante ou depois do 'The Voice Brasil'. Sim, eu resolvi assistir, porque adoro a versão americana e a britânica. _

_Mas mudando completamente de assunto... Que fofo o Sirius e a Kate. Quem não queria viver um momento como esse? Perfeitos os dois. E perfeitos também são o Artemis e a Tracy, com sua chantagem de greve de 'beijos, abraços e todo... o resto'. Além do Remus e a Elise, que finalmente vão ficar juntos. Porém, o que todos nós queremos ver é a Lily se declarando para o James. Poxa, o garoto merece! Quem não daria tudo para ter um garoto como James - e sua bela bunda - falando que te ama a todo o momento? Acho que a Lily finalmente percebeu que precisa se esforçar para manter seu relacionamento. _

_Gente, semana que vem nossos encontros semanais terão uma pausa. Achei algumas fics incríveis de James e Lily para traduzir. Só estou esperando a autorização das autoras para começar a trabalhar. Mas, como eu disse antes, com a faculdade voltando a funcionar, trabalhos e provas para serem feitos, talvez eu demore um pouco. Além disso, só quero começar a postar quando tiver, pelo menos, uns cinco capítulos traduzidos. Por isso, prometo um retorno lá pelo dia 21 de outubro, que é quando o meu semestre acaba e eu tenho uma semana de folga das aulas. Para saberem certinho quando a nova fic entrou no ar, vocês podem marcar 'Author Alert' ali embaixo, que o fanfiction envia um e-mail quando eu começar uma nova história. _

_Por hoje é só, até semana que vem com o último capítulo de Artemis, Tracy, Elise, Kate e 'Quando me dei conta de sua existência'. _

P.S.: Gente, eu estava aqui, tentando postar o capítulo, quando o fanfiction diz que o formato do meu arquivo é incompatível. A atualização saiu mais tarde, mas dessa vez não foi completamente minha culpa. Acabei de descobrir que o fanfiction acusa um erro de formato quando usamos o indicador ordinal, ou seja aquela letrinha pequenininha, em cima de alguma palavra. No caso, eu tinha abreviado 'Professora McGonagall' com esse 'a', mas tive que mudar para 'Profa.' Frescuras do fanfiction...


End file.
